Sexo Demoníaco
by Isabella Arantes
Summary: Rebecca é uma garota normal,que acaba de perder seus pais. Quando ela é atacada e quase morta por um transmorfo,tudo muda. Salva pelos Winchesters,ela entra no mundo sobrenatural e decide ficar com eles,pois tem uma ligação com o demônio de olho amarelo.
1. O tranformador

**FlashBack** – Rebecca's POV

 _- Mamãe! – gritei quando vi minha casa ardendo em chamas. – Papai!_

 _Eu passara aquela tarde com Peter, nos campos frutíferos da periferia da cidade. Peter Thomas é meu melhor amigo e minha mãe o amava! Lógico que eu saí de casa aquele dia porque ele e minha mãe insistiram muito. Eu não estava disposta a sair... Eu me sentia mal; como se eu fosse ser atropelada por um carro assim que saísse de casa._

 _Meu nome é Rebecca Thompsom McCartney e eu tenho 22 anos. Eu sou alta, cabelos castanhos escuros, dona de um corpo... digamos, apresentável._

**Rebecca**: http : // www. orkut. br/ Main# AlbumZoom. aspx ?uid= 9232 7 9 2981758338606& pid= 1245172714946& aid= 1245147461 (junte os espaços)

 _Peter segurava-me, impedindo-me de correr para casa adentro para salvar meus pais. Talvez eles estivessem vivos e estavam precisando de ajuda. Mas Peter não me deixava ir; falava que era perigoso, e que eu iria me matar tentando salvar pessoas que nem deviam existir mais._

 _Ele sussurrava um "Sinto muito" entristecido em meu ouvido. Eu queria poder retrucar com minhas piadinhas habituais ou falar "Não há perigo algum; eles estão salvos", mas eu sabia que eu nunca conseguiria dizer isso._

 _Eles não estavam salvos; a não ser que já tivessem chego no Céu. Eles estavam mortos e eu tinha quase certeza disso._

 _Lógico que parte de mim queria acreditar que eles estavam vivos e correr para dentro de casa, abraçando-os. Mas outra parte era mais realista. Talvez realista demais._

 _- Não há mais pelo que sentir, Peter – murmurei, sentando-me no chão da calçada gélida._

 _Eram mais ou menos 8 da noite. A hora que mais me atormentaria pelo resto da vida. _

 _Os bombeiros já haviam chego e estavam apagando o fogo. Perguntaram a Peter se tinha alguém na casa e ele respondeu que sim: O casal McCartney._

 _Eu não chorava – apesar de querer isso tanto como eu desejava morrer. Eu esperava uma resposta dos bombeiros que haviam entrado na casa fazia meia hora. Pelo tempo de espera, as chances estavam contra mim, mas eu ainda tinha uma linha de esperança. Essa linha se foi quando eu olhei para o rosto do bombeiro que vinha na direção do carro de Peter. Eu não queria saber de nada; entrei no carro e fechei a porta. Mesmo assim, pude ouvir a voz séria do bombeiro conversando com Peter._

 _- Sim,meu jovem. O fogo... Não sei como se alastrou tão rapidamente, mas achamos que foi causado por um curto-circuito. A casa não está ao todo destruída; uma semana de obras resolve tudo e deixa tudo de pé novamente. O casal... Bem, infelizmente não sobreviveu; foi muita sorte que a garota não estivesse em casa. Seria a morte de toda a família, pois as dimensões do incêndio forem realmente catastróficas. Sabe se ela tem alguma outra família? Você parece conhecê-la bem._

 _- Não, senhor. Ela não tem tios nem avôs; era somente ela e os pais._

 _- Você acha que ela vai querer ficar com a casa? Será dela agora, assim como todos os outros bens._

 _- Não acho que ela vá querer ficar nessa casa, senhor. Conheço a figura: Vai ficar um pouco traumatizada com isso._

 _- É. É bem provável que fique._

 _Eu não queria mais ficar nessa situação de piedade._

 _- Peter, por favor, vamos embora desse lugar? – pedi._

  _Ele acenou um sim com a cabeça e entrou em seu carro._

 _- Você está bem?_

 _Olhei para a cara dele._

 _- Estou com jeito de quem está bem? Acabei de ver minha casa pegando fogo com os meus pais lá dentro._

 _Ele sorriu, tristonho._

 _- Pelo menos você ainda tem algum humor._

 _Eu balancei a cabeça._

 _- Esse fantasma de culpa vai ficar me assombrando até a minha morte. Meus pais morreram por minha culpa. Se eu estivesse lá, teria os salvado!_

 _- Não fale isso – reclamou Peter. – Foi tudo uma fatalidade. Ninguém sabia que isso poderia acontecer._

 _- Eu não acho que foi um curto-circuito. Aquela casa era nova e bem estruturada._

 _- Casas novas tendem a ter esse tipo de risco – retrucou._

 _- A polícia não vai nem investigar se isso foi criminoso?_

 _Ele pensou um pouco._

 _- Não há sinal de arrombamento ou coisas desse tipo; foi o xerife Cartoll que me falou. Os bombeiros têm certeza que foi um curto._

 _Fiquei raivosa de repente. Eu não conseguia acreditar que foi mesmo acidente._

 _- Fica tranquila; isso vai passar._

 _Peter passou a mão em meus cabelos e eu tentei sorrir e relaxar um pouco._

 _E então, a voz rouca de um homem ecoou em minha cabeça._

          "_É... Vai tudo melhorar."_

 _Lembro que um grito ensurdecedor escapou de minha boca._

          **Fim do FlashBack**

* * *

  **CAPÍTULO 1- O TRANSFORMADOR**

         **6 meses depois** - Atualmente

  Sinceramente, nunca entendi porque eu _ainda_ me lembrava de quando comecei a namorar Peter. Ele sempre foi inútil, até quando eu pensei que ele me ajudaria em alguma coisa. Depois que meus pais morreram, eu vendi a casa, os móveis, o automóvel, as jóias da minha mãe, e todos os livros e me mudei para um hotel. Eu conhecia o dono, e, como ele sabia que a minha moradia seria fixa até eu fazer uns 25 anos, ele cobrou menos... Com muitos descontos.

 Peter me ajudou em tudo no começo, a vender as coisas, a me recuperar, a continuar a trabalhar. E eu consegui sobreviver. Ele me pediu em namoro uma semana após a morte de meus pais e eu decidi aceitar. O que eu perderia afinal? Minha mãe o adorava; ela gostaria que eu começasse a namorá-lo. Ele era bonito e gostosão. Mas o problema é que eu não o amava, e nunca amaria. Eu gostava dele como amigo, somente.

**Peter**: http : // www. orkut. com. br/ Main # Album Zoom. aspx? uid= 9232792981758338606& pid= 1245368201248& aid= 1245147461 (junte os espaços)

 Uma semana após o começo do nosso namoro, ele começou a tornar-se insistente: Começávamos a nos beijar e ele já vinha com mãos bobas. Tinha dias que eu as deixava caminhar por minhas costas, mas Peter sempre arranjava um jeito de passá-las para o lado da frente, ou descê-las demais. Eu não queria dormir com ele, afinal, eu não sentia nada por ele. Mas, o mais engraçado, é que tinha sempre um dia aleatório da semana em que ele não ansiava sexo, nem transpirava desejo. Ele passava o dia inteiro dormindo, e quando eu ficava "enchendo o saco" dele, ele apenas assistia TV. Era sempre tão ativo, mas nesses dias ficava como um zumbi.

 Na mesma época, algumas garotas começaram a ser barbaramente mortas: Primeiro eram estupradas e depois mutiladas. Fiquei com medo de sair de casa alguns dias, pois parecia coisa de serial-killer. Todas as vítimas eram garotas... Peter disse-me que era totalmente seguro e isso deveria ser coisa de algum animal. "Mas as garotas são estupradas", eu retrucava. "Esses animais acham o corpo estuprado e depois se 'alimentam'", insistia. Ainda assim era motivo para ficar com medo.

 Faz hoje exatas 2 semanas que eu terminei com Peter. E isso foi tudo culpa dele: foi ele que passou as regras, não eu.

* * *

          **FlashBack** – Rebecca's POV

  _Peter estava na minha casa, novamente. Eu nunca ia a casa dele e isso me incomodava. Parecia que ele queria que nós sempre ficássemos sozinhos. A TV estava ligada, mas nenhum de nós estava prestando a devida atenção._

 _O beijo rolava normal, mas foi esquentando. Ele estava com a mão no meu ombro e ela começou a cair, rolando pela minha cintura. Então ele colocou a mão na minha coxa: Foi o estopim. Eu me levantei e praticamente chutei Peter para fora._

 _- Vai embora agora, Peter. Não volte mais hoje – gritei._

 _- Oras! Por que você não quer...?_

 _- Eu quero fazer isso quando eu estiver pronta._

 _- Há! Fala sério. Você não é virgem._

 _- Não mesmo – retruquei. – Eu quero estar pronta para fazer isso com você. Mas parece que você não entende, não é mesmo?_

 _Ele respirou fundo e colocou os dedos na ponte do nariz._

 _- Por que você simplesmente não pode fazer o que uma namorada tem que fazer?_

 _Eu franzi o cenho._

 _- O quê?_

 _- Você é minha namorada e eu sou o seu namorado. Namorados passam a noite juntos. Você não aceita isso._

 _- Você é mais nojento do que eu imaginava. Saia daqui, Peter e nunca mais volte. Já que namorados passam a noite juntos, eu não sou mais sua namorada._

 _Eu fechei a porta na cara dele._

            **Fim do FlashBack**

* * *

 Depois daquele dia, Peter me procurou somente duas vezes. E eu o ignorei essas duas vezes; até que ele desistiu. Foi bem feito para ele. Ninguém nunca ficou me pressionando desse jeito. Como que a gente consegue pensar em dormir com alguém que só fica te irritando?

 A esposa do dono do hotel onde eu ficava havia arranjado uma pequena casinha para mim, na periferia da cidade. Ela estava pagando tudo, não queria me deixar pagar. Ás vezes ser coitadinha compensava. Eu falei para ela que eu podia pagar, mas ela insistiu. E eu cedi, pois sabia muito bem que o meu dinheiro já estava sendo usado em outras coisas.

 Eu havia complementado meu guarda-roupa e comprado algumas malas depois de terminar com Peter. Eu estava pensando em viajar por alguns dias, ou meses; quem sabe?

 Eu estava chegando das compras – havia comprado alguns salgadinhos e refrigerante de lata (era só o que eu comia há dias). Salgadinhos eram práticos e rápidos, não havia nada melhor.

 As sacolas estavam meio cheias e eu estava com dificuldade para abrir aquele portão.

 - Abre logo, caramba. Eu não tenho a noite toda.

 Olhei por cima dos ombros somente para checar se não havia nenhum homem psicopata/estuprador/serial-killer me seguindo ou se aproximando com um machado.

 Balancei a cabeça rindo. As coisas que eu comecei a pensar desde o dia do acidente são muito estranhas.

 Finalmente, consegui abrir o portão, entrar e fechá-lo. Coloquei as coisas em cima da mesa, guardando tudo aos seus devidos lugares depois.

 Como eu estava sem fome, resolvi assistir um pouco de Tv. Não passava nada de interessante e eu cheguei a pensar que iria dormir ali. Mas, as luzes começaram a piscar e de repente houve uma escuridão total.

 E eu estava sem energia.

  _Se acalme_, pensei. _É só um corte de energia._

 A campainha tocou e eu tive que morder o meu pulso para não gritar. O que me aliviava era que eu sabia que se eu estivesse morando em casa ainda, seria pior. Eu acharia que eram os espíritos de meus pais. Mas, o que me assustava era que eu morava na periferia agora; lugar onde havia muitos crimes, roubos e o estuprador à solta.

 - Quem é? – gritei.

 - É o técnico da energia elétrica. Eu estou aqui para lhe explicar sobre o corte de energia.

 A voz era de um homem e era bem suave. Não seria o meu estuprador, a não ser que ele fosse um ótimo psicopata.

 - Tudo bem. Eu preciso ir aí nesse frio? – perguntei com a voz alta.

 - Olha, vai demorar um pouco...

 - Ok, ok. Eu vou aí abrir o portão e você entra.

 Eu estava confiando naquele homem e isso me irritava. Se ele fosse um assassino eu morreria por burrice!

 Caminhei lentamente até o portão, levando as chaves comigo. A girei na maçaneta e o portão se abriu.

 Primeiro veio a surpresa, depois a admiração. Aquele cara era bonito demais para ser um simples técnico de energia elétrica.

**Técnico**: http: // www. orkut. com. br/ Main # Album Zoom. aspx? uid= 9232792981758338606& pid= 1245801943990& aid= 1245147461 (junte os espaços)

 - Posso entrar agora? – perguntou.

 Ele sorriu logo em seguida; um sorriso safado.

 Revirei meus olhos.

 - Não tenho opção. Estou sem energia.

 Eu acenei para a minha casa escura.

 - É o seguinte. A nossa companhia elétrica está fazendo umas manutenções por esses bairros, porque alguns moleques deram problemas com os fios. Agora a gente está mexendo com isso à noite, porque é normalmente o horário em que as pessoas dormem e não usam muita energia.

 - E vocês saem explicando isso para todos da rua? – perguntei, sarcástica.

 Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e eu tive a leve impressão de que ele estava jogando charme.

 - Não. Só para os que estavam com a luz acessa no momento de desligar.

 - Ah.

 Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e fiquei olhando-o, vendo o que ele ia fazer agora que já havia me explicado.

 Ele examinou minha sala e fez uma careta.

 - Mora sozinha nessa casa, aqui na periferia?

 - Yeah. Meus pais morreram faz alguns meses. Eu não queria morar na casa, sabe como é que é.

 Eu franzi o cenho e abaixei a cabeça: ainda não havia superado tudo.

 - Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Eu tive uma amiga que também sofreu algo desse tipo.

 - Eu sei como ela sofreu então. – Dei uma risadinha. – Já que você vai ficar aqui, me acompanhando no escuro, vamos falar de algo mais interessante.

 - É. Você tem razão. – Ele abriu outro sorriso torto. – Você tem namorado?

 - Uou. Precisa ser tão direto? – Eu ri. – Não, eu não tenho.

 - Por que não?

 Arregalei meus olhos.

 - Ãhn. Eu estava namorando até pouco tempo atrás, mas... Eu terminei tudo.

 - Porque? PORQUE ELE É FEIO?

 De repente ele estava gritando.

 - O quê?

 Ele praticamente pulou para o meu lado, agarrou a minha face com suas duas mãos e me beijou, tão forte que eu não conseguia ao menos respirar.

 Eu o empurrei e me levantei.

 - VAI EMBORA DAQUI! AGORA.

 - Não. Você me renegou muitas vezes, Rebecca. Eu fui seu namorado, eu tinha um corpo bonito, e você não me quis. Agora estou aqui, com um outro corpo bonito e você também não me quer. Então você tem algo contra _mim_, não é? Eu vou conseguir o que eu quero hoje.

 - E o que você quer? Me matar, PETER? O que você é exatamente? Como você consegue mudar de corpo?

 Essas eram apenas poucas perguntas que eu tinha na minha cabeça. Ele deu outro pulo, fazendo com que eu batesse a cabeça na quina do sofá.

 - Eu quero você. Possuir você. Eu sou um anjo: um anjo que muda de formas.

 - Se fosse para você parecer algo desse tipo – retruquei -, você seria o demônio; em pessoa!

 Suas narinas inflaram e ele bateu minha cabeça uma segunda vez. Só que dessa vez eu desmaiei.

* * *

             Peter's POV

 Ela desmaiou. Fique surpreso com a facilidade que ela me reconheceu. Esse novo corpo não era nem um pouco parecido com o meu de sempre. Gostei desse; acho que seria permanente. Ninguém perceberia que Peter havia sumido: Era só sumir com Rebecca também. As pessoas pensariam que eles haviam fugido. Ninguém notaria que há dois homens iguais, pois o cara que eu copiei era um turista somente; já deveria ter ido embora em uma hora dessas.

 Observei o corpo caído ao sofá de Rê e a peguei no colo – este meu novo corpo tinha muitos músculos –, levando-a para a cama, no quarto dela. Amarrei suas mãos, bem devagar. Eu queria um nó bem feito para que ela não escapasse.

 Lógico que eu não faria algo com ela desacordada. Eu queria ter o prazer – literalmente – de fazer isso com ela consciente. Aí ela veria o que perdeu esse tempo todo e irá gritar o meu nome na hora H. Farei com que ela peça "bis" e depois eu irei matá-la; assim como fiz com as outras vítimas.

 O que diferenciava Rebecca das outras era que Rebecca não deixou que eu me aproximasse. As outras se "jogaram" quando eu – com o corpo de um cara bonito – me "encantava" por elas... Mas Rebecca soube que era eu. Ela não _me_ queria, não importa qual fosse a minha forma ou corpo. Isso me deixou com raiva e eu me controlei para não matar Rê naquele exato momento. Eu queria fazer isso depois; quando ela estivesse ciente da dor.

 E então, ela acordou. Já estava na hora, meu amor.

* * *

           Rebecca's POV

 A minha visão estava embaçada, mas não o bastante para que eu deixasse despercebido que eu estava na minha cama, no meu quarto. Olhei imediatamente para ele – com um rosto passivo – e tentei juntar o resto das peças do quebra-cabeça. Aquele cara bonitão sentado na pontinha da cama era Peter, com outro corpo. Ele veio aqui somente para me obrigar a fazer uma coisa que ele já queria me obrigar a fazer a muito tempo, e talvez já tinha conseguido.

 Olhei para minha calça, somente para ver se ela estava em seu devido lugar. E ela estava, ainda bem. O que eu não entendia era como ele não havia feito nada ainda, se eu estava mansa quando desacordada.

 Tentei levantar-me, mas algo estava prendendo as minhas mãos: Uma corda. Então o desgraçado havia me prendido?

 - Porque já não me usou quando eu estava "dormindo", Peter? – resmunguei.

 - Vai ser mais gostoso quando eu ouvir você pedindo mais.

 Eu ri sobriamente.

 - Eu? Pedindo mais? Até um hãmster deve fazer isso melhor que você.

 Ele me olhou sério e depois sorriu. Veio se aproximando de mim e eu prendi a minha respiração. Eu preferia morrer a ser obrigada a dar para ele.

 - Eu te provo que ganho dele. – Peter segurou minhas mãos e aproximou sua cabeça. – Você não gosta disso? – perguntou, roçando seu membro na minha coxa.

 Um arrepio percorreu pela minha espinha. Mas lógico que foi uma reação involuntária.

 - Não. Gostaria com qualquer um que não fosse você. Até com aquele psicopata que mata as garotas.

 Peter, para a minha surpresa, começou a rir.

 - Fique feliz de saber que somos a mesma pessoa. _Eu_ sou o taradão assassino. _Eu_ que estuprei e depois matei aquelas garotas. E, se eu fosse você, ficaria muito deprimido. Foi sua culpa que elas não estão vivas, saltitando por aí. Se você já tivesse me dado o que eu quero há muito tempo, eu não precisaria aliviar a minha tensão sexual desse modo.

 - Você as mata, Peter. Você não faz isso só pela tensão sexual; faz porque é louco.

 - Eu sou o louco? Você é que é! Esse tempo todo fiquei ao seu lado, agüentei o seu mal-humor, suas TPMs, suas brigas idiotas, sua família ridícula, namorar você... e você nem ao menos me recompensou por tudo isso.

 Ele achava a minha mãe ridícula? O meu pai? Aqueles que sempre apoiavam que eu tinha que namorá-lo? Então ele havia mexido na minha ferida.

 - Espera aí! Foi você que incendiou minha casa? – gritei.

 - Não. – Ele fez um beicinho. – Eu nunca teria feito aquilo: As tortas da sua mãe eram as melhores.

 Eu já estava cheia de agüentar tudo o que ele jogava na minha cara. Era melhor ele acabar com tudo aquilo. Seria ótimo voltar a ficar com minha mãe e meu pai novamente, mesmo na morte.

 - Sabe como você pode aliviar a sua tensão sexual? Corta a desgraça da sua minhoca e depois cozinha em água fervente, seu idiota.

 Senti que meu fim estava próximo. Seus olhos cintilavam de uma raiva indecisa. E ele me deu um tapa na cara.

 - Cala a boca, vadia.

 - Se quer tanto transar comigo, vai logo – falei.

 Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto – aquele sorriso que há uma hora atrás eu achava lindo – e se aproximou de mim.

 E, logo depois, o sangue dele estava esparramado por toda a parte.


	2. Os irmãos Winchester

**CAPÍTULO 2- OS IRMÃOS WINCHESTER**

  Olhei concentrada para os dois homens que tinham entrado no quarto. E um deles era igual ao Peter.

 Não consegui me mexer – e eu não conseguiria mesmo, pois estava amarrada. Mas, mesmo assim, só fiquei imóvel pelo choque. O que eu sentia era a pior coisa que eu já imaginaria. Era uma raiva misturada com um ódio, com nojo e com alívio. Alívio de aqueles homens ter chegado bem na hora que eu mais precisava.

 Os dois homens estavam armados e eu sabia que o mais alto era o que tinha atirado em Peter – o meu ex-namorado pegajoso.

 Mas, como eles sabiam que Peter iria me matar? Eles eram policiais? Eles sabiam que Peter havia matado todas aquelas garotas e era o estuprador? Como eles entraram na minha casa?

 O que era igual ao Peter levantou a sobrancelha e deu um sorrisinho. O outro olhou para ele com censura, e correu para o meu lado, tirando uma faca de um dos bolsos de sua calça.

 Arregalei meus olhos e até cheguei a pensar em chegar para trás – lógico que eu não fiz isso, porque Peter se encontrava ali.

 - Calma – sussurrou o alto, adivinhando meus pensamentos. –, eu vou tirá-la disso.

 Ele apontou para a corda que me prendia e eu assenti, dando-lhe passagem para se aproximar. Ele sorriu, vindo para o meu lado calmamente, e me livrando das amarras, enquanto o outro revirava os olhos e passava a mão no cabelo. Quando o alto me soltou, eu dei um pulo em cima dele, enroscando os meus braços em seu pescoço.

 Ele encolheu-se um pouco, mas quando viu que minha intenção não era atacá-lo ou algo do tipo, ele passou a mão levemente em minhas costas.

 - Está tudo bem – repetia.

 Eu sabia mesmo que estava tudo bem, mas era difícil acreditar em quantas coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer em um mesmo ano. Morte dos pais, pressão do melhor-amigo-maníaco e ser quase morta por ele.

 Respirei fundo e soltei aos poucos meu braço do alto. Examinei-o, e vi o tanto que era bonito. Olhei para o outro também, e tive a mesma reação de surpresa. Os dois eram incrivelmente bonitos e por um momento eu tive que tentar me concentrar novamente; era muita beleza para um cômodo só.

 - Me desculpe – pedi para o mais alto. Afinal, eu havia praticamente me enroscado nele. Não que isso fosse ruim para mim.

 - Hey, Sam – falou o que estava na porta. –, da próxima vez eu desamarro a garota.

 Ele deu uma risada e eu consegui identificar a malícia em seu comentário. Fechei a cara para ele. O moreno/alto me olhou envergonhado.

 Só depois disso que eu pude pensar em suas exatas palavras: _"da próxima vez."_ Do jeito que eu tinha sorte com essas coisas péssimas, haveria uma próxima vez.

 - Oi – começou, antes que eu pudesse me recuperar. –, meu nome é Sam. Sam Winchester. E esse é o meu irmão, Dean.

 O tal Dean acenou.

**Sam**: http: // images. fanpop. com/ images/ image_uploads/ Dean- Winchester- supernatural- 35711_784_1024. jpg (junte os espaços)

**Dean**: http: // images. fanpop. com/ images/ image_uploads/ Dean- Winchester- -dean- winchester- 69977_600_900. jpg (junte os espaços)

 Eu finalmente consegui falar alguma coisa.

 - Vocês vão me explicar tudo? O porquê de estarem aqui, de terem matado... Peter, de ele ser idêntico ao Dean?

 Sam assentiu com a cabeça, pesadamente.

 - Nós caçamos coisas sobrenaturais. É tipo, uma coisa de família. Viemos aqui para... a cidade e soubemos dos casos das garotas estupradas. Com algumas evidências, soubemos logo que era um transformador.

 - Transformador? É isso o que Peter é... melhor, era?

 - Sim – respondeu Dean.

 - Mas, como souberam que ele estaria aqui hoje?

 - Olha, pesquisamos com algumas pessoas da cidade e elas falaram que vocês namoravam até duas semanas atrás. Falaram que você terminou com ele e que ele não gostou disso. Alguns amigos dele disseram-nos até que ele pretendia fazer algo – disse Sam.

 - Quando vocês chegaram a conclusão de que o transformador era o Peter?

 Dean sussurrou algo como "Ela sabe analisar os fatos" e depois sorriu.

 - As testemunhas dos estupros disseram que eram jovens diferentes que cometiam cada crime, e como não havia nenhuma organização de garotos aqui chegamos a conclusão de que era um transformador. O transformador se transformava em um jovem bonito para atrair as presas e pegamos seu [i]timing[/i] para chegar a alguns resultados. E eles foram: o filho do dono do banco, um carinha da rua debaixo e Peter. Mas o único que não estava com ninguém nas horas dos delitos era Peter.

 - Mas ele poderia estar comigo – falei. – Vocês não me entrevistaram para saber se isso era verdadeiro ou falso.

 Dean levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

 - O dono do hotel onde você estava até pouco tempo atrás falou que Peter não esteve lá nesses dias – Sam despejou.

 - Aí sim – concordei. – Para saberem examinar tudo, vocês devem ser realmente bons.

 Dean riu e veio para o meu lado. Eu recuei um pequeno passo inconscientemente.

 - Ei. Não precisa ficar assim – disse. – Eu não sou igual a esse Peter.

 Eu dei uma olhadinha para o cadáver do meu ex.

 - Parecem iguais. Até idênticos, posso afirmar – ironizei.

 Sam riu.

 - Ela sim sabe ser divertida, Dean.

 Eu sorri também; esse Sam parecia ser demais.

 - Olha – começou Sam – Nós não viemos aqui por coincidência, ou outra coisa. Viemos ver você.

 - Eu?

 Fiquei pasma. Eu nunca fui importante em nada.

 E foi somente aí que eu comecei a pensar: e se eles fossem psicopatas?

 - É. Você tem um poder, não tem?

 Enruguei o cenho.

 - Não.

 Sam olhou para Dean, que fez uma cara de frustração.

 - Você não tem sonhos estranhos, mexe coisas com a mente, ou algo do tipo?

 - Não – respondi, pela segunda vez.

 Ele entortou a boca.

 - Nada, tipo... não tem nada estranho com você?

 A minha boca formou uma linha rígida e pensei sobre isso. Desde aquele dia no carro de Peter a voz daquele homem me perturbava.

 - Tem alguma coisa, não é? – falou Dean, pela primeira vez em cinco minutos.

 - Quando meus pais morreram, há seis meses, uma voz começou a ecoar em minha cabeça; uma voz masculina. Eu sempre achei que fosse um estresse pós-traumático.

 Sam sorriu.

 - Então você é como eu. Eu também tenho uma "habilidade", se é que pode se chamar disso. Eu tenho sonhos que mostram algumas coisas que vão acontecer.

 - Você viu Peter me matar? – perguntei.

 Dean riu.

 - Ela é rápida – falou Sam.

 - E boa – completou Dean.

 Abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada e Sam deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão, que fechou a cara.

 Sam avaliou o lençol e o travesseiro ensangüentados e depois avaliou meu quarto.

 - Por que você mora aqui, sozinha? – disse.

 - Meus pais morreram – falei como se fosse óbvio. Eu já havia mencionado isso.

 - E você não tem família? Irmãos, tios, avôs... nada? – pressionou pegando o corpo, colocando em um saco que Dean pegou e jogando a roupa de cama suja de sangue lá dentro também.

 - Não. Eu só tinha aos meus pais. Vendi a casa em que morreram, o carro deles, as jóias de minha mãe e juntei um dinheiro.

 Dean, que havia saído do quarto para fazer algo que eu desconhecia, voltou.

 - Só tem isso no seu armário e geladeira? – perguntou, mostrando um pacotinho de salgadinho e uma coca.

 - É.

 - Dean, fique aqui com ela que eu vou queimar o corpo. Temos sorte que está de madrugada.

 Sam saiu.

 - Por que ele vai queimar o corpo?

 - A polícia procuraria o assassino do Dean Winchester, que na verdade é Peter com o meu corpo. E isso não pode. 1- Um transformador já morreu com o meu corpo, então sou considerado morto. 2- Se não queimar, só enterrar, o espírito pode ficar furioso e matar outras pessoas. 3- Não podemos ser perseguidos agora, que estamos atrás de um demônio.

 - É – murmurei. – Nem todo mundo conhece o mundo sobrenatural.

 Dean assentiu de boca cheia – havia aberto o salgadinho.

 Eu ri.

 - Agora meu salgadinho é útil, né? – ironizei.

 - Nunca falei que não era.

 Ele tomou um gole de coca.

 - Quantos anos você tem, Rebecca?

 - Como sabe meu nome? – gritei.

 - Oras, se eu pesquisei tudo sobre Peter, sei também o nome da ex dele.

 Sorri.

 - Esqueci mesmo que vocês tem 'cartas nas mangas'.

 Ele continuou a me olhar, sugestivamente.

 - Ah, é mesmo, minha idade... Tenho 22. E você?

 - 26.

 Ele se aproximou e apertou minha mão.

 - Isso sim é uma apresentação decente.

 Sam chegou no quarto, meio suado.

 - Pronto – disse. – Abri um buraco, taquei o saco lá dentro, queimei tudo e depois cobri com terra.

 - Parabéns, senhor Faz-tudo – brincou Dean.

 Eu ri. Sam fez uma careta.

 - Fiquei pensando... – começou Sam, mas ele não lembrava o meu nome e isso foi engraçado.

 - Rebecca – completou Dean. – E ela tem 22 anos, Sammy.

 Dean fez uma cara tarada e eu ignorei isso, voltando a olhar para o Sam.

 - Então, Rebecca. Estive pensando, enquanto dava um jeito no seu querido transformador – Eu corei. –, como seus pais morreram?

 - Vocês não conseguiram descobrir isso? – ironizei. – Que feio. Conseguiram até meu endereço e não souberam como eles morreram. Acho que vocês têm segundas intenções, hein?

 Dean deu um sorriso de lado e piscou. Sam abaixou a cabeça.

 - Eu estou brincando... – Foi a minha vez de abaixar a cabeça. – Sabe Peter, o transformador? Ele era meu melhor amigo na época. Ele foi à minha casa para irmos ao bosque...

 - _"Vamos passear no bosque enquanto o Seu Lobo não vem..."_ – cantarolou Dean. Ele deu um lindo sorriso e depois voltou ao normal. – Desculpe.

 - Tudo bem. Quando voltamos, minha casa estava em chamas. Os bombeiros tiveram certeza que foi causado por um curto-circuito, mas eu nunca acreditei nisso.

 - Espera! – gritou Sam. – Um incêndio? Há 6 meses, certo?

 - Aham – concordei.

 - Como, Dean? Ela está totalmente fora dos padrões.

 - Ãhn... Padrões? – indaguei.

 - É. Existem outros como você e o Sam. Outros que tem poderes. Normalmente, a mãe morre quando o filho é bebê, mas têm casos em que a mãe não morre. Mas o _seu_ caso... É a primeira vez – explicou Dean.

 - As mães morrem em incêndios? A mãe de vocês morreu em um incêndio?

 Dean assentiu e eu soube que era um 'sim' para ambas as perguntas.

 - Sinto muito – falei.

 - Sentimos muito por você também – Sam murmurou.

 - Como acontece isso? Mas meus pais morreram juntos, não somente minha mãe.

 - É um demônio. Ele tem planos para gente como nós e ele pensa que as nossas mães irão estragar o nosso futuro. Talvez o seu pai tenha visto sua mãe grudada no teto com chamas em volta e tentou ajudá-la, mas acabou morrendo também.

 Senti uma dor no peito e também uma raiva inacabável. Aquele demônio desgraçado.

 - Então é assim que morrem as mães? Grudada no teto... Por um demônio. Eu quero matá-lo. Tem jeito?

 - Somente um jeito. – Dean mostrou uma arma que estava com ele.

 - Ah.

 - Essa voz na sua cabeça; o que ela diz? – perguntou Dean.

 - Ela me manda matar pessoas.

 Os irmãos se entreolharam.

 - E você já fez o que ela pede? – Dean disse.

 - Não! – respondi, rindo. – Eu tenho cara de assassina?

 - Hmm, um pouco. – Dean sorriu e eu lhe dei dois tapas.

 - Greve de salgadinhos com refrigerante.

 - Ah, não! – Dean fingiu pavor.

 E nós dois rimos.

 - O que a voz disse pela última vez? – Sam indagou, mantendo o foco na conversa original.

 - Matar DW, Hotel Sparcus. É aqui na cidade, eu consultei.

 - É, eu sei – concordou Dean. – Era o hotel onde estávamos, Sam.

 - DW, DW, DW... D, W, D, W, D, W... – Sam pensou alto.

 - Dean – comecei. – Winchester.

 Arregalei os olhos.

 - Oh. Ela tem mesmo jeito para coisa. A voz queria que ela _me_ matasse.

 - Que arrependimento – ironizei. – Eu deveria ter feito o que ela mandou.

 - Há, há – respondeu Dean.

 - Vocês acham que essa voz é do demônio? – perguntei.

 - Bem provável – disse Dean.

 - O chamamos de 'demônio de olho amarelo' porque...

 - Ele tem olhos amarelos...? – completei a fala de Sam.

 Os irmãos riram.

 - Exatamente.

 - Vocês... irão, hmm, embora agora? – falei. Gostei demais deles para ficar incomodada com esse fato.

 - Temos que continuar a jornada – explicou Dean.

 Eu abaixei a cabeça.

 - E você deve vir com a gente! – Sam gritou. Dean olhou com uma cara: (?) para ele. – O demônio a marcou, Dean. Ela atrai coisas sobrenaturais como um ímã.

 Dean pensou um pouco.

 - Não sei; seria muito arriscado para ela.

 - Olha – intrometi. – Eu sou adulta; tenho dinheiro, roupas e malas sobrando; sei manusear armas; ouço a voz de um demônio que matou os meus pais; não tenho família; namorei um transformador psicopata; esse demônio tem planos para mim e eu sei cozinhar. Tem justificativas melhores? Seria arriscado ficar aqui, sozinha, sem saber o que fazer já que sei que coisas sobrenaturais existem; sem proteção e esperando que a próxima coisa venha me matar.

 - Ela tem toda a razão – concordou Sam.

 - O único risco que teria, é que convivendo comigo, Dean, você aprenderia a ser mais engraçadinho. E isso é um perigo mundial! – ironizei.

 - Há, há – murmurou Dean, de cara fechada.

 E eu sabia que isso foi um: Junte-se a nós!

 Eu já havia feito as minhas três malas, pego comida - salgadinhos e coca - para nós três, dinheiro e utensílios necessários para viver – como celular, Ipod. Só faltava colocar as malas no carro.

 - É – começou Dean assim que sentamos no banco do carro. – Vou ter que aturar duas criaturas com ligação com o demônio agora.

 - Fica relaxado, Dean. Aturar você é _bem_ pior – falei.

 Sam riu e fez um toquinho comigo.

 - Afiada, né? – disse Dean.

 - Assim como uma lâmina de prata.

 E então ele começou a dirigir. Eu não quis olhar para trás quando deixamos a cidade, porque era tudo passado: O que passou; passou. E, além disso, eu não queria me lembrar dessa fase horrível da minha vida.

 A lua cintilava no céu; ela já não estava mais no seu topo. Isso quer dizer que era muito mais madrugada do que eu imaginava. Umas 4:30? Provável.

 Eu não queria admitir para mim mesmo, mas eu queria ser uma caçadora.


	3. Como ser em uma semana

**CAPÍTULO 3- COMO SER EM UMA SEMANA**

 Desde que tínhamos saído da cidade – não havia passado muito tempo; uma hora e quinze no máximo –, não trocamos nenhuma palavra. Sam examinava um mapa e Dean dirigia ao som de 'Back in black'.

**Back in Black**: http: // www. youtube. com/ watch? v= tXaZmY52gHM (junte os espaços)

 - O que nós vamos fazer de agora para frente? – perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

 Sam virou-se para trás para me encarar.

 - Vamos abastecer o carro na próxima cidade e ver o que acontece na região.

 - Como vão se interar das notícias? – falei. Só o que me faltava era a gente sair pela cidade perguntando: 'Oi, algo sobrenatural assombrou as redondezas?'. Ri internamente. Era tão... _Dean_.

 Sam apontou para um notebook que estava no banco de trás, ao meu lado. Eu nem ao menos havia reparado que ele estava ali.

 - Isso explica como – sussurrei.

 O silêncio não voltou, mas eu continuei no vácuo: Dean e Sam conversavam sobre onde ficaríamos; o que fariam; o que fazer comigo – essa pergunta foi do Dean.

 - Dean! – censurou Sam em resposta.

 Eu ri.

 - Sam, ele está certo. Temos que decidir o que eu irei fazer de agora para frente. Se eu não for útil em algo, podem me matar.

 Dean deu uma gargalhada e Sam me olhou chocado.

 - Brincadeira. Eu serei útil para alguma coisa: cozinhar, limpar casa e, no último caso, escrava sexual.

 - Essa é uma utilidade muito importante – murmurou Dean, rindo.

 Sam balançou a cabeça negativamente.

 - Agora é sério, como poderei ajudar vocês a caçar essas coisas? – indaguei.

 - Você disse que sabe usar armas, agora você tem que nos falar: Você está pronta para matar essas coisas sem piedade? – disse Dean.

 Pensei um pouco. Matar nunca havia sido um dom para mim, mas aquele demônio matou a minha mãe e meu pai... Deveriam existir criaturas piores; que matavam sem motivo algum.

 Estremeci. Eu estava pronta.

 - Com certeza – respondi.

 - Vamos ter que ensiná-la, Sam.

 - Ensiná-la? – repetiu Sam. Eu tinha certeza que ele não estava prestando atenção na conversa enquanto examinava o mapa.

 - Acorda, cara! Ela está pronta para ajudar a gente com esses monstros.

 - Ah – murmurou. – Temos que dar aulas para ela.

 Dean levantou as sobrancelhas.

 - Voltando ao colegial, mocinha? – falou, rindo.

 - Há, engraçadinho – brinquei. – E, quando as aulas vão começar?

 - Quando chegarmos. Faltam só alguns minutos – explicou Sam.

 - Ok.

 Eu me ajeitei no banco e fechei meus olhos, esperando a cidade chegar logo.

* * *

            **Sam's POV**

 Dean dirigia balançando a cabeça; estávamos ouvindo aquelas fitas ultrapassadas dele.

 - A menina ali atrás vai pular da janela daqui a pouco com essas suas músicas, Dean – brinquei, rindo com algum desconforto. Era estranho para mim... ter uma mulher na "caravana". Dean parecia se sentir ótimo; aposto que ele estava empolgado para que Rebecca caísse na dele.

 - Me deixa ouvir as minhas fitas; _eu_ que estou dirigindo – respondeu.

 Olhei para trás, torcendo que Rebecca não se importasse com o comportamento de meu irmão.

 Ela estava deitada de um jeito que parecia que estava sentada e foi deslizando pelo banco. Eu ri.

 - Acho que vamos ter que deixar nossa aula para outra hora – falei, apontando para ela.

 Dean deu uma olhadela rápida.

 - A noite foi demais para ela. Dormiu – respondeu. – Iniciantes.

 - Nada de acordá-la, ok? Você adora fazer isso.

 - Eu? – ironizou. – Quê é isso?

 - Eu estou falando sério, Dean. Ela vai começar uma nova vida agora, vai viver sob maior pressão, maior responsabilidade; não vai poder ter uma vida social. Eu sei como ela se sente, esqueceu que eu também saí de uma vida assim?

 Dean fez uma careta.

 Olhei de novo para o rosto de Rebecca e me lembrei de Jéssica; ambas tiveram a vida arruinada pelo sobrenatural. A diferença é que eu ajudei Rebecca, a mantive viva... Se eu não tivesse ignorado meus sonhos, eu teria salvado Jéssica; e, provavelmente, ela estaria sentada no banco de trás, com Rebecca.

 Os meus olhos se encheram de água e eu voltei a analisar o mapa, tentando mudar o foco dos meus pensamentos.

 - Hmm, é na próxima entrada – indiquei.

 - A cidade? – resmungou Dean.

 - É. Quer que eu dirija? Você parece estar sonolento.

 - Eu? Imagina... Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas.

 Olhei para ele: sua cara estava com um sorriso safado que eu bem conhecia.

 - Fala, por favor, que você não estava tendo fantasias sexuais.

 - Há. É inevitável.

 Ele olhou rapidamente para trás, ainda com o sorriso.

 - ARGH – murmurei. – Com ela?

 Dean riu.

 - Ela vai "viver" com a gente agora!

 - E daí? – Ele virou na entrada da cidade, onde tinha uma placa: "Bem-vindo a Charlotte". Até que era pouco tempo de viagem considerando os quilômetros: Saímos de Natalia (cidade em que matei Peter), passamos por Somerset, depois Pleasanton e chegamos em Charlotte! 78 km.

 - Vamos procurar uma cafeteria? – perguntei.

 - É melhor encontrarmos um hotel primeiro. A Bela adormecida dorme.

 Balancei a cabeça, rindo.

 - Sei que o hotel é somente para a Bela adormecida...

 - Certo – disse. – Eu preciso de uma cama também.

 - E eu preciso de um café.

 Avistamos um hotel que parecia ser devidamente adequado.

 - Quais serão os nossos nomes agora? – ironizei.

 - Vê aí o nome do cartão.

 - Raphael Campbell – li, em voz alta.

 - Eu sou o Raphael; arrume outro nome para você. Raphael é nome de pegador, combina comigo.

 Olhei para ele, incrédulo.

 - Você é um bobão – falei.

 - Seu nome pode ser Patrick. É o carinha débil do desenho Bob Esponja.

 Mostrei o dedo do meio para ele.

 - Ui, nervosa – sussurrou, para me irritar.

 Revirei meus olhos.

 - Meu nome vai ser Robert Campbell. E o dela – acenei para Rebecca. – pode ser...

 - Nicole – sugeriu.

 Eu olhei com uma cara: (?) e ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

 - O que foi? Adoro esse nome... – explicou. – Nicole Campbell, nossa prima. Combinou.

 Ele parou o carro na frente do hotel.

 - Então vamos lá, "Robert Campbell".

 - Vai pagando a diária que eu a levo – sugeri.

 - Não – discordou. – Eu pago e depois volto para buscá-la. Você vai tomar o _seu_ café e procurar algumas notícias.

 Ele não podia ser meu irmão: duas criaturas não eram tão distintas assim.

  - Vê se não mexe nas calcinhas dela – avisei, pegando um dinheiro e o notebook e saindo do carro.

 - Nem pensei nisso – sussurrou, rindo.

* * *

          **Dean's POV**

 Sam estava preocupado com a garota; com medo que eu jogasse meus charmes para cima dela. Ele pensava que eu não estava ciente disso, mas eu estava; Não que fosse impossível conquistá-la – nada nesse sentido é impossível para mim –, mas eu não queria. Ela era... hmm, boa, mas era tão estranho. Eu peguei a minha mochila e taquei no ombro, depois eu fui negociar uma diária.

 Adentrei o hotel.

**Recepção do hotel**: http: // www. orkut. com. br/ Main# AlbumZoom. aspx? uid= 9232792981758338606& pid= 1248717194208& aid= 1245147461 (junte os espaços)

 - Uma diária para quantos? – perguntou a recepcionista boazuda.

**Recepcionista**: http : // www. orkut. com. br/ Main # ? uid= 9232792981758338606& pid= 1248726209957& aid= 1245147461 (junte os espaços)

 - Hmm, para três. – O rosto dela "caiu". Eu curti isso. – Para mim, meu irmão e minha prima.

 Ela deu um sorrisinho de lado e eu sabia que ela tinha entendido a minha direta 'estou livre para transar a vontade'.

 - O seu quarto é o 23 – falou. – Como vai pagar a diária?

 - Aceitam cartão? – perguntei, com um sorriso nos lábios.

 - Claro. – Entreguei a ela o cartão e ela sorriu. – Raphael, belo nome. – Ela me devolveu o cartão. – O meu é Angelina, qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

 Ela me entregou a chave e eu a coloquei no bolso. Subi as escadas, coloquei minha mala e fui buscar a mala de Sammy e as três malas de Rebecca.

 Quando eu voltei ao carro para levar 'minha priminha' para cima, ela estava completamente deitada no banco, com os olhos repousados levemente. Seu aspecto estava tão tranquilo que me deu vontade de dormir. Eu a peguei no colo e passei pela recepção. Angelina suspirou quando me viu passar e eu imaginei o que ela poderia estar pensando: "Ele é tão fofo! Está levando a prima dele". Eu sorri.

 Quando entrei no quarto, eu a coloquei na cama de solteiro. Tirei a minha camiseta e o meu sapato, deitei na cama de casal e nem me cobri com um cobertor antes de dormir.

* * *

           **Rebecca's POV**

 _Eu estava na porta de minha velha casa, em Natalia, mas ela começou a pegar fogo do nada. Peter estava comigo, mas não se importou com o fato de que meus pais estavam lá dentro._

_ - Peter. Meus pais estão morrendo! – eu gritei._

_ De repente, eu olhei para Peter e ele não era mais ele. Ele era Dean. Peter/Dean me olhava com uma cara assassina. Ele pulou em cima de mim, me derrubando na grama fria, mas Sam chegou a tempo de impedi-lo; deu-lhe um tiro na cabeça._

_ Eu saí correndo para o lado de Sam e o abracei._

_ Pensei que Peter/Dean estava morto, mas ele veio se arrastando para o meu lado e pegou no meu pé, me puxando para baixo da terra._

_ - Não! – gritei, novamente. – Sam, não me deixe ir, Sam._

_ Ele tentou me pegar, mas não conseguiu. E eu caí em um lugar escuro, e muito medonho. Um homem com olho amarelo estava na minha frente e passou a mão na cabeça de Peter/Dean._

_ - Parabéns – falou o homem com olho amarelo. – Você vai ser recompensado por trazê-la._

_ O homem acenou para mim, e Peter/Dean se aproximou, arrastando; e, logo em seguida, deu-me um beijo._

_ E eu gostei disso._

 _Que porra de pesadelo foi esse?_, pensei quando abri meus olhos. Nem mesmo no inferno eu gostaria do beijo de Peter!

 Assim que a raiva que eu sentia se esvaiu, eu reparei que não estava mais no carro. _Definitivamente_, eu não estava no carro dos Winchesters.

 Eu me levantei; estava deitada em uma cama de solteiro e logo ao meu lado, Dean dormia em uma cama de casal.

 Primeiramente, eu fiquei imóvel, encarando os braços de Dean. QUE BRAÇOS! Oh, God. Mas depois eu percebi que somente Dean estava comigo ali naquele quarto.

**Quarto**: http : // www. orkut. com. br/ Main # AlbumZoom. aspx? uid= 9232792981758338606& pid= 1248717203940& aid= 1245147461 (junte os espaços)

 _Cadê Sam?_, pensei.

 Examinei todo o quarto novamente, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que justificasse o sumiço dele.

 As minhas malas estavam lá, e tinham mais duas ao lado. Mas o notebook de Sam não estava em lugar algum.

 A porta do quarto abriu, fazendo com que eu me assustasse. Mas era apenas Sam; ele apareceu como se adivinhasse meu pensamento e minha preocupação.

 - Desculpe-me – murmurou. – Eu te assustei?

 - Um pouco – sussurrei, meio grogue.

 - Acordou agora ou faz um tempinho? – Sam trazia três copos. Ele colocou-os em uma mesinha.

 - Agora. Faz muito tempo que eu durmo?

 - Não muito. Uma hora e meia. Chegamos em Charlotte.

 - Percebi que chegamos. Preciso de um banho – falei. Eu me levantei, peguei uma toalha que estava jogada no chão e fui até minha mala.

 - E ele dormiu mesmo – murmurou Sam para ele mesmo, referindo-se a Dean.

 Eu entrei no banheiro e tomei meu banho rapidamente, mas não me esquecendo de lavar o cabelo. Quando eu saí, Dean ainda dormia. Eu estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa que, mostrava os ombros, roxa.

 Sam estava sentado na beira da cama de solteiro, mexendo no notebook, quando saí do banheiro.

 - Ah – disse. – Trouxe café para você.

 - Obrigada.

 Eu me dirigi para o copinho de café e voltei para a cama, sentando-me ao lado do Winchester acordado. Eu tomei um gole e olhei o rosto de Sam: Ele desviou o rosto assim que eu o olhei, e depois retornou a olhar para mim, com um sorrisinho sem graça. Ele não gostou que eu tivesse percebido que ele também me olhava.

 Eu imaginei o tanto que era difícil para ele ter que conviver comigo agora. Vivia sempre ele e o irmão até que eu me intrometi em sua vida. Por isso que ele sempre sorria timidamente, ou censurava o irmão quando este se soltava demais.

 Como eu percebi que ele não falaria nada, eu comecei a conversa:

 - Quando as aulas vão começar?

 Uma luz pareceu acender em sua cabeça.

 - É mesmo... As aulas. Hmm, acho melhor esperarmos Dean acordar, ainda não sei muito bem como vamos fazer isso, como vamos te ensinar tudo o que aprendemos. Você tem facilidade para aprender?

 - Minha mãe diz... dizia que eu sou inteligente, mas mãe é mãe. – Eu parei de falar nisso assim que ele abaixou a cabeça. Eu tinha me esquecido que ele não teve como crescer com uma mãe. – Eu era boa na escola. Tirando física.

 Fiz uma careta. Física era desnecessária.

 - Eu também nunca curti física.

 Nós rimos timidamente.

 - Por que você não começa me falando sobre você? – Pareceu uma cantada, então eu corrigi. Meu rosto ardia e eu sabia que deveria estar vermelha como um tomate. – Tipo, como você entrou nesse mundo e tal.

 Ele riu.

 - Não precisa ficar com vergonha, eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Dean não entenderia...

 Eu sorri. Dean não entenderia _mesmo_ pelo o que eu pude perceber de seu jeito.

 - Eu tinha poucos meses de vida quando meu pai encontrou minha mãe grudada no teto do meu quarto. Quando ela começou a pegar fogo, ele me deu para Dean me segurar, para que ele me levasse para fora de casa. Meu pai percebeu que não daria para salvar minha mãe, então ele também saiu da casa. Depois daquele dia, meu pai ficou furioso: Ele queria descobrir o que matou mamãe. E então ele começou a ler livros que falavam sobre esse mundo sobrenatural, e começou a consultar gente que sabia disso. Logo ele passou a ser um caçador e começou a ensinar eu e o Dean a praticar isso também. Eu queria muito fazer parte de uma vida normal, por isso vivia brigando com ele, sabe? Quando eu cresci, eu fui para a faculdade e arrumei uma namorada. A Jéssica. Eu a amava, como amava a minha própria vida; como meu pai amava minha mãe. Eu comecei a ter um sonho muito estranho, com Jess grudada no teto pegando fogo, mas eu o ignorei. Um dia, Dean apareceu na casa que eu dividia com Jess, falando que papai havia desaparecido há duas semanas. Eu ajudei Dean a resolver um caso e depois eu voltei para a minha cidade, porque eu teria uma entrevista no dia seguinte. Quando eu deitei em minha cama, pude ver Jéssica grudada no teto; e logo em seguida ela começou a pegar fogo. Dean apareceu e me tirou de lá, mas eu queria ter ficado e a salvado. Depois disso, eu não quis mais ter uma vida normal. Eu entrei no carro com o Dean e fomos atrás de outra pista do paradeiro de papai.

 Ele abaixou a cabeça e eu dei um tempo para ele se recuperar. Depois ele levantou o rosto e começou a me encarar. Eu sustentei o seu olhar, até quando ele retornou a falar.

 - Papai nos passou umas informações depois, que era um demônio que havia matado nossa mãe e Jess. Eu queria ajudá-lo a destruir esse demônio, mas ele me impediu. Quis que eu continuasse a caçar coisas com Dean e que ele mesmo iria acabar com o demônio. No fim, o demônio ainda circula por aí.

 - E o seu pai? – perguntei, fitando seus olhos.

 - Está morto.

 Uma voz diferente ecoou, fazendo os meus olhares e os de Sam se desviarem:

 - O nosso pai trocou a vida dele pela minha. Eu estava morrendo, e ele simplesmente fez um pacto com um demônio para trocar as nossas vidas.

 Era Dean.

 Fiquei pensando no quão era sofrido para Dean conviver com isso todos os dias, sentindo a culpa imensa pela morte do pai.

 - E os seus sonhos, Sam? – indaguei.

 - Continuam. E cada sonho que tenho envolve coisas do demônio – respondeu.

 - Sabe o que eu pensei, Sammy? – disse Dean. – Podemos dar o diário de papai para ela ler, e quando surgirem novos casos, ela vai aprendendo.

 Sam concordou com a cabeça.

 - Trouxe um café para você, Dean – ele indicou o copo em cima da mesa.

 Dean levantou-se para buscar e eu pude ver suas costas nuas. Respirei fundo e desviei meu olhar rapidamente - uma coisa que eu não queria fazer, mas a ultima coisa que eu queria era que Sam ou Dean percebesse meus olhares ambiciosos. Dean aproveitou para me jogar o diário. Eu analisei o objeto.

 - Achou alguma coisa, Sammy? – perguntou Dean.

 Eu decidi me concentrar na conversa deles primeiro, pois era um caso novo talvez.

 - Olha – Sam virou o notebook para o meu lado e Dean se aproximou, sentando-se bem atrás de mim. Pude sentir seu calor humano e meus pelos de eriçaram. – "Karine Holmes, uma secretária, foi encontrada despedaçada em sua própria casa sem o coração". Acha algo incomum? – falou Sam.

 - Deixa Rebecca encontrar no diário – sugeriu Dean. – Eu já tenho em mente o que pode ser. Tem outros casos parecidos com esse na cidade?

 - Não. Procurei em tudo. Esse foi o primeiro caso em toda a região – respondeu Sam.

 Eu comecei a folhear o pequeno livro, lendo rapidamente algumas coisas. Tinham coisas como dados de pessoas mortas, vampiros, wendigos – _o que é isso, meu Deus?_, pensei – e espíritos obsessivos. Respirei fundo e continuei procurando – tentando não me lembrar que os dois estavam me olhando naquele momento, vendo as minhas reações. Achei uma coisa que parecia interessante.

 - Ela foi morta à noite? – perguntei.

 Dean sorriu. Eu estava chegando perto.

 - A polícia diz que sim. Pois há testemunhas que falam que a viram chegando em casa de madrugada e que ela não saiu para trabalhar de manhã. Já estava morta – explicou Sam.

 - Hmm – Eu estava com medo de estar errada e de eles rirem de mim. – Pode ser um... lobisomem? – Olhei para eles e encontrei dois pares de olhos incrédulos. – Olha – tentei explicar –, aqui no diário diz que eles atacam a noite, e que despedaçam pessoas, e que lhes arrancam o coração, e o ciclo lunar bate. As informações batem...

 - Não estamos com essa cara porque você errou, Rebecca – começou Sam. – Foi porque você foi genial. Foi direta ao ponto e soube o que era com uma simples informação.

 - Fico feliz em saber que não sou totalmente inútil.

 Dean riu.

 - Rebecca, é bom você saber que sempre que você quiser aprender mais, não tem somente o diário de nosso pai. – Sam enrugou o cenho de confusão para Dean. – O que eu quero dizer, Sammy, é que eu também fiz um diário com tudo o que nós passamos desde que... Jéssica morreu.

 Sam voltou a falar, ignorando isso:

 - Precisamos investigar isso. Temos que falar com as testemunhas, ver a cena do 'crime', e investigar se esse ataque foi proposital.

 - Ah, e se for confirmado que é um lobisomem, vocês precisam me ensinar mais sobre eles – comentei.

 Dean fez um sinal engraçado com a mão, como se eu fosse o capitão e ele o soldado.

 - Sim, senhorita.

 Eu ri.

 - Mas antes – começou Dean – temos que te falar que não podemos comentar sobre nossa verdadeira personalidade. Meu nome vai ser Raphael Campbell, o de Sam vai ser Robert Campbell e o seu Nicole Campbell. Ele vai ser meu irmão e você nossa prima.

 - Porque não poderemos ter nossas identidades normais? – questionei.

 - Porque não temos dinheiro, e o cartão de crédito é de Raphael Campbell. Além disso, vamos ter que mentir para muita gente. Se usarmos nosso nome original, vamos virar procurados, _mais_ procurados.

 - Tem lógica – falei. – Então vou ter que me acostumar a chamar vocês de Robert e Raphael?

 - Só na frente dos outros – disse Sam.

 - Ok.

 - Dean, vá colocar uma camisa – censurou Sam.

 Dean olhou com uma cara inocente para mim e pegou uma toalha.

 - Vou tomar banho.

 - E leva a roupa para o banheiro – mandou Sam.

 - Blá, blá, blá – reclamou Dean.

 Eu ri.

 - O que nós vamos fazer primeiro? – perguntei.

 - Vamos falar com alguns conhecidos da vítima. No caso, não vamos ser policiais nem nada, só turistas normais, que querem saber de fofoca, ok?

 - Aham – concordei. – Eu posso ajudar em algumas coisas... Posso fazer amizade com algumas mulheres. Mulheres adoram fofocar.

 Sam riu.

 - É. Você pode ajudar de várias formas.

 - Vou me arrumar.

 Peguei um sapato de salto preto e o coloquei.

 - Estou pronta!

 - Nossa, que rápida – brincou Sam.

**Blusa**: http : // www. orkut. com. br/ Main # AlbumZoom. aspx? uid= 9232792981758338606& pid= 1248717558344& aid= 1245147461 (junte os espaços)

**Calça e sapato**: http : / / www. orkut. com. br/ Main # Album Zoom. aspx? uid= 9232792981758338606& pid= 1248717562572& aid= 1245147461 (junte os espaços)

 Sam vestia um casaco e um jeans habitual.

 - Hmm, Sam. Como que se mata um lobisomem? – perguntei.

 - Com uma bala de prata, direto no coração.

 Eu sorri.

 - Então, quando descobrimos quem é, será fácil, até – comentei.

 - É, será bastante fácil, se descobrimos quem é.

 Ele fez uma careta e eu percebi que descobrir quem é não deveria ser uma tarefa muito fácil.

 Dean saiu do banheiro vestindo uma camiseta preta e um jeans claro. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo.

 - Fiu, fiu – zombou.

 Revirei meus olhos.

 - Vamos fingir que somos turistas curiosos e vamos falar com o povo desse cidade – expliquei a Dean.

 - Eu posso colaborar falando com a recepcionista. Ela parece ser bem informada – disse.

 Sam revirou os olhos e eu não entendi a reação dele.

 - Então Rebecca e eu vamos... – murmurou Sam.

 - Sam – comecei. – Você não quer dormir um pouco? Aposto que não dormiu nada. Dean vai falar com a recepcionista e eu vou comprar algumas coisas no mercado.

 Dean levantou a sobrancelha.

 - Com que dinheiro?

 - Com o meu – respondi. – Sam, você está péssimo. É melhor ficar.

 - Não querendo ser chato – intrometeu Dean. –, você está mesmo péssimo, Sammy.

 Eu concordei com a cabeça.

 - Mas vou deixá-la ir sozinha?

 - Eu sei me relacionar com pessoas, Sam. E está de dia, não corro nenhum risco _nesse_ aspecto.

 Ele suspirou.

 - Está bem. Mas só porque eu estou morto de sono.

 Eu sorri.

 - Então vamos lá, Raphael! – brinquei, pulando para o lado de Dean e me apoiando em suas costas.

* * *

N/a: Bem, é minha primeira notinha \o\'. O que eu vim foi explicar algumas coisas que ficaram meio subentendidas. Contém prováveis Spoilers: Eu fiz essa fic depois da primeira temporada de supernatural, ou seja, nos situamos na segunda temporada - após a morte de John. Mas não considero o pacto que Dean fez para salvar Sammy, e nao considerei que Sam morreu - lógico -. Então eles não mataram o 'demonio de olho amarelo'. BOM PROVEITO :D e comentem, por favor - é a minha gasolina. Eu verei os comentários e tentarei postar logo, eu prometo !


	4. Tudo por uma nova vida

**CAPÍTULO 4- TUDO POR UMA NOVA VIDA**

Rebecca's POV

 Assim que Dean e eu chegamos na recepção, pude ver porque Sam revirou os olhos quando Dean sugeriu pegar informações com a recepcionista. Ela era linda.

 - Você é muito esperto, sabia? – falei para Dean.

 - Eu sei. Mas porque dessa vez?

 - Você já cai matando em cima da recepcionista, né? – Eu sorri para ele e saí saltitando para fora do hotel, acenando para a garota.

 _O mercado não deve ser muito longe_, pensei. Não _pode_ ser muito longe: eu estava de salto e sem carro.

 Uma luz se acendeu...

 Eu podia ter carro!

 Voltei correndo para o hotel e encontrei Dean conversando intimamente com a recepcionista. Eu me aproximei deles.

 - Oi – falei, para a mulher. – Eu sou Nicole, prima de Raphael.

 - Olá – disse, empolgada. Talvez fizesse planos de conhecer a família do futuro namorado. _Coitada_, pensei. Ela nem sabia que isso não aconteceria. – Meu nome é Angelina.

 - Prazer. – Eu me virei para Dean. – Primo, preciso falar com você.

 Ele olhou com cara de quem se desculpa para Angelina e me seguiu até um cantinho.

 - O que foi?

 - Olha, você não vai sair do hotel, né? – sussurrei.

 - Não.

 - E eu vou.

 - Hmm, legal – murmurou sem entender o outro aspecto.

 - Me empresta o carro? Eu sei dirigir e preciso dele para me locomover. A cidade não é grande, mas eu estou de salto.

 Ele olhou incrédulo.

 - É só tirar.

 - Dean! – sibilei. – Me empresta.

 - Argh, nem começamos a conviver e você já é chata – resmungou, me entregando a chave.

 - Obrigada. – Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Volto assim que tiver informações relevantes.

 E eu saí correndo para o carro dele, que era muito lindo por sinal.

**Carro**: http: // www. orkut. com. br/ Main #Album Zoom. aspx? uid= 9232792981758338606&pid= 1250532879878& aid=1245147461 (junte os espaços)

 Comecei a vaguear pelas ruas do lugar até encontrar um mercadinho que estava bem cheio. _Ótimo lugar para fofocas_, pensei.

 Saí do carro e entrei. Até que era confortável.

 Fui direto para a prateleira de cosméticos, mas depois eu me dirigi para a prateleira de comida. Turistas não precisavam de cosméticos e sim de mantimentos. Peguei alguns lanches de pacotes, que eram esquentados em micro-ondas; os garotos deveriam gostar disso.

 Depois eu peguei refrigerante e fui para o caixa.

 - Oi – disse a moça que me atendeu.

 - Oi – repeti.

 - Está de passagem? – Essa mulher era boa de papo.

 - Aham. Não vou ficar por muito tempo, fiquei sabendo da mulher que foi encontrada morta e isso me deu medo.

 - Ah, eu também fiquei meio assustada. Nunca tinha acontecido antes na cidade, sabe? Olha. Fica calma... É uma boa cidade.

 Eu sorri.

 - Então é uma cidade segura? – fingi preocupação.

 - Aham. As pessoas são hospitaleiras e amam turistas. Vinte e três dólares, querida.

 - Vocês notaram algo estranho? – Me senti ridícula de perguntar isso.

 - Estava muito frio no dia... E houve um lapso de energia elétrica. As luzes se apagaram. Foi bizarro. Tem gente que fala que pode ter sido uma maldição que foi jogada na família dela.

 - Hmm, algum familiar dela já morreu dessa forma? – falei.

 - Er, não.

 - Então como pode ser uma maldição? – Eu ri. Era tão tolo.

 - Não fui eu que disse. Eu apenas estou lhe contando...

 - Aqui. – Dei o dinheiro para ela. – Obrigada por tudo. Talvez eu fique um pouco mais, então.

 - É. A gente se vê.

 Passei pela porta e entrei no carro. Ao longe vi as crianças brincando, os idosos conversando e os adultos caminhando pelo parque. Parecia ser uma cidade calma, então por que, de repente, surgiu um lobisomem?

* * *

              Dean's POV

 Eu estava lá, na recepção, conversando com Angelina. Eu _tentava_ prestar atenção na conversa, mas confesso que meus olhos nem sempre faziam isso. A culpa não era minha se a recepcionista era _boa_ – Sim, o sentido de boa é o que você entendeu. Eu só não jogava umas indiretas porque ela parecia ser inocente.

 Certo. Isso não era problema para mim.

 Corrigindo: Eu só não jogava umas indiretas porque eu queria informações. E Angelina não parecia ser do tipo de mulher que troca informações por flertes e sexo.

 Rebecca havia saído com o _meu_ carro há mais ou menos meia hora. E eu estava com medo de algo ter acontecido... com o meu bebê. Não que eu fosse egoísta e não me preocupasse com Rebecca, mas, ah, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. Eu não queria ser muito rígido com ela bem no começo de nossa vida, mas se Sam fizesse a mesma coisa, sofreria o mesmo castigo.

 - E eu moro aqui há 15 anos! Muito incrível como essa cidade parece ser perfeita para mim – continuou a tagarelar Angelina, sem perceber que eu não prestava atenção na sua conversa. Eu sorri para tentar mostrar interesse.

 - Quantos anos você tem mesmo? – perguntei, sem querer ser mal-educado. Eu estava perdidos em pensamentos quando ela falou sua idade antes.

 - 22 – murmurou, como se fosse óbvio. – Fiz semana passada.

 - Então perdi uma data comemorativa muito importante – flertei. Abaixei minha cabeça para tentar mostrar uma personalidade 'Gostei de você e quero demonstrar isso; mas tenho vergonha'.

 Ela deu uma risadinha tímida e mexeu no cabelo.

 - Gosta de seu trabalho, né? – recomecei o assunto.

 - É. É bom se interar dos assuntos, e fazer muitas novas... _amizades_, como a nossa. – Eu sorri quando ela o disse. – E também é bom receber uns hóspedes gatinhos.

 Ela prendeu a respiração quando se deu conta do que falou.

 - Desculpe.

 - Ah, nada. Um elogio de vez em quando é bom. – Lógico que eu sabia que eu era um tesão, mas eu não queria parecer convencido.

 - Eu sou muito sincera às vezes, sabe? – comentou.

 - Eu gostaria de poder ser – sussurrei, sem que ela ouvisse. Ter uma vida normal, ser casado com uma bela mulher, sem monstros e criaturas místicas... Deveria ser tão bom. Pelo menos poder ter uma namorada e falar toda a verdade para ela. – Tem família?

 - Hmm... Só eu e meu irmão aqui na cidade. Meus pais moram no exterior; na Suíça.

 - Ah. Ei, o que aconteceu com a menina que morreu? – indaguei.

 Ela franziu o cenho com a repentina mudança de assunto. Depois, Angelina sorriu, talvez pensando que eu mudei de assunto porque não tinha nada para falar e queria continuar a conversar com ela. Eu fingi timidez – uma coisa que eu nunca tive – e abaixei a cabeça.

 - Foi horrível demais. Ela era conhecida minha, sabe? Mas eu não tinha _tanto_ contato com ela: Karine e eu não nos dávamos muito bem... Talvez a amiga dela saiba dos rolos em que Karine se meteu, pois só alguém muito sádico para fazer o que fizeram com ela.

 - Você acha que ela se meteu com alguém muito perigoso? – perguntei. Se Angelina tinha achado que era isso, tinham duas probabilidades: Ou Karine deu motivos, ou a minha nova 'amiga', Angelina, não gostava _mesmo_ da vítima.

 - Eu não sei de nada; talvez Olívia, a melhor amiga dela, saiba de algo. Eu nunca estive disposta a ter algum laço de amizade com elas.

 - Ah – suspirei, quando avistei o meu carro sendo estacionado delicadamente (ainda bem) na frente do hotel/pensão.

 Angelina me olhou, confusa pelo meu suspiro, e depois seguiu o meu olhar.

 - É que eu tenho medo de ela ser meio barbeira, se é que você me entende... – expliquei.

 Ang riu.

 - Eu nunca tive um carro, mas gostaria de ter.

 - Sabe dirigir? – falei, ainda encarando meu bebê.

 - Claro! – Ela riu. – Que americano não sabe?

 Eu acompanhei o riso dela e respirei fundo; relaxado por meu carro estar são e salvo de Rebecca.

* * *

               Rebecca's POV

 Vi a postura de Dean mudar quando ele me viu chegando com o seu carro – que estava em ótimo estado; do mesmo jeito de quando eu o peguei – com sacolas na mão.

 Tranquei o bebê de Dean e coloquei a chave no bolso de trás da minha calça. Eu iria provocar a amiguinha de Dean.

 - Oi, primo – gritei, assim que entrei na pensão. Não era _muita_ coisa, porém servia. Eu ainda não estava acostumada a viver desse modo, em lugares menos sofisticados do que a minha outra casa.

 Eu saltitei para o lado deles, de Dean e Angelina, com as duas mãos ocupadas segurando as sacolas.

 - Como foi lá? – perguntou meu 'priminho', olhando para as minhas mãos e para o carro, tentando (provavelmente) achar a chave do seu automóvel.

 - Bem. Eu comprei umas coisinhas. – Levantei as sacolas na direção dele. – Eu até conversei com a moça do caixa... – Foi uma indireta tipo: 'Venha conversar'.

 - Cadê a chave? – observou, estragando os preliminares.

 - Ai, está no bolso de trás da minha calça. – Eu fiz uma careta. – Pega aí.

 Eu me virei e empinei minha bunda para o lado dele.

 Imaginei a cara atual de Dean e segurei o riso. Ele tinha cara de safado, mas não colocaria a mão diretamente na minha calça. Ele estava com a 'flerte' dele.

 - Ãhn... Hmm, você não pode pegar aí? – disse.

 - Ah, Raphael Campbell! – exclamei. – Somos primos. Pode pegar aí as chaves sem vergonha... Minha mão está cheia de sacolas.

 Ele soltou um suspiro e eu senti ele se aproximar. Dean colocou a mão – fechada – no meu bolso apertado. Depois ele viu que não conseguiria pegar a chave de mão fechada, então as abriu.

 Não deixei de perceber que ele demorou alguns segundos sua mão no meu bolso após pegar a chave.

 - Hu, pronto – falou Dean. Ele estava com um sorrisinho mostrando os dentes e um brilho no olhar. Controlei o riso.

 - Obrigada pelo carro – agradeci, indo em direção às escadas. A recepcionista estava _tão_ sem-graça que eu ri de sua cara assim que subi o lance de escadas e cheguei no corredor do quarto.

 Tentei abri a porta do quarto 23 – nosso quarto – e o fiz sem força alguma: Estava destrancado.

 E, quando eu entrei no quarto, tive que segurar as sacolas mais fortes para que elas não escorregassem por meus dedos.

 Sam estava deitado na cama, mexendo em seu notebook. Assim que eu me virei de frente para ele, eu me deparei com ele vestido somente com uma toalha branca. Ele me encarou, o rosto envergonhado e corado, e eu encarei de volta _a sua barriga de tanquinho_.

 Ele pigarreou e se cobriu com o cobertor.

 - Eu não mordo... - falei. - só se você quiser.

 Ele riu, sem-graça, e se levantou.

 - Eu vou me vestir. Eu não fiz isso antes porque pensei que você iria demorar.

 - Não precisa se explicar, meu amor. - Eu sorri.

 Ele se abaixou diante de sua mala para pegar uma camiseta e uma calça, ficando de costas para mim. E que costas...

 Eu sempre tive uma tara por costas. É que quando eu ainda estava na escola, eu costumava ficar olhando os jogadores do time de futebol fazendo flexões. A culpa não era minha! Eram os meninos que ficavam mostrando os seus atributos.

 O irmão Winchester se levantou e se trancou no banheiro. Eu continuei imóvel, segurando as sacolas. Era esforço demais para uma mulher só conviver com dois caras gostosões andando seminus pelo quarto pequeno e fechado com uma cama de _casal_ bem convidativa. Respirei fundo e coloquei as sacolas em cima de uma das cômodas.

 Assim que pude pensar um pouco, concluí que Sam deveria estar dormindo. Não fiquei fora nem por uma hora e quando cheguei, ele já estava de banho tomado!

 O dito cujo saiu do banheiro balançando os cabelos na tentativa de secá-los. As gotículas de água voaram para o meu lado e eu dei um gritinho fino.

 - Hei!

 Ele sorriu.

 - Desculpa.

 - Relaxa e goza, colega - respondi.

 Ele arregalou os olhos.

 - Estou brincando, Sam.

 Ele continuou parado um tempo, me encarando assustado, mas desistiu de tentar me entender.

 - Novidades para o caso? - perguntou, mudando sorrateiramente de assunto.

 - Não muitas. A moça do caixa disse que fazia muito frio e que houve um lapso de energia elétrica. E que dizem por aí que foi uma maldição jogada na família dela. Mas nunca houve mortes desse tipo na cidade!

 Sam desligou o notebook e colocou a escrivaninha. Depois ele arrumou a cama de casal - a qual ele estava deitado - e se sentou nela.

 - Quanto tempo você dormiu, Sam?

 - Não dormi.

 Ele me olhou e puxou o canto da boca em um sorrisinho de quem se desculpa.

 Enruguei o cenho.

 - Eu vou tirar o notebook de você se começar a não dormir! - ameacei.

 Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

 - Estou brincando, mas é melhor você dormir. Quando Dean voltar, como poderemos discutir o caso se você estiver dormindo em pé? - provoquei. - Deita e durma.

 Ele arregalou os olhos novamente e murmurou:

 - Eu não consigo.

 - Duvido - disse eu. - Deve estar sem dormir a mais de 20 horas. Quer uma massagem?

 Eu sorri enquanto ele escancarava a boca.

 - Não, obrigado.

 - Ah, larga de ser enjoado que minha massagem é _ótima_. Tira a camisa e deita aí. - Indiquei a cama de casal.

 Ele continuou parado.

 - Está esperando o quê? Eu vou empurrar você! - ameacei.

 Ele sorriu, sem-graça, e fez o que eu mandei - em partes. Ele deitou-se, me encarando.

 Respirei fundo. Aposto que se fosse com Dean, ele estaria até nu agora.

 - Tira a camisa e deita de costas - mandei.

 Ele, dessa vez, fez o que eu mandei... exatamente.

 Eu tirei meu salto e me aproximei da cama, ajoelhando-me na sua beirada.

 - Fica quietinho - pedi.

 Eu me senti nas suas costas com as pernas abertas - sentindo Sam encolher-se - e sorri. Se Dean chegasse nesse momento, Sam e eu viraríamos motivos de piada pelo resto de nossa vida - ou até mais.

 Comecei a massagear suavemente os ombros largos de Sam, esperando ter uma boa primeira impressão. Eu não era do tipo 'menininha delicadinha' - Não por dentro. E não depois que meus pais morreram. Certo, sempre fui sim uma mulher menina, porém só na frente da minha mami e do meu papi. Eles estavam aqui? Resposta: Não. Então deixo sempre meu lado 'mulher' predominar. Como eu não sou mais menininha delicadinha, me tornei outra pessoa: mais agressiva, vingativa, teimosa, sensual, coisa do gênero. Ou seja, massagem suave não era o meu forte.

 Vira e mexe, eu sentia Sam arrepiar-se com algum movimento de minha mão - algum toque inoportuno.

 Depois massageei o meio de suas costas, agressivamente, e passei as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo - o encontro entre a barriga e as costas. Sam prendeu a respiração e tremeu quando fiz isso, o que quer dizer que era o seu ponto fraco. Sorri - tirando a casquinha dele.

 Eu desci minha mão - depositando-a em sua barriga - e me deitei sobre as costas de Sam, para alcançar seu ombro. Depois eu me sentei de volta.

 Massageei Sam por mais algum tempo, até que percebi que a pulsação e a respiração dele se aquietaram - o que significava que ele provavelmente havia dormindo.

 Eu tombei para o lado, deixando-o livre para se movimentar na cama e dei um salto para ficar de pé e colocar minha sandália. Eu separei dois lanches e duas Cocas em uma sacola e a agarrei comigo. Deixei uma chave na porta do quarto e peguei outra comigo, trancando o quarto assim que saí. Eu estava morrendo de fome e apostava que Dean também estava. Como Sam estava dormindo, eu deixei o lanche dele no quarto. Ele esquentava quando acordasse.

 Quando desci o lance de escadas, Dean e a recepcionista estavam no mesmo lugar que estavam quando os vi antes. Eles não tinham mais nada para fazer, não?

 - Oi novamente, gente! - cumprimentei.

 - Onde está Robert? - perguntou Dean, visivelmente mal-humorado por eu tê-lo interrompido com Angelina.

 - Acabei de fazê-lo dormir - respondi.

 Dean olhou com _aquela cara_ de: (?) e eu deixei subentendido que explicava depois.

 - Primo, olha, eu comprei lanche e Coca para a gente almoçar, né. Aí não tem como esquentar! - gritei, desesperada.

 A recepcionista interrompeu.

 - Mas eu sirvo almoço e jantar aqui no hotel. – _Pensão_, corrigi mentalmente.

 - Meu amor, sirva amanhã então porque se não comermos o lanche hoje vai estragar. Não estragaria se tivesse freezer no quarto - acrescentei.

 Dean olhou, pasmo, para mim.

 - Como é assim... posso esquentar o lanche de vocês no micro-ondas que tenho aqui. Enquanto esquento, a Coca pode ficar no meu congelador - disse Angelina.

 - Sério? - murmurei. - Obrigada!

 - Me acompanhe - falou.

 - Ah, vai lá, Raphael - pedi. - Eu estou com preguiça.

 Entreguei a sacola para Dean, dando uma piscadela, com uma cara de: 'Vai lá na cozinha com ela e a pegue de jeito!'

 Ele sorriu - segurando um riso - e a seguiu. 

* * *

           Dean's POV

 Angelina estava calada enquanto chegamos na cozinha; depois percebi que, longe de Rebecca, ela estava se soltando. Eu sorri sem que Angel visse: Eu nunca entenderia mulheres! Elas vivem brigando por território, pode se dizer assim. E o território é sempre um macho. Eu dei um sorrisinho.

 A cozinha não era _grande_ coisa – assim como o restante do edifício – mas eu quis ser agradável:

 - Bela cozinha – murmurei, com um sorriso. – Nem todos os hotéis que eu conheço tem uma cozinha.

 Ela riu.

 - Bem, não teria _mesmo_ uma cozinha... Mas eu também moro aqui, então...

 Eu arregalei meus olhos para ela.

 - _Você_ mora _aqui_?

 Ela riu.

 - E o seu irmão? – questionei.

 - Hmm, ele quase não pára aqui; e quando vem é só para dormir...

 Eu fiz um biquinho.

 - O que ele faz? – eu disse.

 - Nada. Ele fica fora sempre, não trabalha, não ajuda aqui... Nada.

 - Deve ser um horror – comentei enquanto Angelina colocava um dos pacotes de lanche no micro-ondas.

 - Na verdade, é mesmo. Eu nunca sei o que ele está aprontando, se está bem, se está até _vivo_. Mamãe morreria de desgosto se soubesse.

 - E você simplesmente o recebe de volta quando ele quer? Arranja um quarto, dá de comer... Essas coisas? – Eu fiz uma careta.

 Ela suspirou.

 - É meu irmão... É minha família. Eu não posso deixá-lo sem nada.

 Eu abaixei a cabeça. _Eu_ entendia muito disso.

 - Ah! Dean, antes que eu me esqueça de novo, coloque o refrigerante no congelador. Ficará gelado em um instante.

 Eu fiz o que ela mandou, enquanto – pela visão periférica – pude ver Angelina pegando dois pratos, colocando-os na mesa e abrindo o outro pacote de lanche.

 - E essa sua prima... – começou. Já imaginei coisas do tipo: "Sua prima é vagabunda, eu a odeio, AAAAH!". Bem, era o que as mulheres dos filmes faziam. – Ela dá muito problema?

 Eu enruguei o cenho. De todas as perguntas que eu esperava ouvir, essa não era uma delas.

 - Problemas, como?

 - Como meu irmão... Ele me dá problemas.

 Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

 - Ela é hiper-ativa, mas é só isso.

 O micro-ondas apitou e Ang colocou em um dos pratos um lanche que parecia ser bem saboroso. Pude sentir minha barriga reclamando. Angelina colocou o outro pacote no aparelho eletrônico.

 - Bem, me conte porque você não gostava de Karine – sugeri, seduzindo-a. – Você parecia ter muito ódio dela.

 - Ah, não é bem assim. Nós duas _tentamos_ nos aceitar; a gente tentou ser amigas. Mas era difícil ser amiga de uma criatura tão... enjoada! Ela era uma patricinha assumida.

 Eu fiz uma careta. Patricinhas normalmente eram bonitas, mas era – exatamente como Angelina falou – enjoadas. E melosas. E escandalosas.

 - Credo – murmurei.

 - Credo mesmo. – Angel fez o sinal de 'Pai - Filho - Espírito Santo'. – Ela não merecia morrer, apesar de tudo.

 - _Apesar de tudo_? – repeti.

 Angelina revirou os olhos e fez um gesto com a mão – como se quisesse matar uma mosca.

 - Esquece. É complexo demais. Mas, se você está tão fascinado pelo caso dela, eu poderia passar a você o endereço da melhor amiga de Karine. – Eu pude ver o ciúme borbulhando dentro dela. Eu não queria perder Angelina, então inventei algo rápido.

 - _Chega perto_ – cochichei. A recepcionista se aproximou e eu continuei com a voz baixa. – _Eu não deveria dizer nada, mas eu gostei de você. Bem, promete que não vai contar nada a ninguém?_

 Angelina assentiu.

 - _Ótimo, porque é muito segredo. Eu sou um agente especial disfarçado. O caso da Karine é muito grave, e temos alguns suspeitos, mas achamos mais seguros não deixar bem claro que continuamos a investigar o assunto. Temos até um suspeito que é da polícia mesmo_.

 Angelina me encarou, boquiaberta, e perguntou:

 - O outro não é seu irmão e ela não é sua prima?

 - _Na verdade, eles são. Faz séculos que nossa família mexe com essa profissão, então seguimos a tradição. Mas por favor, você não pode contar isso nem a eles. Ficariam furiosos se soubessem que eu lhe contei. Eu, somente eu, tenho que informá-los disso_.

 Ela sorriu, acreditando em tudo, e seus olhos brilharam.

 - Você é um agente. Isso é tão sexy.

 Ela não pareceu se arrepender e eu ri. Garotas assim são as melhores.

 O micro-ondas apitou novamente.

 - Prontinho. Bem, para um lanche congelado ele está bem grande. Sua prima soube escolher uma boa marca – comentou Angelina enquanto colocava o outro lanche no outro prato. Ela pegou dois copos e o refrigerante na geladeira.

 - Deixe-me ajudá-la – sugeri, percebendo que minha fala foi totalmente formal. Fiz uma careta.

 - Aham. Pode levar os copos e o refrigerante. Eu levo os pratos.

 Eu peguei o que ela mandou e a segui de volta para a recepção. Eu tentava equilibrar os objetos enquanto meu olhar estava focado na bunda dela e em seu jeito de andar. Dei um sorriso malicioso.

* * *

           Rebecca's POV

 E, finalmente, os dois chegaram. Dean deve ter se empolgado com ela. Mas eu estava com fome, bem que ele podia fazer uma rapidinha ao invés de enrolar tanto. O caso de Karine parecia bem complexo; isso significava que ele teria tempo para transar com a recepcionista – mais tarde, e quando eu (de preferência) não estiver com fome.

 Eu, na ausência deles, fiz algo que Angelina nem sonhava que eu podia fazer: Arrumei a mesa para Dean e eu.

 - A mesa está... arrumada – concluiu ela. Com essa capacidade dela, ela se daria bem como policial. _Policiais eram inúteis_. Eles não resolveram o caso da minha família.

 - Bem, não era para arrumar? – perguntei.

 Ela sorriu.

 - Não, é que foi muita gentileza da sua parte; muita mesmo.

 Eu respirei fundo. Se ela seria tão 'amável' eu começaria a me sentir depressiva. Eu estava a fim de nocautear alguém, e se o resto da população fosse como ela, eu teria que provocar Dean; ou o lobisomem. Eu sorri, era uma boa ideia – se ele não me mordesse.

 - Ah, se isso foi um obrigada, de nada.

 A recepcionista multiuso colocou tudo na mesa e se sentou na mesa ao lado. Dean passou na barriga, com uma cara de canibal, e eu ri.

 - Com fome? – eu disse.

 - Você nem imagina o quanto.

 - Acho que imagino sim – concluí.

 Eu coloquei Coca em nossos copos enquanto ele dava uma bocada no lanche dele.

 - Hmm, isso é muito bom – falou de boca cheia.

 Eu ri enquanto tampava a garrafa.

 - Não se aproxima do meu lanche – ameacei.

 Mas Dean nem prestou atenção no que eu disse e eu vi que 1/3 do lanche dele simplesmente... se foi.

 - Credo. Você come feito um louco! – exclamei.

 Angelina riu e Dean sorriu para ela. Eu revirei os olhos. Se eles ficassem nesse clima de 'love' eu teria que dar uns pegas em Sam – e se o próprio Sam arranjasse alguém para ficar também no clima de 'love' eu teria que arranjar outro alguém para catar. Mordisquei o meu lanche enquanto pensava se existiriam homens _decentes_ – decentes, no meu dicionário, é: Gostoso, inteligente e romântico – nessa cidade.

 - Prima – começou Dean. Eu suspirei, lá vinha bomba. –, eu contei à Angelina sobra nossa personalidade.

 Eu joguei meu lanche no prato e escancarei a boca.

 - Você... o quê? – falei. – Você está louco? – Eu olhei rapidamente para a recepcionista e ela estava com os olhos arregalados.

 - Calma, me deixa explicar – murmurou ele. Eu respirei fundo, de olhos fechados, e depois os abri; pegando meu lanche de novo. – Ela pode ajudar no caso, então contei a ela que nossa família toda é policial e que a gente veio aqui secretamente resolver.

 Eu saquei a dele. Há, esperto. Fisgaria a moçoila, teria a ajuda dela e resolveria o caso. Estreitei meus olhos.

 - O que você contou a ela exatamente? – perguntei.

 Dean ficou mais calmo ao perceber que eu estava colaborando.

 - Contei que nós somos agentes secretos e estamos na missão de descobrir o caso sem causar muito alvoroço.

 Eu me virei para Angelina.

 - Você vai ajudar? – questionei.

 Ela sorriu.

 - Lógico. Com tudo que eu puder fazer!

 - Ótimo – eu disse dando outra mordida no lanche. Engoli tudo para voltar a falar: - E você sabe exatamente como Karine morreu? Os moradores estão até melhor informados do que nós mesmos.

 Ela hesitou.

 - A acharam no chão da sala, bem despedaçada e sem o coração. A porta estava aberta, a janela da sala também e acharam uma gota de um sangue na sacada que era de DNA desconhecido.

 Dean me encarou e eu não sabia o que aquilo significava. OMG, eu sou inútil!

 - Será que a gente poderia ver a cena do crime? – perguntei, por curiosidade.

 Angelina fez uma careta.

 - Eu acho que a polícia interditou a casa dela.

 - Que horror! – exclamei. – Eles não deveriam ter fechado a casa tão cedo.

 Dean tinha acabado o lanche e virou com um gole só a Coca do seu copo.

 - Já faz duas semanas, Nic – retrucou ele.

 Eu levantei a sobrancelha.

 - Uau – murmurei, tratando de comer o lanche. Se Dean tinha acabado, eu tinha que acabar logo.

 Mas, sinceramente, eu não sei o que eu ia fazer. Dean ficaria aqui embaixo conversando com a amiguinha dele; e eu _com certeza_ não podia ficar 'segurando vela'. Sei lá, vai que ela era do tipo "Não vamos perder tempo" e já queria o levar para o quarto? Melhor prevenir – ficar longe deles e não saber qual era o tipo dela – do que remediar – ficar perto deles e descobrir se ela era esse tipo.

 Mas, se por outro lado, eu fosse ficar no quarto, o que eu iria fazer? Sonharia que estava assistindo uma TV, coisa que no quarto não tem? Mexeria no notebook de Sam com a permissão de Dean? Daria uma voltinha pela cidade sem atrações? Dormiria ou ficaria vendo Sam dormir? Revirei meus olhos. Minha vida estava fudida!

  _Dean, pelo amor de dadá, tenha a ideia de ir discutir o caso lá no quarto_, pensei.

 - Hmm, a viagem foi muito cansativa. Acho que eu preciso dormir – comentou Dean. _Transmissão de pensamento_, pensei feliz. Angelina fez uma careta. – E você, Nic?

 - Bem, eu também estou exausta.

 - Ótimo. Vamos? – Ele colocou a mão em minhas costas e me empurrou levemente, como se estivesse me guiando. Aí ele parou e piscou para Angelina. – Volto mais à noite.

 Ela sorriu enquanto levava os pratos, os copos e o lixo para a cozinha.

 - E aí, mulher maravilha, conseguiu alguma coisa? – perguntou Dean, quando subimos as escadas. Angelina não estava mais por perto, então eu podia falar de coisas sobrenaturais à vontade.

 - Na verdade, nada de interessante. A moça do caixa disse que fazia muito frio e que houve um lapso de energia elétrica. E que dizem por aí que foi uma maldição jogada na família dela. Mas nunca houve mortes desse tipo na cidade – repeti o que eu disse a Sam.

 - _Bem_ que a gente poderia ver a cena do crime – falou fazendo uma careta. – Eu queria poder ver.

 - É fácil poder entrar na casa – retruquei enquanto procurava a chave do quarto.

 Dean revirou os olhos.

 - _Fácil_? Tem guardas vigiando e eu aposto que eles não nos deixariam entrar.

 - Bem, e se eu for uma repórter bem curiosa e quiser saber mais? – sugeri. – Eu levo um gravador e coloco uma roupa bem provocante. Aposto que consigo enganá-los.

 - Mas você não poderia conhecer a cena do crime... – disse.

 - Não tem problema, você verão e me contarão tudo depois. – Eu pisquei.

 - E se eles desconfiarem? – provocou.

 Eu dei um sorrisinho torto enquanto destrancava a porta.

 - Eu os faço não desconfiar mais. São 8h da manhã ainda, temos tempo para planejar tudo direitinho – falei.

 Dean riu e entramos no quarto. Eu tranquei a porta logo que entrei.

 Nós dois examinamos o quarto. Havia lugar para nós dormirmos, o problema é que a gente tinha que decidir quem dormiria na mesma cama que Sam.

 - Ímpar ou par para ver quem dorme na cama de casal? – sugeri.

 Dean encarou Sam e fez uma careta.

 - Ah, não. Dorme lá você que é mulher.

 - Eu não. Dorme lá você que é irmão dele – retruquei.

 - Ele é homem – resmungou.

 - Mas é seu irmão! Aposto que já dormiu na mesma cama do que ele várias vezes.

 Dean olhou para mim.

 - Só porque não tive escolha. Mas aqui eu tenho, e a cama de solteiro parece ser o meu paraíso perfeito – disse.

 - Ímpar ou par, briga ou o quê? – falei. Agora eu lhe dei duas opções.

 - Briga? Você arrumando briga comigo? Só se você fosse doida.

 Eu revirei meus olhos. _Machista_.

 - Se eu não estivesse com sono, eu brigaria com você. Mas aproveite minha boa vontade em não deixá-lo incapacitado tão cedo – murmurei, tirando os sapatos.

 Ele riu.

 - Ímpar ou par, então – decidiu.

 Ele ficou frente a frente comigo e gritou:

 - Ímpar!

 - Ah, não! _Eu quero o ímpar_ – reclamei.

 - Mas _eu_ sou o ímpar, você é par.

 Eu suspirei e contei: Um, dois... Três! Eu abri três dedos da minha mão e Dean abriu dois.

 - HÁ, HÁ – riu. – Eu fico com a cama de solteiro.

 Eu respirei fundo e me deitei ao lado de Sam, me lembrando que escolher 'par' sempre me deu muito azar. Antes de me cobrir, eu tirei minha blusa – que estava me incomodando –, tirei minha calça jeans – que estava me machucando – e me enrolei no lençol branco.


	5. Desconhecido

**CAPÍTULO 5- DESCONHECIDO**

**Sam's POV**

O quarto estava muito iluminado e eu tive certeza que não era cedo ainda.

Onde estavam os outros dois, Dean e Rebecca? Eu me sentei na cama, deixando o cobertor cair no meu colo mostrando que eu estava sem camisa e olhei pra minha esquerda, para a direção da cama de solteiro. Um montante comprido estava lá e eu percebi que era Dean. Ótimo, pelo menos _um_ dos dois estavam lá. Mas, se meu irmão estava aqui, onde estava Rebecca?

Examinei o quarto, com uma cara assustada, e parei quando vi outro montante ao meu lado, um montante menor, menos volumoso, de costas para mim. De onde eu estava dava para ver o relance de seu rosto, os seus cabelos, e a pude ver enrolada em um lençol, provavelmente sem roupa, pois sua clavícula estava exposta, assim como alças de um provável sutiã. Eu enruguei meu cenho.

O que Rebecca estava fazendo deitada na mesma cama do que eu _sem blusa_? Será que, quando ela foi me fazer massagem e eu dormi, ela apagou também? Será que Dean viu a gente desse jeito? Eu seria por muito tempo motivos de piadas.

Mas, e se eu tivesse feito algo com ela e não estivesse me lembrando? Engoli em seco. Nada aconteceu. _Nada aconteceu_, repeti mentalmente.

Suspirei e me levantei, sentindo um vazio enorme no estômago e vestindo minha camisa.

Na cama de casal, no lado da Rebecca, jogado no chão, eu vi uma calça jeans e uma blusa roxa. Dei uma risadinha, vendo que eu estava certo, e foi bem no momento em que Rebecca se sentou na cama. Ela deu um suspiro e esfregou os olhos, os abrindo e olhando para mim. Rebecca sorriu para mim.

– Sam! Você acordou – cochichou. Ela segurou o lençol contra o corpo e levantou, pegando suas roupas no chão. – Espera!

Ela entrou no banheiro e ficou lá por menos de um minuto. Saiu de lá vestida e tacou o lençol por cima da cama.

– Que horas são? – perguntou.

Olhei no meu celular.

– 16h17min – respondi.

– Está com fome? – falou. – Você não comeu nada o dia todo. Dean e eu já comemos um lanche que eu comprei... Quer o seu?

– Claro – eu disse imediatamente. – Eu estou_ mesmo_ com fome. Mas, espera. Por que você estava sem roupa?

Ela sorriu recatadamente.

– Aquela blusa é cara demais para eu acabar rasgando-a enquanto dormia e dormir de calça jeans dá estrias – justificou.

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas. Era só pegar uma roupa mais confortável.

– Bem, já volto.

Ela pegou uma sacola e saiu correndo do quarto. No mesmo instante, Dean sentou-se na cama e deu uma gargalhada.

– Sammy, ela está louca por você!

– O que você está falando, Dean? – murmurei nervosamente.

– Oras, não se faça de desentendido. – Dean deu um sorriso torto, maliciosamente. – Você viu que ela dormiu sem roupa na mesma cama que você e ela foi preparar seu lanche correndo quando viu que você deveria estar com fome. Você é um bobo, deveria ter aproveitado. Ela dormiu ao seu lado a noite inteira sem roupa e você nem tirou casquinha.

– Ela é educada – defendi.

– Sei... Protegendo a namorada.

A voz de Dean mostrava deboche e ciúmes? Enruguei o cenho. Talvez ele não quisesse que Rebecca tivesse alguma preferência masculina que não fosse ele. Eu ri baixinho.

– Dormimos 10 horas! – exclamou ele. – Aposto que podemos passar a noite investigando tudo.

– Investigando o quê? – perguntei. – Nem temos nada o que investigar. A mulher que Rebecca conversou não sabia de nada!

Dean deu o mesmo sorriso malicioso de antes.

– Oras, você acha que eu conversei com a recepcionista só para jogar um charme? – desdenhou, ofendido. – Ela tinha muitas informações.

– Quais? – falei.

– Bem, ela disse que acharam Karine no chão da sala, bem despedaçada e sem o coração. Disse que a porta estava aberta, a janela da sala também e que acharam uma gota de um sangue na sacada que era de DNA desconhecido. Você sabe que isso significa, né? Que é uma pessoa.

Eu assenti.

– E a cena do crime? – questionei.

– Bem, Angelina disse que a cena continua do mesmo jeito, mas está guardada por policiais. Rebecca teve uma ideia.

Estreitei meus olhos.

– Que ideia? – murmurei.

– Ela vai distrair os homens e a gente entra – explicou.

– Como ela vai distraí-los? – Fiz uma careta.

– Distraindo... Como uma garota distrai um homem? Jogando charme, é óbvio.

Eu não gostei do plano.

– Certo. Eu não concordo, mas aceito.

Dean deu um sorriso, mostrando os dentes.

– Vamos esperar ela voltar para discutirmos mais sobre isso e tomarmos algumas decisões.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, imaginando como Rebecca pareceria conquistadora seduzindo os caras. Suspirei, sem saber por que isso não me agradava. Era como se ela fosse minha irmã e eu estivesse pouco à vontade para deixá-la livre.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Eu me levantei da cama e me espreguicei.

– Larga de ser otário, Sammy. Está meio que na cara que vocês se amam – provoquei. Rebecca parecia _mesmo_ na dele.

– Cara, cala a boca – mandou, de cara fechada.

– Ela é uma gata, você sabe disso – comentei. Eu pisquei para ele e lhe dei duas cotoveladas na costela, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele revirou os olhos.

– Eu a considero da família – disse. Eu enruguei o cenho e depois continuei o sorriso.

– Case-se com ela, aí ela será oficialmente da família... Uma Winchester.

Ele revirou os olhos, de novo.

– Ela é realmente como uma prima para mim – explicou.

Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

– Qual é? Vocês não se conhecem nem a 24 horas – falei.

– Por isso mesmo. Como você sabe que ela simplesmente me quer se não passamos nem um dia juntos?

– Vejo nos olhos dela.

Eu fui ao banheiro lavar meu rosto e percebi que Sam não falaria mais sobre isso. Bufei, Sam era um estúpido! Se fosse comigo, eu aproveitava a chance.

Mas, logicamente, não parei por ali.

– Olha, eu posso deixá-los sozinhos uns minutos, se você quiser... – comecei, mas vi que a porta estava se abrindo e Rebecca estava entrando. Só aí eu me calei.

Ela entrou com um prato e um copo de Coca, sorrindo para Sam.

– Pronto. – Ela entregou tudo a ele. Sam estava sem-graça, evitando olhar diretamente para os olhos dela.

– Obrigado – agradeceu ele.

Minha barriga reclamou.

– E o que _eu _vou comer? – perguntei. – Faz mais de 10 horas que eu não como.

Ela sorriu para mim e veio para meu lado.

– Coitadinho... – murmurou. – Angelina vai servir o jantar às 8h, aí nós três jantaremos com ela. Acho que você aguenta até lá.

Prestativa, de fato.

– Bem, o que iremos fazer para invadir a casa então? Temos que combinar tudo... Mas, antes, preciso de um álibi! – exclamou ela, com os olhos brilhantes. Para uma garota que não sabia de nada sobre o mundo sobrenatural há um dia atrás, ela estava bem animada.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Será que Dean já tinha contado tudo, o que Angelina disse, para Sam? Pela cara deles, sim. Eu sorri.

– Sam, posso usar seu notebook? – perguntei amavelmente.

– Claro.

Eu sorri e peguei sua maleta, ligando o eletrônico. Abri o 'Internet Explorer' e fui digitar um link, mas o histórico mostrava outros _sites_. Eu ri.

Então Sam vê conteúdos pornográficos? – comentei.

Sam fez uma careta e olhou com raiva para Dean.

– Por quê? – perguntou.

– Porque metade dos links tem 'sex' – expliquei.

Sam olhou novamente para Dean.

– Mas _eu_ não entro nesses _sites_. Dean, você pegou meu computador de novo?

Dean olhou para outro lado, confirmando.

– Não acredito! – arfei. – Dean, você entra no_ site_ da Sexcetera?

Ele fez uma cara de inocente e Sam estreitou os olhos para ele.

– Os programas da TV são muito chatos – falei. – Não passa nada de interessante no Sexcetera.

Dean sorriu. Não um sorriso malicioso, mas um sorriso de alegria.

– Ah, passa um monte de curiosidades... – defendeu.

– A única reportagem que eu achei relevante foi de uma mulher ensinando como dançar e fazer um _stip-tease_ decente – continuei.

– Eu vi isso no _site_. Mas também teve um dia que mostrava amarrando as mulheres na hora H...

– Mas é chato. Eu não gostaria de ser amarrada.

– Esse programa, ou _site_, tanto faz, agrada mais ao público masculino.

– Exatamente! – exclamei. – Dá a impressão que só homens assistem a programas pornográficos.

Nós rimos, nos encarando. Ele deu o mesmo sorriso de alegria. Era como se ele tivesse descoberto algo em comum entre a gente, como se ele tivesse encontrado alguém que compartilhasse _esse _interesse com ele. Sam estava petrificado, com o lanche em suas mãos e eu o ignorei.

– Agora me deixe procurar o que eu quero – falei, ainda sorrindo, ao digitar o_ site_ do Google.

– E o que você quer? – perguntou ele.

– Espere e veja.

Na chave de pesquisa, digitei "Karine Holmes". Apareceu bastantes páginas de internet, de jornais falando do caso, de páginas policiais. Abri outra guia e digitei o mesmo nome, mas em 'imagens'.

– Ela era bonitona – exclamou Dean quando apareceram fotos da vítima. Ela era loira e eu confesso que era bonita.

Eu ri e mudei de guia, indo para a página do Google de pesquisa.

– É exatamente isso o que eu preciso! – gritei, abrindo o segundo link da página.

Outra página se abriu. Era a página oficial da revista _Worth_. O álibi que eu queria. Dean sentou-se ao meu lado direito e Sam estava sentado ao meu lado esquerdo. Eu decidi ser boazinha e explicar para eles.

– Vocês não são de usar álibis, quero dizer, vocês são mais do tipo 'prefiro falsidade ideológica'. Eu não, eu prefiro imitar alguém. Revestir-me dessa pessoa. E adivinha quem eu vou ser essa noite? – brinquei.

Eles ficaram com uma cara de: (?)

– A escritora da matéria sobre a morte de Karine Holmes se chama Melissa Watson. Eu vou ser ela. – Eu sorri e digitei Melissa Watson na chave de pesquisa de imagens do Google. A segunda foto que apareceu era ela. A jornalista era morena, alta, não aparentava passar dos 25 anos. Eu sorri – PERFEITO!

– Vocês duas não são assim _tão_ diferentes – comentou Dean.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Certo. Eu sou Melissa Watson, tenho 25 anos e trabalho para a revista _Worth_. Meu e-mail de contato é melson – falei, sorrindo. Dean riu e fez um toquinho comigo.

– Foi inteligente isso.

– Bem, ela é mais peituda do que eu – falei, fazendo um biquinho. – Mas tudo depende do sutiã certo. Já sei até qual vou usar!

Dean sorriu.

– O problema é que ela se veste bastante formal, né – disse Sam fazendo uma careta.

Eu ri.

– Vocês acham que eu trouxe três malas enormes à toa? – ironizei. – A mala com chaveiro roxo é a mala com trajes de festa. Eu já sei o que vestir.

Eu corri até a mala e a abri, pegando um vestido curto verde com um laço na cintura. O decote em 'V' era bem sinuoso.

Dean levantou as sobrancelhas para o vestido.

– Ele é meio... curto, né? – perguntou.

– Você tem os seus meios de conquistar uma garota, eu tenho os meus de conquistar garotos – provoquei.

Ele riu.

– Agora temos fila para tomar banho – comentou Sam.

– Quem foi o primeiro? – questionou Dean. – Rebecca?

– Sim, fui eu. Depois você e por último Sam. Bem, eu vou tomar banho e vou me trocar.

Eu peguei minha toalha e saltitei até o banheiro.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Eu examinei a roupa, carrancudo.

– Eu_ não entendi_ esse plano ainda – murmurei quando Rebecca se trancou no banheiro.

Dean olhou minha cara e riu.

– Depois você fala que não gosta dela...

– O que tem a ver? – questionei.

Ele riu.

– Ela vai distrair o policial.

Eu preferi não entrar em detalhes. Eu sabia que quando mulher distrai homens sempre rola algo a mais...

– Eu sou o próximo, então vou arrumar uma roupa – comentou Dean enquanto abria a sua mala. – É lógico que eu teria que cobrir todos os meus músculos do braço com uma jaqueta para parecer discreto, mas o calor é de matar, então anseio que Rebecca terá que suportar me ver de camiseta.

Ele deu um sorrisinho. Coitado, achava que era garanhão e bonitão. Revirei meus olhos.

– E eu vou arrumar nossa mochila – falei. Abri a 'mochila', que na verdade era uma sacola com os utensílios que precisaríamos , coloquei lá lanterna, arma, caixinha com balas de prata – caso tivéssemos uma visitinha inesperada do nosso 'amigo' lobisomem –, aparelho para captar energia, facas, distintivos, cartões falsos etc e tal.

Rebecca saiu do banheiro – finalmente – enrolada em uma toalha. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, mas alguns fios escapavam e caiam ao lado de sua face. A clavícula estava exposta e metade da coxa para baixo também. A pele de seu rosto estava corada, ou pelo calor do vapor, ou pelo motivo que Dean e eu a encarávamos no mesmo instante, com a mesma expressão de hipnose. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso tímido.

– Credo. Eu sou assim_ tão_ repugnante que vocês me encaram desse modo? – ela falou.

Eu desviei meu olhar, envergonhado, mas Dean continuou a observar. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Repugnante... – disse, ironizando. – Até demais.

Ela abaixou o olhar e avançou para o quarto.

– Rápido, Dean. Senão vai ficar muito tarde e perderemos o jantar – ela avisou.

Ele olhou para mim, mexeu rapidamente as sobrancelhas, assentiu com aquela cara de safado, jogou a toalha sobre os ombros e se trancou no banheiro.

Rebecca segurou a toalha mais forte e deu um sorrisinho para mim. Eu também sorri, desviando o olhar rapidamente. Soltei a respiração.

– Hmm. Pode olhar para lá para eu me trocar? – pediu.

Eu tenho certeza que corei mais e me virei de frente para a parede.

– Sem trapacear – mandou.

Eu arregalei os olhos para a parede e fiz uma careta.

– Ei! – exclamei. – Eu não sou assim.

– Não que seja algo contra _você_, mas você é homem. E homem é homem – explicou.

Eu ri.

– Você tem experiência com muitos homens? – perguntei despreocupadamente.

Ela não respondeu e eu ri mais.

– Tudo bem, não preciso de uma resposta – murmurei.

– Obrigada. Não sei o que você diria caso eu respondesse.

Eu pensei um pouco, controlando a voz na minha cabeça que dizia para eu dar uma espiada nela.

– É muita experiência? – falei.

– Para mim, pelo menos, sim.

– Uns 10 namorados?

– Não! – negou. – Foram 6 namorados e 23 ficantes.

– Eu acho normal... – murmurei.

– Porque você é homem – completou. – Homens ficam com quinhentas mesmo.

Eu ri, deixando essa provocação passar.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Lógico que eu confiava mais em Sam_ nesse aspecto_ do que em Dean, afinal, o Winchester mais velho havia provado que era um safado e o mais novo não deu motivos para isso. Eu provoquei Sam com algumas piadinhas feministas e comecei a me trocar.

Coloquei o meu sutiã preto que juntava os peitos e uma calcinha da mesma cor. Eu vesti o vestido antes dos acessórios porque eu corria risco de Dean tomar um banho rápido e abrir a porta antes de eu ter me vestido. Ficar de calcinha e sutiã na frente dele não era algo que eu pedia todo dia a algum santo pagão desconhecido. Seria bem vergonhoso.

– Pode olhar, Sam – falei.

Ele virou-se em um ângulo de 180° e sorriu timidamente. Ele sentou-se na cama de casal, de frente para mim, tentando não me olhar, pelo que percebi. Não que desse muito certo...

Não sei se foi transmissão de pensamento, coincidência, puro destino ou acaso, mas Dean saiu do banheiro no momento exato que eu calcei o ultimo pé do sapato.

Ele saiu de lá _novamente_ sem camisa e eu _novamente_ tive que desviar o olhar para não passar um vexame. Ele estava provocando muito para meu gosto.

Sam pareceu extremamente aliviado pelo o irmão ter desocupado o banheiro, pois se levantou correndo, pegou sua toalha e foi tomar banho assim que Dean saiu de lá.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Quando eu saí do banheiro, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Sammy sentado ao lado de Rebecca como um otário, olhando pelo canto do olho as pernas que o vestido deixava expostas. Ao invés de ter atitude, ele estava apenas olhando... Quase na defensiva. Revirei meus olhos.

E depois meus olhos se abriram para novas perspectivas, eu encarei as coxas de Rebecca por um instante e depois enxuguei meu cabelo com a toalha.

Um pensamento me invadiu, quase que por desconforto. Eu estava sem camisa na frente de Rebecca e ela nem parecia se incomodar. As garotas de Sammy normalmente também me achavam bonito, o que eu, de fato, sou, mas ela... Rebecca era totalmente contrária a tudo. Ela não se abalava na frente de Sam, nem na minha frente. Mesmo me estivéssemos sem camisa. Enruguei meu cenho. Garotas [i]normais[/i] se abalavam por homens como nós, os Winchesters.

E talvez ela preferisse outros. Trinquei meus dentes com a ideia e parei de pensar por um minuto.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Coloquei-me de pé enquanto Dean procurava uma camisa. Eu sequei meu cabelo com a toalha, procurando a tomada mais próxima.

– Barulho te incomoda? – perguntei a Dean.

– Depende – disse, com o rosto indicando confusão.

Eu sorri, pegando meu secador, e o coloquei na tomada.

– Então se acostume – falei, ligando o aparelho.

O barulho não incomodava a mim, mas Dean fez uma careta. Eu ri, sacudindo o vento quente pelos meus cabelos.

– Que barulheira – reclamou ele. – Eu vou até mesmo levar o copo e o prato de Sam lá para baixo.

Dei de ombros.

Ele riu de mim (não sei porque) e saiu do quarto.

Não demorou muito para eu acabar de me arrumar, então fiquei lá, pensando em tudo e em nada.

Eu me perguntei quando os irmãos teriam confiança o bastante em mim para me darem alguma arma, mesmo que fosse uma faca, e não cheguei a uma conclusão possível.

Sam não demorou para sair do banheiro, mas ele saiu de lá com camisa, para minha decepção.

– Você está... surpreendente – murmurou ele assim que me viu.

– Obrigada – falei, sorrindo.

Dean entrou no quarto ao mesmo tempo, fechando a porta, e parou por lá.

– Aposto que você conseguirá distrair o policial – disse. Eu ri.

– Bem, Rebecca, como você vai se passar como uma jornalista de Nova Iorque? – perguntou Sam.

– Eu preciso de um gravador – falei. Pensei um pouco. – Nem de um gravador, de um celular hiper moderno que tem um gravador.

Eu tirei o meu da bolsa e o observei. Não parecia digno de uma jornalista como Melissa Watson.

– Eu preciso de um celular decente. – Observei o que estava na mão de Sam. – O seu é perfeito, Sam!

Eu peguei o aparelho da mão dele e coloquei na minha bolsa.

– Eu juro que não quebrarei nem usarei seus créditos para ligar para minhas amigas, priminho – brinquei, apertando a bochecha dele. Dean riu.

– Tudo pronto? – questionou.

– Na verdade, não – falei.

– O que foi _agora_? – retrucou.

– Duas coisas. Primeiro: Eu tenho uma coisinha para vocês dois. – Eu peguei duas luvas na minha bolsa. – Percebi que vocês não são do estilo 'vou proteger-me', então, por favor, coloquem a luva para não deixarem digitais na casa da Karine. Não precisamos de ninguém aqui preso.

Dean fez uma careta, mas Sam pegou a luva deles.

– É uma boa ideia, que nunca tivemos, Dean – disse ele.

Eu sorri.

– E a segunda coisa? – Dean estreitou os olhos e eu mordi meu lábio inferior.

– Eu_ acho_ – comecei. – que seria bom eu ter uma arma, né? Por segurança...

Eles ficaram imóveis pelo choque.

– Tudo bem se só vocês podem ficar protegidos... – falei.

– Eu nem sei se você consegue atirar – explicou Dean.

– Eu, de fato, _sei_ atirar, mas se me dar uma arma é muita coisa, me deixem com uma faca então. Ou vocês acham que eu não sou capacitada de levantá-la? – brinquei.

Dean revirou os olhos e me tacou uma. Ela estava com uma capa de couro. Eu a tirei por um minuto para examiná-la.

– Bonita. É de quê? – perguntei.

– Ferro puro – respondeu Sam. – É bom para afastar fantasmas.

Eu assenti e coloquei dentro de minha bolsa.

– Estamos prontos agora? – resmungou Dean.

– A gente deveria acertar os pormenores primeiro – comentei.

– Tem mais pormenores a serem acertados? – escandalizou o Winchester mais velho. Revirei meus olhos.

– Lógico. Como eu vou saber quando posso parar de distrair o policial? – falei.

Sam sorriu.

– Ela tem razão. A gente te liga e avisa onde nos pegar.

– Tudo bem. Agora a gente pode ir – avisei.

Dean suspirou e nós três saímos do quarto.

O som do meu Scarpin era o único que ecoava pelo corredor e mais adiante, pelas escadas. O lado de fora da pensão estava escuro e o próprio edifício era iluminado por lâmpadas. Devia ser 18h, mais ou menos. O horário exato.

Tentei pensar em algumas perguntas que eu teria que fazer para o policial, mas nenhuma me veio na cabeça. Eu sabia que teria que improvisar. Eu não sabia exatamente se isso era bom ou ruim.

A recepção estava vazia e eu tinha quase certeza que esse fato se dava por que Angelina estava cozinhando. Para o seu querido Dean. Suspirei baixinho.

Dean foi o primeiro a entrar no carro. Como um cavalheiro, Sam abriu a porta para mim.

– Obrigada – murmurei, quando ele fechou a porta e se acomodou em seu banco.

– Não há de quê – respondeu, sorrindo. Pelo retrovisor, vi Dean revirar os olhos.

– É, Dean, e você novamente terá que me emprestar seu carro – comentei.

Seu rosto se retorceu em pavor.

– Por quê?

– Você pretende estacionar o carro na frente da casa de Karine antes de invadir a casa dela, ou você prefere deixá-lo na rua de trás e fazer com que eu chegue a pé para entrevistar o policial? Eu até diria: "Oi, eu não sou uma prostituta que anda por aí a pé com um vestido mega curto, um decote em V profundo e um Scarpin caro, eu sou uma jornalista, mas não tenho carro porque o deixei com os moços que estão invadindo a casa de Karine nesse momento!" – falei.

– Tudo bem – grunhiu Dean. – Mas toma cuidado com ele.

– Eu sei, eu sei – falei. – Tratem de colocar as luvas e, por favor, não esbarrem em nada. E só me liguem quando estiverem bem longe.

Sam assentiu pelos dois.

– Estamos na rua de trás. Essa – ele apontou para uma casa. – é a casa de Karine. Rebecca, eu vou trocar as placas por segurança.

– Tudo bem – sussurrei.

Dean parou o carro e nós três descemos dele.

Os irmãos colocaram uma placa diferente sobre a verdadeira e se afastaram, Sam carregando uma mochila.

– Não tenha pressa – disse ele, antes de se virar de costas.

Eu suspirei, entrando no carro. Coloquei o meu batom e dei a partida. Era a minha primeira missão e eu _não podia_ falhar.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Dean seguia com o olhar o seu carro virar a esquina. Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

– Não confia o bastante nela para ficar despreocupado com o carro? – perguntei.

Ele me ignorou.

– Tomara que ela não resolva distrair o cara dentro do meu carro – reclamou.

Enruguei meu cenho enquanto o via pular o muro. O segui logo depois.

– Como ela vai exatamente distrair os policiais, ou o policial? – eu disse.

Dean deu um sorrisinho.

– Ela vai conversar com ele, fazer perguntas, jogar charme e, se precisar, dar uns amassos.

Eu olhei para ele.

– Você não acha isso errado? – falei.

Ele levantou as mãos.

– A ideia não foi minha, foi dela.

Ele olhou para cima.

– A casa tem dois andares? Mas o primeiro andar não tem janelas! – começou. – Como a vítima entrou diretamente na sala?

Eu revirei meus olhos.

– A arquitetura é diferente. O térreo é a garagem e o segundo andar é a casa – expliquei. – Na área da frente, tem uma escada que dá direto para o segundo andar.

Dean me encarou.

– Seu NERD.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Virei a primeira rua a esquerda, depois a primeira a esquerda novamente e parei na frente de uma casa cercada com uma fita amarela em que estava escrito 'Mantenha distância'. Agradeci a Deus quando vi que só tinha um policial. Seria bem mais fácil.

Ele mudou a posição – ficou mais ereto, mais atento – quando eu desliguei o motor e joguei a chave dentro da bolsa. Abri a porta calmamente e coloquei somente uma perna do lado de fora, como nos filmes. A luz do poste da rua iluminou-a e o policial se aproximou. Eu me virei e coloquei a outra de fora também, logo em seguida me levantei do carro e fechei a porta, me virando de frente para o policial.

E ele era... incrivelmente bonito.

Primeiramente fiquei pasma. Eu esperava encontrar um baixinho moreno e gordo com um bigode malfeito, mas acabei encontrando um loiro alto musculoso. Eu suspirei e sorri para ele.

Ele me examinou de cima abaixo e sorriu para mim também.

– O que a mocinha faz aqui? – perguntou.

Eu dei uma mexida no cabelo, acentuando o sorriso.

– Eu sou jornalista da revista Worth de Nova Iorque – respondi.

Ele sorriu.

– Está bem longe de casa.

– Estou sim. Na verdade, vim aproveitar a minha folga por essas cidades da região. Eu amo o Texas! Mas eu estou encarregada de fazer uma matéria sobre o caso de Karine Holmes, então eu parei por aqui por um instante.

Ele olhou novamente para minha roupa.

– Está vestida bem formalmente para quem veio trabalhar.

Eu sorri.

– Na verdade, eu estava a caminho para uma festa, mas eu me vi perto daqui e aproveitei para fazer tudo de uma vez só. Você é o policial que está de vigia em frente à casa da vítima, não é?

Ele mexeu em seu cabelo.

– Sim. Meu nome é Hugh Dancy.

– Prazer, Hugh. – Eu apertei a mão dele. – Meu nome é Melissa Watson. Eu tenho 25 anos e você?

Ele sorriu.

– 26.

Eu fingi analisá-lo.

– Então você é o corajoso policial que protege a cena do crime. Tem que ter muita resistência para ficar acordado à noite – comentei.

Ele assentiu e pareceu gostar do meu 'elogio'.

– Sim, é bem tedioso e cansativo. Mas eu estou prontificado para receber pessoas como você nesse período. Cheguei há poucos minutos atrás e só irei embora quando o dia raiar.


	6. Suspeitos

**CAPÍTULO 6- SUSPEITAS**

**Sam's POV**

Olhamos para cima. O primeiro andar não tinha _mesmo_ janelas, isso significava que a gente ia precisar escalar até o segundo andar.

– Espere – pedi. – Antes coloque as luvas.

Eu as coloquei enquanto Dean estava paralisado.

– Eu não vou fazer isso – reclamou. – Eu não sigo ordens de Rebecca.

– É o melhor a se fazer – falei. – E anda logo.

Eu comecei a subir a parede e abri a janela, entrando logo em seguida. Dean veio logo atrás de mim – e estava de luvas.

O interior da casa era claro, mas o chão estava coberto de sangue. Eu tirei o aparelho de captar energia da mochila e comecei a andar de um lado para outro. Atingiu o nível máximo.

– Com certeza há algo de errado aqui. Ou houve, vai saber – Dean comentou. – Olha esse chão! Tem sangue por toda a parte.

Eu assenti andando para o quarto. Estava normal, a cama nem estava desarrumada.

– Ela estava na sala quando aconteceu – falei. Isso era óbvio, mesmo se eu não tivesse visto o quarto, pois era na sala que o sangue estava esparramado.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

– Nossa – arfei. – E você está disposto a responder algumas curiosidades? Qualquer coisa, se eu estiver atrapalhando você, eu posso ir embora e perguntar para o policial de amanhã...

– Não, não. Eu posso te ajudar.

Eu sorri internamente; _Claro que ele podia me ajudar..._

– Que ótimo. Você é muito gente boa, não se parece nem um pouco com outros policiais que me deparei ao longo de minha carreira.

Eu estava falando com uma linguagem muito culta, até mesmo para mim.

– Como eles eram? – perguntou educadamente.

– Na maioria das vezes me tratavam com tanta grosseria! Ainda bem que você não é assim.

Ele riu.

– Eu sou um cavalheiro.

– É, eu percebi. E é incrivelmente lindo...

Hugh riu.

– Posso dizer o mesmo sobre você.

Eu sorri, olhando para seus olhos. Eles não pareciam ser escuros, então deveriam ser azuis. Loiro de olho claro, tudo de bom. Concentrei-me novamente.

– Então vamos começar! – avisei, pegando o celular de Sam e coloquei na função "Gravar". – Estou aqui com Hugh Dancy, o policial que está vigiando a casa de Karine Holmes, a vítima de um ataque brutalmente grotesco. Diga-me Hugh, vocês têm algum palpite do que atacou Karine?

Ele fez sua voz ficar mais rouca.

– Achamos que é algum conhecido da vítima, pois não houve sinal de luta nem arrombamento. Já interrogamos os mais íntimos e não achamos nada de proveitoso em seus depoimentos.

– E o que os legistas falaram quem pode ter sido? – continuei. Eu sorria de vez em quando para deixá-lo tranquilo, mas o que me deixava mais calma era que Hugh estava de costas para a casa, assim caso Dean ou Sam aparecessem na sacada, o policial não poderia vê-los.

– Eles dizem que o assassino deve ter matado a vítima com o auxílio de equipamentos especializados, praticamente um profissional. A primeira legista comentou que poderia ter sido ataque de um animal também, por causa de como ficou o corpo... Mas ninguém, de fato, considerou isso, pois animais deixam rastros.

– Esse assassinato chocou muito os pobres cidadãos da cidade de Charlotte, tem gente até falando que pode ter sido maldição da família. Você acha essa hipótese aceitável? – perguntei, fazendo cara de séria, mas com muita vontade de rir.

– Não. Isso tudo é lenda. Comparamos o DNA desconhecido achado na sacada com todos os membros da família e não bateram as informações.

– DNA desconhecido? Então quer dizer que, se vocês tiverem algum suspeito e o resultado do DNA bater, ele será julgado logo em seguida?

– Com certeza – afirmou, surpreso. – É a principal pista. Se o assassino "profissional" não tivesse deixado [i]essa[/i] pista... Acho que seria impossível culpar alguém.

– A polícia tem ideia de como mais ou menos aconteceu o assassinato? Como uma 'Reconstituição do caso'?

Hugh sorriu para mim.

– Por enquanto, está assim: Karine chegou e trancou sua casa. Ela tomou um banho, colocou pijama e foi assistir à televisão. O assassino tocou a campainha, com alguma luva, e Karine abriu a porta. Como eu já disse antes, suspeitamos de alguém conhecido. A pessoa atacou Karine, sem fazer barulho algum. Antes de ser morta, a vítima deve ter conseguido dar um soco na cara do assassino, pois ele deixou que uma gota de seu sangue caísse na sacada, o lugar em que ele provavelmente escapou. É uma rua muito quieta, ninguém o viu entrar nem sair.

Eu assenti.

– E se o assassino quisesse incriminar outra pessoa e deixou a gota de sangue dessa pessoa ali justamente por isso? Pois, se ele foi profissional na hora de matar, deveria ser profissional todas as horas.

Hugh pensou um pouco.

– Eu nunca havia cogitado essa possibilidade. É um ponto de vista, apesar de que a justiça não pensa desse jeito. Bem, acho que não.

Eu sorri, desligando o gravador, e o coloquei na bolsa, abrindo a porta e jogando-a no banco ao lado do motorista.

– Obrigada, Hugh, você foi bastante gentil. – Fechei a porta novamente.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Olhar a cena onde uma loirona gostosa como aquela morreu era muita dor no coração. Mas isso não me prendia por muito tempo: Eu estava preocupado com o que Rebecca estava fazendo em meu carro. Dei um sorrisinho de lado, apesar de tudo.

Sam iluminou as cômodas com a lanterna, tentando achar alguma coisa.

– Amanhã eu vou pedir para Angelina o endereço da melhor amiga da Karine. Tenho certeza que ela guarda segredos mortais – brinquei.

Sam revirou os olhos.

– Bem, primeiro a gente vai ter que inventar uma história para irmos – falei.

– Mas é melhor pensar nisso _depois_, quando estivermos com Rebecca. Senão a gente vai ter que explicar tudo... E vai ser muito complicado.

Eu assenti e dei uma espiadinha entre as cortinas, para ver o policial e Rebecca. Eles estavam conversando, pelo jeito, mas o cara estava próximo demais. Pude ver Rebecca dando um sorriso e contornando o carro. O policial a seguiu.

– Uh – murmurei. – É agora que a pegação começa.

Sam bufou.

– Vamos logo com isso, Dean, e vamos embora.

Revirei meus olhos e ajudei meu irmão a procurar coisas suspeitas.

– Sam, não tem nada aqui – retruquei. – Vamos embora que eu quero meu carro de volta.

Nós descemos por onde subimos e andamos bem rápido, uns seis quarteirões direto.

– Pronto – falou Sam, ofegante. – Liga para meu celular logo e vamos acabar com isso.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

– É um _prazer_ servir pessoas que querem o bem de todos desse jeito – respondeu, analisando meu decote.

Sorri. Eu podia apostar que foi mesmo um prazer para ele.

– Eu deveria ir embora, porque chegarei atrasada no meu compromisso, mas não estou muito a fim. Ou seja, eu vou embromar mais um pouco aqui.

Eu me encostei ao carro e vi os olhos dele brilharem.

– Eu adoraria que você embromasse bastante aqui. Já que vai embromar, poderíamos conversar.

– Exatamente – concordei. – Tem namorada?

Ele riu.

– Não e você? Bem, deve ter, pois é uma jornalista pelo jeito famosa e bem bonita...

– Na verdade, não.

Ele pareceu realmente surpreso.

– E aí, vai ficar muito tempo aqui em Charlotte? – perguntou.

– Não... O meu compromisso é em Natalia, e depois disso eu ficarei por lá. Mas eu posso te dar meu e-mail para contato. – Eu mordi meu lábio inferior.

– Tudo bem.

– Venha – chamei.

Eu dei a volta no carro a abri a porta do carona (co-piloto ou passageiro). Peguei um cartão e uma caneta dentro de minha bolsa e escrevi o e-mail que eu inventei naquela tarde. Entreguei a ele, taquei as coisas no banco, e fechei a porta. Hugh enfiou o cartão no bolso de trás da calça e eu me encostei ao carro de Dean, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

Que diabos! Por que Sam e Dean não ligavam logo? Eu não tinha mais como distrair o policial!

Ou tinha...

Sorri mais uma vez e passei a mão pelo tórax de Hugh.

Meu gesto pareceu ser a comporta para o desejo dele. Hugh lançou-se sobre mim, apertando tanto seu corpo no meu que eu pude sentir seu membro rígido em minha coxa. Agarrou minha cintura com as duas mãos e me beijou. E tudo pareceu o paraíso.

Eu estava na seca _há tanto tempo_, que para mim qualquer beijinho seria o suficiente para ser bom, mas aquele beijo estava para lá de divino. O cara era louro, alto, musculoso, policial, legal e ainda beijava bem. E de repente minha escolha de servir como distração para que os Winchesters invadissem a casa não pareceu mais tola – e sim perfeita.

Eu agarrei a nuca do rapaz e por um momento me preocupei com uma coisa: Se Hugh olhasse para cima, poderia ver alguém na casa, porque agora ele estava de frente. Eu afastei-o e peguei em sua farda, nos girando. Agora eu estava de frente para a casa.

– Eu tenho medo de arranhar a tintura do carro – ofeguei, explicando. Nada melhor do que um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Hugh se aproximou, sorrindo, e agarrou minha cintura novamente.

– Eu acho que você não arranharia a tintura do muro...

Ele me prensou contra o muro da casa enfrente a casa de Karine e me deu outro beijo. Eu retribuí com fervor.

Eu subi minha perna, colocando-a em seu quadril. Ele a agarrou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Enquanto ele pegava nas minhas coxas, eu apertei de leve os seus braços e fiquei maravilhada quando vi a altura dos músculos (lógico que ele poderia estar flexionando-os, mas eu preferi acreditar que ele era musculoso mesmo) .

Eu esqueci minhas preocupações – esqueci-me de Sam e de Dean, esqueci onde eu estava, esqueci o que eu estava fazendo ali e o que eu vim fazer ali, esqueci meu nome, esqueci de tudo – quando Hugh começou a beijar o meu pescoço.

E foi quando o mundo caiu – ou sendo menos dramática, quando eu pisei no chão novamente. Um toque soou pelo ambiente. Era um toque irritante, um toque... de celular. O celular de Sam.

– Desculpa – falei, ofegante, quando afastei Hugh e corri para pegar o celular na bolsa.

Eu me senti... descabelada.

– Alô? – murmurei ao telefone, tentando encontrar ar e controlar minha respiração.

– Já saímos daí – sussurrou Dean.

– Oi, Ash! – gritei, olhando para Hugh enquanto ele mexia em meu cabelo. – Desculpe, eu sei que estou atrasada.

– Mudei de nome – brincou ele do outro lado da linha. – Siga reto, vire na sexta rua à esquerda. Estaremos na esquina.

– Eu sei, eu sei. É que eu passei aqui na casa da menina que morreu esses dias para falar com o policial, por causa daquela matéria que eu tenho que fazer, sabe?

– Sei – ironizou Dean. Revirei meus olhos.

– Prometo que estou saindo daqui.

– Mas e aí? Soube distrair o cara bem? – perguntou, mas eu o ignorei.

– Tchau, Ash. Também amo você – murmurei.

– Mas você sabe que eu amo mais... – Dean estava falando isso quando eu fechei o celular e o joguei na bolsa.

– Desculpe, Hugh. Eu tenho que ir... Minha amiga está pirando lá! – Eu encostei meus lábios nos deles mais uma vez e contornei o carro.

– Tchau. Ei, você se importa de não falar disso a ninguém? Estou no meu horário de trabalho...

– Tudo bem. Tchau.

Eu dei partida no carro e segui reto a rua por um longo trecho. Eu sabia que não dava mais para ver o carro lá da casa de Karine e relaxei, parando-o para retocar meu batom. Se Dean me visse toda desorganizada, eu estaria perdida. Quando vi que eu estava [i]apresentável[/i], segui reto e virei na próxima rua. Eles estavam sentados na sarjeta da calçada, com cara de tédio. Estacionei e saí do carro.

– Demorou – resmungou Dean. – Poderia ser mais breve com o seu amiguinho lá.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

– Ele deu bastantes coisas para se pensar, deveriam me agradecer também... Ele nem percebeu nada – defendi. – E como vocês foram?

– Muito bem. Temos muitas informações para trocarmos então – murmurou Sam.

Dean me analisou pelo retrovisor.

– O laço de seu vestido está torto.

– Ah! – arfei.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu o arrumei rapidamente.

– Puxa, agora me conta o que aconteceu! – exigiu. Eu sabia que não ia ter jeito mesmo.

– A culpa foi de vocês, que não ligaram logo! Eu acabei de perguntar as coisas para o moço, eu não tinha nem ideia do que falar mais... Eu esperei mais um pouco e a gente conversou sobre coisas pessoais, e eu passei o e-mail fictício para ele. Bem, ele era _bem_ bonito... e jogou indiretas a noite toda... e vocês não ligavam logo. Eu pirei! Acabei deixando ele me beijar.

Dean riu.

– Acabou deixando ele te beijar. Explica isso.

– Certo, a gente estava lá se beijando até que vocês ligaram. – Dei de ombros.

Dean reagiu natural – estava sim achando graça, mas não estava ao todo satisfeito. Ele parecia muito ciumento e controlador –, e Sam... ficou estranho, com cara fechada e sem dizer nada.

– Tem alguma coisa, Sam? – perguntei delicadamente. Ele virou-se para me encarar e depois encarar Dean.

– Foi muito errado – disse Sam. – Você beijou o cara como distração!

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

– Aposto que você e Dean agarram meninas mesmo sem precisar de distração. Fica calmo, Sam, eu não me importei. Ele era bonitão.

Dean riu e Sam franziu o rosto.

– Dean – comecei. –, fale a verdade, alguma vez um de vocês já teve que servir de distração ou coisa do tipo?

Ele riu.

– Uma vez o Sam teve que ir a uma festa com uma velhinha que era tarada por ele, só para manter a fachada – confessou Dean.

– Mas eu não tive que beijá-la – retrucou.

– Só porque você não quis. A Rebecca também não precisava beijar o cara, mas ela quis. Entendeu a semelhança?

– Sim.

Eu ri.

– Epa! – gritou Dean, interrompendo o silêncio. – Lembra quando eu falei que amanhã a gente pega o endereço da melhor amiga de Karine?

Eu estava perdida no assunto.

– Lembro – disse Sam. Talvez a pergunta foi para ele.

– Não precisa! A gente pergunta hoje no jantar. Eu tinha me esquecido que a gente ia encontrar Angelina hoje... – completou Dean.

– Você vai simplesmente perguntar na cara dura o endereço para a Angelina? – perguntou Sam.

– Não, Sam. Dean disse a Angelina que nós três somos agentes especiais disfarçados e que ninguém pode saber disso. Agora ela vai nos ajudar.

Ele assentiu.

– Foi um plano inteligente.

– Lógico, cara, partiu de mim – gabou-se Dean. Revirei meus olhos.

Dean estacionou o carro e nós três saímos no mesmo instante. Foi engraçado.

Ao entrar na recepção, já dava para sentir o cheirinho de comida...

– Hmm – murmurou Sam.

– Olá, gente – disse Angelina assim que chegamos à área de refeição. – A comida está pronta!

Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e fez uma cara de esnobe.

* * *

**Angelina's POV**

Aquela prima de Raphael me irritava. Por que ela precisava se vestir tão vulgarmente para uma cidadezinha tão pequena e sem movimento? Ela iria _jantar_ e não à uma boate!

Eu arrumei a mesa para os três e arrumei a mesa ao lado para mim.

– Sentem-se aqui. – Indiquei a mesa. – Vou trazer o jantar.

– O que tem para comer? – perguntou Nicole impacientemente. Eu suspirei e forcei um sorriso.

– Pizza. De calabresa, quatro queijos e frango – respondi. Ela sorriu.

Por incrível que pareça, ela não parecia ter aversão a mim como eu tinha dela. Eu não sei por que eu não conseguia gostar daquela priminha... É só que às vezes eu não consigo acreditar que Raphael e Nicole são primos! Nem parecidos eles são. E isso me deixa com gastura. Se eles não são primos, podem ter um caso. Engoli em seco novamente.

Lógico que eu tinha gostado muito de Raphael – e só fazia um dia. Ele era bem gostoso. O irmão não passava longe, mas Raphael...

Eu servi os três e me servi também.

– Ei, Angelina, sente-se com a gente – ofereceu Nicole. Eu arregalei meus olhos.

– Sério?

- Lógico! – concordou Raphael. – Eu não sei como não pedi antes.

Eu sorri, ele gostava de mim!

– Tudo bem, já que vocês querem...

E o tal Robert nunca falava! Credo!

– Angel – começou Raphael –, lembra quando você falou que poderia me dar o endereço da casa da Olívia, a melhor amiga de Karine?

– Lembro – murmurei. Estávamos sós na cozinha, e eu percebi que ele estava jogando charme. Sorri.

– Você poderia fazer esse favor? Amanhã, ou até hoje mesmo, iremos falar com ela – Raphael continuou.

– Ela não vai contar nada a vocês se vocês não falarem que são policiais... – desdenhei.

– A gente vai conseguir, igual a gente fez com você no inicio – respondeu.

– Mas... – _Você jogou charme para mim_, pensei. Será que ele iria cantar a Olívia também? Trinquei os dentes. Lógico que não.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Estava muito na cara que Angelina estava morrendo de ciúmes de Dean, assim como estava na cara que ela me odiava, e eu nem sabia o porquê.

– Rua da Catedral, número 16. É perto do centro – falou ela, por fim.

Por que mulheres quase sempre odiavam outras mulheres? Melhor, por que mulheres quase sempre odiavam as mulheres que acompanhavam homens bonitos? Talvez fosse uma força da natureza, ou talvez o santo de Angelina não bateu com o meu demônio.

_Nem brinque com isso_, pensei. Eu costumava brincar com coisas como 'demônios' quando eu não sabia que eles existiam de fato. Agora eu estava consciente de que eles eram reais – e de que um deles matou meus pais. Trinquei os dentes e perdi o apetite. Empurrei o prato.

– Acabou? – perguntou Sam.

– Sim.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Bem, estarei lá em cima, esperando – eu disse.

Eu quase saí correndo para chegar logo ao quarto, mas quando cheguei lá me esqueci que não estava com a chave. Com medo de voltar lá embaixo e os meninos vissem a minha cara, eu me sentei perto da porta e coloquei a cabeça nos joelhos. Pensar na morte dos meus pais me dava enjôo.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

– O que ela tem? – perguntei a Dean. Ele deu de ombros, com a expressão mais confusa do que a minha.

Eu terminei rapidamente de comer o meu pedaço e engoli minha Coca, percebendo que Rebecca nem tinha bebido a dela.

– Eu vou lá em cima também.

Eu andei rapidamente até a porta do quarto, onde encontrei Rebecca encolhida no fim do corredor. Eu me aproximei calmamente, até que ela percebeu a minha presença e se levantou em um rompante.

– Ah, eu, ah... Esqueci a chave do quarto – disse. Ela olhou para baixo e eu cheguei perto, levantando seu rosto. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

– Ainda dói pensar na morte dos meus pais. Eu sem querer pensei nisso e senti que eu ia me descontrolar, então vim para cá...

– Eu sei como é – murmurei. – Mas com o tempo você aprende a superar isso. Eu prometo.

Eu peguei o seu rosto em minhas mãos e encarei seus olhos castanhos escuros. Ela deu um sorrisinho.

– Obrigada – agradeceu. Ela me deu um abraço e ouvimos um som estranho.

– Ham-ham – pigarreou Dean.

Rebecca e eu olhamos para ele no mesmo instante, ainda abraçados, e depois a vergonha nos consumiu tão rapidamente que nos soltamos na mesma hora.

– Tudo bem – começou meu irmão. – Podem continuar. Eu fico aqui fora caso queiram usar a cama...

Rebecca ficou em um estranho tom de vermelho e fuzilou Dean com os olhos, entrando no quarto. Dean deu um sorrisinho para mim e mexeu as sobrancelhas, entrando também.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Dean era _tão_ sem-graça. Eu juro que um dia eu daria o troco nele.

– Nós iremos lá à casa da tal Olívia hoje ou amanhã? – perguntei, quebrando o silêncio.

Foi Dean quem respondeu.

– Hoje. Ninguém aqui está com sono e precisamos agir. Depois que formos lá, você coloca a gravação que você fez para rodar, a gente te conta o que a gente viu e vamos botar a cuca para funcionar.

Eu assenti.

– E o que a gente vai falar para ela quando chegarmos lá? Que nós somos agentes disfarçados? – provocou Sam, com um sorrisinho fofo. Eu ri.

– Não, tenho uma ideia melhor. – O sorriso de Dean me deixou com medo. – A Rebecca pode ser uma velha amiga de escola.

– E vocês dois? – perguntei. – Meus primos ou meus irmãos? Será meio esquisito, né, chegar à casa da garota a essa hora da noite com dois familiares _assim_.

Dean ignorou minha provocação.

– Eu serei seu cunhado – falou ele.

– Meu _o quê?_ – perguntei, o olhar disparando de Dean a Sam. Sam também olhava para nós dois como se procurasse uma explicação. Ele estava com o rosto tão pasmo quanto o meu, isso eu podia apostar.

– Cunhado. – confirmou Dean. – Eu serei irmão de Sam, que é o seu namorado.

Fiquei momentaneamente sem ter o que falar.

– Ah, é só por uma noite. Só um álibi – tentou me convencer.

– Para mim, tanto faz – falei, por fim. _Nem_ era uma coisa tão ruim assim.

– Eu não sei... – disse Sam.

– Sam, aproveita. Se você não for namorado dela, eu serei. E nem darei chances a você – ameaçou Dean, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Eu não gostava do jeito que ele falava, como se eu fosse um produto, o último produto da prateleira.

– Certo – convenceu-se Sam. – E os nomes?

– Os mesmos. Eu sou o Raphael, você o Robert e ela a Nicole. Só não falamos nossos sobrenomes – explicou o mais velho.

Assentimos e descemos as escadas, encontrando Angelina arrumando a mesa. Ela viu a gente descendo, mas seus olhos só focavam Dean. Sam e eu nos entreolhamos. Nós rimos, olhando para Dean. Este fez uma careta para nós.

– Vocês vão falar com Olívia? – perguntou Angelina.

– Sim – respondi, apesar da pergunta ter sido direcionada a Dean.

– Tá – retrucou ela.

Saímos da pensão e entramos no carro.

– Bem, Dean, na volta Sam irá dirigir e você virá aqui atrás – falei.

– Por quê? – Ele franziu o cenho.

– Oras, o carro é do meu namorado e não seu. – Eu pisquei para Sam, que soltou uma risadinha.

– Uau – murmurou Dean. – É esse casão?

Eu assenti. A tal casa de Olívia era mesmo enorme.

– Bem, então vamos – falei. – Não me desmintam em nada.

Descemos do carro e eu corri para o lado de Sam, pegando na mão dele. Eu estava envergonhada demais para olhar em seu rosto e ver sua reação. Toquei a campainha.

Passados dez segundos, saiu uma garota loira e baixa da casa. Ela estreitou os olhos para nós.

– O que desejam? – perguntou.

– Olívia! – chutei, sem saber se aquela garota era mesmo Olívia. Ela arregalou os olhos e eu enchi meus olhos de água. – Sou eu, Nicole!

Ela abriu um pouco a boca e abriu o portão.

– Nicole? – disse.

– Sim, eu estudei com Karine há um tempão, mas eu tive que me mudar. Da última vez em que eu vim visitá-la, ela nos apresentou – continuei. O rosto de Olívia se suavizou e ela sorriu.

– Eu não me lembro bem disso, mas, seja bem-vinda.

Ela abriu o portão. Eu entrei, ainda de mãos dadas com Sam, e Dean veio atrás de nós.

– Esse é o Robert, meu namorado, e aquele é o Raphael, irmão dele – apresentei. Sam sorriu para ela e Dean deu aquele sorriso malicioso que eu bem conheço. Revirei meus olhos.

– Desculpe se a gente já falou sobre isso, mas para onde você se mudou? – questionou.

– Para Natalia. Eu vim visitar Karine e quando cheguei aqui... fiquei sabendo da notícia. – Abaixei minha cabeça. – É tão triste... Eu precisava vim falar com você.

– Desculpe novamente por não me lembrar de você, mas você parece ser bem legal. Entre.

Por dentro, a casa era mais clara, mas os móveis eram antiquados. Eu sorri.

– Bela casa – murmurei. – Arquitetura e decoração antiquados.

Olívia riu.

– É dos meus pais. Na verdade, _era_... É que eu ainda não me acostumei. Eu vou mudar a decoração, só que estou fazendo isso aos poucos. Somente o meu quarto é modernizado – respondeu.

Eu assenti.

– Sentem-se.

Eu me sentei em um sofá baixo, abraçada a Sam, e Dean sentou-se do meu lado direito. Olívia sentou-se à nossa frente.

– Karine não merecia morrer – comentei e Olívia fez uma careta.

Olívia era a melhor amiga de Karine – Certo. Quem as pessoas queriam enganar? Estava na cara que Olívia nem gostava de Karine!

– Apesar de ter toda essa vida, a Karine tinha uma capacidade irreal de ser irritante, não que eu esteja falando mal da falecida, né. Mas é que ela nunca valorizou nada o que ela tinha e sempre foi enjoada e patricinha... Não era à toa que nem o namorado gostava dela – comentou.

Eu fiz uma cara de 'Estou passada!' e sorri.

– Como assim? Me conta tudo! – exigi. Eu podia apostar que ela nunca foi realmente amiga da vítima. E eu podia apostar também que ela estava amando que estivéssemos falando mal da vida da Karine. E também que Sam e Dean estavam assustados com o meu desempenho com Olívia.

– Bem, ela nunca valorizou o namorado. Ela _vivia_ traindo ele... Mas ele também nem dava bola, porque na verdade ele nunca gostou dela! Se eu te falar que Angelina já até brigou de tapas com Karine...

– Angelina? – perguntei, olhando para Dean e depois para Sam.

– É! A Angelina, que trabalha no hotelzinho da família dela, é irmã do namorado da Karine. A pequena Angel descobriu que Ka traía o irmãozinho dela, então foi até à sorveteria que Karine e eu estávamos e desceu a porrada na minha melhor amiga. – Ela riu de um jeito sombrio, como se estivesse se divertindo com a lembrança. – Lembro que Karine ficou [i]tão brava[/i] que brigou com Felipe...

Pela conversa, o Felipe é o irmão de Angelina. Eu dei uma risadinha.

– Mas Karine traía o Felipe e ele nem ligava? – perguntei. – Isso é estranho...

– Eu falei... Felipe nem gostava dela. Eles já viviam brigando porque ele sempre saía à noite e nunca dava uma explicação decente. Ele falava que era apaixonado por ela, mas onde já se viu sair à noite e não explicar aonde foi? Estava hiper na cara que ele nem curtia ela. Karine podia sair à noite e ficar com quantos quiser... Mas Felipe nunca podia sair. Ela ficava chateada se ele saía e eu acho que foi por isso mesmo que ele começou a fazê-lo. Depois de um tempo, eles terminaram.

– Por que eles terminaram? – falei, curiosa. Os olhos de Olívia brilharam.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Que porra Rebecca estava fazendo? Ela estava _realmente_ falando mal da falecida? Enruguei meu cenho para Sam, que estava com o mesmo olhar de confusão que o meu.

Depois de um tempo (e muitas conversas entre as duas mulheres) percebi que Rebecca sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu imaginei que a Olívia ficaria toda sentimental, chorando 'Karine era minha melhor amiga, não merecia morrer desse jeito', mas ela estava _rindo_ da mulher que morreu; Ela estava _falando mal_ de Karine.

Arrisquei dar uma rápida olhada para Sam e ele estava com o rosto espelhado no meu.

Rebecca, agilmente, continuava a tagarelar com Olívia, descobrindo coisas rapidamente, com mais facilidade do que eu teria imaginado. Ela descobriu nome, endereço, personalidade do namorado de Karine, que não sabíamos antes que existia. Descobriu sobre a vida pessoal e geral. Ela era um gênio, como eu.

– Eles terminaram porque um dia Felipe saiu à noite e brigou com um amigo de Karine. Foi só isso. Por isso que eu te falo que ele nem gostava dela! Karine terminou e ele aceitou tudo na boa? – Olívia bufou.

Rebecca balançou a cabeça.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Talvez Felipe fosse um lobisomem, saía a noite e não queria explicar para a namorada que era um lobisomem. Mas, um dia, ele estava cheio das brigas inúteis dela e contou a verdade. Karine não acreditou, achou que era uma desculpa horrível e terminou com ele. Quando ele virou lobisomem, decidiu vingar-se. Era uma boa teoria.

– Karine sempre foi uma boa amiga – murmurei. – Mas me guardava muitos segredos!

Olívia riu.

– Eu _aposto_ que guardava até de mim.

Eu dei mais uma analisada na casa.

– Aceitam alguma coisa? Me desculpem se eu perguntei tarde demais... – ofereceu.

– Eu quero uma cerveja – disse Dean, sorrindo.

Eu olhei com censura para ele.

– O que foi? – disse.

Olívia riu.

– Deixa ele... Eu vou trazer uma para mim também. E você, Nicole? E você, Robert?

– Também quero uma cerveja – murmurou Sam.

Eu fiz uma careta.

– Eu não bebo cerveja – falei.

– Vou trazer uma coisa especial, então. – Olívia saiu da sala.

Dean me encarou.

– _Uau! No começo eu pensei que você estivesse louca, falando mal da Karine. Mas você estava... certa!_ – sussurou Dean.

– Mulheres são perceptivas – contra-ataquei.

– _Você não ficou com medo de ofender a garota_? – perguntou Sam em voz baixa.

– Não. Está na cara que ela não gostava da Karine – respondi, no mesmo tom de voz. Eles riram e Olívia voltou.

– Suas cervejas – Ela serviu os dois. – E o seu drink.

A bebida que ela me ofereceu era Vodka com morango. Bebi um pouco com o auxilio de um canudinho.

– Nossa, é uma delicia – falei. Ela riu tomando sua cerveja.

– Eu comecei beber tomando isso aí – Olívia apontou minha bebida. – Depois evoluí.

Todos nós rimos e eu desconfiei que estávamos ficando tonto. Pelo menos, eu estava ficando. A casa girava e eu estava com pensamentos muito loucos. Eu me controlei.

– Por que Felipe brigou com o amigo de Karine? – questionei de repente.

Olívia deu de ombros.

– Eu _acho_ que o amigo de Ka chamou Felipe de corno. Aí ele empolgou. Na verdade, Felipe empolgava por qualquer coisinha. Coisas de homens, brigar toda a hora. Eu gosto.

Eu assenti.

– O meu Robert também sabe brigar – murmurei, passando o dedo no rosto de Sam e olhando para ele. Ele estava ajudando no meu teatro, me encarando de volta com um sorriso. – Os dois sabem.

Eu me virei para Olívia e acenei para Dean.

– Coisas de família – brinquei.

– Por que você começou modernizando seu quarto? – perguntei de repente à Olívia. Eu deveria estar falando do caso, mas eu não conseguia. – Quero dizer, normalmente as pessoas modernizam a sala primeiro, porque é o lugar onde as visitas ficarão e tals.

Ela riu.

– O meu quarto é especial – falou. – É o meu lugar preferido. Quer ir lá ver?

Eu sorri.

– Lógico! Espere aqui, meninos, e se comportem.

Eu me levantei, deixando meu copo vazio na mesa de centro, e Olívia esperou eu chegar até ela. A cerveja dela também estava vazia e abandonada na mesa.

Assim que passamos pelo portal, que era um espaço sem porta, Olívia começou:

– Você e seu namorado são estranhos.

– Por quê? – murmurei ofendida.

Ela riu.

– Se eu tivesse um namorado daquele, eu iria dar um beijo nele de tchau, de oi, de volto logo...

– Ele é tímido – respondi sorrindo.

Subimos umas escadas.


	7. Esclarecimentos

**CAPÍTULO 7- ESCLARECIMENTOS**

**Sam's POV**

Rebecca se levantou e andou até a outra garota, rebolando. O balanço do vestido mostrou um tecido preto e eu tombei a cabeça no sofá para ver melhor. Dean riu perto de mim.

– Seu pilantra - murmurou. – Todos pensam que você é um santo, mas olha como você prova que não é!

Eu ouvi um murmúrio e pedi silêncio a Dean.

– _Você e seu namorado são estranhos_ – murmurou a voz baixinha de Olívia.

Dean deu uma risadinha.

– Viu? Eu sempre falei isso...

– Shhh.

– _Por quê?_ – respondeu a voz da Rebecca, como se tivesse sido ofendida.

– _Se eu tivesse um namorado daquele, eu iria dar um beijo nele de tchau, de oi, de volto logo..._

– _Ele é tímido_ – falou Rebecca. Os murmúrios acabaram.

– Você é tímido, Sammy? – zombou Dean.

Revirei meus olhos.

– Cala a boca, Dean.

– Dá uns pegas nela e depois fala que foi somente um álibi – sugeriu.

– Não, obrigado.

– Idiota.

– Otário.

Nós rimos.

– Por que será que Olívia chamou Rebecca para o quarto? – perguntou ele. – Será que Olívia é lésbica?

Franzi meu cenho.

– Er.

– Ah, acho que não, porque Olívia falou que você é um tesão – continuou brincando.

– Não falou não – contrariei.

– Falou sim: "Se eu tivesse um namorado daquele..." Se você não dar uns catos na Rebecca na frente de Olívia, ela não vai acreditar que vocês são namorados...

Suspirei. Rebecca era tentadora, a ideia de beijá-la só por um álibi também era tentadora. Balancei a cabeça tirando isso de minha mente.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Ao passar dos cômodos, eu percebi que a casa era mesmo enorme, principalmente por dentro. A gente andava, andava e nada de quarto. Passamos por uma segunda sala de estar, um corredor, uma sala vazia – a não ser com um altar coberto por velas e outras coisas estranhas.

– Um altar – falei, maravilhada. Minha vida foi sempre desprovida de crenças.

– Sim, eu comecei a rezar no mês passado.

Ela deu um sorrisinho de lado e eu pensei ter perdido alguma piadinha particular dela.

E, ao lado da sala vazia, tinha o seu quarto – Finalmente!

O quarto de Olívia era todo tabaco com branco. As cortinas caíam delicadamente e a TV de mais ou menos 50 polegadas ocupava quase que uma parede inteira. A cama _King Size_ ocupada metade do quarto e a outra metade tinha uma _jacuzzi_.

– Uau – murmurei. – É lindo e gigante e sofisticado.

Do outro lado do quarto, um aparelho de som enorme estava iluminado por uma luminária imensa. Tinha até um frigobar lá e uma mesa com taças e velas.

Eu não tinha percebido por um momento antes, mas...

A cama estava repleta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e cada canto do quarto estava coberto com velas. Eu até passei a reparar melhor na Olívia e percebi que a roupa dela estava sofisticada demais, quase como a minha.

– Uau – repeti. – Para quem é isso tudo?

– Meu namorado... – sussurrou, rindo. Eu conhecia o jeito de uma garota e sabia muito bem que ela estava louca para contar a alguém sobre isso. Então foi bem fácil, era só me oferecer para ouvi-la.

– Como ele é? – perguntei, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela soltou uma risadinha nervosa.

– É o Felipe... – confessou.

Tentei disfarçar o meu espanto. Ela começou a namorar o namorado da falecida amiga dela e não tinha se passado nem duas semanas.

– Ah!

– Ele sempre gostou de mim, mesmo quando estava com ela... E eu sempre esperei até ele perceber isso.

Então era por esse motivo que ela não gostava da Karine! Por causa do garoto. Arregalei meus olhos.

– Vocês estão namorando desde quando?

O seu sorriso sumiu. Evidentemente, não era uma pergunta que ela pensou que eu faria.

– _Ainda_ não estamos, ainda. Mas ele ligou, falando que vai passar aqui em casa hoje. Eu estarei esperando.

– Boa sorte – murmurei. – Então eu acho melhor nós irmos embora antes que Felipe chegue, para que você e ele tenham privacidade. Mas, antes, é verdade que você foi assaltada e levou uma mordida?

Eu inventei na hora. Lobisomens precisavam ser mordidos para se transformarem.

– Não! Eu nunca fui assaltada, _nem mordida_.

Eu suspirei. Não era ela.

– Me fala uma coisinha rapidinha... Quais as desculpas que Felipe dava à Karine quando saía à noite?

Ela sorriu.

– Ele dizia que não tinha saído de casa, mas Karine ligava para Angelina e ela confirmava que ele de fato não estava.

– Ah, tá...

Voltamos até o cômodo em que Sam e Dean estavam. Eles examinaram meu rosto e fizeram cara de: (?)

– Gente, vamos? – perguntei.

– Já? – falou Dean.

– Já.

Eu dei um abraço em Olívia.

– Foi muito bom eu vir aqui – murmurei. – Adorei a casa, adorei tudo!

Ela sorriu, pegando nas minhas duas mãos.

– Que a sorte esteja comigo essa noite.

– Eu cruzarei os dedos para que dê certo – confessei. Eu a abracei de novo e depois peguei na mão de Sam. – Desculpe se a gente atrapalhou.

– Não! – quase gritou. – Foi muito bom tê-los aqui. Eu precisava conversar com alguém mesmo.

Ela nos levou até o portão. Sam foi no lugar do motorista, logicamente, por causa do disfarce.

– O que ela conversou com você lá em cima? – perguntou Dean, curioso, como sempre.

– Aquela garota _está mesmo_ precisando de uma amiga de verdade... – murmurei. – Sabem por que ela estava vestida daquele jeito?

Eles fizeram a mesma careta a balançaram a cabeça.

– Por que ela ia sair com o namorado dela.

– O que _isso_ tem a ver? – questionou Dean.

– Sabem quem é o namorado dela?

Sam olhou profundamente nos meus olhos, procurando a resposta. Pelo menos _esse_ irmão Winchester não estava questionando minha sanidade. Eu dei um sorrisinho.

– É o Felipe – disse. – Não é?

Eu assenti e Dean xingou.

– Eu percebi, desde o inicio da conversa, que ela estava falando mal demais da amiga. Isso só se dá por um motivo: _Interesse_. Aposto que Olívia aturava Karine só por causa do namorado – expliquei. – No quarto, ela disse que Felipe nunca amou Karine de verdade, mas eu discordo disso. Se ele não a amasse, por que aturaria ser chifrado? Vocês são a prova... Homens aceitam serem cornos?

Dean fez outra careta.

– Eu, pelo menos, não.

– Nem eu. Eu nem sei o que eu faria se descobrisse... – Sam levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Bem, voltando ao assunto, o que eu acho é que, como Felipe amava Karine, ele não iria querer irritá-la, mesmo ela fazendo dele um corno. Eu sinceramente acho que ele não tinha opções quando saía à noite. E vocês não sabem o melhor! – Eu sorri, empolgada, enquanto Dean estacionava o carro. – Sabe o que Felipe dizia a Karine como desculpa quando saía à noite?

Pela cara deles, eu sabia que não.

– Ele dizia que não saía, mas Karine ligava para Angelina e a nossa amiga recepcionista não mentia. Ele não estava mesmo em casa. No livro de vocês eu vi um relato sobre lobisomens... E lá está escrito que eles não têm consciência quando assume a forma... Talvez ele se tornou a fera, saiu, matou Karine e voltou pela manhã.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

_Puta que pariu, puta que pariu, puta que pariu, puta que pariu_, eu pensava enquanto Rebecca explicava coisas que eu não queria nem saber. Pelo que ela falava, estava muito _cl__aro_ que o lobisomem da história era _Felipe_. Se ele fosse um cara sem irmãs gatas, tudo bem. Mas ele era irmão de _Angelina_ e eu não queria matá-lo. Não matar a ele, justo a ele!

Meu rosto se transformou em uma carranca quando Rebecca terminou. Ela parecia _tão_ convicta, _tão_ perceptiva, _tão_ esperta – até demais. Afinal, ela era uma novata! Era para ela estar aprendendo, e não nos ensinando – era para Sammy e eu estarmos explicando para ela porque suspeitávamos de alguém e não ela nos justificando o porquê de tanta certeza que ela tinha.

Os papéis estavam errados. A casa caiu.

Agora eu sabia como era ter que matar alguém tão próximo. Imagine, imagine, se eu tivesse encontrado o amor de minha vida? Tá, as chances são _bem pequenas_ – sinônimo de 'Dean Winchester' é 'Pegando todas'. Era provado geneticamente, cientificamente – religiosamente também, se quiser – que eu não era homem de mulher só. Pensar em mim é me imaginar sentado abraçando duas mulheres, uma em cada braço. Mas... Angelina... Essa despertou algo mais. Afinal, um dia eu teria que sossegar com uma só, não teria?

Eu estava errado. O mal nunca acabaria. Essas criaturas nunca evaporariam do nada. E eu estarei aqui, matando uma a uma.

Eu não sei por que me doía pensar em matar Felipe. Se ele era mais uma criatura do mal que matava pessoas por aí. Mentira. A verdade é que eu não queria _saber_. Eu não queria matá-lo porque eu o via como da família. Meu cunhadinho!

Eu bufei, ganhando dois olhares de curiosidade.

– O que foi? – perguntou Sam.

– Nada. Não posso bufar?

– Normalmente as pessoas bufam do nada quando tem algo em mente. Nos diga o que tem nessa sua cabecinha – brincou Rebecca, batendo na minha têmpora.

Esperei até que a gente estivesse seguro entre as paredes do quarto.

– Mas e se... E se não for Felipe? E se for essa tal Olívia? Ela parecia ter mais motivos para matar Karine – contra-ataquei.

Rebecca sorriu.

– Olívia não foi mordida. Eu perguntei se ela já foi assaltada e agredida ou mordida, só por perguntar, e ela respondeu que não. Não vejo motivos para ela mentir.

– Mas ela pode estar mentindo mesmo assim – retruquei.

Sam revirou os olhos.

– Eu acho mais provável que seja Felipe, porque ele brigava o tempo todo e pode ter ganhado uma bela mordida – completou ela.

Rebecca estava me dando nos nervos. Por que tinha que ser tão completa? Tão... complexa? É só meter bala na Olívia e pronto.

Matar uma inocente para defender um cara que eu nunca vi... Ótimo. Que ponto meus pensamentos chegaram!

– Dean, qual é? Você ficou sentimental agora? Não quer ferir os sentimentos da sua Angelina? – perguntou Sam.

Eu revirei meus olhos para ele e me tranquei no banheiro, jogando água fria na cara.

– Eu só vou meter bala em alguém quando eu tiver certeza – avisei.

Sam fez uma careta.

– Você está mais parecendo eu do que o Dean normal – criticou ele.

– Idiota – xinguei.

– Otário.

– Ok, né. – Rebecca revirou os olhos. – Vocês parecem duas crianças.

Eu não falei nada a ela porque tinha muita consideração pelo pouco tempo em que estávamos convivendo juntos.

– Eu também não quero sair matando todo mundo, então é claro que a gente vai ter que esperar até a semana que vem, que bate com o ciclo lunar do lobisomem. Aí a gente fica de tocaia no Felipe e até na Olívia se isso te acalmar, Dean. A gente vai descobrir quem é e então acabaremos com isso. – Rebecca parecia calma, talvez porque sabia que isso iria acalmar a mim e ao Sam.

Mas, fala sério, era para ela estar gritando "OH MEU DEUS, E AGORA? FICAREI DE FRENTE COM UM LOBISOMEM!" ou pelo menos estar com uma careta de medo. Mas ela estava relaxada, e o brilho em seus olhos denunciava que ela estava... com expectativas.

E estava na cara que o sangue dela a preparou para isso. Um sangue demoníaco, que a deixava com poderes. O sangue que a preparava para a guerra que vinha, o sangue que a tornou uma caçadora. Minha boca formou uma linha rígida. O destino dela _sempre_ esteve traçado, não importa se o demônio tivesse ou não infectado o sangue dela, cedo ou tarde ela descobriria o sobrenatural. E viraria uma caçadora.

Fim.

Rebecca nasceu para isso. Tudo bem, se ela gosta de desafios... Vou tornar tudo mais complicado para ela, então.

– Primeiro, vamos compartilhar informações – falou Sammy.

– Eu tenho uma teoria – avisou Rebecca.

Após ela contar a sua geniosa teoria de vingança do Felipe, que consistia em Karine morta pelo Felipe-lobisomem porque terminou com ele, Rebecca colocou o gravador de Sam para tocar. Fiquei impressionado – de um jeito bom e de um jeito ruim – com a capacidade dela de enganar o policial e de fazer as perguntas tão bem elaboradas de improviso.

Sam contou sobre os detalhes da casa de Karine e ninguém se empolgou com nada. Lógico que Sam estava realmente fascinado com os dons de Rebecca – e com a facilidade dela de lidar com o sobrenatural, e com a desenvoltura dela naquela noite com Olívia, e com a rapidez com que Rebecca pensava nos detalhes e criava teorias – e eu estava me irritando. Eu fui o único a perceber que eu estava excluído da conversa? Os dois estavam de frente para o outro, Sam com um ângulo perfeito para o decote dela, conversando na maior excitação.

– Eu estou só meio bolada com uma coisa – disse ela, olhando para os olhos dele como se só estivessem os dois ali. Eu contei mentalmente; Fazia oito minutos que eles não se dirigiam a mim. – O ciclo lunar corresponde a o quê? Uma semana, né? Então. Normalmente, teria que haver mais de uma morte. Que sentido há em se transformar em lobisomem por uma semana e só matar uma pessoa em sete transformações?

– Talvez não houveram sete transformações. Ele é do estilo rebelde, então pode muito bem tomar drogas para permanecer acordado. Talvez ele tenha dormido um dia só – respondeu Sam.

– Eu ainda não sei. Um lobisomem... de repente? É lógico que é a teoria mais certa, porém me instiga a procurar mais – exclamou.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

– Tudo bem. Oi, gente, eu estou aqui.

Eu levantei meus braços e acenei para eles. Rebecca e Sam viraram somente a cabeça para me olhar – ainda estavam de frente um para o outro. A diferença é que a cara de Sam era: "O que foi?" e a de Rebecca era: "Vai se fuder" misturado com a vergonha que fez a cara dela ficar vermelha.

– Sabe o que eu acho? Que vocês estão fascinados demais com isso. Eu vou falar com Angelina, aposto que ela percebe a minha presença mais do que vocês – reclamei.

Eu saí do quarto, deixando os dois com cara de bobos, e desci as escadas. Mas, quando cheguei na recepção, as portas da frente estavam fechadas. Olhei para todo canto, e não vi Angelina lá.

_Certo, ela é a única funcionária. Eu esperava o quê? Que ela trabalhasse 24 horas por dia?_, perguntei mentalmente.

Subi as escadas aborrecido. Sim, era exatamente isso que eu esperava.

Para minha surpresa, minha bronca pareceu dar conta do recado. Sam estava deitado na cama de solteiro mexendo em seu notebook e Rebecca estava de pijama enrolada no lençol lendo o diário do papai. Eu suspirei.

– Quem vai dormir em qual cama? – perguntei, carrancudo.

Os dois desviaram os olhares de seus afazeres para me encararem.

– Está meio... cedo para dormirmos, não é? – comentou Rebecca.

– Só vamos deixar tudo pronto. Vou trocar de roupa e tentar me desligar de vocês dois – resmunguei.

Rebecca me olhou meio magoada.

– Dois ou um? – sugeriu ela. – O primeiro que sair fica na cama de solteiro.

Eu ri.

– Você tem sempre um joguinho de mãos para decidir coisas assim, né? – provoquei.

Ela também riu.

– É minha função...

Ela rolou para mais perto da cama em que Sam estava e acenou para que eu me aproximasse. Eu fiz o que ela mandou.

– Dois ou... um! – gritou no momento exato em que nossas mãos se abriram.

Eu coloquei um, porque soava mais macho. Dois é estranho, porque parece com tesoura. E isso me lembra duas opções sexuais, coisa que eu não tenho. Mas, é claro, que Sam colocou essa, considerando que ele é uma bichona mesmo. E a grande expectativa... Se Rebecca colocasse um, eu estaria feito; Dormir ao lado dela. Se Rebecca colocasse dois, Sam estaria feito.

Novamente, como era esperado, o indicador dela era o único dedo que estava à mostra.

Sam riu.

– Ótimo. Hoje a cama de solteiro é minha! – exclamou.

– Isso é injusto – reclamou ela. – Eu não tinha opções? Qualquer dedo que eu colocasse, eu iria dormir na cama de casal!

– Foi você que sugeriu a brincadeira – lembrei.

– Nunca mais sugiro – respondeu, voltando a se enrolar no lençol e se exilando para o canto mais longe de mim da cama de solteiro. – Me dá azar.

Eu ri.

– Você deu uma oportunidade a Sam essa noite passada, agora seja boazinha e dê a minha. Eu não vou desperdiçar como ele fez...

Ela me meteu um murro no braço e me deu as costas.

– Ai – gemi. – Doeu.

Ela bufou, me ignorando, e eu me calei – no propósito de continuar com o meu saco intacto, porque eu sabia que seria o próximo lugar que ela agrediria se eu continuasse a irritá-la. Mulheres eram previsíveis.

Eu me levantei e tirei minha blusa.

– Sammy, me empresta o notebook? Eu pensei que Rebecca era mais quente, mas como ela está brava eu preciso de outra distração.

Pude ouvi outra fungada de Rebecca.

– Nem vem. Nada de pornografia no meu computador – reclamou ele.

– Argh. Só você pode? – perguntei.

– Eu nem uso o computador por esses motivos.

– Mas você entra em _sites_ pornôs que eu sei – insisti.

– D...

– Ok! – gritou Rebecca, virando para me olhar. – Dean, deixa o seu irmão pesquisar em paz. E se não tiver nada para fazer, trate de arrumar. Vai folhear um livro, preparar armas, programar o próximo dia. Eu _estou tentando_ ler e aprender com isso.

Arregalei meus olhos.

– TPM? – perguntei. Seus olhos arderam e eu pensei que ela me tacaria o travesseiro. Ou o diário de meu pai. Mas ela apenas revirou meus olhos.

– Não. Mas espere três semanas, e aí você verá o que é TPM – avisou.

Engoli em seco. Se ela era assim sem TPM, imagina com. Sam deu uma rápida olhadela para mim e eu pude ver o pânico em seus olhos espelhando o meu. Fechei os olhos e pedi para que Deus não fizesse essas três semanas passarem rápidas e que a TPM dela acabasse rápido também.

Não fiquei acordado a tempo de imaginar a provável resposta.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

_– Não é um lobisomem! – insisti para Dean._

_Ele revirou os olhos._

_– Quais provas você tem que não é um lobisomem? – perguntou, subestimando-me. – Tudo indica que sim._

_– Não tenho provas. Mas não é um..._

_– Rebecca, você é amadora nisso!_

_– Mas, Dean, NÃO É UM LOBISOMEM!_

_No mesmo instante, duas sombras se movimentaram na minha visão periférica e atacaram Dean, deixando-o sem escapatória que não fosse a morte._

Arfei e me sentei na cama. Com o movimento repentino, a minha visão escureceu e eu perdi o senso de espaço. Balancei a cabeça para tentar me livrar da tontura.

– Que horas são? – perguntei para uma silhueta. Eu não tinha conseguido distinguir formas ainda.

– Oito da manhã. Você não dormiu _tanto_ assim. – Ele riu, pensando que eu acordei agitada por medo de ter dormido demais.

Abri meus olhos e percebi que era Sam.

– Você foi dormir tarde, né? – disse, com o cenho franzido.

– Sim. Você e Dean já tinham empacotado. Eu sou a única com dever de casa, né? – Eu ri. – Fiquei lendo o diário do pai de vocês até tarde.

– O diário não é assim _tão grande_ – retrucou.

– Não. Mas tem muitas informações, então eu li três vezes para guardar tudo.

– Sabe, Rebecca, você _não precisa_ fazer tudo isso de uma vez! Eu e Dean demoramos anos e anos para chegarmos ao nosso nível de conhecimento atual. E, basicamente, é com caçadas que a gente aprende mais.

Suspirei.

– Eu imagino, Sam, mas quero ser do mesmo nível de vocês. Eu quero ajudar e não servir de peso!

Eu vi que ele ia continuar com o sermão, então mudei de assunto.

– Por que você está tão bem vestido?

Ele não estava com roupas diferentes das habituais, mas eu sabia que isso seria uma boa distração.

Sam olhou para as roupas que estava usando e riu, descrente.

– Estou normal! – Ele fez uma pausa para parar de rir. – Dean e eu vamos até o mercado para reabastecer nosso... estoque.

_Estoque?_, pensei.

– Hmm, quer que eu vá? – falei.

– Não, não, não. Não precisa. Pode ficar!

Tentei pensar se a relutância na voz de Sam indicava outra coisa. Talvez eles não fossem _ao mercado_, por isso não queria que eu fosse. Será que eles iam investigar algo relacionado ao caso? Era por isso que ele não queria que eu fosse... Por que era perigoso? Ou será que os Winchesters perceberam que eu era inútil e resolveram me deixar? Ou eles iriam a uma boate de strip-tease? Era por isso? Segurei o riso.

– Bem, quer alguma coisa de lá, aproveitando a "viagem"? – interrompeu meus pensamentos.

– Hmm, uma escova de dente. É sempre bom ter uma reserva. Espera, que eu já te dou o dinheiro... – falei, me levantando.

– Não! – negou. – É só uma escova de dente. Eu pago.

Dei de ombros.

– Onde está seu irmão, falando nisso?

Sam riu.

– Onde você _imagina_ que ele está? Eu só vim buscar minha carteira.

Lógico que eu tinha noção de onde Dean estava. Com Angelina! A resposta era óbvia. Os dois estavam como chiclete.

– Então eu já vou – disse Sam. – A gente volta logo.

Eu levei minha nécessaire para o banheiro.

– Tudo bem. Vou ficar aqui, pesquisando mais.

– A chave reserva está em cima da cômoda – avisou, fechando a porta.

– Tá – murmurei para o vácuo.

Escovei meus dentes e penteei a juba acima de minha cabeça. Foi aí que eu percebi o calor intenso e resolvi tomar um banho logo.

Quando saí dele, os meninos ainda não tinham chegado. E isso era bom, porque eu pude vagar pelo quarto somente enrolada em uma toalha. Eu liguei meu I-pod no meu I-dog e coloquei minhas melhores músicas para tocar.

Eu me vesti vagarosamente com um short preto e uma bata azul. Coloquei uma sandália prateada para não sujar meu pé.

Estava tocando 'Put that a$$ to work'.

– Sexy girls, of all around the world... – eu cantava até que eu tive que desligar para me concentrar no diário do pai deles. Apesar de ser estranho (era muito estranho) aquilo tudo realmente me interessava. Fiquei fascinada com as coisas que existiam. E isso me ajudou a concentrar em tudo.

Enruguei o cenho para a folha de papel e soltei uma risadinha. Sal simbolizava pureza... Mas eu nunca fui muito a fim desse tipo de condimento. Lembrei-me de quando minha amiga Natale falava que eu era uma demônia, safada... Eu ri novamente, tentando guardar as lembranças para outra hora.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

– Vamos, mano! – falei, arrastando Dean de Angelina. Eu dava dois dias, no máximo, para eles começarem a se pegar.

Dean deu uma piscadela para ela e entrou no carro, girando a chave na ignição e se achando 'o galã'.

– Ela me ama, cara – murmurou ele.

Revirei meus olhos.

– Rebecca acordou quando eu fui buscar a carteira – comentei.

– Ainda bem! Pensei que alguém já tinha tomado aquela raiz africana dos sonhos e a prendido em um pesadelo.

– Ela me contou que dormiu super tarde porque estava tentando memorizar tudo que está no diário do papai. Isso está errado... Ela está se esforçando demais.

– Deixa a garota se divertir! Se ela está gostando de aprender a matar esses monstros então deixe.

– Tem outra coisa – lembrei. – Ela acordou com a respiração acelerada.

Dean me encarou com uma careta.

– E daí? – perguntou. – É um país livre... As pessoas respiram como quiser.

Ignorei a última parte.

– E daí que isso indica pesadelos. Você se esqueceu que Rebecca também tem 22 anos? E se o poder dela evoluiu ou algo do tipo?

Ele revirou os olhos e estacionou.

– Depois você pergunta para ela. Mas se fosse algo muito real, ela teria te contado.

Tentei assentir.

O mercado parecia ser o maior da cidade. Tinha uns homens na entrada, bebendo, e umas mulheres conversando lá dentro.

O ponto de encontro da cidade.

_Que ótimo_.

Dean ficou mais relaxado assim que entramos e nos deparamos com umas gatinhas.

– Oi – cantarolou uma loira para mim.

– Hmm, oi – falei, depois de um pigarro.

– Se não acharem alguma coisa aqui, me chamem. Eu trabalho nesse mercado e ficaria honrada de ajudar.

– Ah, sim, obrigado – agradeceu Dean, visivelmente mal-humorado por _eu_ fazer o tipo das gostosonas e não ele.

Não precisei acrescentar para a moça que era impossível não achar alguma coisa ali, naquele lugar minúsculo com nome de mercado.

– Elas me amam – provoquei, cochichando para Dean.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Eu estou precisando de um desodorante e de um shampoo novo – falou, pegando os produtos de sua marca favorita.

– Pega um desodorante a mais para mim que eu vou procurar uma escova de dentes reserva para Rebecca.

Eu fui para outra sessão.

Achei um kit '2 por 1', com uma escova roxa e outra verde. Não sabia muito sobre Rebecca, mas bem... Toda garota curtia roxo...

Dean já tinha escapulido para a sessão de 'comes e bebes', colocando no braço um pacote de balas e uma cerveja.

– Você definitivamente não tem jeito – murmurei, o alcançando.

– Cala a boca e ajuda aí.

Ele me passou o desodorante e outra cerveja.

– Viu como não sou egoísta? Peguei uma cerveja para você. Mas, se não a quiser, pode dar para mim – começou.

– Vamos passar isso no caixa logo.

A loira gostosona que deu em cima de mim _explicitamente_ estava lá.

– São novos na cidade? – questionou, olhando para mim.

– Não. Só turistas que vamos ficar por algum tempo – respondi.

– Hmm, uma morena alta de olhos castanhos veio aqui ontem e era turista também. Ela usava uma blusa cintilante roxa. Ela está com vocês?

– Sim – concordou Dean.

– Ela é sua namorada? – perguntou a loira me encarando. Seu tom de voz fez Dean soltar uma risadinha.

Eu quase não resisti à vontade de falar 'Sim, estamos juntos há três anos e nos amamos perdidamente', só para que a loira não tivesse mais esperanças. Mas era mais certo falar que Rebecca era nossa prima, caso a loira viesse a falar com Angelina.

– Não, é nossa prima. – Eu dei algumas notas para ela e ela me devolveu o troco. Dean já havia empacotado as compras e eu não via a hora de sair de perto daquela louca.

– Meu nome é Liv, voltem sempre. – Seu sorriso era exultante. Se ela não fosse tão ciumenta, eu pegava.

– Fazendo sucesso, hein, irmão? – provocou Dean, dado partida no carro.

– Permaneça calado que sua cara fica intacta – ameacei.

Dean riu.

– Como se você fosse _capaz_ de danificar meu rosto... Como se você fosse _corajoso_ a ponto de começar uma briga comigo... Como se você fosse _fortão_ para sobreviver caso brigue comigo.

– Pelo menos a Liv era gata e me quis – contra-ataquei.

Ele se calou na hora.

– Angelina quis _a mim_ – retrucou.

– Ainda bem, porque ela é baixa demais para mim – falei.

O sorriso presunçoso de Dean voltou.

– Não para mim.

Nós rimos em coro.

De longe, pude ver Angelina quase quicando no mesmo lugar de tão ansiosa para que nós chegássemos longe. Assim que ela avistou o Impala de Dean, abriu um sorriso imenso.

– Quero ver quando você tiver que explicar Angelina que vocês não vão se casar e que você vai embora em breve – comecei.

Dean fez uma careta.

– Deixa isso _comigo_.

– Lógico que vou deixar! Eu só quero ver a reação dela.

Eu ri. Talvez a recepcionista até desmaiasse... Ou talvez ela grudasse na perna de Dean e não soltasse mais. Ambas as reações seriam engraçadas.

Isso incomodou Dean e ele não me ajudou a carregar as compras. Não era muita coisa, mas...

– Oi – disse Angelina. – Vocês nem demoraram.

– É – murmurou Dean, incapaz de ser rude com uma garota humana e indefesa.

– Bem, vocês vão tomar o café-da-manhã a que horas? – perguntou ela, se dirigindo ao meu irmão.

Rolei meus olhos.

– Café-da-manhã? – contradisse ele. – E quanto é?

Ela riu e eu me senti excluído. Eles podiam se lembrar de mim, né?

– Faz parte da diária. Está tudo incluído... Todas as refeições.

Isso me fez refletir se a fala de Angelina era uma indireta com duplo sentido, se ela queria dizer que _ela_ também estava incluída no pacote.

– Ótimo! Vamos chamar R... Nicole e vamos voltar – falou, batendo palmas.

Às vezes Dean empolgava demais...

– Ok – concordei.

Angelina fez uma careta.

– Ah, é. A prima de vocês.

Franzi o cenho para Dean. Será que ela e Rebecca já se esbofetearam em segredo? E se não fosse isso, o que era?

Por que mulheres se odiavam?

Fiz outra careta enquanto seguia Dean escada acima.

Sexo feminino: Um mistério, uma confusão... Um sexo demoníaco; cheio de relações obscuras e uma bipolaridade complicada. O sentimento que as mulheres têm por elas mesmas me confunde.

Uma hora elas são 'melhores amigas': Se protegem e guardam os segredos mais secretos; Se amam e abrem os corações.

Em outro caso, elas se odeiam: Mal se conhecem e já não se dão bem; Vêem umas as outras como inimigas mortais, fazem de tudo para causarem a queda das outras.

Mulheres simplesmente me dão medo.

– Oi, Rebecca – falei, entrando no quarto depois de Dean.

Ela se levantou subitamente da cama, deixando à vista o diário do papai. Levantei uma sobrancelha; o diário _de novo_?


	8. Têm santos que não se batem

**CAPÍTULO 8: TÊM SANTOS QUE NÃO SE BATEM**

**Rebecca's POV**

Os Winchesters entraram no quarto e pararam na mesma posição. Seria hilário se não fosse tão medonho. Os dois estavam com os braços esticados ao lado do corpo e o pé direito à frente. Suas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas.

A única diferença estava no olhar. Sam olhava algo na cama – que eu não me virei para olhar para descobrir o que era – e Dean me olhava de um jeito tão... _estranho_. Eu corei e soltei uma risadinha.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

– Hmm, nada. Você de short? – falou o mais velho.

– Qual é o problema? Pessoas usam short... E está o maior calor – rebati.

– Tudo bem. É que eu nunca convivi com alguém que usa... short curto.

– Aaaah, aposto que vira e mexe você vê o Sam de cuequinha – brinquei.

Os dois fecharam a cara.

– Tudo bem. Parei. Mas não briguem comigo, eu estou acostumada a me vestir assim.

– Só é estranho... Mas eu até _gosto_. Não é sempre que você tem uma mulher 24 horas na cola, com roupa curta, que não é sua mulher nem sua namorada – disse Dean.

Revirei meus olhos.

– Leu_ mais_ do diário do papai? – A voz de Sam denunciava descrença.

Dei de ombros.

– Tem muita informação. Mas eu já sei de bastantes coisas. Hmm, Sam, me responde uma coisa?

Ele se sentou na cama e Dean começou a cavar sua mala.

– Pode falar.

– Como a gente vai ter certeza de quem é o lobisomem? – falei.

– Teremos que ficar vigiando, fazer perguntas... Essas coisas – disse Sam.

Ele é bem... legal. Porque Dean não tinha paciência de ficar me ensinando essas coisas de novata. Mas Sam... Ele tem.

– Certo.

– Mas que tipo de pergunta nós vamos fazer para ela? – reclamei. A ideia de ficar usando informações de Angelina me incomodava. Ela parecia bem disposta a me dar uma pista falsa a qualquer hora se isso fosse me matar.

– Perguntas úteis sobre o irmão dela, o Felipe. – Sam estava descendo as escadas ao meu lado enquanto Dean ia mais à frente. Eu podia até imaginar o motivo de tanta empolgação dele.

Suspirei. Eu era a única ali que não me dava bem com a recepcionista faz-tudo, então eu seria sempre a errada.

– Tudo bem.

– Angelina! Que mesa de café da manhã maravilhosa! – exclamou Dean, admirando uma mesa gigante cheia de quitutes.

A pequena Angel estava em pé na frente de Dean com um sorrisão na cara, focando só o seu 'Deus Grego'.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Pude ver Rebecca respirando fundo e revirando os olhos enquanto se dirigia para a mesa de café da manhã. Mulheres, repeti inutilmente segurando um riso.

Ela pegou um copo de suco de laranja e foi para a outra mesa. Dean estava com Angelina na mesa de quitutes – ele enchendo um prato de comida e ela o acompanhando – e eu fui me juntar a eles para preparar o meu prato.

Quando terminei, fui me sentar com Rebecca.

– E aí, está sem fome? – perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros.

– Tanto faz. Quero terminar isso logo.

Ela se calou quando Angelina se sentou a sua frente e Dean ao seu lado.

Eu continuei comendo, de cabeça baixa, até que ouvi o copo de suco da Rebecca batendo na mesa... vazio.

– Angelina, a gente quer fazer umas perguntas – falou ela.

– Quais? – perguntou a outra com um sorriso. Estava na cara que ela estava se esforçando muito para não ser mal-educada explicitamente.

– Qual foi a ultima briga que seu irmão se meteu? – questionou Rebecca.

A recepcionista fez uma careta.

– Por que quer saber?

– Só é necessário, responda.

Somente as duas conversavam. Eu e Dean as estávamos encarando.

– Hmm, foi há umas semanas atrás, com um amigo da Karine – respondeu Angelina, provavelmente com medo da Rebecca, porque eu estava.

– E ele saiu muito machucado?

– Na verdade, eu não sei. Ele não veio para a casa.

Rebecca assentiu com a cabeça.

– Certo. Onde Felipe fica se não é aqui? – perguntou.

Angelina fez uma cara de Como você sabe o nome do meu irmão?'.

– Bem, em uma república de uns amigos dele.

– Pode me passar o endereço? – Rebecca pegou um bloco de papel dos bolsos.

Angelina ficou em pé em um rompante, fazendo um barulho estridente quando a cadeira foi arrastada.

– Por que você quer saber o endereço do meu irmão? Ah, eu não acredito! Você já está querendo dar em cima dele? – gritou.

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem e meu rosto espelhou o rosto assustado de Dean. Ele me encarava com uma cara de 'O que nós vamos fazer? Como Rebecca vai reagir a isso?'.

– O que você está querendo dizer? – Rebecca também se levantou.

– Que você tem cara de puta e que já está querendo jogar seu charminho barato para cima do meu irmão!

Esperei uma cara assustada de Rebecca, mas ela apenas sorriu.

– Olha, garota, se seu irmão for tão chato como você, pode apostar que eu nem chegaria perto.

Se a situação não estivesse tão feia – se as duas não estivessem a ponto de sair rolando e brigando pelo chão – eu teria rido. Rebecca sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua.

– E eu não sou a puta daqui. Porque, por acaso, não sou eu que estou me jogando para cima de um cara que eu não conheço nem por 48 horas – ela continuou.

– Quem é você para falar isso? – gritou Angelina e eu percebi que a coisa ia ficar feia. Rebecca já tinha se deslocado para o lado e a recepcionista também. Só Dean, sentado na cadeira, estava entre elas.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

– Sou a garota que está tentando fazer você enxergar a verdade – rebati. Toma essa, sua vaca. Minhas respostas estão prontas. – Você não parece ser o tipo de puta declarada. Por fora, você é santinha, mas dentro de você mora a puta. Quando caras gatos entram na área, o seu lado interior passa a dominar.

Eu pude ver que estava bem na frente dela.

– Então vocês está _me_ chamando de puta – declarou.

_Sério, querida? Eu nem desconfiei disso_, pensei.

– Se a carapuça serviu... O que eu posso apostar que aconteceu... Faça proveito dela – Meu sorriso foi exultante.

– Sua filha da puta – gritou, os olhos ardendo.

Eu não via nada mais do que ela, meus olhos focados no seu pescoço – que era a região que eu queria quebrar.

– Não xingue minha mãe, sua vadia! – falei.

E quando eu me vi, eu já estava por cima dela. Eu pulei por cima da cadeira de Dean, fazendo com ele caísse no chão de costas. Coloquei uma perna em cada lado de Angelina e agarrei seu cabelo.

– Saia de cima de mim, sua vagabunda – ela disse.

– Só quando você aprender a não ser hipócrita!

Ela conseguiu pegar meu cabelo e eu abri meus braços contra os delas, fazendo com que suas mãos se afastassem. Eu as prendi no chão, como uma algema.

– Garota, nunca xingue a mãe dos outros de uma coisa que só você é – avisei. Era tão maravilhoso isso! Mostrar ao Dean e ao Sam que eu lutava bem.

Alguma coisa me pegou pela barriga, as mãos entrando na minha blusa.

Se eu não tivesse tão submersa em pensamentos, eu teria ficado brava. Afinal, _a mão dele estava entrando na minha blusa_!

Como eu não dei sinais de que estava colaborando, a mão me puxou para cima com uma força masculina e desnecessária. A mão era _grande demais_, então imaginei que era de Sam.

Eu me soltei dele e arrumei meu cabelo. Dean estava levantando Angelina que reclamava.

– Você quer ficar com meu irmão e eu que sou a puta! E eu que apanho, ainda mais – murmurou.

– Fala sério, sua caipira, eu não quero o seu irmão – falei, tentando me controlar e não ir para cima dela de novo. Mesmo se eu tentasse, eu não conseguiria – e eu sabia disso – porque Sam estava prontamente de guarda na minha frente.

E depois o rastro onde as mãos dele seguraram minha barriga queimaram, como uma labareda de fogo. Mas era um fogo bom. Senti um arrepio descer pela minha coluna.

– Ela queria o endereço para a investigação, Angelina – explicou Dean segurando seu ombro. – Como eu e meu irmão ainda estávamos comendo, ela decidiu começar as perguntas.

Angelina corou.

– Desculpa... Nicole.

Levantei a mão como se estivesse parando o trânsito.

– Não me importo. Eu não apanhei mesmo. – Dei um sorrisinho cínico. – Eu vou estar lá no quarto, investigando. Pegue o endereço vocês, meninos, porque eu tenho certeza que ela não vai achar que vocês querem o irmão dela.

A ironia foi bem pesada e eu gostei do silêncio que se seguiu enquanto eu subia as escadas. Se eu sentisse minhas orelhas queimando, eu iria bater nos Winchesters mais tarde.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Assim que Rebecca saiu de vista, Dean soltou a respiração e pegou a mão de Angelina.

– Me desculpe por isso – murmurou ele.

Fechei a cara.

Rebecca tinha se saído _muito bem_: A recepcionista a ofendeu, falou coisas péssimas e ela não bateu na outra de imediato momento. Foi Angelina que pegou mais pesado xingando a mãe.

Mas era típico de Dean ignorar tudo isso para 'puxar saco' da garota que ele está querendo. Se fosse ele no lugar de Rebecca, ele teria sido muito menos paciente.

– Tudo bem. A culpa foi minha. Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas nem xingado ninguém... Mas é que eu esqueci que vocês são policiais... Eu pensei que ela quisesse ficar com meu irmão – começou Angelina.

Dean acariciou a sua bochecha.

– Não foi sua culpa. Nicole tem um gênio muito forte – falou Dean.

– Argh, ok. Raphael, fique e pegue o endereço. Eu vou lá em cima – eu disse. – Quando você o tiver, nos avisa.

Angelina arregalou os olhos e Dean me encarou com uma careta. Nenhum dos dois se moveu enquanto eu subia as escadas.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

_Qual é?_, pensei depois de um tempo. _Eu não fiz absolutamente nada para a faz-tudo... Ela foi me chamando de puta!_

A porta se abriu e por um segundo eu me encolhi. Dean me daria uma bronca e tanto por tocar na 'bonequinha de ouro' dele. Mas minha coragem voltou e eu me levantei para encarar...

Sam.

– Se você vier bravo comigo, eu juro que vou bater em você também – ameacei.

Ele levantou as duas mãos como se estivesse se rendendo.

– Eu não vim brigar com ninguém. Eu vim... Sei lá! Ficar com você – disse, abaixando a cabeça.

Eu o encarei incrédula, até que ele levantou o olhar para me encarar de volta.

– O quê? – perguntou.

– Para ficar _comigo_?

– É. – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Eu sinceramente me orgulhei de você, Rebecca. Olha. Você se controlou _bastante_, isso é importante no nosso mundo.

Levantei a sobrancelha.

– Uau, Sam, casa comigo.

Nós rimos.

– Sério... Se a gente vai _mesmo_ conviver juntos, caçando uns monstros desgraçados, você e seu irmão deveriam me arrumar um apelido – sugeri. – Rebecca é muito formal.

Ele assentiu.

– E o endereço? – indaguei.

– Dean vai pegar e nos trazer.

– Mas, Sammy... Qual vai ser a história? A gente não pode sair interrogando as pessoas cada vez com uma história diferente... A cidade é pequena, o povo comenta, as histórias diferem.

Ele assentiu novamente.

– Então você vai ser a nossa prima... O de sempre.

Balancei a cabeça.

– Olívia conhece muito bem Felipe... Ela pode comentar algo com ele, e coisas desse tipo.

– Talvez tenhamos que usar a mesma história com ele... A que nós somos namorados – sugeriu.

– É o único jeito – completei. – Mas ele é um _homem_. E não é legal chegar todo mundo na casa dele.

– Ãhn? – questionou ele.

– Talvez tenhamos que ir só você e eu, perguntando sobre Karine, exatamente como fizemos com Olívia.

– É, a gente convence o Dean sobre isso. A que horas iremos?

– Mais ou menos antes do almoço. E se não o acharmos lá nesse horário, voltamos por volta das três. Lógico que seria melhor a gente ir à noite, mas eu conheço a sua raça – falei.

– _A minha raça_? O que quer dizer?

Eu ri.

– Homens. Se essa cidade tiver uma boate, eu aposto que é aonde todos irão à noite.

Ele também riu.

– É possível.

– Dean vai deixar você pegar o carro dele? – brinquei.

– _Acho _que sim.

Eu percebi a tensão no ar e o silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor.

Mordi meu lábio.

– Ãhn, Sam – comecei. A gente tinha sentado na cama de casal. Antes de minha voz ecoar, ele estava com as mãos apoiando a cabeça e o cotovelo na perna. Ele me olhou. – Eu percebi que, até agora, você não ficou com nenhuma garota. Dean já está com uma... e você, nada.

– Só se passou um dia – lembrou.

Revirei meus olhos, sorrindo.

– Mas eu não sou como meu irmão... Normalmente eu não saio com uma garota a cada semana.

Eu ri e ele me olhou, com um sorriso divertido na cara.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

– E você? Ainda não encontrou um garoto por quê?

Eu ri.

– Eu já tenho um namorado.

Ele arregalou os olhos por um tempo, com certeza não tinha entendido minha brincadeira.

– Ele é bem alto, moreno, bonito e a gente sai pela cidade dando os pêsames para conhecidos de Karine Holmes.

Quando Sam entendeu a relação, ele riu.

– Ah, é mesmo. Se for assim, eu também tenho namorada.

– O problema é que tem pessoas que acham que somos primos. Então temos que nos catar quando não tem ninguém por perto. Falando nisso, estamos sozinhos.

Eu dei uma risada e me deitei de bruços na cama, pegando o diário e voltando a ler.

Ele suspirou.

– Por que você tem que ler tanto isso? – questionou de novo.

– Porque eu ainda não decorei tudo.

Ele estava quieto e pensativo enquanto eu me concentrava nas páginas escritas por John Winchester; acho que ele estava arquitetando um plano.

Confirmei isso quando saiu de sua boca:

– Sabe, Rebecca. Acho que deveríamos ir à república, casa, sei lá!, onde Felipe mora assim que Dean chegar.

Suspirei.

– Tomara só que ele não demore muito.

A porta se abriu e um Dean especialmente alegre e sorridente entrou – eu _esperava_ que ele chegasse bravo e começasse a brigar comigo.

– Peguei o endereço do garoto – disse, entregando um papel a Sam

– Ok. Deixa eu te explicar agora... – O irmão mais novo se lançou ao seu projeto: Iríamos eu e ele fingindo sermos namorados, exatamente a mesma história com a melhor amiga da falecida.

– Por que ela vai _com você_? – reclamou Dean.

– Pra mantermos a mesma história, ué – respondi.

Ele fez uma careta.

– Odeio me sentir rejeitado.

Eu ri.

– Nossa, é mesmo. Deve ser horrível para você levar um 'não'.

Ele também riu.

– Horrível – concordou.

Sam estava separando uma roupa e se trancou no banheiro.

– Posso saber por que você ainda não brigou comigo? – perguntei a Dean.

Ele me encarou com um sorriso torto maravilhoso.

– Eu não saio brigando com todo mundo, sou pacífico.

– Aham, com certeza. – Ironia minha.

– Mas por que você perguntou isso? _Quer _que eu brigue com você? – Ele ainda sorria.

– Lógico. Não vivo um dia se você não brigar comigo. – Revirei meus olhos.

– Olha, eu não vou brigar com você por causa do que aconteceu mais cedo entre você e Angelina. Mas não vou ignorá-la também. Terei amizade com as duas.

– Você não quer só a amizade _dela_ – questionei.

– Está com ciúmes, Rebecca? Posso ser mais que um amigo seu também.

Algo na minha expressão o fez rir.

– Dá um tempo, Dean.

– Vocês dois não podem parar de discutir? – murmurou Sam, saindo do banheiro.

– Na verdade, não estamos discutindo – falei, pegando uma saia de cós alto, uma blusa fluorescente, lingerie e indo para o banheiro para trocar.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

– Do que vocês estavam falando? – perguntei.

Dean me encarou; o rosto de repente presunçoso.

– Sobre ela ser mais do que uma amiga para mim.

Eu o encarei de volta, meus olhos duros.

– Será que você não consegue deixar de jogar charme nem para uma garota que vai _viver_ com você?

– Quem disse que eu estava jogando charme? Eu poderia estar falando sobre ela ser mais do que uma amiga, uma irmã por exemplo...

Revirei meus olhos.

– Até parece que eu não te conheço. Sei que você não falou que ela parecia sua irmã.

Dean riu.

– É, eu sei que você sabe. Bem, já que ela vai viver comigo, eu posso aproveitar. – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

E Rebecca saiu do banheiro e eu não consegui encontrar ar para os meus pulmões.

Ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa, inexplicavelmente linda e absolutamente sedutora. Ela tinha passado alguma maquiagem, colocado brincos de argola e um colar com um pingente do coelhinho da Playboy. Seu cabelo estava liso e jogadinho, caindo pelos seus ombros e chegando quase na altura do seu quadril. Nunca percebi que seus cabelos eram mesmo grandes.

Ela foi para a cama para colocar um sapato de salto e nem percebeu que Dean e eu a admirávamos. A diferença era que Dean_ sabia_ disfarçar.

– Estou pronta – falou, se levantando.

– Então vamos – respondi, tentando não parecer tão... sem fôlego.

– Levem um celular – avisou Dean.

– Acho que vamos precisar de seu carro – comentou ela, sorrindo.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e de baixo a cima e sorriu, a deixando ruborizada.

– Dessa vez passa, mas só porque você está uma tentação.

Revirei meus olhos.

– Ignore-o – sugeri, indo para a porta.

– Eu ignoro – respondeu ela, rindo, ao passar pela porta e, antes, mandando um beijo para Dean.

Mas percebi que ela não o ignorava. Ela o _provocava_.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Assim que eles saíram, me joguei na cama.

Rebecca era um tesão. Puta que pariu. Como eu ia aguentar isso?

Eu _sei_ que ela não ficaria comigo, mas mesmo assim, eu poderia sonhar, não podia?

Tentei dormir e deixar as fantasias para mais tarde.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

– O que vamos, basicamente, conversar com Felipe? – perguntei.

– Vamos examinar a casa dele e ouvir o que ele tem a dizer sobre a morte de Karine, mas não dá para ter _certeza _que é ele.

– Só no final de semana, na lua cheia – falei.

– Só no final de semana, na lua cheia – concordou Sam.

– Que saco.

– Eu que o diga.

A casa de Felipe era perto do hotelzinho, nada de muito interessante.

– Como assim, vocês não acharam _nada_? – Dean reclamou.

- Sim, Dean. _Nada_. Nada de mordidas ou brigas ou arranhões, nem EMF ou enxofre. Nada – suspirei.

Sam e eu tínhamos voltado para o hotel quando não tínhamos mais perguntas para Felipe. Eu tinha vasculhado a casa quando fugi para ir o banheiro. E nada. F-R-A-C-A-S-S-O.

– É, estranho.

– Bem, portanto Olívia é a mais estranha até agora – Dean comentou.

– Sei não, Dean. Felipe ia dizer o quê? "Oi, eu ando aparecendo no meio da cidade quando acordo, e não é sonambulismo... Descobri que sou um lobisomem! Que legal, né?" Acho que não. Melhor listá-lo. – Sam fechou o notebook.

– É, melhor listarmos os dois – falei, abrindo o diário de J.W. – Tem alguma coisa estranha nisso. Eu tenho certeza que sei de _alguma coisa_ que se encaixa, mas não sei... Não me lembro.

Dean suspirou, junto com Sam.

– Rebecca, estamos indo comprar umas coisas pro almoço, ou algo do tipo. – Os dois saíram; Sam me lançando um olhar intenso antes de fechar a porta. Um olhar conhecido de: "Diário. De novo."

Aproveitei o meu tempo Rebecca & Eu para relaxar ao meu antigo modo. Tirei minhas roupas – andei pelada pelo quarto. Peguei meu radinho – coloquei minhas musicas altas. E pude até cantar o quanto eu quiser! Curti uma deliciosa ducha quente de 25min – ainda cantando. Quando acabei, coloquei uma roupa leve, que eu sempre colocava antigamente quando estava a fim de ficar em casa. E depois me deitei na cama de casal, pegando o diário – não o do pai Winchester. O meu diário. Aquele que possuía a maior parte da minha vida, quando minhas preocupações se resumiam a namorados complicados, notas baixas, briguinhas tolas com os pais – e não preocupações tipo pais mortos, quase ser morta e caçar lobisomens e outras criaturas.

Eu terminei de ler um tempo depois e estava fechando o livro com lágrimas nos olhos, pensando em quanto estava com saudade daquela vida que eu tinha. Dos meus amigos. Da minha cidade, meu trabalho, meus estudos. Eu me inundava cada vez mais em nostalgia até que ouvi um baque surdo vindo de dentro do banheiro, como se alguma coisa enorme e com bastante massa tivesse despencado no chão.

Eu peguei a faca na minha bolsa e já a preparei dentro do meu bolso. Podia ser um animal... Um gato, um pássaro... E mais nada!

Meu coração não acreditava nessa minha teoria, porque estava na última marcha. Mas, se era alguém, como pôde entrar em uma janela minúscula? Era preciso muito esforço para isso... e muita capacidade.

Antes que eu pudesse imaginar, uma silhueta alta saiu do banheiro e correu até mim. Quando reconheci o rosto, esqueci que eu estava com medo... Esqueci da arma no meu bolso preparada para ser usada... Esqueci onde estava.

E, com a mesma rapidez, voltei a me lembrar de tudo.

– Nicholas? – perguntei.

– Rebecca! BECCA, BECCA, BECCA! Não acredito que encontrei você bem!

Ele segurou meus ombros e me chacoalhou, como se isso fosse provar que eu era real. Depois ele me deu um abraço apertado. Eu podia jurar que estava pálida.

– Nich, co-como você me... achou? – gaguejei.

– Não importa! Não temos tempo! Talvez só alguns minutos até os caras voltarem e você precisa sair daqui. Eu vim te resgatar, Becca! Junte suas coisas...

A voz dele se perdeu. O que ele estava falando mesmo?

Eu tinha plena consciência da música 'Destination Calabria' tocando no volume máximo, mas eu não achei minhas pernas para reagir a ela.

– Nich, o que você está falando? – gaguejei.

– Dos caras te sequestraram! Você tinha se esquecido que ontem eu e a Natale iríamos te buscar de manhã para irmos ao parque? Quando a gente chegou à sua casa, você não atendeu à porta, então Nat usou a cópia da chave que você deu a ela. Nós entramos e sua casa estava vazia! Não vazia de móveis, mas vazia de vida... Seus utensílios pessoais, roupas, malas tinham sumido e você também. Natale não se preocupou muito: "_Ela foi embora. Deixe que ela siga a vida dela_!", falou quando insisti em procurar você!

Eu vi que Nicholas estava em uma cor estranha de vermelho.

Ele era namorado da minha melhor amiga, Natale. Eu nem pensei em avisá-los que eu ia partir. Me senti culpada.

– Aí as notícias vazaram e Nat ficou sabendo que Peter também sumiu. Todos têm certeza de que vocês fugiram juntos, mas eu sempre soube que você não gosta dele... Então eu segui pistas. Moradores viram dois turistas entrando de supetão na sua casa, então eu percebi na hora a verdade! Que eles sequestraram você. Os policiais nem cogitaram minha hipótese, então estou aqui sozinho te salvando. Vamos, antes que eles cheguem!

Eu comecei a rir do desespero dele – minha voz era tingida de histeria.

– O quê? – sussurrou.

– Nich, eles não me sequestraram.

Ele franziu o cenho.

– É verdade!

– Não?

– Não! Os dois homens que estão comigo são... meus primos. Uma parte desconhecida da minha família, sabe? Então. Aí souberam da morte dos meus pais e mandaram Sam e Dean virem me buscar para ir com eles – inventei, com um sorriso no rosto. Parecia uma boa história.

A cara de Nicholas denunciava que ele não acreditava na minha mentira.

– Três palavras sobre isso: Fala. Sério. Rebecca – reclamou ele.

– Argh, é sério, Nich. Não corro risco de vida, tá? Você tem que ir embora antes que Natale fique preocupada com você. Isso é o certo!

– Ela e eu terminamos, Becca. Acho que ela ficou meio puta por eu ter vindo atrás de você.

– Viu? Você deve voltar e se desculpar...

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Sam e eu estávamos voltando de boa quando fomos interceptados por Angelina. Quase suspirei e pensei "Agora não", mas só sorri agradavelmente.

– Oi – ela disse. – Raphael, lembra quando eu te perguntei se sua prima te arranjava problema?

Demorei a raciocinar.

– Lembro – respondi, hesitante.

– Então... Eu continuo achando que sim, porque até veio um cara procurá-la.

Eu encarei Sam, me controlando para não sair correndo escada acima naquela hora. Somente me virei para a recepcionista, querendo mais informações.

– Procurá-la? – repeti.

– É. Ele mostrou uma foto e perguntou se ela tinha se hospedado aqui com dois homens. Eu disse que ela _ainda estava_ hospedada aqui. Perguntou também quem estava no quarto no momento e eu respondi que somente ela. Depois disso, o rapaz falou que iria voltar depois porque ele queria mesmo era falar com vocês dois, o que é estranho, visto que ele estava com uma foto_ dela_ e não de vocês...

– Só isso? – interrompi.

– Bem, antes de virar as costas e sair ele quis saber o numero do quarto de vocês.

– Deixa eu adivinhar: Você falou – Sam ironizou.

– Ãhn, falei... – Angelina parecia envergonhada.

– Tudo bem – finalizei, saindo com meu irmão para o quarto. – Obrigado, viu?

– Dean, quem será? – ele me perguntou, desconfiado.

– Não sei. Coloca a sacola de compras aqui. – Indiquei um canto do corredor e peguei a arma.

Nos aproximamos da porta.

Se tivesse algum desgraçado aí, eu não ia nem esperar explicação. Eu ia meter bala. O que eu podia _esperar_ é que ele não tivesse matado Rebecca ou a sequestrado... mas era o limite.

Sam abriria a porta e eu daria cobertura. Era simples. Se tivesse um homem lá, já era para ele.

Então meu irmão cumpriu a parte dele, revelando Rebecca de costas para nós conversando com um garoto da idade dela. Ele não estava armado e seu rosto parecia muito confuso.

Rebecca virou-se para me olhar sorridente. O que ela tinha na cabeça? Ele podia ser um transformador! Ou podia estar controlado por um demônio! Oupodia ser mais um milhão de coisas sobrenaturais – tinha um monte de possibilidades.

O que eu esperava de Rebecca era que ela estivesse com uma faca na garganta dele e não _conversando_.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Eu estava convencendo Nicholas, quando Sam e Dean entraram no quarto com armas nas mãos. Eu quis suspirar de frustração. Eu estava _conseguiiiindo _fazer Nich ir embora, mas agora com os dois armados, ele não iria nem-a-pau!

Entrei em desespero. Como explicar _isso_ a Nich.

Mas depois outro desespero me invadiu.

Nicholas estava na mira de Dean.

– Rebecca, cuidado! - Nicholas e Sam falaram juntos.

– Dean, abaixa essa arma! – gritei.

Ele só franziu o cenho.

– Eu não vou deixar você machucá-la – Nich se dirigiu a Dean, que ameaçou atirar nele _novamente_.

– Ok, ok. Parem com isso. Dean, abaixa a arma. Nich, tudo bem, já te falei, são meus primos, estão apenas preocupados, pensando que você queria me fazer algum mal – falei.

– Conhece ele? – perguntou Dean.

– Sim – suspirei.

– Fala. Sério. Rebecca. De novo. Seus primos andam armados? – Nicholas parecia preste a me esganar. – Você é louca!

– Provavelmente. Mas agora você tem que ir embora.

– Nem a pau! E deixar você com esses seus... sei lá, primos... armados? – resmungou.

– Espera ai, Rebecca. Quem é ele? – Dean fez uma careta.

Definitivamente, eu suspirei.

– Dean e Sam, esse é Nicholas. Ele namorava minha melhor amiga, o que quer dizer que ele é meu amigo. Já contei para Nicholas que vocês são meus primos...

– Bem, estou aqui porque estava com medo de ela ter sido raptada. Mas ela está entre familiares. Seria _ótimo_ se vocês não estivessem armados.

– Cara, você fala demais – Dean reclamou.

Eu ri.

– Viu, Nich? Larga de ser super protetor – consegui falar. Os irmãos já tinham guardado as armas e estavam tentando ser simpáticos.

– Que dia vocês vão embora? – perguntou ele.

– Em alguns dias, por quê?

– Acho que vou passar uns dias aqui também.

Quis revirar os olhos.

– Por quêêêêê? – resmunguei.

– Só conferindo.

– Ok, cara. Mas será que agora você poderia sair do quarto? – Sam pediu, falando pela primeira vez em alguns minutos. – Sério. Se você vai passar a noite aqui, ótimo. Mas no seu quarto, né? Pelo menos.

– Exatamente. Vai lá em baixo, Nich. AimeuDeus, cada uma que você me arruma! – exclamei, empurrando Nicholas pra fora.

Ele era lindo. Alto, moreno, um rosto de anjo. Mas quando ele voltou para olhar pra mim naquele momento, parecia mais lindo do que já era.

– Você vai ficar bem, Becca?

– Com certeza, Nich. Vai lá se registrar.

– Vou pedir o quarto do nosso número da sorte, ok? Você me encontra lá mais tarde? – Seus olhos pareciam reluzir.

Suspirei.

– Claro, Nicholas. Tchau.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e eu fechei a porta quando ele saiu.

– Pelo amor, me fala por que vocês entram de repente armados! Ele seria mais persuasível se vocês não tivessem com duas armas na mão. Por favor, até parece – reclamei para os dois Winchesters.

– Por favor mesmo. Quem é ele? Outro participante do Rebecca fã-clube? Quando Angelina falou que tinha alguém procurando por uma garota com a mesma descrição que você, ficamos desesperados! – Dean se sentou com tudo na cama.

– E eu fiquei desesperada quando alguém pulou a janela do nada. Quase desci a porrada no Nicholas... – Eu ri.

– O que não seria má idéia – completou Dean.

Fiz cara feia para ele.

– Por favor, Dean. Modos. Ele vai complicar pro nosso lado, Rebecca? – Sam perguntou.

– Não. Ele não ia me contrariar. Provavelmente vai passar uma ou duas noites, algo do tipo, e depois vai embora atrás de Natale. – Dei de ombros.

– Espero – murmurou Dean.

– Eu também – concordei, desligando o rádio.

– É só a gente sair, que já vem alguém atrás de você. É moleza, não é? – Sam riu.

– Nem me fale! – Eu ri também.

Depois de alguns minutos embromando, saí do quarto em direção ao quarto numero 13 (numero da sorte meu e de Nich, quando éramos crianças). No segundo toque, ele abriu a porta.

– Rebecca! – Ele me abraçou.

Eu ri.

– Sim. Não vem inventar que estava com saudade, porque estivemos juntos faz menos de meia hora.

– Só estava preocupado. Eles parecem tão perigosos! – suspirou.

– Não precisa se preocupar, Nich. Eles são minha _família_. Faz tanto tempo que não sei o que é família que estou tão feliz, Nich... Você deveria se lembrar como foi quando meus pais morreram e imaginar o quanto estou feliz. Não há nada com o que se preocupar. Você deve partir amanhã e me deixar seguir a minha vida – pedi.

O meu pequeno discurso pareceu fazer algum significado para Nicholas. Ele me abraçou delicadamente.

– Se isso te faz feliz, amanhã estou indo embora. – Sua voz parecia conter até dor.

– Você está magoado? – perguntei. – Você sabe que você aqui também me faz feliz, não sabe? Mas preciso ir atrás da minha família, você também sabe disso. Pra eu poder ficar ainda mais feliz.

Eu sabia que família era um ponto fraco para Nich. Ele sempre ficava com medo de eu ficar magoada com esse assunto.

– Não estou magoado, magoado. Mas eu queria você perto. – Como se para reforçar o que ele disse, Nich me abraçou um pouco mais forte.

– Eu também queria. Mas a gente ainda vai se ver de novo, não é uma despedida definitiva! Até parece que nunca mais vou voltar a vê-lo! – Eu ri.

– Você promete?

– Prometo prometido. – Ri de novo.

Ele suspirou.

– Então eu acredito.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio, até que Nicholas me soltou do abraço e segurou as minhas mãos, me fazendo sentar junto com ele.

– Antes de ir embora, você poderia fazer algo por mim? – perguntou.

Eu ri.

– Se estiver ao meu alcance...

– E está.

– Ok, então. Pode falar.

Nich mordeu os lábios. Parecia receoso.

– Eu sempre gostei muito de você, Becca. Muito _mesmo._

Assenti para ele continuar a falar.

– Eu queria que você correspondesse antes de sair pelo mundo a fora – sussurrou, os olhos intensos me encarando o tempo todo.

– Que eu retribuísse o quê? – Ri. Ele não estava falando coisa com coisa para mim...

– Uma coisa muito importante para mim.

E com essa frase nada explicativa, ele me beijou. Apaixonadamente.

Demorei alguns minutos para entender o que estava acontecendo. E aí já era tarde demais, eu estava correspondendo o beijo.

– Espera – arfei, quando consegui desgrudar de Nicholas.

– O quê? – Ele parecia vermelho.

– Gostaria de saber o que isso significa. Você é ex da minha melhor amiga, sabe? Me sinto uma cachorra das brabas nesse momento. Se Natale descobrir, vai descer a porrada em você.

Ele riu.

– Em você também – falou.

Eu também ri.

– Em mim não. Ela sabe que não consegue descer a porrada em mim, porque senão_ eu_ é que desço a porrada nela!

E rimos mais um pouco. Só com Nich era tão fácil – beijando em um momento pra depois conversar coisas sem-noção como sempre! Ai, ai. Ele me fazia sentir em casa...

– Desculpa, mas é que eu _precisava_ descobrir como era o seu beijo. – Nicholas me puxou para um abraço gostoso.

– Te desapontei? – zombei.

– Não. Superou as estimativas. Não sei como vou deixar você ir embora agora. Queria seus beijos para sempre... – Ele riu.

– Nich... – censurei.

– Estou brincando, Becca. Eu vou embora assim que acabarmos aqui, tá? E você vai poder ir pra sua família.

– Obrigada.

E dito isso, nos beijamos mais e mais vezes, até o sol se pôr.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

– Palpites para o quê Rebecca está fazendo no quarto do garoto? – brincou Dean.

Controlei a vontade de mandar ele pro quinto dos infernos.

– Não.

– Ah, mas que falta de criatividade! Eu consigo imaginar vários palpites... – continuou.

– Eu também. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado, ok? – pedi.

Dean me encarou.

– Hmmmmm, ciúmes?

– Não – respondi. E ele caiu na risada.

– Ah, Sammy, não fique assim. Talvez não seja isso o que estamos pensando e ela volte em alguns minutos...

– Tanto faz para mim.

Dean caiu na risada novamente e eu suspirei.

– Você não tem mais o que fazer não, Dean?

– Ok, ok. Estressadinho.

Vinte minutos. Meia hora. Uma hora. Uma hora e meia. Duas horas. Duas horas e quarenta e cinco minutos. Três horas.

– Será que ela está bem, Dean? – perguntei, realmente preocupado.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Larga de ser bobo você, Sam. Deixa a menina.

_Menina_! Ela tinha a minha idade! Há.

Mas não rebati, porque a porta se abriu naquele instante e Rebecca entrou no quarto. Parecia normal, pelo menos. A não ser pela vaga tristeza no olhar.

– Ele foi embora hoje mesmo. – Ela deu de ombros. – Deve estar saindo da cidade nesse momento.

– Tudo bem? – perguntei.

– É, Sam estava bem a fim de ir ver se você estava bem lá no quarto com o garoto. Acho que não ia ser uma cena que ele quisesse presenciar, não é, Rebecca? – Dean riu maliciosamente.

Ela o encarou firmemente.

– Vai te catar, Dean. Eu não saio_ dando_ ao contrário de outras que você conhece. – Ela sorriu e pulou na cama, pegando o diário do papai e começando a folheá-lo.

Nem me incomodei de censurá-la por estar conferindo o diário de novo. Rebecca deu uma tirada em Dean que ele ficou quieto. Por favor, ela é a melhor, com certeza!


	9. Resolvendo o caso

**CAPÍTULO 9 – RESOLVENDO O CASO**

**Rebecca's POV**

Os dias se passaram. Logo já era final de semana (e, de quebra, lua cheia).

Eu sabia que era o dia decisivo. Hoje, eu descobriria se eu tinha aptidão para caçar ou não. Era para eu estar entusiasmada.

Mas eu não estava.

Os Winchesters iriam de tocaia atrás de Olivia, porque para eles "ela se encaixava mais no quadro". Eu? Eu estava com uma intuição forte, me dizendo que não era um lobisomem. Eu não sabia por que isso – e com certeza não ia reclamar mais com os irmãos. Eles eram mil vezes mais experientes e, eu, uma novata.

Quando eu disse o que eu estava pensando, há uns dois dias atrás, foi essa a reação:

– Tá, então é o quê? – Dean revirou os olhos. – Vamos ser cuidadosos. Vamos esperar a garota se transformar. Se ela não se transformar, vamos atrás de Felipe, mas não acho que vá ser preciso.

– Acho que Rebecca está assustada – Sam disse ao irmão bem na minha frente. Que lindo. – Talvez seria melhor ela ficar aqui no apartamento no primeiro dia da transformação.

– Não! Eu não quero perder a caça! – me defendi.

– Prometemos só ficar de tocaia. Vamos caçar só no segundo dia quando você estiver junto de nós dois. – Sam me olhou bem nos olhos ao dizer isso, então eu confiei. Mas eu sabia que, se fosse necessário, eles teriam que acertar o lobisomem. E eu estaria fora da brincadeira.

Bem, eu e minha boca grande.

Aí vem a grande questão: Por que hoje era o dia decisivo se eu não ia com eles?

Eu não costumava ser tão precavida, mas eu tinha um plano. Eu ia esperar os dois saírem e iria pesquisar no notebook de Sam. Simples, prático, moleza. E decisivo. Eu estava com um pressentimento que eu ia conseguir (mas vai saber...).

– Tudo prontinho – Dean avisou Sam, pegando a mochila.

– Rebecca, você já sabe...

– Sim, Sam, é para eu manter a minha faca de prata perto e também a minha faca de ferro puro só para não abusar da sorte. – Meu mau-humor estava contagiante.

– Isso. Fique bem. – Bem, meu mau-humor _estava_ contagiante, mas não dava para continuar mal-humorada com Sam se preocupando daquele jeito comigo. Era fofo demais.

– Vou ficar. E vocês tomem cuidado. – Eu estava com um aperto no coração. Caraca, eu estava com medo por eles... muito medo.

– Nós vamos. – Ele sorriu para mim uma ultima vez e saiu pela porta.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

– Estou com um pressentimento estranho e você? – perguntei a meu irmão quando entramos no carro.

– Lá vai começar com a boiolice toda. Você e Rebecca com essas intuições, ninguém merece. – Ele deu a partida, saindo do meio fio. – Vamos ficar só de tocaia. Nada pode acontecer.

Então por que eu não me sentia tranqüilo?

Mas decidi deixar para lá a "boiolice toda".

– Será que é Olivia mesmo?

– Deve ser. – Dean deu de ombros. – Vamos confirmar hoje.

– É, você tem razão.

Ficamos alguns minutos na frente da casa, mas estava um tédio.

– Ela pode ter saído pelos fundos. Que tal dar uma verificada? – Dean sugeriu, provavelmente tão entediado quanto eu.

– Opa.

Descemos do carro e entramos sorrateiramente na casa. Estava tudo muito silencioso, o que indicava a ausência da moradora.

– Ora, ora, ora, quem se encontra aqui.

Ou que indicava a vaga presença da moradora.

– Olivia! – Dean e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo de susto, escondendo nossas armas. Quero ver eu justificar para ela porque estávamos ali. Queria Rebecca para entender a mente feminina novamente.

– Olivia, pensamos que você estava em perigo e viemos imediatamente! – Dean inventou na hora. Bem, essa foi boa.

A garota revirou os olhos.

– Até parece. Eu sei que vocês estão aqui para achar o assassino de Karine. Ou a assassina, eu, no caso. – Ela tampou a boca e fingiu um olhar assustado. – Opa, escapou.

– Você mesma matou sua melhor amiga? – Tenho certeza que pareci assustado. Era nojento. Criaturas sobrenaturais? Tudo bem. Mas uma humana?

– Não, tive umas ajudinhas. As mesmas ajudinhas que vão acabar com vocês. – Dito isso, as sombras se moveram até Dean e eu, nos prendendo na parede.

_DAEVAS_! Eu me lembrava de quando a louca da Meg invocou uns desses para acabar comigo, com Dean e com o papai.

– Você invocou criaturas do mal só para acabar com sua melhor amiga? – Dean disse, horrorizado.

– Ela nunca foi minha melhor amiga. Bem, eu acabei com a concorrência. E meus amiguinhos vão se divertir para caramba acabando com vocês dois também.

Naquele momento, eu senti que ia morrer. Não tínhamos chances contra as sombras. Estávamos presos. O altar estava intacto e Rebecca nem fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

– Ah, por falar n/isso, e a amiguinha de _vocês_? – Olivia perguntou.

– Não está presente no momento. Quer deixar um recado? – ironizou Dean.

– Há, que engraçadinho. – Ela fez um gesto com as mãos e as sombras fizeram cortes nos braços de Dean e nos meus. Eu já havia sentido aquela dor antes, mas a sensação era mil vezes pior que a lembrança. – Eu e meus seres do mal iremos dar uma passadinha em um determinado quarto de hotel depois que acabarmos com vocês.

Imaginei Rebecca sozinha em seu quarto, esperando Dean e eu chegarmos com boas notícias, e sendo surpreendida pelas sombras, que começariam a cortá-la e cortá-la e ela começaria a gritar e gritar e...

– NÃO! DEIXE-A FORA DISSO! – gritei, implorando para Olivia.

Ela começou a rir.

– Então o rapazinho gosta mesmo da garota? Pensei que era só teatrinho... Bem, isso é realmente novo para mim. Vou dizer a ela que você a defendeu tão veemente e acabou ganhando uns cortezinhos na barriga. – Ela acenou de novo e os _Daevas_ nos cortaram, a mim e a meu irmão.

Gritamos novamente de dor.

– Vai ficar nos torturando? – perguntou Dean, ofegando.

Ela fingiu pensar.

– Sim, é legal.

Minha mente começou a voar e imaginei que, se Rebecca fosse mais experiente, poderia nos salvar. Eu a imaginei derrubando o altar e cuidando dos meus cortes. Percebi que ela era a única pessoa que podia nos salvar.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Como eu disse: Simples, prático, moleza. Já peguei o notebook e comecei a digitar evidências do caso. Nada.

– Ai, vamos. Eu tenho que ser rápida – falei para mim mesmo, apesar de não saber o motivo da minha ansiedade.

E, como se meu corpo estivesse respondendo com uma voz masculina, a palavra ecoou na minha cabeça: _Daevas_.

O pulo que eu dei foi inimaginável e eu tive que morder o meu braço para não gritar feito uma louca. Era a voz novamente! A voz do homem (ou demônio do olho amarelo) que me mandava matar pessoas! Quem era Daeva? Eu nunca iria matar ninguém! Ele não ia me corromper, prometi a mim mesma.

A minha intuição apitou novamente, uma coisa que eu odiava internamente. Ela nunca errava. E lá estava ela me mandando dar uma pesquisadinha sobre _Daevas_...

_Isso não vai te matar, Rebecca... É só pesquisar no Google... Digite Daevas e pronto, sem sofrimento..._ Não parecia uma coisa certa a se fazer, seguir as dicas da voz na minha cabeça.

Mas, naturalmente, foi o que eu fiz.

Fiquei surpresa ao achar um resultado sobre isso. Era um site de fantasmas e etc. Cara, que bizarro...

Tchans. Lá estava...

_**Daevas**_

Demônios sombras zoroastrianos. São selvagens e animalescos, tipos de pitt bulls demoníacos. Os Daevas precisam ser invocados para atacar através de um ritual antigo e extremamente macabro, e isso é um trabalho muito arriscado, pois tendem a matar seu invocador. Ninguém conhece suas aparências físicas, pois não são vistos há milênios. Eles são invisíveis e só podem ser vistos por suas sombras.

_**Como exterminá-los?**_

Não há como exterminá-los. Para o invocador perder o controle sobre eles, basta destruir o altar do ritual e os Daevas se voltarão contra ele. Como são demônios sombras, outra maneira de rebelá-los é acendendo uma luz muito forte no local em que se encontram, mas não se engane, assim que a luz acabar, eles logo voltarão.

Fonte: supernaturalemportugal . blogspot 2007 / 06 / daevas . html

E lá estava a minha intuição novamente, tão forte que eu dei outro pulo, me colocando em pé. Peguei o diário do Pai Winchester rapidamente, folheando as páginas.

Por isso eu tinha certeza que já sabia o que era, por isso! Tinha lá, lindamente um tópico sobre _Daevas_! E eu tinha visto o altar na casa de Olivia, foi de onde surgiu a relação no meu subconsciente. Ela tinha invocado aquelas coisas do mal e tinha um altarzinho maravilhoso em sua lindíssima casinha. Não era um lobisomem, eram _Daevas_! Demônios sombras que eram animalescos, podendo se comparar com lobisomens! E, infelizmente, atacaram durante a lua cheia, o que causou confusão em todos nós. Principalmente Sam e Dean, que estavam atrás de Olivia, pensando que ela era um lobisomem. E ela não era e eu sabia disso.

Mas os garotos não.

Eles estavam em perigo, eu podia sentir.

E, mais: Só eu podia salvá-los.

Naturalmente, o que eu fiz? Sim, eu saí correndo daquele hotel feito uma louca, nem trancando quarto, nem pegando facas, nem nada. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu precisava chegar logo à casa de Olivia e salvar os dois caras que dependiam de mim. Eu precisava salvar os dois caras que eu mais amava no momento, que haviam me salvado quando eu precisei, que haviam me acolhido. Eu precisava correr os dois quilômetros em dois segundos, mas não tinha esse poder... E demoraria muito seduzir um cara para me dar uma carona ou roubar alguma bicicleta... Então, o que eu faria?

Bem, acho que eu deveria correr mais rápido.

Era uma sensação inexplicável, correr tão rápido que dava para ver as casas passando rapidamente por mim, mas sentir as pernas lentas como se fossem gelatinas. Eu me sentia como se não estivesse me movimentando rápido o bastante, mas minhas pernas reclamavam como se eu estivesse me movimentando rápido _demais_. E eu não parei, apesar da sede, cansaço, dor... Continuei correndo rápido e rápido, até chegar à casa, depois da jornada de alguns minutos.

Estava tudo tão quieto, como se estivesse em paz. Mas eu sabia que era uma impressão errada.

Não avistei os garotos, então eu só pude ter certeza que eles estavam mesmo em perigo. Eu sabia onde estava o altar, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era derrubá-lo.

Olhei para a mansão, tentando imaginar _como_ eu chegaria lá em cima. Como, Céus?

Foi quando eu reparei na linda árvore perto da janela do primeiro andar. Tá, eu nunca fui a melhor alpinista de árvores, mas eu estava pouco me lixando. Eu só queria subir e salvar os garotos. Não me importei de estar de short curto e estar frio lá fora. Não me importei de ralar minhas mãos, esfolar meus joelhos e fazer uns belos ferimentos no meu corpo (galhos infelizes). Só sei que eu subi, tão silenciosamente quanto eu pude para continuar rápida.

E, graças aos Céus, cheguei perto da janela.

Eu vi Olivia, conversando casualmente e tranquilamente com Sam e Dean, como se tudo estivesse normal. Eu poderia acreditar nisso se eu não visse o tanto que os garotos estavam machucados, tão machucados que meus cortes e esfolões pareciam brincadeiras de criança. E também havia as sombras, disformes e estranhas, fora do lugar, prendendo os dois na parede. Elas estavam machucando ainda mais os Winchesters sob as ordens de Olivia, que andava como se examinasse a mobília.

Sam e Dean tinham cortes na barriga e nos braços, ridiculamente iguais. E fiquei puta da vida. Quem era Olivia para machucar os dois? Quem? Tive vontade de abrir aquela janela e pular pra cima dela, mas eu precisava pensar racionalmente.

Eu precisava pensar como uma _caçadora._

Então, abri a janela _bem silenciosamente,_ tão silenciosamente que nem os garotos ouviram (apesar de estarem em frente para mim, o que significava que – ainda bem – Olivia estava de costas para onde eu iria entrar e derrubar o altar). Consegui, com muito esforço, me colocar para dentro. A adrenalina pulsava em meus ouvidos, porque era uma hora mais do que crítica. Eu estava no mesmo cômodo que a "Louca e suas marionetes". Um movimento em falso e ela me descobriria – o que significava que eu e os meninos estaríamos mortos.

Não fui tão sutil quanto eu esperava. Sam olhou diretamente para mim, com aquela cara que eu já conhecia. Cara de "Saia daqui, é perigoso". Mas eu não era mais uma aluna. Eu estava ali para ajudá-los pra valer. Então eu retribuí o olhar, querendo que ele enxergasse bem no fundo dos meus olhos "Sam, eu estou aqui e vou conseguir ajudá-los, mas, por favor, a distraia".

Como se tivesse entendido exatamente as palavras que eu havia pensado, ele desviou o olhar do meu, me ignorando, como se eu nem estivesse ali – uma atitude que eu estava realmente esperando que ele tomasse.

– Você não deveria mexer com essas forças, Olivia – conseguiu dizer para chamar a atenção dela.

Deu certo.

– E você não deveria ficar falando, porque está correndo sérios riscos, sabe? – Ela deu uma risadinha de escárnio e eu quis matá-la novamente.

Agora era só eu passar para o outro cômodo, subir as escadas e derrubar o altar – bem rápida e silenciosamente.

Seria impossível. Eu tinha certeza. Ou eu era rápida e saía correndo e fazia logo o serviço, ou eu ia devagar, não era notada, e causava a morte dos irmãos.

Bem, acho que eu ia sair um pouco machucada.

Quando alcancei a porta, a abri com tudo sem olhar para trás. Me joguei à corrida escada a cima, tentando não pensar nas sombras que podiam me matar e tudo mais (e tudo mais era uma psicopata do mal).

Mesmo assim, não pude deixar de ouvir o grito dela.

– _DAEVAS,_ ATRÁS DELA!

Sério, se eu já tinha sentido medo, não se comparava aquilo que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. E, o mais estranho, era que tudo isso me excitava. Sim, eu estava preste a morrer, mas estava alegre – como se fosse uma competição.

Felizmente, meu cérebro funcionava junto com as minhas pernas, e eu fui acendendo todas as luzes que eu encontrei para formar uma luz forte.

Infelizmente, não foi forte o suficiente e aquelas coisas me pegaram assim que eu alcancei o topo da escada.

A dor foi lancinante, inimaginavelmente horrível. Senti minha pele se rompendo nas minhas costas e quase pude ouvir o sangue gotejando sem parar. O grito que eu soltei foi irreal, tão assustado e dolorido que era como se pudesse ser o último grito da minha vida. Mas os monstros me subestimaram e eu não estava derrotada ainda. Eu não parei com o golpe inicial, nem com as tentativas de golpes seguintes. Continuei correndo em direção àquele maldito altar que estava bem na minha frente e me joguei contra ele com toda a minha força, fazendo o móvel cair no chão com todos os seus símbolos, sangue, oferendas, etc (e eu caí também com a força do impacto, o que não foi muito agradável).

Pude sentir as sombras mudando em direção. Dei uma olhadinha para a porta daquele cômodo e vi Olivia. Ela tinha corrido atrás das sombras para verificar que eu fosse pega e agora estava ali, naquele lindo cômodo, frente a frente com a sua desgraça.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

– Sam tinha razão, Olívia. Você não deveria mexer com essas forças – eu falei, claramente, o que me surpreendeu. Eu estava tão fodida que podia ser enterrada naquele momento mesmo.

Como se minhas palavras fossem as últimas palavras da garota, as sombras se jogaram para cima dela. Eu ficaria muito feliz de saber da morte dela se eu não tivesse _presenciado_. Era nojento o jeito com que eles acabaram com ela, arrancando pedaços de seu corpo. Eram terríveis os gritos que ela dava, tão altos para mim, tão baixos para o resto da cidade. Quando aquelas coisas acabaram, desapareceram, o que fiquei muito grata. Não ia ser legal um monte de coisas querendo me matar também.

Eu quis vomitar por estar no mesmo lugar que os restos de um corpo humano, mas não encontrei forças suficientes para isso. Cara, eu estava _muito_ fodida. Minhas costas estavam cortadas como se o Wolverine tivesse passado as lâminas das mãos dele lá – isso sem contar os machucados do meu recente alpinismo. Eu estava com as pernas _doendo pra cacete_. Minha barriga estava doendo porque eu me joguei pra cima do altar bem de frente, ou seja, ficaria tudo roxo.

E minha cabeça doía também, lógico. Eu queria levantar e ir ver os meninos, mas não conseguia ainda. Eles também estavam machucados, eu tinha que me lembrar disso...

– Rebecca? – Ouvi a voz de Sam me chamar nas escadas.

– Oi? – Tentei me sentar, mas doía muito. Doíam as costas e a barriga e as pernas e a cabeça.

– Tudo bem? – Imaginei que o "tudo bem" dele significava "estar viva", então não respondi ironicamente como estava morrendo de vontade.

– Tudo. Calma ai, já estou indo. Vocês estão todos machucados. – Ignorando a dor do capeta, consegui me levantar, e alcancei Sam lá na escada.

– Rebecca, ai, meu Deus, você está toda machucada...

– Sam, pelo amor... Você está mil vezes mais. Vem. – Eu passei um braço na cintura dele, tentando fazer com que ele se apoiasse em mim (mesmo isso doendo pra caramba). – Vamos sentar ali no sofá. Cadê Dean?

– Aqui. – Dean acenou da cozinha, de onde trazia sua mochila com kits de primeiros socorros. Ainda bem.

– Dean, você também está todo fodido. Vem, vou cuidar de vocês. – Consegui largar Sam delicadamente em um dos sofás e Dean se sentou ao lado dele.

– Olha quem fala. Você foi atacada nas costas.

– E vocês foram atacados na barriga e nos braços, duplamente pior. – Peguei umas gazes e passei em volta dos braços de Dean.

– Mas você está toda ralada também. – Sam estava enrolando sua barriga com as outras gazes.

– Tente escalar uma árvore em meio minuto, subir escadas correndo em mais meio minuto e se jogar contra um altar. Vou te falar uma coisa: Deixa qualquer garota ralada. – Cortei a gaze de Dean e enfaixei a barriga dele. – Pronto, vamos sair daqui. Daqui a pouco aparece polícia e temos que estar lá quietinhos no hotel.

– Você não vai se cuidar? – Sam perguntou, se levantando.

– Já deve ter parado de sangrar. – Dei de ombros, fingindo indiferença. – Vamos.

Entrar no Impala foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que já aconteceu. Me senti segura e em paz pela primeira vez em dias.

– Como você soube exatamente o que aquelas coisas eram e o que você deveria fazer? – Dean começou, parecendo em choque.

Bem, eu sabia que essa parte viria logo. Era melhor acabar com ela logo também.

– Sabe a voz na minha cabeça? A do demônio ou sei lá o quê? Ela me disse a palavra chave. Ela me disse "Daevas". – Olhei para baixo. – Então pesquisei no notebook de Sam e vi que eu tinha visto no diário do pai de vocês, por isso eu tinha certeza que eu já sabia o que era, mas não me lembrava... Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção...

– Você está louca? Você foi sensacional! – Dean me olhou pelo retrovisor. – Como chegou até a gente?

– Correndo. Literalmente. Não foi fácil.

Ele riu. Sam ainda estava me encarando, com os olhos fascinados.

– Você é demais, Becca.

Quase chorei, sério mesmo. Depois de uma noite com muita dor e desespero e vários motivos para se chorar (incluindo um corte enorme nas costas que deixaria a porra de uma cicatriz enorme, ah, saco), eu quase chorei por ele ter me dado um apelido. Porque eu me senti incluída. Eu me senti como parte da família.

– Você me deu um apelido, Sammy – falei.

– Eu sei. – Ele sorriu, só para mim.

– Boa, mano. Ela tem muita cara de Becca. – Dean também sorriu para mim e senti como se minha noite tivesse se iluminado.

Conseguimos entrar no hotel sem chamar atenção de ninguém (o que quer dizer que não _tinha_ ninguém lá, porque estávamos todos fodidos com roupas cheias de sangue) e então nos trancamos no quarto. Enquanto Dean cuidava de seus ferimentos, eu cuidava dos ferimentos de Sam.

– Você saiu desarmada? Isso é que é pedir para morrer – Dean comentou.

– Eu já sabia que faca nenhuma adiantaria com os _Daevas_, então para que levar? Além disso, eu estava ocupada demais em ficar preocupada e louca da vida para salvar vocês dois – respondi, limpando os ferimentos de Sam. Ele estremeceu de dor. – Desculpe.

Ele só balançou a cabeça.

Sim, se o momento não fosse tão crítico, eu estaria flutuando por estar no quarto com os dois sem camisa (e por eu ter livre permissão para tocar a barriga e os braços deles, oh, Céus).

– E os seus machucados? – Sam me perguntou quando acabei de enfaixá-lo bonitinho. Eu daria uma boa enfermeira.

– Ah, bem, estão nas minhas costas... – O que quer dizer que não sou capaz de limpá-los.

– Eu ajudo você. – Sam sorriu para mim.

Fiquei sentada de costas para ele. Delicadamente, ele levantou um pedaço da minha blusa, o bastante para tratar e deixar tudo lindo.

– Ai. Isso vai doer – avisou.

– Ok. – Ele passou um algodão. – Ai. Doe mesmo.

Dean, super fofo, pegou outro algodão e começou a limpar meus cortes dos braços e joelhos (feitos pela árvore, há).

– Obrigada. Vocês dois.

– Você nos salvou, Becca. Nós é que temos que agradecer.

– Mas vocês me salvaram primeiro. Empatado. – Dei um sorrisinho para Dean, que estava na minha frente.

– Tudo bem. Mas você se machucou mais nos salvando do que nós nos machucamos salvando você – lembrou Sam.

– Bem, isso não faz parte do contrato – brinquei, abaixando a blusa quando Sam terminou. – Talvez em outra cidade possamos ir a um hospital e nos tratar direitinho.

– É, pode ser. Agora vamos _dormir_, por favor. – Dean caiu na cama de casal rapidinho.

Sam me olhou.

– Pode ficar na cama de solteiro hoje. Você merece.

– Obrigada, Sammy.

Demorou para eu achar uma posição que não doesse muito, mas quando achei, simplesmente apaguei.

– Becca, vamos? – Era Sam que estava me acordando levemente.

Entreabri os olhos.

– O quê?

– Vamos embora. Você vai ver, hoje estará doendo menos que ontem – prometeu.

Eu me levantei e era verdade. Era como se nem estivesse aberto o corte.

– Uau – falei.

– É. – Sam deu de ombros. – Temos certa experiência com os _Daevas_. Tome um banho para irmos tomar café e ir embora.

Assenti com a cabeça. Tudo o que eu mais queria era ir embora dali.

Coloquei um jeans e uma camisa simples, com um colete de manga comprida, que não mostrava nenhuma de minhas novas aquisições roxas e vermelhas. Sam já tinha levado minha mala para o carro quando saí do banheiro e Dean desceu as escadas comigo.

– Preciso falar com a Angelina. E agora? – Ele me encarou.

– Seja verdadeiro. Fale que nunca mais vai voltar, só isso. – Dei um sorrisinho. – Você consegue.

– Claro.

Sam se juntou a nós quando nos sentamos à mesa. O hotel estava mais cheio, então Angelina não pôde se sentar conosco (não que eu esteja reclamando).

Quando acabamos, nos dirigimos para a recepção, e ela estava lá. Sam e eu entramos no carro, mas abrimos bem os vidros para ouvir o fora de Dean.

– Angelina, estamos indo – disse ele, olhando-a nos olhos. – Não achamos um culpado. Outros policiais disfarçados vão nos substituir. Não conte para ninguém sobre nós, ok?

– Ok. Quando você volta para me ver? – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse esperançosa. Não é possível, ela devia saber que ele ia dar o fora nela.

– Não acho que eu vá voltar, Angelina. – Dean foi bem direto, pelo menos. Então deu um selinho nela (eca) e veio se juntar a nós.

Ninguém falou até sairmos da cidade.

– Hmm, você foi verdadeiro. Gostei disso – elogiei Dean.

– Eu sou verdadeiro na maioria das vezes. – Lá vinha ele com aquele sorriso sarcástico.

Revirei os olhos, pronta para ignorá-lo.

– Sabe o que estive pensando? Se o demônio de olhos amarelos falou para Becca que eram _Daevas_, então ele queria que ela tivesse sucesso na missão – Sam falou de repente, muito típico dele.

Pensei um pouco sobre isso também.

– É verdade – concordei.

– Com certeza – completou Dean.

– E por que ele poderia querer isso? – Sam perguntou retoricamente, pois nenhum de nós sabia a resposta. – Quais são os planos dele?

Infelizmente, só depois de muito e muito tempo descobriríamos isso.


	10. PARTE 2 CAPÍTULO 1 O recomeço

**PARTE 2 – CAPÍTULO 1- O RECOMEÇO**

**Rebecca's POV**

Eu poderia estar aqui suspirando, contando o quanto minha vidinha ficou agradável depois da experiência de quase morte que os Winchesters e eu tivemos, mas eu estaria _com certeza_ mentindo.

Depois de irmos embora de Charlotte, tive uma súbita crise de rebeldia – do tipo _eu-sou-capaz-de-caçar-sozinha_. Então eu fugi, mas não com o Impala, lógico. Dean ficou realmente furioso quando me localizou no celular, mas Sam me entendia, e prometeu que ele e o irmão não iriam me procurar. Consegui resolver o caso sem a ajuda dos dois, mas me senti tão... sozinha. Não era a mesma coisa sem minha briga corriqueira com Dean ou os olhares de Sam de "aiaiai, lá vai ela ler o diário novamente"... Então eu voltei para os dois. Sam ficou realmente satisfeito que eu estivesse viva e estivesse disposta a voltar. (Ele me contou que eu era realmente útil para pensar, o que me fez ficar vermelha de prazer.) Dean fingiu que estava muito bravo comigo e tudo mais, mas eu _sabia_ que ele estava é feliz por eu ter decidido voltar.

Depois tivemos alguns casos não muito interessantes – adicionando um em especial, que Sam fingiu ser Gogoboy e fazer um strip e ficar de cuequinha pra mim e pra mais algumas mulheres, para servir de distração para Dean conseguir pegar uma vampira. Pode-se dizer que Sammy não ficou realmente entusiasmado em tirar a roupa comigo ali, mas fez sua parte direitinho, e quase que _eu_ não fiz a _minha _parte direitinho – fiquei com vontade de pular em cima dele, ao invés de ficar lá quietinha. Mas consegui, isso que vale.

E lá estávamos nós três, em outra parada, sem notícias do Demônio de olho amarelo. Acho que estávamos atrás de supostas possessões demoníacas, mas não me parecia _tão_ interessante. Eu estava voltando do mercadinho da cidade – Dean tinha saído com seu carro pra vadiar, eu tinha quase certeza, e me deixou a pé pra comprar comida para Sam e para mim. Mas tudo _bem_, eu já estava acostumada mesmo.

Eu estava subindo as escadas, infeliz, pensando em qual sonho macabro eu teria essa noite, quando avistei uma coisa... Algo preto, abstrato, mas não uma sombra. E depois senti uma dor terrível na garganta.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Eu lia um jornal local online, tentando juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça. A cidade tinha indícios de presença de demônios, mas o que os demônios iriam querer naquela cidade, no norte do Texas? Não havia nada ali.

A porta se abriu. Era Rebecca entrando com aquele sorriso lindo e feliz no rosto.

Desde que eu fiz o strip para um bando de mulheres (incluindo ela), eu ficava me perguntando se Rebecca gostou de me ver tão sem roupa como aparentava ou ela estava só fingindo para se misturar.

– Dean foi vadiar, o que quer dizer que ele vai voltar só daqui umas três horas. – Ela riu e deu de ombros. – Trouxe comida.

– Hmm. – Eu me sentei na cama, fechando o notebook. – O que tem ai?

– Lanche com muito bacon, uma Coca para mim e cervejas para você. – Ela colocou tudo na cômoda e se sentou na beirada da cama, me passando a minha parte.

– Você e a sua repugnância por cerveja – falei, abrindo uma.

Ela me olhou com cara de nojo.

– É, bebo qualquer coisa que não seja isso aí. Eca.

Dei uma risada. Era tão fácil me divertir com Rebecca.

Acabamos de comer aquele lanche delicioso em alguns minutos. A Coca dela foi junto e, logo depois, as minhas cervejas.

– Eu trouxe sobremesa! – Ela tirou da sacola um mousse de chocolate e um bombom. – Eu sei bem que você gosta de tudo o que é feito de chocolate.

– Sim, com certeza – eu disse, pegando o potinho de mousse e uma colher que ela me jogou.

– Hmm, que delícia. – Ela já estava comendo o seu bombom. Parecia mesmo delicioso. – Quer um pedaço?

– Não, não precisa...

– Não fique com vergonha de pedir... – Becca veio engatinhando na cama até chegar muito perto de mim. Prendi a respiração. – Abra a boca.

Fiz o que ela pediu e ela colocou um pedaço do bombom na minha boca. Foi uma fantasia se realizando, recebendo comida na boca – e recebendo de Rebecca.

– Bom, né? – Ela sorriu inocentemente e eu me senti mal de ter maliciado.

– Uhum. Quer um pouco do meu? – perguntei.

– Quero! – Ela acabou se aproximando mais e a adrenalina já começou a caminhar na minha corrente sanguínea. Peguei um pouco com a colher e dei na boca dela. Bem, isso também foi delicioso.

– Delicioso. – Rebecca murmurou, como se estivesse ecoando meus pensamentos. – Opa, tem um pouquinho perdido aqui.

Ela segurou suavemente o meu rosto e se aproximou; O rosto a menos de cinco centímetros do meu. Nossos olhos estavam conectados. Os dela pareciam arder em chamas, como se ela estivesse se segurando para não fazer alguma coisa. E, então, ela se aproximou ainda mais e passou a língua pelo meu lábio inferior. Fechei meus olhos e não consegui conter um arrepio.

– Delicioso – repetiu, se afastando um pouco, mas ainda me olhando nos olhos.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas ficamos ali nos encarando. Eu, sem reação. Ela, como se estivesse travando uma luta interior.

Finalmente, algum de nós fez alguma coisa.

– Sammy – suspirou, chegando mais perto. Ela encostou seu corpo no meu e meus olhos ficaram confusos. O que Rebecca estava fazendo?

– O que é isso? – Eu segurei os seus ombros.

– Sam, vamos aproveitar que Dean vai demorar... Eu sempre quis isso desde que nos vimos. – Dito isso, ela me beijou, colocando uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo.

Eu queria também, mas era errado. Então, o que eu fiz?

Retribuí o beijo, me entregando ao desejo que me consumia. Puxei sua cintura ainda mais, para que ela grudasse sua parte íntima em meu membro já ereto. Eu nunca havia me sentido como estava me sentindo naquele momento. O único pensamento que passava pela minha cabeça era que eu precisava transar com Rebecca.

– Assim – ela gemeu no meu ouvido, arrancando minha camisa. Ela acariciou minha barriga, subindo para meus braços e para minha nuca. Depois fez o caminho inverso até parar no zíper da minha calça.

– Você também quer, não quer? – Ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, como se essas preliminares fossem extremamente divertidas para ela.

– Sim. Eu quero.

Ela desceu o zíper. Eu a ajudei a tirar a minha calça e logo depois tirei sua blusa.

Acariciei suas costas enquanto ela fazia uma trilha de beijos pelo meu pescoço e colocava a mão por dentro da minha cueca. Eu pude sentir a cicatriz (grande) que os _Daevas_ fizeram nela e trinquei o maxilar. Nunca mais a colocaria em risco, nunca.

Mas não pude ficar pensando nisso por muito tempo, porque ela começou a excitar o meu membro e eu soltei um gemido.

– Eu também não estou mais me segurando. Vamos acabar logo com isso – murmurou, se levantando o suficiente para tirar seu short e sua calcinha (fio dental sexy, Céus!).

Rebecca tirou o sutiã bem lentamente, me encarando firme e profundamente. Eu sabia que ela estava provocando.

Depois que o tirou, pegou calmamente as minhas mãos e as colocou em seus seios. Dei um gemido duplo, porque, no mesmo momento, ela se sentou sobre mim e começou a mexer o seu corpo, encaixando nossos sexos. Eu apertei os seus seios e ela também soltou um gemido.

– Sam...

Ela era experiente, eu tive certeza disso naquele momento. O jeito com que movimentava o seu quadril, explorando os pontos de maior prazer de nossos corpos, era maravilhoso. Ela acariciava meu tórax e mordia o lábio de um jeito que me deixaria louco se eu já não estivesse louco. Rebecca começou a subir e descer mais rápido, deixando claro que, por estar em cima, ela estava no comando da situação. Eu estava chegando ao ápice do prazer e podia senti-la chegando também. Seu corpo tremia descontroladamente e ela já não mais segurava os gemidos.

– Becca – sussurrei, no último momento.

Ela se deitou ao meu lado, rindo.

– Foi maravilhoso, Sammy. Você é o melhor.

Rebecca me beijou, segurando forte os meus cabelos. E eu retribuí, tentando ignorar a culpa que me inundava.

Eu impliquei com Dean todo esse tempo porque ele dava em cima dela e lá estava eu, tranquilo, tendo acabado de fazer amor com ela.

Mas foi ela quem me procurou, certo? Certo. Mas eu havia permitido. E foi errado. E maravilhoso.

– Foi maravilhoso – concordei, a abraçando.

– Eu esperava por isso tanto tempo, Sam. Você nunca havia me dado uma chance – reclamou, rindo.

– Eu não sabia que você também queria isso – me defendi, nunca soltando minhas mãos da cintura dela.

– Sabia sim. Mas sempre me rejeitou. Isso magoa. – Ela deu uma risada de escárnio.

Aquela risada não pertencia à Rebecca, não podia. Era muito sarcástica – no mau sentido. Era como se tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite entre nós tivesse sido uma brincadeira.

E Becca não trataria nossa relação com tanto desprezo.

Pensei um pouco nas palavras que ela proferiu e cheguei a uma conclusão. Só podia ser isso.

Mas e se não fosse?

Bem, era melhor testar.

– Por que está se vestindo? – perguntei, quando reparei que ela já estava fora da cama colocando suas roupas.

– Vou sair.

– Não, eu quero mais. – Tentando não soar muito falso, eu me levantei e a abracei, beijando seu pescoço.

– Finalmente você me quer, Sammy. – Ela me abraçou de volta, não percebendo a minha jogada.

Eu a conduzi a certo tapete, que eu sempre colocava nos quartos de hotéis em que ficávamos por precaução.

– Não se engane. Eu nunca quis, nem vou querer, você – falei, a empurrando e saindo dos limites do tapete.

– O que foi? – Rebecca franziu seu cenho e tentou vir até mim, mas não conseguiu sair.

– Você sabe do que estou falando. – Me abaixei e mostrei para ela uma parte do verso do tapete, onde havia um pentagrama desenhado.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Sam, você está sempre me rejeitando.

Os olhos castanhos de Rebecca foram substituídos por um preto que os preencheu totalmente.

Eu tinha acabado de colocar uma roupa e amarrado o demônio em uma cadeira quando Dean atravessou a porta.

– Não chorem, eu já cheguei! – Ele veio rindo e jogou as chaves na cômoda antes de examinar a situação. – Que porra...

– Dean! Ah, Dean! Sam enlouqueceu! Me solte! – O demônio usava a melhor voz assustada de Rebecca. Dei um grunhido.

Dean me encarou.

– Vai lá e joga um pouco de água benta nela para conferir. – Dei de ombros.

Foi o que ele fez, com muita desconfiança. O corpo de Rebecca começou a soltar fumaça e o demônio gritou.

– Quem? – Dean perguntou de cenho franzido.

– Meg – respondi, olhando nos olhos negros no corpo de Becca.

– Admitam que já estavam com saudades de mim. – Ela sorriu, um sorriso perverso, o mesmo que denunciou sua presença naquele corpo.

– Morrendo de saudades – ironizou Dean. – O que você quer agora?

– Ah, eu já consegui o que eu queria. – Ela desviou o olhar de meu irmão para mim e sorriu. – Consegui fazer com que Sam caísse na tentação e possuísse esse corpo tão atraente. E agora tudo vai ficar melhor.

Dean olhou diretamente para mim como se estivesse esperando que eu falasse que era mentira. Não falei.

– Sam, você se deitou com Rebecca? – Seu tom de voz estava incrédulo. Não consegui sustentar o olhar. – Não acredito. – Ele coçou a cabeça. – Você sabia que ela estava possuída?

– Não – respondi, fazendo uma careta.

– Menos mal. Meg, você queria consolidar sua estranha relação com Sam só porque ele sempre rejeita você?

Olhei para Dean e depois para Meg.

– Não é só isso, idiota. Sabe, Dean, eu nunca gostei de você. Sua visão é tão limitada... Você não sabe o que está em jogo, é muito mais do que só o meu desejo por Sam. E, por falar nisso, você é fantástico, Sammy.

Trinquei o maxilar. Só não voei para cima dela porque ela estava possuindo Rebecca e eu nunca bateria em Rebecca.

– Eca, não quero detalhes. – Dean pegou o livro e, antes de começar a exorcizá-la, disse mais uma vez: - Eca.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Assim que o demônio saiu do meu corpo, eu comecei a chorar.

Era uma reação estranha, mas a única que eu consegui ter. Eu tinha consciência de Dean e (principalmente) Sam me soltando, mas eu só conseguia chorar.

O demônio havia me usado, usado meu corpo, para usar Sam também. Se alguma vez havia passado pela minha cabeça que eu ia dar para um dos Winchesters, nunca foi daquele jeito.

– Pronto, Becca – Sam me disse, pegando minhas mãos.

Cara, eu havia acabado de transar com aquele garoto. Da minha parte, só porque eu estava possuída. Mas ele não estava possuído e estava bem ciente do que estava fazendo. Mesmo assim, eu estava me sentindo _ainda mais_ próxima a ele. Não era como se o que tinha acontecido entre nós tivesse me feito ficar na defensiva... Era como se eu pudesse saber que Sam era uma pessoa que eu sempre pudesse contar, por mais estranho que pareça.

Então, naturalmente, eu me levantei e me joguei diretamente nos braços dele.

– Calma, já passou. – Ele me puxou para a cama, me sentando ali. Era fofo o jeito que ele afagava meus cabelos, tentando me fazer parar de chorar.

– O que foi, Becca? – Dean perguntou. – Todos ficam abalados quando são possuídos, mas você está_ muito_ mais do que abalada.

– Ela me usou! – Eu escondi o rosto no peito de Sam. – Ela usou meu corpo. Usou Sam.

– Você sabe o que ela queria? – Como sempre, Dean foi profissional, direto ao assunto.

Já Sam, que era o único ali que estava realmente preocupado comigo, me abraçou.

– Ela queria um filho – sussurrei.

Dean engasgou. Sam puxou meu rosto de um modo que pudesse olhar bem nos meus olhos.

– Um filho?

Assenti com a cabeça.

– Pensa, Sammy. Você tem sangue demoníaco. Eu tenho sangue demoníaco. Nosso filho seria incrivelmente poderoso – falei, pensando em como seria um filho meu e de Sam... Ele seria lindo, com cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos grandes e bonitos. Teria covinhas, iguais as do pai...

Dean interrompeu meu devaneio.

– Mas ela conseguiria um filho só se vocês não tivessem se precavido e... – Ele soltou um gemido de nojo. – Não acredito que estou aqui discutindo a segurança do sexo de vocês.

– Então vamos esquecer – sugeri. Era o que eu queria fazer.

– Não, isso é sério. Eu não estou exatamente mais animado que você para continuar falando desse assunto, mas é necessário. Infelizmente.

– Meg me pegou de surpresa – Sam disse depois que um pequeno silêncio.

– Isso significa que foi sem camisinha. Eca. Enfim, Becca, você usa...

– Anticoncepcionais? Não. Nunca usei. Mas não precisamos nos preocupar com um filho saído de mim. Aquele demônio provou que não sabe nada sobre mulheres. Não estou no meu período fértil.

– O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Dean.

Revirei meus olhos.

– E você provando que também não sabe nada sobre mulheres – reclamei.

– Mas eu sei – falou Sam. – Tem um período em que a mulher não corre o risco de engravidar. Porém, é muito subjetivo. Não dá para saber exatamente.

– Eu sempre sei exatamente. Minha menstruação é regular. Com a tabelinha, dá para saber os dias. Satisfeitos? Nada de bebê Winchester. – Cara, eu não acredito que eu estava tendo essa conversa com eles.

– Ótimo! Nossa, que noite! Que tal umas cervejinhas? – sugeriu Dean.

– Você sabe que eu odeio cerveja. – Torci a boca. Meg usou esse assunto para enrolar Sam, para fazê-lo pensar que eu era eu, normal e não possuída. Nós dois trocamos um olhar silencioso.

– Tá, umas cervejas e uma Coca-Cola. Vou lá buscar. Algo me diz que vocês _meio_ que precisam conversar.

Dizendo isso, ele saiu e Sam e eu ficamos a sós.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi extremamente desconfortável. Eu não tinha nem coragem de olhar na cara dele, imagina só começar a conversa...

– Becca, você precisa me desculpar. – Bem, Sam era mais corajoso que eu.

– Pelo quê? – Levantei o olhar e acabei me prendendo em seus olhos castanhos.

– Pelo que aconteceu. Eu não devia ter permitido... Se eu tivesse dito não, não teria acontecido. O culpado fui eu. Você estava possuída. Eu não. Eu _quis_.

Naquele momento, quase pulei nele. Ele _quis_. Por que diabos ele estava se desculpando? Caramba, eu também queria!

Logicamente, eu não disse nada disso a ele. Se ele estava se desculpando, é porque ele não queria que tivesse acontecido, certo?

– Tudo bem. Meg se jogou para cima de você. Qualquer homem faria a mesma coisa. – Não completei o que eu queria falar, que era: "Mas lógico que não valeria a pena se fosse outro homem".

Ele sorriu para mim.

– Amigos de novo? – perguntou.

_Que pena_, pensei.

– Sim – respondi.

E, com um abraço, o assunto morreu entre nós dois ali mesmo.

Infelizmente, não morreu entre Dean, que insistia em me lembrar do acontecido sempre que podia.

A semana após aquela noite foi um inferno. Dean simplesmente não falava em outra coisa. Estávamos lá ainda para caçar os demônios, mas eles sumiram depois que Meg me possuiu e me usou para seduzir Sam. Era tudo como se tivesse sido um ardil, uma armadilha perfeita para nós.

"Vocês não fizeram nada impróprio no _banheiro_, né?", provocava Dean. "Eu é que não vou dormir na cama do meio".

– Tá, Dean, que seja. Dá para você esquecer esse assunto? Que porra! – reclamei.

Ele me olhou.

– Nossa, tudo bem.

– Vamos embora. Já não tem mais nada nessa cidade. – Eu peguei minha mala e saí do quarto, deixando os dois para trás.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

– Você não deveria fazer isso com ela – falei, pegando a minha mala.

– Ah, não. Você não vai começar a dar uma de namoradinho dela, né? Que saco.

– Só estou falando.

– Espera aí, precisamos conversar. Não tivemos tempo essa semana. – Dean me puxou de volta para dentro do quarto quando eu estava saindo.

– O que foi?

– Cara, você é um desgraçado filho da puta. Ficou com aquela porra de papinho que Rebecca seria da família e tudo mais, mas na primeira oportunidade foi lá e transou com ela. Você é hipócrita, Sam. Pronto, me aliviei. Vamos embora. – Acabando, Dean pegou a mochila dele e saiu pela porta.

Eu mereci essa, mereci _mesmo_.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

– Nossa, mas vocês demoraram, hein? – reclamei.

– A gente estava trocando umas idéias. – Dean deu de ombros.

– Sobre o quê?

– Sobre você ser tão gostosa sem roupa quanto é com roupa. – Dean balançou as sobrancelhas e eu desviei o olhar, super irritada.

– E agora? Para onde vamos? – perguntei diretamente a Sam.

– Tem um trecho de uma estrada que é assombrado. Vamos lá.

– Como assim assombrado? – Não fazia sentido para mim.

– Todo ano, em uma mesma data, que é na próxima semana, um homem pede ajuda para achar um relógio que sumiu na beira da estrada. E quando a pessoa vai ajudar, o cara some.

Fiz uma careta.

– Odeio fantasmas.

– Você tem medo de fantasmas? – Sam e Dean começaram a rir de mim.

– Não medo, bobinhos, só aflição – me defendi, mas eles não acreditaram, porque caíram novamente na risada.

Demoramos dois dias para chegar ao local, mas, quando chegamos, ficamos surpresos.

Tinha um casarão abandonado (mas em ótimas condições) lá na beira da estrada. E tinha um galpão ao lado, do tipo que se abrisse um bar ali, teria sucesso.

– Ah, ótimo. Quero ver a gente achar um _relógio_ aí dentro – murmurei.

– Vamos verificar o lugar. – Dean estacionou o carro em uma parte discreta nos fundos e entramos silenciosamente. Por incrível que pareça, a casa estava ainda em melhor estado por dentro. Estava limpa. Tinha todos os móveis bonitinhos. Tinha louças. A água era encanada e estava funcionando. Tinha gás. Tinha energia e luz.

– Alguém deve morar aqui – falei.


	11. CAPÍTULO 2 Lar doce lar

**CAPÍTULO 2- LAR DOCE LAR**

**Rebecca's POV**

– Sei não. Se morasse, teria comida na geladeira. – Dean me mostrou a geladeira vazia. – Viu?

– É, faz sentido... – Sam deu de ombros.

– Ei, que tal ficarmos aqui? – Dean deu um sorrisão. Isso que eu chamo de querer poupar dinheiro (mesmo dinheiro vindo de cartões de créditos falsificados).

– Ah, eu topo. – Sam sorriu para mim.

– Eu também. Gosto de aventuras – falei.

Pegamos nossas malas e colocamos na sala.

– Sam e eu vamos comprar algumas coisinhas. Tudo bem para você? Não vai se sentir incomodada por ficar aqui?

– Não, não. Podem ir. Eu já vou tomando um banho e escolhendo um quarto – respondi.

– Então vamos lá. – Dean e Sam saíram conversando e eu tentei não ficar muito desesperada em estar em uma casa abandonada _sozinha_, à beira da estrada, onde um fantasma _assombrava_. É, legal.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

– Achou que eu ia te deixar sozinho com ela? – provoquei, balançando minhas sobrancelhas e dando a partida no carro.

Eu ainda estava puto com ele, por isso eu não conseguia parar de irritá-los. Eu estava a fim de Rebecca, ele foi lá e cortou as minhas asinhas. Aí, aproveitou, e _tchans_. Cara, isso é irritante... Essa sensação de estar perdendo para Sam.

– Dean, você é absurdo.

Não nos falamos muito quando voltamos ao posto de gasolina mais próximo e compramos alguns mantimentos. Ainda estávamos meio em silêncio quando voltamos ao casarão e tinha um carro parado lá.

– Ops, acho que Rebecca tinha razão – falei, estacionando ao lado do carro. – Deve morar aí.

– Ou deve ser o dono da propriedade que está verificando se não tem nenhum folgado. – Como sempre, Sam foi mais lógico que eu.

– É, deve ser. Que saco.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Eu já tinha tomado banho e colocado o pijama. Os meninos saíram há bastante tempo e não tinham voltado ainda. Estranho.

E, então, eu ouvi a porta se abrindo e vozes ecoando pelo casarão mal-assombrado em que eu me encontrava. Corri até eles para dar boas-vindas de novo. Mas, quando eu cheguei ao corredor, eles não estavam sozinhos. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu fiquei pasma – Fomos descobertos! –, mas Dean conversava animadamente com o homem que os acompanhavam.

Dean estava ao lado do homem moreno e jovem, Sam estava mais para trás deles.

_E agora?_, pensei. _Como eu saberia quais seriam os nomes que eles falaram? E se o homem não tinha ideia que eu já estava lá na casa?_. Empalideci mais.

O homem me encarou, os olhos tão arregalados quanto os meus, e Dean começou a falar:

– Ei, David, essa é a namorada de Sam. O nome dela é Rebecca. Becca, esse é o David, o dono desse casarão aqui.

Ótimo, como explicar para o moço que a gente tinha ocupado o lugar mesmo sem negociar com ele?

– Não precisa ficar com essa cara... Ele é apenas visita. – Dean me olhava com uma cara de censura. Eu não podia estragar o teatro de ninguém.

– Bem, vocês deveriam avisar que teria visita. Eu já estou de pijama e ele não é muito decente. – Eu cruzei as mãos na minha barriga na tentativa de esconder um pedaço dela que a blusa não tampava.

Dean parou ao meu lado, o homem moreno parou na minha frente e Sam parou ao lado dele.

– David disse que talvez ele não negocie o casarão com a gente. Eu disse que a gente pode cuidar de tudo, inclusive do galpão aqui do lado, mas ele não está aceitando muito.

Ele fez uma careta.

– Eu adoraria ficar. É uma bela propriedade – murmurei para amolecer David.

Ele encarava o meu decote – e quando não olhava no meu olho e sorria maliciosamente, ele examinava minhas pernas, destampadas pelo short curto do pijama.

– Ah, é sim. Bem, minha casa é mais bonita. Você deveria ir ver. – Eu pude ver a malícia no que David respondeu.

– Epa. Ela não pode ver nada não – Dean retrucou, franzindo o cenho.

– Não foi isso que ele quis dizer – eu disse, defendendo o homem propositalmente. Talvez, se eu jogasse um pouco de charme em cima dele, ele nos deixasse ficar ali na propriedade. Aí resolveríamos o caso do fantasminha e pronto. – David fez só uma comparação, que a casa dele é mais bela do que aqui.

– Ele falou que você deveria ir lá – sussurrou Dean, alto demais para um sussurro real. Eu tinha quase certeza que ele estava ciente do que eu estava pretendendo com minha voz sedutora para David. Dean estava me ajudando no teatro.

– Ele só quis dizer que lá é tão bonito, que, se eu gostei daqui, gostaria de lá também – respondi pela última vez. – Desculpe, David. Ele é ciumento demais para um cunhado normal.

– É, não é namorado, mas tem que cuidar mesmo – o homem falou, sorrindo para mim. – Mulher bonita assim conquista mais corações do que pescador pega peixe usando isca viva.

Eu quis rir da comparação que ele fez, mas segurei o riso.

– É – acrescentou Dean. – Ela é uma bela prenda. – Ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e eu sorri timidamente, olhando para baixo.

– Então, David. Você vai confiar a nós a sua propriedade? – Eu sorri.

– Lógico, lógico. Eu tenho _certeza_ que está em ótimas mãos. Faço um precinho camarada! Alugo a casa para vocês por um mês por trezentos dólares.

Eu poderia apostar tudo o que eu tinha que David não tinha mais do que 30 anos. E, bem, a proposta foi boa mesmo.

– Tudo bem. Já volto. – Eu fui até o quarto que eu havia escolhido correndo e peguei o dinheiro. – Aqui.

Quando entreguei a David, todos ficaram surpresos. Dean e Sam não acreditavam que eu tinha tanto dinheiro assim enquanto o outro provavelmente pensava "Caraca, como ela tem tanto dinheiro guardado _em casa_?".

– Prontinho. – Ele olhou profundamente para mim. – Negócio feito.

– Bem, se é assim eu posso dormir agora. Boa noite, cunhadinho. – Eu sorri marotamente para Dean.

– Boa noite. – Ele me sorriu de volta.

– Boa noite, amor. – Eu me aproximei de Sam, que não havia falado nada esse tempo todo, e coloquei minhas mãos em seu tórax. Fiquei na ponta do pé e encostei meus lábios nos dele. Eu o senti enrijecer, talvez de surpresa, mas ele também colaborou para o teatro quando colocou suas mãos em minha cintura. Eu colei meu corpo no dele e suspirei enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Fiquei pasma de Dean não ter rido ou soltado alguma piadinha, mas ele parecia estar levando mesmo o fato do teatro a sério. Bem, se no teatro eu era namorada de Sam, eu tinha que representar bem meu papel, né?

Queria eu que fosse só pelo teatro que eu estava fazendo isso.

Sam colocou a mão na minha cabeça e também aprofundou o beijo. Passado alguns segundos – ou dezenas de segundos, não contei ao certo – nós nos soltamos e eu sorri amavelmente. Sam estava ofegante.

– Boa noite, David. Volte sempre. Foi um _prazer_ conhecer você.

Ele sorriu do 'prazer' e estendeu a mão para mim.

– O prazer foi meu.

Nós nos cumprimentamos com as mãos e depois ele me puxou para um beijo no rosto. Senti sua mão deslizar na minha cintura e um único detalhe faltava para ele cair de quatro.

– _Posso apostar que foi_ – sussurrei, tão baixo que nem Sam ouviu. Eu sorri e me virei para o corredor. Antes de sair da sala onde eles estavam, eu fiz um gesto com a minha mão, indicando o quarto para Sam – era só para ele, mas os outros dois também estavam olhando – e falei, sem voz:

– Espero você. – Ele entenderia minha linguagem labial.

Dean e David riram.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

– Mulher fogosa a sua – disse David.

Eu ri.

– Só para quem pode.

– É, essa aí, se não tivesse com meu irmão, _eu_ pegava – comentou Dean.

– Até eu pegava.

Olhei com cara feia para David.

– Ei, ei, ei. Podem parar de falar dela aí.

Os dois riram.

– Fica calmo, Sam – começou David. – Eu vi o jeito que ela beija você... Ela te ama. Mesmo se uns dez caras tentarem conquistá-la, ela não cederá.

_É_, pensei. _Eu também vi o jeito que ela me beijou. E vi também o jeito que eu a beijei. Está errado, tudo errado!_

Sentir os lábios dela nos meus foi como sentir que o paraíso estava perto, foi como sentir aquele vazio que Jéssica deixou no meu peito ser preenchido novamente. Era como se eu estivesse extasiado e é só isso que me importava.

E foi totalmente insano pensar que Rebecca me beijou porque ela queria. Ela não fez isso. Ela me beijou porque precisava continuar atuando, precisava convencer David que nós namorávamos. Eu balancei a cabeça.

– Bem, está tarde. Preciso ir. E bom proveito para vocês – desejou David.

– Obrigado – respondeu Dean.

Assim que meu irmão fechou a porta, nós passamos pelo corredor para ir à sala.

– Você viu? Viu o potencial dela? Ela é demais! Ela convenceu o cara! Se ela quisesse que ele desse tudo para ela, ele dava! – gritou Dean.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntei, mal-humorado.

– Da Becca! Ela tem jeito para a coisa, Sam. Ah se tem! Se não fosse ela, nós não conseguiríamos ficar na casa. E você viu o que ele fez? Ele praticamente deixou a casa em nossas mãos. Deu de bandeja. Por um precinho ótimo.

– O que falam de mim? – a voz de Rebecca ecoou e meu coração vacilou.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

– Uou! Eu estou aqui falando para o Sam que você conseguiu tudo o que a gente precisava. A gente agora pode ficar aqui para dar um jeito no espírito e pronto. Você é o máximo. Pode até conseguir outras coisas com ele. – Dean veio para o meu lado e me deu um abraço.

– _Outras coisas_? – perguntei. – Que outras coisas você quer?

– Bem, o galpão aqui do lado serve perfeitamente para um bar – completou.

– Um bar? – Sam e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

– É ridículo, Dean, ridículo – falei.

– Concordo – disse Sam.

– Ah, qual é? Se ele liberar o galpão para um bar e dar as bebidas, a gente pode dividir os lucros em quatro, 25% para cada um.

– É, mas eu aposto que somente eu iria trabalhar aqui. Garçonete, limpeza e etc – reclamei.

– Ah, que é isso? A gente te ajuda – comentou Dean, revirando os olhos. O que adiantaria retrucar? Ele não ia mudar de ideia e Sam ficaria com ele. Eu apenas seguiria ordens.

– Bem, você que sabe. É só me falar o que fazer que eu faço. – Dei de ombros.

– Ótimo! Sam, já sei, ela pode fingir que ficou interessada no cara, aí ela joga uns charmes, manda a proposta, ele aceita e tudo acaba bem.

– E como eu vou ficar amiguinha do cara?

– A gente o chama para almoçar um dia, depois que a gente acabar com o espírito. Você faz a comida, ele vai gostar, você se gaba e o leva até o carro. Aposto que, depois desse dia, a visita dele vai ficar mais frequente.

– Tudo bem.

– ESPERA! – berrou Sam. Dean e eu demos um pulo. – Você vai fazer com que ela transe com o cara para conseguir o galpão? Dean, que espécie de monstro é você? Você não pode ser meu irmão, não é possível! Rebecca, você vai aceitar tudo o que o Dean falar, vai fazer tudo o que ele mandar?

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Cara, eu não vou deixar você fazer isso com a garota. Ela virou o quê? Capacho? Pior, capacho sexual? Dean, você pirou que vai fazer a menina dormir com ele... E toda vez que você quiser alguma coisa você vai botá-la para transar e pronto? – continuou o discurso.

– Não, na verdade. Porque quando for mulher, e ela for feia, eu boto você. – Dean sorriu, um sorriso amarelo. Eu segurei o riso. Dean arrasa!

Sam estava com raiva nos olhos, ofegante.

– Calma, Sammy – murmurei, me aproximando dele.

– Não, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Eu tenho certeza que, quando eu a chamei para vir com a gente, eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixá-la virar uma... uma...

– Prostituta? – completou Dean. – Ah, quem transa por interesse é isso.

– Exatamente – concluiu Sam.

– Calma. – Eu toquei o rosto dele e sorri. – Vai dar tudo certo.

– Sammy – chamou Dean –, eu nunca pedirei isso para ela. Ela apenas tem que jogar charme. Só.

Eu sorri.

– Isso – falei. Sam semicerrou os olhos.

– E se ele quiser mais alguma coisa? – retrucou.

– Bem, aí ela diz que não pode, que ama você, que você é o namorado dela, que ela não vai aguentar essa pressão, que vai se matar, coisas do tipo.

Eu ri. Dean é hilário!

– Isso – repeti.

Sam respirou fundo.

– Ainda bem! Porque eu sou um namorado muito ciumento! – disse.

Demos os três gargalhadas da situação.

– Sammy, você deveria dar mais ataques desse tipo... Foi encantador – murmurei, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

– O pobre Dean não ganha beijinho? – perguntou Dean com um beicinho. Eu ri.

– Não. O pobre Dean quer fazer da pobre Becca uma mulher de aluguel – brinquei.

Ele fez um beicinho mais acentuado. Revirei meus olhos.

– Vou te dar um chute, isso sim.

– Ah, só um beijinho...

– Se é só um beijinho, pede para o seu irmão! – exclamei.

– Eca. Ele não pode. – Dean fez uma careta para Sam e a ação era recíproca.

– Tá bom, tá bom. Só para você parar de me encher – reclamei.

Eu me aproximei dele e encostei rapidamente meus lábios em sua bochecha. Ao invés de ficar quieto em seu canto, Dean me prendeu ali com as mãos.

– Uuuhumhuhuuuhm – murmurei, com a boca no rosto dele sem poder falar.

– Olha, Sammy, ela está me beijando a mais tempo do que ela beijou você!

Eu, sem hesitar, acertei o saco dele em cheio.

– Toma – gritou Sam, rindo muito, enquanto Dean se retorcia no chão.

– Se você se aproximar de mim novamente, eu vou te bater novamente – ameacei, rindo.

Dean se levantou e ficou reto.

– Ah, é? – desafiou.

– É. Só que da próxima vez será mais forte.

Sam riu. Eu me virei para sair da sala.

E, como se eu tivesse falado grego, Dean me agarrou por trás e me deu um beijo no rosto.

– DEAN – gritei, esmurrando-o com toda a força. – Você me dá nos nervos!

Quase pude sentir a fumacinha subindo pelas minhas orelhas enquanto eu me dirigia para o quarto. Eu ia dormir, se eu conseguisse.

– Espera, Becca – berrou Sam. Eu esperei, _por causa dele_. – A gente deveria pesquisar sobre o fantasma, né?

Eu respirei fundo.

– Ok, mas se o Dean vier com gracinhas...

– Eu dou um soco na cara dele, eu prometo – falou Sammy. Eu sorri e peguei na mão dele enquanto andávamos até a sala. Ele não pareceu sem-graça de eu estar pegando em sua mão, então ele viu, finalmente, que isso não era um bicho de sete cabeças.

– Que meigo – começou Dean assim que chegamos lá.

– Eu prometi a ela que te dava um soco caso você ficasse a irritando – informou Sam. Eu sorri.

– Estou morrendo de medo de você, meu irmão – ironizou Dean.

Os irmãos se encaravam. Eu suspirei.

– Certo, antes que comece uma briga aqui, vamos pesquisar sobre o espírito. Depois vocês se matam – eu disse para os dois. Sam pegou seu notebook e se sentou no sofá. Eu me sentei ao seu lado direito e o Dean ao esquerdo.

– Bem, achei umas coisas aqui sobre isso. – Ele clicou em um _site_ de pesquisa e nos mostrou. – Falam aqui de um acidente. Um homem foi atropelado aqui na frente porque estava andando na estrada.

– Procurando o relógio! – exclamei.

– Lógico que é isso. Se não fosse, seria o quê? – interrompeu Dean.

Eu respirei fundo.

– Não sei.

– A gente pode pegar o nosso aparelho de EMF e procurar pela propriedade atrás do relógio, porque parece ser a peça do quebra cabeça.

– Fala sério, Dean! – briguei. – A propriedade é enorme.

– Não é, não. É a casa, o galpão e o "jardim" da frente.

Eu bufei.

– Então tá. Vamos sair com esse detector de fantasma pela beira da estrada. Talvez os caminhoneiros nessa hora da noite me paguem uma boa grana para que eu me masturbe com o aparelho na frente deles, bem, porque com a roupa que eu estou, eles devem mesmo pensar que eu sou uma prostituta! – Eu levantei os meus braços e fechei a cara.

Dean arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo de Sam.

– O que é? – gritei para os dois.

– Calma. Se você não quiser fazer isso, a gente faz.

– O que eu quero dizer, é que a gente tem que fazer isso amanhã. Hoje está escuro. E temos que nos dividir. O relógio é minúsculo comparado à área toda.

Os dois pensaram um pouco.

– Parece razoável – concluiu Dean.

– Com certeza – concordou Sam.

– Pronto. Então vamos dormir, porque faz mais ou menos 20 horas que a gente não se aproxima de uma cama. E tenho mau humor quando estou com sono.

– Percebemos – sussurrou Dean.

– Vocês dois, para o banho – mandei, ignorando-o.

– Tudo bem.

Nós nos dirigimos ao corredor.

– Esse casarão tem quatro quartos! – exclamou Dean.

– É. Esse já é meu, não quero nem saber – falei. – Eu já coloquei minhas coisas todas lá dentro, nos armários, cômoda, banheiro, e etc.

– Safada, é o único que tem cama de casal... Bem, eu vou ficar com esse. – Dean apontou o quarto mais distante do meu. – Tem televisão e DVD.

Eu suspirei. Eu podia apostar tudo que Dean queria a TV só para assistir a filmes pornográficos.

Sam riu.

– Eu vou ficar no quarto de Rebecca, mais nenhum tem banheiro e o dela é enorme – murmurou Sam.

– O quê? – perguntei, descrente, ao mesmo tempo em que Dean.

– Cara, tem um banheiro no final do corredor – disse Dean.

– Eu sei. Mas, afinal... Qual é o problema? Ela é a minha namorada.

Eu ri.

– Tudo bem, pode vir. Tem espaço no guarda roupa.

Sam passou por nós com a mala e entrou no meu quarto.


	12. CAPÍTULO 3 Conflitos

**CAPÍTULO 3- CONFLITOS**

**Rebecca's POV**

– EI! – berrou Dean. – É INJUSTO! Se eu tivesse pedido você ia deixar?

– Não. – Não precisei nem pensar para responder.

– Viu? É injusto.

– Dean, você é tarado. Sam não é.

– Você está mentindo! Você só o deixa porque já transou com ele.

Minhas narinas inflaram e meus olhos lampejaram.

– Eu estava possuída por um demônio. Mas que raiva! Quando você vai parar de jogar esse negócio na minha cara? Dean, você é um idiota.

Meus olhos encheram de água devido a raiva que eu sentia e eu entrei no meu quarto, fechando a porta. Eu queria gritar e tirar a raiva que formava um bolo na minha garganta.

– O que foi? – perguntou Sam hesitante. Ele não sabia se aproximava de mim ou não, com medo de que eu o batesse ou algo do tipo.

– O Dean! – confessei, indo abraçar Sam.

– Argh, eu estou devendo um soco a ele – cochichou em meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava também. – O que ele fez agora que você está _tão... assim_?

– Ele não para de jogar _aquele negócio_ na minha cara. Até parece que eu fiz aquilo porque eu queria!

– Que negócio? – A voz dele indicava confusão.

– Quando eu fui possuída pelo demônio, que nós... Bem, você sabe!

– Dean é um idiota.

– Eu o lembrei disso agora há pouco.

Sam apertou o abraço.

– Desculpa por isso, mesmo. Eu não devia ter cedido para aquilo.

– Eu só não gosto que ele fique falando que eu ajo diferente com você por causa daquilo. Eu, tudo bem, não me sinto mais tão culpada por aquilo. Certo, foi _ótimo_ e eu não me arrependo, mas eu não sou diferente com você por causa disso – desabafei.

– O que ele disse?

Eu respirei fundo.

– Foi assim: Ele berrou que era injusto você dormir aqui e me perguntou que se fosse ele, eu iria deixar. Aí eu respondi que não, logicamente.

Eu olhei para Sam e ele me incentivou a continuar com a cabeça.

– Dean repetiu que era injusto. Aí eu o lembrei que ele é tarado e você não. E aí ele me jogou na cara que era mentira, que só porque a gente... já ficou junto eu deixo você aqui comigo. São atitudes dessa que me mata! – reclamei.

– Tudo bem, não liga para as idiotices que ele diz.

Eu sorri e Sam enxugou uma lágrima minha.

– Eu vou tomar banho, tá?

Eu continuei sorrindo.

– Tá.

Ele se fechou no banheiro e eu arrumei a cama, esperando-o. A relação de nós três – dos dois Winchesters e minha – era problemática demais. Quando um brigava com outro, o que não estava na briga amenizava. O único que não amenizou nada foi Dean, porque Sammy e eu nunca brigamos.

Quando eu saí para beber água, Dean estava na cozinha, bebendo cerveja.

– Está na hora de dormir, né, Dean. Não de beber – eu disse carrancuda. Bebi minha água correndo e ia saindo da cozinha quando Dean me alcançou:

– Fala que não é verdade o que eu te falei.

– Dean, eu não preciso dar explicações a ninguém sobre o que eu faço ou irei fazer. Eu já disse que eu não deixaria você porque você é safado, mas se não quer acreditar, a culpa não é minha.

– E você acha que Sammy é santo?

– É menos safado do que você, isso eu posso apostar.

Ele deu um sorrisinho e me encarou; A ação foi recíproca. E, depois, Sam apareceu atrás de mim. Ele estava somente com a toalha amarrada na cintura e seu cabelo estava escorrendo água. Eu nem tinha percebido que fiquei tempo demais encarando Dean com cara feia enquanto o silêncio dominava.

– Ah, Dean, eu te devo uma coisa – exclamou, se aproximando. Eu quis pedir para ele não fazer isso, ignorar, mas não encontrei minha voz. Dean merecia.

– O que...? – começou Dean antes de ser interrompido com um soco na cara. - AI! – gritou, com a mão no rosto. – O que é isso?

– Estou apenas cumprindo minha promessa.

O olhar de Dean me assustou tanto que eu empurrei Sam de volta para o quarto.

– Ele ia bater em você – falei, quando entramos.

– Humph. Até parece que ele é tão fortão assim.

Homens e seu orgulho. Uma coisa que eu nunca entenderia. Balancei a cabeça, revirando meus olhos.

– Agora vamos dormir.

– Bem, eu preciso me trocar – disse Sammy.

– Quer que eu saia do quarto? – sugeri, corada, ao examinar a sua barriga. Desviei o olhar.

– Não, não precisa.

– Quer que eu tampe minha cabeça com o cobertor?

Ele riu.

– Eu me troco no banheiro.

– Ah, é claro! – sussurrei. Ele pegou umas roupas e foi para o outro cômodo.

Eu suspirei, me controlando para não hiper ventilar. Sam era irresistível.

E, mais rápido do que eu poderia imaginar, Sammy voltou, com uma camiseta e uma calça. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

– Você vai dormir assim? Estou me sentindo até vulgar agora – confessei.

Ele sorriu.

– É para você não achar que eu quero algo a mais, entendeu? Você pode se sentir desconfortável comigo seminu.

– Na verdade – comecei. –, prefiro você seminu.

Ele riu.

– É verdade! Me incomoda saber que você está dormindo assim só porque está dormindo na mesma cama que eu. Eu tenho certeza que você dorme só de cueca, como a maioria dos outros homens, ou sem camisa... Com você todo vestido é como se eu estivesse tirando sua privacidade.

Ele continuou me olhando, como se esperasse mais argumentos.

– Não está convencido? Bem, eu não me importo de estar incomodando você com essa roupa. – Eu indiquei os pedaços de pano que eu vestia e chamava de pijama.

– Tudo bem. Já que você não quer tirar minhas privacidade...

Ele tirou a camisa e eu me perguntei se ele era tão lindo de propósito. Sei lá, podia ser um demônio em corpo de gente – não – ou um anjo que estava me testando – provável – ou apenas um homem lindo cuja beleza eu tinha que suportar sem poder nem ao menos tirar casquinhas – grande chance. Mas eu podia tirar casquinha. Um sorriso demoníaco saiu dos meus lábios antes que eu o contivesse.

– Você apaga o abajur? – perguntou assim que se deitou ao meu lado. Foi um crime quando ele se cobriu com o edredom.

– Aham.

Eu fiz o que ele pediu e bocejei.

– Boa noite. – Eu rolei para o lado dele e dei-lhe um abraço. Deixei _sem querer_ que minha mão escapulisse e caminhasse rapidamente pelas costas dele e me virei para meu lado de novo.

– Boa noite.

Deixei que se passassem dez minutos, para que ele pensasse que eu estava dormindo e rolei para o lado dele de novo. Minha respiração estava lenta – como se eu estivesse mesmo desacordada.

– Hmmmm – murmurei. Eu respirei fundo e abracei Sam. Ele enrijeceu, mas com o passar dos minutos se soltou, pensando que eu estava dormindo. Segurei o riso. Os braços de Sam me cercaram e ele respirou fundo. E então, eu dormi.

Eu acordei antes de Sam. Ainda estávamos abraçados de manhã e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Coloquei uma roupa decente, fiz a parte de higiene pessoal e saí do quarto.

Acho que não seria nada mal eu fazer um café da manhã para os garotos, né? (Sim, eu estava brava com Dean, mas não tanto. Era impossível.)

Os dois acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Bem, era o que eu achava pelo menos, porque chegaram juntos à cozinha.

– Olha essa Becca dando uma de cozinheira. – Dean de uma risada e Sam o acompanhou.

Agradeci internamente por eles terem se acertado.

– Eu cozinho muito bem, tá? Não reclamem. Peguem suas panquecas.

Eles ficaram muito surpresos aquela manhã, porque ficou tudo ótimo.

Mas logo voltamos ao lado profissional.

– Dean, você procura o relógio aqui dentro. Sam e eu vamos lá fora.

– Por que você vai lá fora? – reclamou Dean.

Revirei meus olhos.

– Porque é mais rápido aqui dentro, o que significa que você pode ficar sozinho. Lá fora, é beira de estrada, e eu não vou sozinha nem a pau. Me sinto mais segura em não ser sequestrada por um caminhoneiro com Sam – justifiquei.

– Ah, mas por que eu não vou com você?

– Porque aqui dentro é mais rápido. Desculpa se eu simplifiquei para você.

– É, fica quieto, Dean. Vamos, Becca. – Sam me puxou pelas mãos.

– Dean já acordou impossível – murmurei.

– Ele anda impossível. – Sam abriu a porta da frente e saímos para o dia claro que nos recebeu.

– Se o homem foi atropelado, é porque estava andando perto da pista. Vamos procurar lá primeiro – falei.

Ficamos meia hora como retardados andando de um lado para outro com o aparelhinho de EMF na mão, ignorando as buzinadas de alguns motoristas de caminhão. Mas nosso esforço foi justificado.

– Olha, está apitando! – Fiquei eufórica. Adorava quando tudo dava certo.

Comecei a procurar na grama algum vestígio de relógio. Foi aí que eu vi o brilho prateado.

– O que é isso? – perguntei, me abaixando para pegar o pequeno objeto jogado ali.

E era de fato um relógio. Muito judiado e tudo mais, mas tinha o sobrenome de uma família. De repente eu entendi porque o homem estava tão obstinado a procurar o relógio. Pertencia à família dele e família não é algo que a gente possa desvalorizar assim.

– Achei. – Eu mordi o meu lábio inferior, sorrindo, enquanto levantava o cordão do objeto para que Sam visse.

– Achou. – Sam sorriu para mim. – Você é fantástica, Becca.

Voltamos para dentro e demos a boa notícia para Dean.

– Vamos queimar esse troço logo então – disse ele.

Foi o que fizemos.

– E agora... acabou? – perguntei.

– Deve ter acabado. Para ter certeza, vamos ver se o fantasma aparece essa noite. Se não aparecer, acabou. – Sam deu de ombros.

– Mas a gente já pagou o aluguel desse mês – reclamei. – Vamos embora assim tão rápido?

– Quem disse que a gente já vai embora? Aqui é bom demais. Vamos ficar um tempinho. E, não,_ a gente_ não pagou nenhum aluguel, quem pagou foi você. – Dean sorriu para mim.

– Ah, tanto faz. Aquele dinheiro estava reservado para casos como esses.

À noite, nenhum fantasma apareceu.

– Você tem uma puta sorte, hein, garota? – Dean me deu uma leva cotovelada. – Você tem medo de fantasmas e consegue lidar com um sem ter de enfrentá-lo.

– Não tenho medo – me defendi pela quinquagésima vez. –, mas adorei não ter que enfrentá-lo.

Caímos todos na risada.

– Vou chamar Bobby para vir aqui amanhã, que tal? – perguntou Dean a Sam.

– Ótimo! Não o vemos faz muito e muito tempo.

Dean pegou o celular para ligar para o tal de Bobby.

– Quem é esse cara? – cochichei para Sam.

– Um cara que cuida da gente desde pequeno. Ele é caçador também e sempre foi muito amigo do meu pai. Ele era como um tio para nós, mas agora é como um pai. – Ele me deu um sorrisinho contido.

– Ah! – exclamei. Bem, isso era fofo e inusitado.

– Bob está doido para vim ver a casa e conhecer Rebecca – comunicou Dean. – Dois caçadores vêm com ele, uns antigos amigos do papai também.

– Tudo bem. Acho melhor comprarmos mais cerveja. – Sam caiu na risada.

Dean estava tão animado que saiu logo pela manhã para comprar as cervejas (Eca) do povo.

– Becca, você vai me agradecer eternamente – disse, quando chegou e colocou tudo na geladeira.

– Pelo quê? – perguntei, colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Por trazer algo melhor do que Coca para você. – Ele fez suspense, mas finalmente tirou da geladeira... Umas Smirnoff Ice!

Minha boca se abriu.

– Obrigada, Dean. Você é demais. – Dei um abraço rápido nele. Destaque para o _rápido_.

– Eu sei. – Ele piscou para mim.

Quando anoiteceu, fui tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa mais decente. Afinal, a casa se encheria de homens, e eu era a única mulher.

Eles devem ter chegado enquanto isso, porque quando saí do quarto, não encontrei ninguém.

Antes que eu pudesse desesperar, ouvi vozes na sala. Cheguei lá de fininho e olhei lá para dentro.

Estavam lá Bob (eu nunca o tinha visto, mas quando olhei para a barba grisalha e para o rosto dócil daquele homem, tive certeza que era ele), mais dois que eu não conhecia, Sam e Dean.

– Hmm, oi? – falei. Todos estavam rindo e se viraram para me cumprimentar.

Eu andei pela sala e me sentei na mureta. Sam estava à minha frente, encostado em uma parede, e Dean estava a uns seis passos à esquerda dele. Os três outros homens estavam sentados nas cadeiras, ocupando uma mesa cheia de cerveja. Todos estavam bebendo. Franzi meu nariz; Cerveja é nojento.

– Bem, Bobby, Fred e Arthur, esta é Rebecca – apresentou Dean. – A razão de meu viver.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

– Oi, gente.

– É ela a garota de Charlotte – exclamou um dos caras.

– É, sou eu – falei. – Sou conhecida? – Arregalei os olhos.

– Lógico que é. Uma garota rica, que não tinha nenhuma prática e conhecimento sobre o sobrenatural, de repente é salva pelos Winchesters e vira uma caçadora em menos de um mês. Nesse meio tempo você aprendeu tudo o que um caçador deve saber, caçou, salvou esses dois que eu fiquei sabendo. Incrível. E você parece... sei lá, frágil, vendo desse ângulo.

– Se quiser continuar a ter essa impressão, não mexa com ela – disse Sam, fazendo uma careta.

– Você já mexeu com ela? – perguntou Bob a Sam.

– Não, mas já vi outros mexerem... E não deu muito certo. – Sammy se arriscou a dar uma olhadela para Dean. Eu ri.

– Ela quase me capou, é sério – admitiu Dean. – Mas depois eu dei um trato nela.

– Há, há – eu ri. – Até parece, né, Dean. Sam está de prova...

– Certo, eu confesso. Eu não fiz nada.

Todos riram.

– Mas como você salvou os dois? – continuou o moço curioso que fez o discurso anterior.

– Eles se precipitaram e pensaram que era uma coisa diferente da coisa que realmente era. Eu fui juntando os fatos, e, bem, pesquisei no notebook de Sam e encontrei alguma coisa. Foi vantagem ter ficado em casa por isso.

– A gente se precipitou? – reclamou Sam. – Que nada. A gente pesquisou sobre o assunto por duas semanas, não tinha como [i]não ser aquilo[/i]. Só você conseguiu enxergar a verdade. E foi Dean que quis ir lá naquele dia.

– É, eu sei. Dean age muito por impulso – declarou Bob.

Dean fez uma careta.

– Eu?

– Você! Quem quase matou Nicholas quando o encontrou no quarto? – falei.

– Quem é Nicholas? – indagou Bobby a Sam sussurrando.

– O primeiro namorado dela depois que ela começou a andar com a gente – respondeu Sammy ainda com voz baixa. Revirei meus olhos para ele. _Nich não era meu namorado_.

– Lógico! Eu chego no quarto e vejo um cara lá que eu nunca vi na minha vida. Eu tinha razões – se defendeu Dean.

– Ah, não tinha não. Porque ele estava _comigo._

– Mesmo assim.

– Tudo bem, discussão inútil – lembrou Bobby.

Eu respirei fundo.

– É, continuando... Sim, Dean, você age muito por impulso, e seu irmão age mais pela cabeça. Ele pensa mais.

– Humph – grunhiu Dean. – Ele age muito com a cabeça _de baixo_, só se for.

Sam corou.

– Bem, mas isso você já sabe, né? – o Winchester mais velho jogou na minha cara.

Eu fiquei com tanto ódio que eu quis matá-lo, na hora. Mas apenas trinquei minha mandíbula e falei entre os dentes:

– Idiota.

Antes de sair pude ver que a cara de Sam também não estava muito boa. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e, quando eu me joguei em direção ao corredor, ele me seguiu.

– Olha lá, gente – disse Dean. – Ele vai correndo atrás dela. Aposto que eles vão se pegar lá no quarto.

– Argh! – reclamei para mim mesma.

– Dean não tem jeito – sussurrou Sam.

Antes que eu entrasse no quarto, ele me prensou na parede.

– Quanto mais você fica chateada com isso, mais ele se diverte. Você sabe, né?

Eu bufei.

– Por que ele faz isso, Sammy?

– Porque ele gosta de nos provocar. Aja com naturalidade e até jogue algumas coisas na cara dele.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Parece uma boa ideia – admiti.

– Melhor?

– Sim. – Eu sorri e dei um rápido selinho em Sam. Seus olhos se arregalaram. – Só estou treinando.

O meu sorriso indicou que meus planos não seriam muito decentes.

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Sam seguiu Rebecca e eu comecei a rir.

– Parece um cachorrinho – acusei. – Aonde ela vai, ele vai. E o pior que ele é um bobo. Dorme no mesmo quarto que ela todos os dias, na mesma cama, e ele não toma nenhuma atitude. Sabem como que eles transaram?

Bobby fazia uma cara de sugestão: Sugestão que eu calasse a boca. Os outros dois pareciam mesmo curiosos.

– Como? – perguntou Fred. Ele parecia interessado na Rebecca. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Só aconteceu porque Becca estava possuída e o demônio conseguiu seduzir Sam – admiti.

Arthur explodiu em risadas. Fred escancarou a boca.

– Pois é – comecei. – Talvez Sammy faça o gosto dos demônios.

Eu ri dessa vez também.

– Sabe, Dean, você não deveria se meter em assuntos que não são seus – murmurou Bobby.

– Ah, qual é? – eu disse.

– É sério. Olha, eu sei que você está agindo assim por puro capricho. Porque você quer que ela fique com você ao invés de ficar com Sammy, mas não é assim.

– O que você está falando, Bob? – gritei, fazendo uma careta.


	13. CAPÍTULO 4 Quando tudo se torna verdade

**CAPÍTULO 4- QUANDO TUDO SE TORNA VERDADE**

**Dean's POV**

– Eu acho, seriamente, que você quer que ela olhe para você assim como ela olha para Sam. Você está se sentindo meio isolado, mas ao mesmo tempo quer que ela prefira você.

Eu continuei com a careta.

– Virou psicólogo? – provoquei.

– Não, na verdade. É que eu sempre acerto o que está acontecendo entre vocês, não é? Sempre foi assim.

– Ah, cala a boca – mandei. – Acabaram as cervejas.

– Não, a minha não acabou ainda – comentou Fred.

E chegaram, de mãos dadas, Sam e Rebecca.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Pude ver o espanto de Dean quando chegamos de mãos dadas, e pude ver também que, aos poucos, a máscara irritante dele voltava.

Eu me sentei, exatamente no mesmo lugar que eu me sentei antes, e Sam se ficou e pé ao meu lado, encostado na mureta.

Dean riu.

– Nossa, foi tão rápido! Foi bom, Rebecca? – provocou.

– Com certeza. Até nas rapidinhas Sammy consegue ser bom, se é que você me entende – respondi, provocando-o de volta.

Um lapso de surpresa passou pelos olhos de Dean e depois ele riu. Sam me olhou pasmo e corado, talvez ele não quisesse que eu jogasse _tão_ forte contra seu irmão, ou talvez ele só estivesse envergonhado por eu tê-lo exposto mesmo. Eu passei a mão no cabelo dele e sorri quando ele me olhou.

– Bem, agora a cerveja acabou – Fred, eu acho, disse, olhando as garrafas sobre a mesa, tentando mudar de assunto.

– Ah, Rebecca, você está mais perto da cozinha. É rapidinho – pediu Dean.

– Quantas garrafas?

– 5 – respondeu.

– Tudo bem.

Eu pulei da mureta e fiquei em pé. Sam se desencostou.

– Eu vou com você, para ajudá-la a trazer as garrafas – falou, como um cavalheiro. Ele continuava a ser o mesmo Sammy de sempre (bondoso, tranquilo, pé no chão, não muito tarado), mas eu vi o seu olhar, e nele estava escrito: VAMOS PROVOCAR DEAN. Eu sorri maliciosamente.

– Tudo bem – repeti.

– Vocês acham que eu não vi essa troca de olhares? – indagou Dean. Sam e eu paramos para olhar para ele. – Eu sei que vocês vão se pegar na cozinha.

– Lógico que vamos – concordei. – Não dissemos que não íamos.

Eu fiquei de frente para Sam e coloquei minha mão em sua nuca, puxando o seu rosto para baixo. Ao mesmo tempo, eu fiquei na ponta dos pés o beijei, com tanta vontade que eu estava até ofegando baixo. Sam colaborou colocando a mão na minha cintura e me puxando tanto para ele, que, se ele me grudasse mais um pouquinho, viraríamos uma pessoa. Eu desci, me separando dele, e me virei em direção à cozinha. Não me importei com o que nenhum dos caçadores presentes estava pensando. Eu só queria provocar Dean, fazê-lo sentir na pele as suas idiotices.

– Eu nunca vi Sammy assim – cochichou Bob.

Um dos rapazes – que não era nem Bobby nem Dean – gritou: "IHUL" para Sam. Eu ri.

– Resolveu me ajudar? – perguntei, baixo, em seu ouvido.

– Eu não vejo desvantagens nisso. E eu ainda tenho acesso livre para me aproveitar de você – confessou.

Eu ri.

– Adoro quando você atua. Podia atuar no quarto essa noite, né? – sugeri, brincando.

Nós rimos.

– Opa.

Chegamos à cozinha e eu abri a geladeira, me abaixando para pegar as cervejas. Sam tentou disfarçar, mas eu vi pela minha visão periférica que ele deu uma olhada na minha bunda.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

– Eu vi – falei, com um sorrisinho, passando duas garrafas para ele abrir.

Ele corou.

Eu passei as outras três garrafas para ele e fechei a geladeira.

– Bem, vamos treinar algumas falas para quando estivermos na frente de Dean? – sugeri.

– Ok.

– Hmm. Sammy, você tem certeza que não está controlado por um demônio ou coisa do tipo?

Ele enrugou o cenho, talvez pensando que eu começaria a falar coisas quentes desde o início da conversa.

– Eu tenho certeza que não. Por quê?

– Parece meio impossível que você _queira_ alguma coisa comigo – comentei.

– _Todos_ querem você, tirando os que passaram dos 50 anos. – Eu revirei meus olhos. – Mas por que falou isso? Eu sou muito areia para o seu caminhãozinho? Eu faço duas viagens...

– Não, seu bobo. É justamente o contrário.

Ele riu.

– Aham. Eu é que sou o sonho de consumo de todos agora? – ironizou.

– Bem, você é o meu, pelo menos. – Eu mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele estremeceu.

– E você é o meu – confessou.

– Ótimo. Vamos para o quarto – continuei. Ele riu. – Essa foi boa, é melhor a gente não esquecer. Espera aí! Não destampa essa cerveja, não. Eu a darei especialmente e amavelmente para Dean Winchester.

Sam sorriu.

– Você é demoníaca.

Ele pegou três cervejas e eu peguei duas. Quando chegamos à sala, todos estavam rindo.

– Aqui. – Eu dei a cerveja a Fred e sorri. – Aqui. – Eu dei a cerveja a Dean e sussurrei em seu ouvido. – _Especialmente para você_.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e não percebeu que estava fechada.

Eu me sentei na mureta novamente e Sam sentou-se ao meu lado, bem grudado comigo. Eu encostei minha perna na dele. Fred examinou as nossas pernas juntas e fez uma cara engraçada. De tesão. Eu ri e cochichei com Sammy isso. Ele olhou disfarçadamente e riu também.

– Do que vocês estão rindo? – perguntou Dean.

– Nada – respondi.

E então, ele colocou a cerveja na boca e percebeu que estava fechada.

– Que engraçadinha... Cerveja especialmente para mim, né? Com tampa ainda – reclamou.

– Eu só peguei as cervejas, foi Sam que destampou. Ei, Sammy, você _não_ destampou a cerveja dele. – Eu ri.

– Humph. Vou lá fazer isso já que Sam estava fazendo_ outras_ e não fez o que devia. Rebecca, você deveria vir comigo – sugeriu Dean.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

– Para você me assediar na cozinha?

Ele riu.

– Exatamente. E é do seu interesse.

Eu revirei os olhos, dei um rápido beijo em Sam, e fui com ele.

– Então você _anda mesmo_ se pegando com meu irmão – começou.

– Bem, você me abriu para novas perspectivas. A culpa não é minha.

Ele sorriu.

– Eu posso estar nelas?

– Não! – Franzi o cenho. – Eu tenho cara de quê?

Ele me examinou.

– De Rebecca.

– Noooossa, cala a boca e me mostra logo o que queria me mostrar – exigi.

– Bem, como eu sei que você tinha se esquecido, vim abrir uma Smirnoff Ice para você.

– Ah, é mesmo! Minha Smirnoff. Obrigada! – Eu o abracei.

– Tenho o seu perdão?

– _Por enquanto_, sim.

Ele riu, destampou sua cerveja e minha Smirnoff, e nós voltamos para o galpão.

– Voltamos! – gritei, pulando na mureta ao lado de Sam. Ele sorriu ao me ver.

– Cerveja? – perguntou, com o cenho franzido, apontando minha bebida.

– Na verdade, não. É Smirnoff que Dean trouxe para mim.

Ele fez uma careta e eu virei 1/3 da Smirnoff Ice de uma vez. Sam arregalou os olhos.

– Dean, isso não vai deixá-la bêbada, né? – perguntou.

Eu ri.

– Só se eu beber mais de duas, uma atrás da outra. Já fiz essa experiência – comentei.

Dean sorriu.

– Então você é fraca para a bebida?

– Sou. Muito. Se eu comer bombons recheados com licor em grande quantidade, eu fico bêbada.

Dean riu.

– Seria hilário ver você bêbada.

– Hilário para vocês, que não estarão inconscientes de seus atos.

Dean pareceu incrivelmente maravilhado que eu confessasse tanto sobre como eu ficava desligada quando bebia demais.

Eu já tinha acabado com minha bebida – e Sam não queria deixar eu pegar outra – então esperei que ele acabasse com a cerveja dele para irmos nos deitar. Quando ele _finalmente_ acabou, eu pulei da mureta.

– Vamos.

– Sim. Tchau, gente – ele disse, indo para a porta.

Eu fui pessoalmente dar tchau a todos. Dei um beijo em Bobby, em Fred e em Arthur, e quando fui dar um beijo em Dean, ele resolveu fazer gracinhas.

– Tchau, Dean.

Dei um beijo em seu rosto.

– Boa noite – desejou-me e me deu um selinho.

Automaticamente meu joelho se levantou e acertou seu saco. Ele fez uma cara de 'chupei limão muito azedo' e soltou um gemido de dor.

– _Sammy te dá mais do que um selinho e você não faz isso com ele_. – Dean conseguiu se restabelecer novamente e sussurrou bem baixinho, para que só nós dois ouvíssemos. Eu ri.

– _Mas eu já_ transei_ com Sammy, não é isso que você diz para todo caso? Então, é a mesma coisa._ – Mantive a voz baixa. Depois eu corri para me juntar a Sam e abraçá-lo.

– Esse sim foi o troco da sua vida – começou assim que entramos no quarto. – Aposto que Dean não vai mais te atazanar com esse negócio mais.

Ele foi escovar os dentes.

– Eu tenho certeza que ele nem tocará mais no assunto – confirmei.

Assim que Sammy desocupou o banheiro eu entrei para escovar os dentes.

E, quando eu acabei e saí do cômodo, Sam estava sentado na cama – sem camisa – com as mãos no rosto.

– O que foi? – perguntei educadamente.

– Ah, nada – murmurou, tirando as mãos do rosto para me encarar. – Eu só estava pensando em umas coisas.

Eu me encostei à parede à sua frente. Passou-se um minuto exato até que eu comecei a falar:

– Sabe, Sammy, eu estava aqui pensando sobre quando o demônio ficou no meu corpo. Você acha que "ele" transou com você só por causa daquele negócio, de gerar filhos com poderes?

Ele pensou um pouco.

– Acho, o que mais poderia ser?

– Ah, eu não sei. Será que o demônio tinha algum... sentimento por você e sabia que no meu corpo você acabaria cedendo?

Ele riu.

– Eu não acho que isso seja possível – disse.

– Ah, mas demônios devem sim ter sentimentos...

Ele olhou para mim, sério novamente.

– Eu não estava pensando bem _nisso_, mas chega perto. – Ele respirou fundo. – Você sabe que, com a situação que estamos, tentando provocar Dean... Bem, você sabe que esse negócio todo de beijos podem levar a...

– Sexo? – completei, rindo.

– É, podem levar a sexo. – Sam continuava sério, olhando para o chão. E depois ele me encarou, mais sério ainda. – Mas, depois de tudo o que passamos, eu sei bem que não vou conseguir...

– Eu também não iria conseguir transar com você – eu disse, séria também.

– Olha, já aconteceu quase tudo: Eu já peguei você em um momento bem íntimo com aquele cara mês passado...

– Ei! – exclamei. – A gente ainda estava de roupa.

– Ele estava com as duas mãos para dentro de sua blusa.

Eu suspirei.

– Eu já fingir ser _gogoboy_, já transei com você, mas na verdade era um demônio... Eu não sei bem se juntando tudo isso eu poderia fazer sexo com você de novo.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

– Concordo plenamente. Eu também não conseguiria, considerando todas as circunstâncias.

Continuamos a nos encarar, até que em um milésimo de segundo, algo passou pelos olhos de Sam, e eu sabia que esse algo passou pelos meus também. Sam se levantou e veio até mim, mas na metade do caminho eu o encontrei.

E nós nos beijamos.

Mas não era um beijo normal; não era um beijo qualquer, um beijo com que eu já estivesse acostumada. Tinha quase fogo, fúria, _necessidade_.

Eu agarrei a nuca dele e ele colocou as duas mãos em minha cintura. Eu podia jurar que a gente não estava se beijando nem por meio minuto, mas já estávamos ofegando. Não era normal... Eu podia não estar no comando dos meus atos da _outra vez_, mas eu estava ali, presente, vendo tudo. E eu posso apostar que da outra vez nós não nos beijamos com tanta urgência.

Sam tirou as mãos das minhas costas e me pressionou na parede, as mãos na minha barriga agora. Eu desci minhas mãos para seus braços e ele desgrudou a sua boca da minha, descendo-a para meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir o membro dele cada vez mais enrijecido na minha coxa.

Sam encontrou uma parte, mais abaixo da minha orelha, que só de tocar lá me fez estremecer. Ninguém nunca beijou meu pescoço com tanta veracidade. Eu mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ele se afastou um pouco e eu o ajudei a tirar a camisa. Eu não consegui admirar aquela barriga dele nem por um instante, pois ele já me prensou na parede novamente. E eu gostei, era como se fosse urgente, quase incerto. Suas mãos facilmente entraram na minha blusa – que parecia mais um top, por falta de pano – e a arrancou. Sam mordiscou meu umbigo e eu o agarrei. Em um movimento inesperado, ele me virou e já tirou meu short. Eu me sentei na beirada da cama – com a respiração acelerada e o coração a mil – enquanto ele se livrava de sua calça.

E, pela primeira vez – eu considerava isso – Sam estava parado na minha frente só de cueca. Era como um sonho se realizando. _Dessa vez_ ele tinha certeza de que era eu mesma ali, e ele estava só de cueca _para mim_. No meio da confusão de sentimentos que eu me encontrava, eu me senti feliz, satisfeita. Eu sorri, coloquei minhas mãos na nuca dele novamente e o puxei para a cama. Com a maior facilidade possível, Sam encontrou o fecho de meu sutiã e o tirou, jogando para um canto qualquer do quarto – que no caso eu não reparei. Eu me deitei e ele levantou a minha cintura rudemente, beijando minha barriga, meus seios, meu pescoço, minha boca. Ele parou por um momento na minha boca e eu aproveitei o momento – eu amo preliminares.

Foi quando eu percebi que ele não aguentava mais – até _eu _não aguentava mais. Eu me sentei na cama, desci as minhas mãos que estavam em seu braço para sua barriga e cheguei à costura da cueca dele. Percebendo o que eu queria, ele me ajudou a livrar dela. Eu quase sorri – por algum motivo não evidente, eu esperava que o membro dele mudasse de alguma forma da ultima vez. Era como uma expectativa, eu estava com expectativas de vê-lo de novo, para ver se era a mesma coisa. E era. Encarei o rosto de Sam.

Suas mãos deslizaram para minha calcinha e eu levantei o meu tronco, para ajudá-lo a tirar. Essa parte eu deixaria com ele mesmo. Eu me deitei novamente e Sam deitou-se sobre mim, me beijando. Certo, eu amava preliminares, mas eu estava ansiosa.

– _Sam_ – gemi em seu ouvido.

Ele afastou minhas pernas delicadamente, entendendo o meu chamado, e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, esperando. Seu membro colocou-se em posição e então Sam o introduziu. Dei um suspiro alto. Não foi nada mais delicado como da última vez – me lembro que, naquela vez, o demônio que teve as iniciativas – mas hoje Sam estava fazendo como eu queria. Eu curvei as costas quando o movimento de vai-e-vem me fez gemer. Era uma sensação ótima – Sam comandando enquanto apertava meus seios, beijava meu pescoço, passava a mão nas minhas costas (bem em cima da cicatriz) – e eu comecei a oscilar.

– Sam, para – murmurei enquanto ofegava.

Ele – que já estava todo suado – fez um careta de confusão que não durou muito e diminuiu o ritmo.

– Não, Sam – implorei. – Não para. Mais forte.

Ele pressionou o seu corpo no meu intensamente e eu sorri.

– Agora mais rápido – mandei, enquanto mordia a sua orelha.

Ele estremeceu e fez o que eu pedi.

– Acabei de perceber... que as sensações de transar com você... são melhores quando... não se está... possuído por um demônio – falei pausadamente quando as estocadas de Sam me faziam gemer. Ele deu uma risadinha e eu o senti estremecer.

Eu curvava as minhas costas no mesmo ritmo das investidas de Sam e parecia que eu não poderia sentir tanto prazer em uma vida só. Até que, debaixo da carinha de santo, Sam me surpreendeu. Lógico que não era a primeira vez, mas foi muito melhor. Hoje Sammy estava mais parecido com um _homem_ e não um garoto da idade dele. Exatamente como falei, estávamos os dois_ necessitados_. A nossa conversa de 'eu não conseguiria transar com você' parecia infantil e inútil. Eu quis rir, mas não achei minhas cordas vocais. Uma sensação começou a me tomar e eu comecei a tremer.

– Estou vindo – avisou. – Eu não sei se posso segurar.

– Tudo bem – eu disse, não precisando mais de palavras.

E eu senti Sam chegando ao seu ápice se prazer ao mesmo tempo em que eu.

Ele tirou seu membro de mim cuidadosamente e tombou para meu lado, me abraçando e beijando meu pescoço.

Depois de eu me recuperar do melhor orgasmo da minha vida, comecei a falar:

– Você é tão bom que eu ficarei até envergonhada de fazer feio quando eu estiver em cima.

Sam riu.

– Terá uma próxima vez?

– Estou aberta a convites.

Nós nos beijamos.

– Mas afinal, o que foi _aquilo_? Nós nos atacamos – disse quando interrompeu o beijo.

– É porque era inevitável. Fala a verdade, você falou tudo aquilo, que não conseguiria e blábláblá, porque se sentia daquele jeito?

Ele pensou um pouco.

– Na verdade, eu queria fazer sexo com você, mas eu imaginei que você não iria querer. Então falei aquilo para não te deixar desconfortável – confessou. – E você, falou que não conseguiria por quê?

Eu ri.

– Porque você falou primeiro.

Ele me encarou e depois continuou a beijar meu pescoço. Eu passei minha mão pela sua barriga.

– E agora? – perguntei. – Todos acham que somos um casal. Dividimos a cama de casal. Agora estamos tendo relações constantes...

– Como um casal – completou, fazendo desenhos abstratos com o dedo nas minhas costas.

– É.

– Você quer saber como ficamos agora – adivinhou, sorrindo.

– É – repeti, não me segurando e passando a mão pela sua barriga de tanquinho (tão perfeita que era até brincadeira) de novo. – Você sabe que não é porque sentimos essa atração que temos que realmente... ficar juntos, não sabe? Tipo, duas pessoas só ficam juntas quando se gostam.

Mordi meu lábio. Era verdade, não precisávamos ficar juntos, mas eu _queria_ que ficássemos, porque eu tinha um sentimento por ele. Dava para sentir no peito.

Quando eu o salvei em Charlotte dos _Daevas_, ele me olhou como se eu fosse a pessoa que ele mais amasse no mundo. Quando ele estava se passando por Gogoboy, ele me olhava e tirava a roupa, como se o show fosse só para mim. Quando Meg me possuiu, ele quis transar comigo.

E agora ele também tinha aceitado, ele _quis_ fazer de novo.

Além de tudo isso, ele era um fofo, paciente, educado. Era lindo, perfeito. Ele me_ entendia_, já havia vivido normalmente. Ele também tinha sangue demoníaco. E ele, o que mais o diferenciava do irmão, me _respeitava_. Quando os dois me exorcizaram, Sam veio pedir desculpas – não porque ele não queria ter feito sexo comigo e sim porque ele estava demonstrando respeito.


	14. CAPÍTULO 5 Nasce o sentimento

**CAPÍTULO 5- NASCE O SENTIMENTO**

**Rebecca's POV**

Eu ainda não sabia ao certo o que sentia por ele, mas eu estava sentindo. Não sei se era paixão ou até mesmo o começo de um amor, mas eu tinha um carinho e uma necessidade enorme daquele garoto.

Parecia que estávamos na mesma sintonia, juntos de_ verdade_, pela primeira vez.

– Eu sei disso, que não precisamos estar juntos, mas eu... vou deixar as evasivas. Eu _quero_ estar com você, Rebecca. Eu _gosto_ de você, gosto de estar com você, de podermos andar de mãos dadas, de te beijar, te abraçar. Gosto que Dean e os outros caras não mexam com você por você estar comigo. – Ele me puxou mais forte na cintura. – A gente convive há algum tempo, Becca. Não pude evitar me apaixonar por você.

Ao olhar em seus olhos, vi que era verdade e que era recíproco. Ele não mentia para mim. Ele sentia o mesmo que eu sentia por ele.

– Então vamos ficar juntos? – perguntei.

– Só se você também quiser. Não quero que você se sinta obrigada a estar comigo só porque eu gosto de você.

– Shhh. – Coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios de Sam. – Não vou ser obrigada a nada. Se você pudesse olhar dentro do meu coração, veria que estou me sentindo exatamente como você.

Ele sorriu como se estivesse contendo o choro. E então segurou o meu rosto e beijou a minha testa - um sinal de respeito, intimidade, carinho.

– Posso chamá-la de minha namorada?

– Só se eu realmente for a sua.

Ele fingiu pensar por um instante.

– Acho que rola.

Em um beijo, nossos corações se tornaram um só, e eu estava indefinidamente apaixonada por Sam Winchester.

* * *

**Bobby's POV**

Eu podia sentir que boa coisa não iria acontecer.

A garota, Rebecca, era realmente bonita, mas sua personalidade era tão forte quanto a de um Winchester

Aposto que era uma garota doce, como Sam, mas decidida, como John, e teimosa, como Dean. O que quer dizer que tudo ia dar em merda.

Ela podia _não _estar com Sam ainda, mas ela ia acabar ficando com ele. E Dean não ficaria nada satisfeito, porque era uma criatura egoísta e com um ego enorme que não aceitaria perder para o irmão. Ou seja, merda.

– O galpão do lado daria um belo bar – sugeriu Fred.

Dean tinha ficado meio desgostoso por Sam ir dormir com Rebecca, mas alegrou-se com o assunto.

– Foi o que eu falei! – Ele deu um soco na mesa. – Becca conseguiu convencer o cara a nos deixar ficar com a casa por um mês. Agora é só ela pedir o galpão.

– Ela subornou o cara? – Arthur riu.

– Nada. Só jogou charme. Sério, ela é fantástica! – Dean refletiu um pouco, o que não era boa coisa. Se ele desenvolvesse algum sentimento pela garota, seria impossível impedir uma briga entre os irmãos.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Quando acordei, eu estava tranqüila, mas não me lembrava do porquê.

Eu sabia que eu estava muito feliz por algo, tão feliz que poderia flutuar.

Tateei a cama e não encontrei ninguém ali comigo.

Foi assim que minha memória voltou, tão abruptamente que até me sentei.

O lençol era a única coisa que cobria o meu corpo nu, naquele quarto quente, abafado e solitário.

Sam e eu estávamos namorando! Cara, era muito para a minha cabeça. Não pude segurar uma risadinha animada.

Ele já devia ter acordado, por isso não estava na cama mais. Tomei um banho rápido para me juntar a ele logo. Eu ainda conseguia sentir seu dedo acariciando as minhas costas, o que me fez arrepiar.

Ao chegar à cozinha, não encontrei ninguém. Não, eles não haviam me abandonado. Então ouvi a risada de Sammy e me dirigi à sala.

Só Bobby estava ali de visita, nada de Fred ou Arthur. Dean estava sentado ao lado do senhorzinho, enquanto Sam estava sozinho sentado de costas para mim.

– Bom dia, rapazes – falei, me aproximando dele e passando minhas mãos em seu ombro.

– Bom dia. – Bobby inclinou a cabeça para mim.

– Acordou, finalmente – provocou Dean.

Eu estava pronta para revidar quando Sam levantou a cabeça e sorriu para mim.

– Bom dia, amor.

_Amor_. Ele me chamou de amor. Antes que eu caísse no colo dele, chorando de emoção, abaixei-me e dei um selinho nele.

– Já tomaram café da manhã? – perguntei.

– Ah, ainda não. – Ele começou a se levantar.

– Não, pode deixar. Vou fazer uns ovos para todos nós, que tal? – sugeri, não querendo incomodá-los.

– Seria ótimo. – Dean deu de ombros.

– Eu aceito, mas vou ajudá-la. – Como sempre, Sam foi o mais educado.

– Nada disso. Fique aí botando a conversa em dia com Bobby. É rapidinho lá. Você também aceita, Bobby?

Ele sorriu para mim. Que amável!

– Sim, garota.

– Ok. Não demoro.

E saí para preparar comida para os meus homens.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Antes mesmo de dar exatamente um minuto, Dean já foi falando.

– Só eu senti o clima romântico? – Ele olhou para Bobby. – Você também sentiu, não sentiu?

– Dean – censurou Bobby.

– Não, não, eu vou falar. Eu sei que ontem vocês dois só estavam provocando. – Dean olhou para mim. – Hoje o clima não está de provocação.

– Porque não estamos mais provocando você. Rebecca e eu nos acertamos. – Fui bem claro, sem mal-entendidos.

Mesmo assim, foi confuso demais para meu irmão.

– Como assim, se acertaram?

– Estamos juntos. Namorando.

– Então isso quer dizer que rolou um sexo ontem à noite e vocês resolveram ficar juntos – continuou me irritando.

– Exatamente. – Fechei minhas mãos em punho.

Encarei Dean. Eu sabia que estávamos prestes a nos socar.

– Tenho uma proposta – falou, me surpreendendo totalmente.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

– Não acho que vocês devam fazer isso. Parece errado – ouvi a voz de Bobby dizer quando eu me aproximei da sala para chamá-los.

– O que não é certo? – perguntei, aparecendo na porta.

Os três levaram um susto. Dean foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

– Não é certo a gente aqui sentado, esperando você fazer tudo, Becca. Bobby disse que a gente deveria ajudar mais. – Ele deu de ombros.

– Eu não me importo, vocês sabem. Vamos comer, falando nisso!

Todos se levantaram e foram comigo para a cozinha.

– Cadê os outros dois? – perguntei a Bobby.

– Foram embora pela manhã. Tinham um caso e me deixaram para trás – respondeu. – Alguém aqui vai ter que me dar uma carona de volta para casa.

– Ei, você não vai embora hoje, né? – Sorri para ele. – Fica mais uns dias!

– Acho que ela adorou você – provocou Dean.

– Adorei! Fica, Bobby! Você é super demais! – pedi.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

– Tudo bem, fico esse final de semana, mas só porque você cozinha muito bem!

Foram dias incríveis que Bobby passou lá. Eu adorava conversar com ele! Cada história da vida dele, dos casos... Não sei como ele podia ser mais interessante.

Comecei a considerá-lo um super amigo.

– Eu preciso ir embora agora – disse, no domingo. – O dever me chama.

– Ah, Bobby! Jante primeiro... Eu estou acabando de fazer a massa! – Fiz um biquinho.

– Tudo bem. – Sorriu, gentil.

Dean revirou os olhos.

– Se cuida, Sammy. Vai acabar perdendo a namorada para o Bobby.

Sam deu uma risada.

– Não acho que eles fariam isso comigo.

– Chega de imaginação fértil e se sentem logo. Ficou pronto – falei, pegando os pratos e colocando a mesa.

Estávamos nos servindo quando bateram na porta.

– Quem será? Já é noite – murmurei, me levantando e indo para a porta.

– Ei, espera! – Sam já estava saindo para buscar alguma arma e rolei os olhos.

– Não vamos receber a visita com uma arma apontada para ela. Vamos tentar ser _normais_. – Eu o puxei de volta.

– Não vou deixar você abrir a porta vulnerável – disse, teimoso.

– Não estou vulnerável. – Dei um tapinha na minha coxa, onde eu sempre levava uma faca de prata no frufru.

Ignorando Sam e o seu medo, abri a porta. Era só ele.

– David! – exclamei. – Entre, entre.

Ele sorriu para mim, entrando.

– Como vocês estavam aqui por uma semana já, só passei para saber como estavam mesmo.

– Oh, que fofo – falei. – Chegou na hora boa! Sente-se, vou buscar mais um prato.

Enquanto eu estava na cozinha, todos já se cumprimentavam.

– Então o que Bobby é de vocês? – perguntou o rapaz.

– Um amigo da família – respondeu Sam.

– Muito próximo – completou Dean.

– Como um pai para nós – finalizei.

– Ah, sim. – David sorriu. – Você cozinha muito bem, Rebecca.

– Obrigada.

– Olha, nem sei direito como começar, mas... – Ele deu uma risadinha sem graça. – Eu vou usar o galpão para abrir um bar e... talvez você quisesse trabalhar lá.

– Tipo eu ser a garçonete de lá? – Levantei as sobrancelhas.

– É! Podemos abrir o bar das 6h da noite às 2h da madrugada!

– E qual seria o salário dela? – Dean estava visivelmente bravo. _Ele_ queria abrir o bar.

– Que tal 60 dólares por noite?

– Feito! – falei. Fala sério, isso é o que eu chamo de trabalho fácil.

– Ótimo. Semana que vem eu apareço aqui para a gente combinar direitinho. – Ele se levantou. – Muito obrigado pelo jantar e desculpa qualquer coisa.

– Vou levá-lo até a porta – ofereci, me levantando com ele.

– _Aposto que os clientes vão adorar uma garçonete dessas_ – sussurrou.

– Com certeza – falei. Então acenei e fechei a porta logo.

– Você vai ter um emprego. – Sam balançou a cabeça. – Inacreditável.

– Vocês vão poder ficar lá comigo. – Passei por toda a mesa, recolhendo as louças sujas. Todos pareciam ter comido até as tampas.

– Bem, então vou levar Bobby – Dean disse.

– Ok – falei, me dirigindo para a pia. Sam estava me seguindo para me ajudar a lavar as louças quando soltei um resmungo. – Demônio! – Soltei um suspiro. – Quem aí sabe desentupir pias, mexendo no encanamento? Porque, sem querer discriminar, isso é trabalho de homem.

– Passei da idade para isso – Bobby disse.

– Nunca aprendi a mexer no encanamento. Sempre que a pia entupia, Jess tinha que chamar um encanador. – A dor que passou no rosto de Sam foi tão intensa que me magoou. Ele nunca ia gostar de mim como havia gostado dela.

Dean parecer entender o meu sofrimento, pois já começou a fazer as gracinhas dele.

– Sorte sua que aqui tem um homem de verdade, Becca. Pelo jeito, eu sou o único que sabe mexer em canos. – Dean olhou para Sam. – E, pelo jeito, você, Sam, vai ter que levar Bobby. – Ele jogou as chaves para o irmão. – Boa viagem.

Sam olhou profundamente para Dean. Então suspirou e virou-se para mim.

– Vou lá, então. Levar Bobby. – Ele me deu um sorrisinho contido.

– Que horas você volta? – perguntei. Será que ia demorar muito?

– Provavelmente amanhã. – Sam me deu um beijo de despedida. – Tchau.

– Tchau – falei, acompanhando os dois até a porta. – Tchau, Bobby! Adorei conhecer você!

Ele deu uma risada.

– Também gostei de conhecer você, querida.

Então os dois se foram e eu fiquei sozinha com Dean.

– Bem, você sabe onde tem uma caixa de ferramentas? – ele me perguntou.

– Aham. Vem cá. – Fui até o quartinho de bagunça e indiquei uma caixa vermelha.

Quando ele a pegou, saiu uma barata. E o grito que eu soltei foi descomunal.

– Mata, mata, mata, mata! – gritei, indo para trás de Dean.

Ele soltou uma risada.

– Você já enfrentou vampiros, demônios,_ Daevas_, tudo isso e agora me diz que tem medo de baratas? – Ele riu de novo.

– É! _M__ata_, Dean! Ela vai voar para cima de mim – reclamei.

Ainda rindo, ele jogou um veneno que tinha lá nela. A barata morreu na hora.

– Ufa! Obrigada – pedi, me desgrudando dele. Eu havia segurado os braços dele com tanta força que estava com marcas da minha unha.

– Você é hilária, Becca – disse, indo para a cozinha com a caixa na mão.

Meia hora se passou e ainda estávamos lá, sentados no chão. Ele havia tirado a camisa e seu peito musculoso estava coberto de suor.

– Chave de fenda – pediu.

Peguei alguma_ coisa_ que parecia ser uma chave de fenda e entreguei a ele.

– Olha! Você acertou – provocou.

– Viu? Estou melhorando. – Dei uma piscadela para ele.

Ele mexeu em um dos canos e eu ouvi barulho de água sendo sugada.

– Vê ali se desentupiu – disse.

Eu me levantei e olhei dentro da pia.

– Uau, Dean! Você conseguiu!

– É, que bom, então. – Ele fechou a portinha e se levantou. – Quer ajuda com as louças?

– Sim, sim. Aí amanhã a gente bota Sam para lavar as louças do resto do dia.

– Boa idéia! – Dean riu.

Depois de algum tempo, acabamos finalmente.

– Melhor você ir tomar outro banho – sugeri a ele.

– Quer ir comigo? – Ele me lançou um daqueles olhares espertinhos e maliciosos.

– Não estou suada. – Revirei meus olhos.

– Posso fazer você suar rapidinho. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Que engraçadinho.

Ele deu uma risada e foi para seu quarto. Fui junto.

– Hmm. – Dean me olhou desconcertado quando entrei e fechei a porta. – Você vai vir mesmo tomar banho comigo?

– Lógico que não! – Soltei uma risada. – Seu quarto é o único cômodo da casa que tem TV, o que acho muito estranho. Não seria mais fácil deixar na sala?

– Não, é _minha_ TV. – Ele pegou uma roupa e se trancou no banheiro.

Quando ele voltou, eu estava assistindo a MTV.

– Ah, é o festival de Rock? – perguntou.

– É. Muito bom. Acabou de começar.

– Vou pegar uma cerveja e vir assistir também. Sabe... Sam não está aqui hoje... Não vai lhe controlar caso você queira beber o resto das suas Smirnoff que está na geladeira.

Sorri para ele: Um sorriso conspirador.

– Há! Um brinde à minha ultima Smirnoff! – falei, levantando a garrafa. Eu podia sentir o álcool em mim, me deixando incoerente. Minha língua enrolava.

– E à minha ultima garrafa de cerveja. – Dean também estava mais bêbado que tudo.

A gente brindou e caiu na risada. A mão de Dean veio parar na minha coxa e eu o encarei. Ele era tão bonito... por que eu não o beijava logo? Eu me lembrava vagamente de algo que me impedia de fazer isso, mas não me importava mais naquele momento.

Acordei pela manhã sorrindo do sonho estranho que eu tive. Eu havia sonhado que tinha dormido com Dean! Que estranho, principalmente porque eu estava com Sam. Era errado até mesmo sonhar com isso.

No meu sonho, eu estava tão bêbada que não conseguia pensar direito. E Dean também. Nós nos beijamos e foi tão bom que eu senti minha pele inteirinha arder. Ele me derrubou na cama, puxando rapidamente a minha cintura para cima, só para aproveitar para tirar minha blusa. Lembro que cheguei a pensar que mesmo bêbado, ele tinha exatidão em seus movimentos. E então tirei a blusa dele e tudo o que eu quis era dar para Dean. Não me lembrava de mais nada que me impedisse daquilo.

No sonho, Dean era maravilhosamente perfeito. A sensação dos lábios dele, de coxa com coxa, barriga com barriga, do movimento de nossos corpos que me fazia ofegar, das minhas unhas arranhando suas costas largas, dos seus braços musculosos me apertando forte e forte, de minhas mãos segurando seus cabelos e puxando até Dean soltar um gemido. Foi ótimo, muito bom. Ele havia me abraçado quando alcançamos o prazer e sussurrado no meu ouvido que eu era muito gostosa. E então eu dormi... E acordei.

Bem, foi um sonho bom, mas absurdo. Até parece!

Então senti alguém ao meu lado. Abri meus olhos. Com certeza eu não estava no meu quarto. Olhei para o lado e então dei um pulo, saindo da cama.

– Céus! – Tampei minha boca com as mãos. Foi _verdade_, não só um sonho! Dean estava deitado de bruços, nu, com o cabelo desalinhado.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto eu caía na real e percebia o que havia feito.

Eu havia traído Sam!

E estava me sentindo uma cachorra!

Fui buscando minhas roupas pelo quarto inteiro, colocando uma peça de cada vez. Dean acordou e sorriu para mim.

– Para que tanta pressa? – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Temos tempo. Sam vai demorar um pouquinho para chegar.

Olhei para ele, os olhos arrependidos e molhados.

– Foi errado, Dean.

E então saí do quarto, deixando um Dean totalmente confuso lá.

Corri para meu banheiro, tomando um banho detalhado. Eu sabia que seria um dia ruim. Minha cabeça já doía da ressaca. Eu sabia que a culpa iria me perseguir para sempre. Eu nunca mais ia conseguir ser a mesma. Não sabia como olhar para Sam. Muito menos sabia como olhar para Dean. Não conseguia achar uma roupa que ficasse boa em mim. Não consegui imaginar como ia justificar o chupão na minha cintura. E quando arrumei meu cabelo, comecei a me sentir enjoada. A bebida estava me fazendo passar mal.

E vomitei.

Queria vomitar a culpa que eu senti, mas não foi possível. Chorei, chorei pela traição que cometi injustamente ao único homem que amei em toda a minha vida.

Ouvi a porta se abrindo e comecei a ter outra crise de ânsia. Estendi a mão para que a pessoa não se aproximasse, mas foi inútil. No mesmo momento, Sam já estava abaixado comigo, me ajudando, segurando meus cabelos – o que, com certeza, me fez chorar mais.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

Eu me levantei, dei a descarga e escovei meus dentes. Enquanto isso, Sam me abraçou carinhosamente por trás e deu um beijo na minha cabeça.

– Bebi demais ontem – justifiquei quando acabei.

– Está com dor de cabeça? Tenho um remédio ótimo aqui. – Ele me trouxe água e um comprimido, enquanto eu estava estupefata da bondade dele. Como fui burra! Como arrisquei perdê-lo desse modo?

– A dor vai passar logo – prometeu, se abaixando para me beijar. Eu era alta, mas, perto dele, nem dava para comparar.

– É, eu sei.

– Vem. Eu trouxe bacon para nosso café da manhã. Eu sei que você gosta _muito_ de bacon. – Com uma piscadela, me puxou do quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que eu pensava em como encarar Dean.

Fiquei muito aliviada quando Dean continuou o mesmo Dean – sem mencionar a noite que tivemos. As gracinhas continuavam e tudo mais e pela primeira vez não reclamei. Eu preferia isso a um Dean acusatório.

Sam também continuava o mesmo, o que significava que eu tinha que largar de paranóia e continuar a agir normalmente.

Cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de contar tudo para Sam, mas não fui forte o bastante. Eu não ia agüentar levar um fora dele... Meu sentimento era intenso demais.


	15. CAPÍTULO 6 Vidas normais pessoas normais

**CAPÍTULO 6: VIDAS NORMAIS, PESSOAS NORMAIS**

**Rebecca's POV**

Então, quando David apareceu terça de manhã da semana seguinte, eu já estava um pouco mais controlada.

– E aí, Jerry? Eu só precisava de uma ajudinha dos homens para arrumar o galpão. – David estava com não sei quem no telefone, provavelmente o tal de Jerry. – Sim, sim. Tchau.

– Oi – falei, o cumprimentando.

– Tudo bom? E aí, Sam? Dean?

– Tranquilo. – Dean sorriu torto lá da mesa.

Sam também sorriu e me abraçou.

– O que trás de novo? – perguntei.

– Hoje já vou começar a ajeitar o bar... Acho que daqui a dois dias já vamos inaugurar – David disse.

– Qual vai ser o nome? – perguntou Sam.

– Road 919. Eu sei, não é muito criativo, mas o público não vai ser o mais especial também. – David torceu os lábios.

– Eu gostei – falei, sinceramente.

– Eu também – concordou Sam.

– Valeu. Bem, tenho que ir. Quando ficar pronto, volto para avisar você, Rebecca. – Ele se despediu e foi embora.

– Já vai começar o trabalho duro – provocou Dean.

– É. Mas prefiro o_ meu_ trabalho. A caça. – Sorri para ele, tentando ser normal.

– Até quando você vai trabalhar? – Sam me deu um beijo no rosto e o lugar ficou quente, como sempre acontecia com Sam.

– Até acabar o prazo da nossa estadia aqui – respondi.

– No final do mês?

– No final do mês – repeti, afirmando.

– Então mais uns 20 dias? – indagou Dean.

– É.

– E depois vamos voltar à caça? – Ele se levantou.

– Sim. – Dei de ombros.

– Então vamos fazer um acordo. – Sam me levou para perto de Dean. – Nós três vamos tirar umas férias. Até sairmos daqui, não vamos caçar. Combinado?

– Combinado. – Dean estendeu sua mão.

– Prometido. – Coloquei minha mão por cima da dele, sem saber no que estava me metendo.

– Então prometido – finalizou Sam, colocando sua mão por cima da minha.

Naquela noite Sam foi dormir mais cedo, para o meu pânico. Eu não fui junto só não só porque não estava com sono, mas também porque eu tinha que conversar com Dean.

Eu já tinha adiado demais, esperado demais. Hoje seria para valer.

– Boa noite, meu amor. – Sam me deu um beijo muito gostoso que quase me fez deixar o plano de lado e ir com ele.

_Quase_.

– Boa noite – falei, sorrindo para ele e começando a guardar as louças. – Eu vou também assim que terminar aqui.

– Tudo bem. – Ele saiu da cozinha.

Soltei a respiração. Era só manter a calma, só isso. Umedeci uma toalhinha e passei no meu rosto, percebendo que ele estava quente demais, fervendo de vergonha.

Terminei rapidamente e apaguei as luzes, parando em frente à porta do quarto de Dean.

Talvez ele estivesse dormindo... Internamente, eu torcia para que ele estivesse. Então bati levemente na porta, com medo de fazer qualquer barulho que acordasse Sam.

Infelizmente, ouvi Dean me mandando entrar. É, ele não estava dormindo.

Abri a porta, botando a cara para dentro.

– Hmm, estou incomodando? – perguntei, dando um sorrisinho de leve.

A TV estava ligada. O quarto estava mais ou menos escuro. E Dean se ajeitou na cama, sorrindo também. Ele estava com uma camiseta cavada e samba canção. Lindo.

_Sem distrações_, lembrei.

– Não, que isso! Entra.

Entrei e fechei a porta. Não queria correr o risco de Sam ouvir a nossa conversa, com certeza.

– Então... Para que devo essa honra? – falou.

– Precisamos conversar – comecei. – O que aconteceu foi errado. Não devíamos ter feito aquilo com Sam.

Dean assentiu com a cabeça.

– Não foi certo, mas foi bom. Na minha opinião, já justifica.

– Dean! – exclamei, tampando a boca de horror. – Eu _amo_ Sam. O que aconteceu entre você e eu nem se compara, foi só desejo!

– Não foi só desejo para mim – respondeu, visivelmente ofendido. – Você acha que foi só sexo, que não teve sentimento também?

– Acho. – Finquei o pé.

– Então está enganada. – Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos meio esverdeados e só vi sinceridade.

– Mas eu amo Sam – choraminguei, sem saber o que falar, sem saber o que fazer... Eu sabia que ele estava certo. E só isso.

– Mas sente algo por mim – disse, colocando a mão em meu rosto, se aproximando para me beijar. Como já havia acontecido antes, eu comecei a amolecer. Já não sabia se era minha culpa ou dele, mas aquele garoto meio que tinha certo controle sobre mim.

Eu sabia que era errado, de novo, mas não pude evitar me entregar para ele novamente.

[red]– Não precisa ficar tensa. Sam está dormindo. – Dean passava a mão pela minha coxa. Estávamos abraçados, suados e eu me sentia mais leve do que nunca (apesar do peso da culpa) enquanto sentia a textura do cabelo dele.

– Acho que nunca mais vou ficar tranqüila – confessei. – Medo e culpa constantes. É nisso que dá ficar com você enquanto estou com Sam.

– Então termine com ele e fique só comigo – disse.

Soltei uma risadinha no pescoço dele, o que o fez estremecer.

– Boa tentativa. Mas, é sério! Eu me sinto uma cachorra.

– _Eu_ acho que você é mesmo uma cachorra. – Ele me deu um tapa na bunda.

– Ei! – esbravejei, mas acabei rindo depois. – Estou falando sério, Dean. Eu nunca mais devia te ver.

– Mas você ama dormir comigo – falou. – Você sabe que a química que rola entre nós é incrível. A mais incrível que eu já tive. E olha que a lista é grande!

Dei um tapa de leve nele.

– Você sabe que concorda comigo – insistiu.

– Sim, nossa química é mesmo incrível, mas você se esqueceu que eu também amo a minha química com Sam.

– Por favor, nada de papo sobre sexo com Sam para mim. Aqui é só com o mestre Dean – murmurou.

– O fato é que ou é um, ou é outro. Não posso ficar com os dois!

– Pode sim. Só você está complicando tudo. Mas pense nisso depois, agora só... esqueça – pediu.

– Hmmm – suspirei, sentindo Dean beijar o meu pescoço. – Dean, tenho que ir.

– Não. – Ele apertou mais na cintura, grudando nossos corpos.

– Dean...

– Tá, mas só se me prometer que você volta outro dia.

Pensei sobre isso. Na próxima vez, eu botaria um fim nesse triângulo amoroso.

– Tá certo.

Se eu pensei que conseguiria terminar com Dean, descobri que estava completamente errada dois dias depois, quando me rendi novamente aos encantos de dormir com ele.

– Você sabe que não vai conseguir me deixar – Dean disse.

– Eu sei. Isso é bem errado.

– Gosto de coisas erradas – murmurou, me dando um último beijo para eu ir para o meu quarto, me deitar ao lado de Sam, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

No dia seguinte, David apareceu.

– O bar está pronto! Não estão a fim de dar uma olhadinha no novo ambiente de trabalho de Rebecca? – ele falou.

– Lógico – respondi.

Puxei Sam comigo. Apesar de estar o traindo, eu o amava. Eu não imaginava minha vida sem ele.

Soltei um som de surpresa ao ficar de frente para o bar. Estava muito lindo, estilo POP, com umas luminárias e mesas rústicas e quadros de ídolos famosos. Não era muito grande, mas era lindo e bem organizado.

– Hoje eu já começo a trabalhar? – perguntei.

– Sim. Hoje é a inauguração, portanto chegue mais cedo. Eu ficarei no caixa.

Trabalhar era realmente entediante. Então, sabe o que eu iria fazer? Trabalhar por 10 dias, recuperando os meus 500 dólares, e pronto.

– Que horas eu tenho que estar aqui? – Fiz a última pergunta.

– Às 18h, eu vou abrir as portas – avisou.

– Ok. Estarei aqui antes das 18h. – Acenei para ele e voltei para a casa com os meus dois Winchesters.

– Com que roupa eu vou? – Analisei as minhas roupas no armário. Sam estava comigo, então soltou uma risadinha.

– Que tal uma calça jeans e uma blusa normal? – sugeriu, fazendo carinho nas minhas costas. Ele estava deitado, todo folgado, na cama. Eu só estava sentada, meio que pensativa.

– Defina sua "blusa normal" – brinquei.

– Hmm, alguma igual àquela. – Ele apontou para uma blusinha vermelha minha.

Eu me levantei e a peguei no guarda-roupa.

– Esta aqui?

– Essa aí mesmo – respondeu.

Tirei a blusa que eu estava vestindo e coloquei a outra, a vermelha.

– Ficou ótimo. – Sam se levantou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Agora eu vou me trocar também para ir com você.

Olhei admirada para ele.

– O que foi? – perguntou, percebendo o meu olhar.

– Você é o melhor namorado do mundo. Sou, com certeza, uma garota de sorte. – Dei de ombros.

– _Você_ é a melhor namorada do mundo. _Eu_ é quem tem sorte – discordou, me dando um beijo apaixonado.

Ele só falava isso porque não sabia que eu o traía com o irmão dele. Que péssima namorada que eu era!

– Não adianta me olhar com essa cara, porque você _é_ uma boa namorada – insistiu, se levantando. – E eu, como _tento_ ser um bom namorado, vou acompanhá-la. Qual dessas blusas você prefere?

– A cinza. – Dei um suspiro.

– Então tá. – Ele foi colocando a peça de roupa, tampando aquele peitoral lindo dele.

– Sam... – comecei, sem saber como continuar. – Quando Meg me possuiu...

– Sim? – Ele estava visivelmente curioso. Lógico, pois era um assunto totalmente nada a ver.

– Eu quis lhe perguntar uma coisa, mas estava muito confusa... – Respirei fundo. – Se eu fosse uma desconhecida, você e Dean teriam usado The Colt em mim?

The Colt era uma arma muito poderosa, capaz de matar tudo, menos Deus, Anjos, Fantasmas, os quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse e Ceifeiros. Samuel Colt foi quem a fez, juntamente com treze balas. Tudo bem que os meninos me contaram que não restaram muitas balas, mas foi só isso o que falaram. Na verdade, Sam era quem havia me contado a história, mas li algo sobre essa arma no diário de John também.

Sam olhou para o outro lado e respirou fundo também, enrolando...

– Provavelmente – respondeu. – Mas não usamos em você do mesmo modo que Dean não usaria em mim e eu não usaria nele. Porque a gente ama você também, Becca. Você faz parte da família.

A sinceridade da declaração me surpreendeu. _Parte da família_. Fazia quase um ano que meus pais morreram, me deixando sozinha no mundo, sem saber o que era família.

Mas agora eu tinha família de novo e tudo o que eu não queria era perdê-la.

– Eu te amo – disse a Sam, começando a chorar. Eu não sabia o que fazer em relação a Dean, mas sabia que não ia aguentar de modo algum perder Sam.

Ele também foi pego de surpresa pela intensidade da minha emoção, vindo me abraçar.

– Também te amo, Becca. – Sam me apertou forte contra o peito, me passando a segurança que ele sentia. – Vem, deite-se um pouquinho comigo.

– Preciso trabalhar – murmurei, fungando um pouco.

– Não, ainda temos mais uns minutinhos. – Ele se deitou e me colocou ao seu lado, me envolvendo de carinho e amor; sentimentos que só Sam podia me dar sem me colocar em nenhum tipo de risco.

– Eu ficaria a noite toda desse jeito com você – falei, apertando o abraço. – Mas você sabe que agora preciso ir.

Sam soltou um suspiro.

– É. Você precisa trabalhar.

– É. – Eu me levantei, levantando-o comigo depois. – Vamos!

Dean estava sentado na mesa de jantar, bebendo uma cerveja. Me segurei para não revirar os olhos.

– Você não vai? – Sam o perguntou, me poupando da pergunta.

– Vou sim. Mas só mais tarde... Sabem como é... Quando tiver bastante movimento. – Dean piscou para mim. Torci para Sam não ter achado essa atitude muito abusada.

– Quando tiver bastante mulher, você quer dizer. – Sam riu da própria piada. Foi o único.

Estreitei os meus olhos para Dean. Eu não me sentia bem em pensar nele com outras. Isso_ com certeza_ não era certo. Eu estava com Sam! Tinha que torcer para Dean ficar com outras e tudo mais.

Não rolou. Continuei achando bem ruim. Estranhamente, percebi que o queria só para mim.

Dean percebeu que fiquei tensa e caiu na risada. Agradeci internamente por Sam pensar que o irmão riu da sua piada – afinal, não seria nada bom explicar para Sam o motivo real.

– Veja como quiser – respondeu Dean, o filho da mãe, me provocando explicitamente.

Me controlei para não torcer o pescoço dele e puxei Sam.

– Vamos logo então – falei, trincando o maxilar.

– Sabe, não estamos assim tão atrasados. – Sam tentou me reconfortar, entendendo errado o meu estresse (ainda bem).

– É, mas quero chegar logo. – Eu com certeza não ia dar maiores explicações para ele.

David me esperava na porta da frente. Parecia ansioso.

– Oi. Desculpe o ligeiro atraso – pedi.

- Tudo bem. Ninguém chegou ainda – respondeu, parecendo ainda mais nervoso.

– Cara, calma. Daqui a pouco, todo mundo começa a chegar – Sam disse, tentando ser legal. (Mais fofo, impossível!)

– É, David. Calma. – Sorri para ele.

Bem, ele estava tenso, mas sorriu de volta, cheio de segundas intenções. Cara, que safado. Eu estava namorando. Tá, tudo bem que eu também estava namorando quando dei um mole explícito para ele, mas era um namoro de mentirinha. Não que ele soubesse disso. E nem ia saber. Suspirei. Ia ter que agüentar ele dando em cima de mim.

Ele saiu para falar com a banda de Rock (OMG) que ele havia contratado para tocar lá naquela noite. Sério, David era um cara muito completo. (Bem que eu gostaria de saber pensar em detalhes como ele.)

– Parece que hoje vai ser muito legal – comentou Sam, sorrindo para mim.

– É. – Eu sorri de volta e o puxei para perto, começando a sentir um tesão do caramba. (Bem que eu gostaria de saber um jeito de voltar para o meu quarto naquele momento, para poder dar loucamente para Sam.)

Ele pareceu sentir que eu estava empolgada (ou seja, bem excitada) e encostou seu corpo no meu, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. Não que nós fôssemos nos pegar para valer ali, mas acho que um beijinho não faria muito mal.

Eu mordi o lábio e segurei seu cabelo, trazendo seu rosto para baixo, para que eu pudesse lindamente beijar aquela boquinha.

Logicamente, foi o que Sam fez, e adorei vendo-o agarrando minha cintura com força quando aprofundamos o beijo. Sim, eu queria poder transar com ele bem ali mesmo. Queria que David e o resto do pessoal que estava ali fosse pro quinto dos infernos e me deixassem tirar a roupa de Sam.

Eu senti que ele estava querendo abaixar a mão para pegar na minha bunda e soltei um gemido.

Foi até bom (mais ou menos) David ter chegado bem nesse momento, senão eu teria com certeza dado para Sam.

– Bem, aqui é o seu ambiente de trabalho – ele disse com repreensão.

Sam se separou de mim como se tivesse levado um choque, mas eu peguei a gola de sua camisa e o puxei mais perto.

Ficar cheia de tesão me deixava abusada, de modo que eu me virei para olhar bem para a cara de meu novo chefe e nem me importei de parecer uma cachorra das grandes ao falar:

– Um, não começou meu horário de trabalho ainda, e dois, você estava para lá, então achei que poderia _conversar_ com o meu namorado.

David rolou os olhos, murmurando algo que parecia com "como se estivessem só conversando".

– Vem, vou te dar trabalho para fazer – ele disse alto e claro, dessa vez.

Eu o segui para trás do balcão, deixando Sam na frente. Fiquei triste ao ver que o balcão nos separava. Adorava o corpo dele bem pertinho do meu.

– Coloque esse avental e vá memorizando onde fica cada bebida. – ele me passou um tecido dobrado e gesticulou os cinco _freezers_ atrás de nós dois.

– Você está mesmo falando sério? – perguntei, levantando o pedaço de pano. – Avental?

– Sim. – David sorriu e foi se concentrando na sua caixa registradora.

Revirei os olhos e coloquei o avental, onde tinha um logotipo do bar _Road 919_, na parte posterior. Ao ver a cara de Sam, eu não tinha ficado assim tão mal. Então dei uma olhadinha no meu reflexo na porta de um dos _freezers_ e fiquei surpresa. O avental _com certeza_ não tinha ficado mal. Ele parecia contornar meu corpo e tudo mais.

– Viu? Não é tão ruim assim – David comentou.

– Na verdade, não é nem um pouco ruim – Sam comentou em seguida, sorrindo para mim.

– É, não ficou nada ruim com certeza – concordou o meu chefe.

Sam encarou David, que desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Pelo menos agora ele não daria em cima de mim perto de meu namorado (de verdade).

– Que horas vamos abrir o bar? – perguntei a David, não querendo provocá-lo, só perguntando mesmo.

– Quando as pessoas começarem a chegar – respondeu.

– As pessoas _já_ começaram a chegar – afirmou Sam, indicando a porta.

E era verdade. Só dali de onde eu estava, já dava para ver um monte de pessoas se amontoando na porta. Sorri para David, super empolgada, e vi que ele estava ainda mais empolgado que eu.

– Vou lá abrir então. Ei, pessoal, pode começar a tocar ae! – Ele saiu sorrindo todo serelepe (ou seja, todo gay).

– _Isso foi gay_ – sussurrou Sam, me fazendo cair na risada.

– Foi o que eu pensei – respondi.

De repente, as luzes se apagaram e a banda começou a tocar. Junto com a música, várias luzes se acenderam deixando um clima de boate. As luzes das mesas de sinuca se acenderam também e eu fiquei muito admirada por tudo estar tão lindo.

David abriu a porta e falou um oi super legal para todos. Depois veio se juntar a mim.

Tá, tinha gente pra caramba, dos mais variados estilos. Apesar disso, todos pareceram aprovar a decoração e até mesmo a banda.

– Tá bom, sei que tenho que começar a ir de mesa em mesa. Isso me assusta – falei para David, tentando não soar nervosa demais.

– Acalme-se. Só deixar uma comanda por pessoa e os servir. Tranquilo. – Ele tentou me fazer não ficar doidona.

Infelizmente, como era inauguração, David fez porções de mini-hamburgueres para dar de cortesia. E, sim, sobrou para mim a função de levar para as mesas.

Basicamente, não foi tão ruim. Ta certo que vários (vários _mesmo_) caras deram em cima de mim. Alguns pediram meu telefone (diretos). Outros perguntaram quanto eu cobrava (filhos da puta). Uns eram bonitos (não que eu precisasse de mais um cara na minha vida, sabe como é, dois já é complicado demais – principalmente se esses dois eram irmãos).

Uma hora da noite, Dean chegou. Ele fez questão de me fazer servi-lo, exatamente como eu esperava.

– Acho que você deveria usar salto – me disse que quando lhe levei mais uma cerveja.

Ele estava no balcão, sentado bem ao lado de Sam, e (infelizmente) perto do caixa, onde David se encontrava, de modo que este ouviu o comentário.

– Ei, é verdade, Rebecca. Boa observação, Dean. – Meu chefe acenou com a cabeça para o Winchester mais velho, que levantou o copo e sorriu maliciosamente para mim, como se estivesse me fazendo um brinde. Idiota.

– Tá. – Revirei meus olhos e saí para atender três caras que estavam me chamando.

Felizmente, no horário de fechar o bar, todos já haviam ido embora e eu pude limpar as mesas bem tranquila.

– Uau, lucramos bastante! – Os olhos de David quase brilharam. – Estou adorando isso.

– Eu também – falei, pensando no meu salário. David deve ter percebido, porque sorriu e me passou o meu dinheiro.

Sorri também e coloquei no meu bolso traseiro.

– Ei, David. Até amanhã – me despedi, guardando meu avental debaixo do balcão.

– Tá. Até mais! – Ele só acenou, porque ainda estava distraído com o dinheiro.

Sam pegou na minha mão e me levou para o casarão. A noite estava gelada, mas eu não me importava. Adorava a sensação de poder voltar para casa.

Dean não estava conosco, pois havia voltado algumas horas antes. Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

– Você foi incrível – Sam me disse, abrindo a porta do nosso quarto para que eu pudesse entrar. Sempre muito cavalheiro.

– Obrigada. É muito bom você falar isso. Me sinto um caco. – Dei de ombros.

– Ah, que pena. Pensei que podíamos continuar o que começamos lá no bar. – Ele fechou a porta vagarosamente, no mesmo ritmo que seu sorriso.

– Eu me sinto um caco, ou seja, preciso que alguém faça eu me sentir melhor. – Mordi o lábio, adorando sentir o arrepio de desejo por todo o meu corpo.

– Hmm, me voluntario para ajudar você. – Ele também sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

De repente, ele me jogou na cama, se deitando em cima de mim intimamente. Começamos a nos beijar (de um jeito meio frenético) e eu já conseguia sentir a dureza de Sam (mesmo estando completamente vestido) na minha coxa. Era estranho, mas vê-lo excitado me excitava também.

Então, tentando deixá-lo ainda mais com tesão, fiz questão de tirar minha blusa rapidinho. Antes de tirar meu sutiã, tirei a camisa dele (que se dispôs lindamente a me ajudar). Eu estava no fecho da minha lingerie quando ele me parou.

– Eu faço isso – disse sem fôlego.

Ele tirou lentamente meu sutiã, como se isso o excitasse. Depois, começou a beijar minha barriga.

Sam tinha tentado algo novo, o que me deixou empolgada.

– Vem – sugeri, tentando algo novo também. Eu peguei seu rosto e trouxe um pouquinho mais para cima.

Sam soltou um gemido e me encarou com olhos ardentes.

– Você só pode estar brincando – murmurou, olhando para mim cheio de vontade.

Eu ri.

– Não. Você é meu namorado. Não tem que ficar receoso em me tocar – falei, sorrindo diabolicamente. Aproveitei para pegar suas mãos e colocar bem nos meus peitos, o que o fez soltar outro gemido (mas foi um _longo_ gemido, dessa vez).

Sam não precisou de mais incentivo, por começou a se deliciar ali como se quisesse isso há séculos. Depois de acariciar os meus seios de todos os modos possíveis, caiu de boca também (meio que literalmente).

Não pude fazer nada mais digno que segurar seu cabelo e pedir mais. Tá, ia ficar uns chupões nada agradáveis nos meus peitos, mas eu não me importava _realmente_.

Quando eu não estava mais aguentando, tive que pedir para ele parar. Eu adorava preliminares, mas estava doida de vontade de dar para ele logo.

– O que foi? – me perguntou quando afastei seu rosto de mim.

– Não aguento mais – admiti, tirando a minha calça. Logicamente, ele não perdeu a oportunidade de me ajudar.

Tiramos sua calça também e quase ri por ver que seu membro já estava para fora da cueca de tão ereto. Nunca ia me acostumar por Sam ser tão bem dotado. Na verdade, os dois Winchesters eram, mas eu não ia pensar em Dean agora.

Quando Sam estava vindo para cima de mim, eu o parei.

– O que foi? – repetiu.

– Quero tentar uma posição diferente. Que _eu_ esteja em cima – falei, mordendo o lábio e soando bem vadia (não que eu me importasse).

Sam sorriu para caramba, adorando me ver no controle. Ele parecia cheio de tesão quando eu o coloquei sentado e fui lindamente para cima dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

– Hmm, tenho certeza que vou adorar isso – murmurou.

Eu segurei seu rosto e cochichei no ouvido dele:

– _Você verá como irá pedir por mais._ – Aproveitei para dar uma mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha, o que o fez ficar ainda mais doido.

Então, ao invés de me sentar logo nele, fiquei brincando com o seu membro. Sim, eu estava me divertindo para caramba e adorei me divertir com a cara dele.

– Becca – pediu.

Eu ri maliciosamente.

– Se me pedir com jeito – provoquei.

– Ah, Becca – suspirou, colocando uma mão no meio seio e outra nas minhas costas, me puxando. A mão que estava na frente começou a me massagear e percebi que foi o pedido perfeito.

– Você sabe ser persuasivo – falei, começando a cavalgar deliciosamente.

Não era surpresa, mas eu sempre me surpreendia por Sam ser tão incrivelmente fofo depois de gozarmos e tudo mais.

– Você deveria ir por cima mais vezes – comentou, acariciando minhas costas. – Você foi fantástica. Mas isso não é novidade, eu não deveria estranhar... Você _é_ fantástica.

Revirei meus olhos.

– _Você_ é fantástico. Sabe usar essas mãos como ninguém. E é muito gostoso. E ainda é o mais fofo.

Ele sorriu.

– E você que não tem defeito? – perguntou retoricamente.

Me remoí internamente, porque eu tinha _sim_ defeitos.

Eu era dissimulada, meio estressada e fraca para homens.

E o pior: _Eu mentia_.


	16. CAPÍTULO 7 Coincidências

**CAPÍTULO 07 - COINCIDÊNCIAS**

**Rebecca's POV**

Algum tempo passou. Uma semana ou duas talvez. Eu tinha a vida normal de uma pessoa qualquer: Durante o dia, trabalhava em casa – fazendo comida, limpando a casa – e quando dava um tempinho, ficava à toa com os garotos. À noite, ia trabalhar no bar de David. Era muito legal, mas enjoei em poucos dias. Quando voltava para a casa, ou dormia com Dean (quando Sam já estava desmaiado há algum tempo) ou dormia com Sam (principalmente quando ele me acompanhava no bar) ou simplesmente só dormia do lado de Sam (afinal, eu não era nenhuma máquina de sexo). E era uma vida gostosinha.

Mas não era o que eu queria mais. Eu não conseguia aguentar ter uma vida calma... Eu_ precisava_ correr risco de vida de novo. Eu precisava sentir a adrenalina na minha corrente sanguínea e o medo na mente. Precisava de charadas, enigmas, desafios...

Eu precisava _caçar_.

Porém, isso não era exatamente possível já que os Winchesters e eu fizemos um acordo, para estabilizarmos nossa vida por um mês. Não sei se eu ia aguentar mais duas semanas.

Então, como um anjo do céu, uma garota caiu na minha vida.

Ok, eu _com certeza_ não era lésbica nem nada, mas toda noite naquele bar, uma mesma garota sentava-se sempre na mesma mesa e pedia uma ou duas cervejas. Ela era loira, estatura mediana, magra (mas curvilínea), olhos cor de mel – ou seja, linda. Ela estava sempre concentrada em alguns livros e anotações e eu pensava que ela era uma universitária. Bem, ela tinha um estilinho de estudante.

Só que foi diferente naquela noite.

A garota (que aparentava ter mais ou menos a minha idade) sentou-se no balcão, bem na minha frente.

– Acho que hoje vou querer uma dose de whisky mesmo – ela me pediu, suspirando ao jogar a papelada à sua frente.

– Noite difícil? – perguntei, sorrindo.

– É. Trabalho difícil. – Ela me mostrou um papel e deu de ombros.

Ela pensou que eu não fosse entender. Mas eu entendi. Lógico que entendi o que estava naquele papel.

Coloquei whisky em seu copo e o coloquei no balcão. Depois me abaixei levemente para ficar na altura dela.

– _Esse símbolo significa que o demônio se prendeu ao corpo. Tem que modificar o cadeado para quebrar a força_ – sussurrei.

A garota se enrijeceu no banquinho, me encarando. Ficou assim até eu atender uns dois clientes, então deu um sorrisinho.

– Não sabia que caçadores vinham aqui – falou em tom baixo, logicamente. – Você conhece alguns, né?

Dei uma risaoidinha.

– Não, eles não costumam vir aqui, não, mas eu conheço alguns, sim. E sou uma também.

Foi aí que ela se surpreendeu mesmo. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo três vezes, então franziu o cenho.

– Nunca imaginaria que você poderia ser uma caçadora. Sério...

– Eu sei, estou aqui trabalhando de boa. Foi meio que umas férias obrigatórias. – Dei de ombros.

– Garota, precisamos conversar com certeza! Quero saber de tudo.

– Depois do expediente, pode ser? – sugeri, atendendo outro cliente.

– Sim. Vamos ficar conversando até você poder sair. Prazer, Amanda. – Ela me deu a mão.

– Rebecca. – Nos cumprimentamos e demos um sorrisinho, e a parti dali ficamos irreversivelmente amigas.

Quando deu meu horário, mandei uma mensagem para Sam avisando que ia dar uma saída com uma amiga e tirei o avental, saindo no carro com Amanda.

– Me conte, quanto tempo faz que você é caçadora? – perguntei.

– Há uns três anos... Meu ex-namorado era, aí me envolveu, então...

– Entendi. Quando se envolve, é difícil sair. – Torci a boca. – Mas ok, é legal.

– Demais. Porém tem vezes que é chato caçar sozinha.

– Por que vocês não estão mais juntos? – questionei, sem querer pressioná-la caso ela tivesse brigado com o namorado e tals.

Ela fez um pequeno silêncio. Pensei que ela não ia conseguir falar, todavia ela continuou firme.

– Ele morreu. Eu não era suficientemente preparada para ajudá-lo contra aquele demônio. – Amanda deu um sorrisinho triste.

– Meus pêsames.

– Obrigada. Mas... e a_ sua_ história?

Lancei-me a todos os detalhes. Cara, quanto tempo eu não tinha uma amiga para conversar livremente e abertamente sobre tudo isso, sobre esse mundo, sobre meus casos. Todo mundo acharia que eu era louca de sair me abrindo com uma estranha, mas para mim estava ok se ela não fosse um demônio. E ela não era. (Eu tinha colocado água benta no whisky para conferir.)

Não me senti anormal contando _tudo_, inclusive meu _affair_ com Dean enquanto eu estava com Sam. E eu gostei de ela não ter me julgado.

– Nossa vidas são turbulentas – comentou.

– Concordo.

– Acho que precisamos de uma bebida. Vamos para aquele bar ali – sugeriu, sorrindo, tentando ser legal e tudo mais.

– Pode ser.

O bar estava cheio de caras estranhos que, assim que entramos, já vieram encher o saco.

– E aí, gracinhas? – um bêbado idiota meio que grasnou lá do canto.

Revirei meus olhos.

– Como você aguenta isso? – Amanda me perguntou.

– Não aguento – respondi simplesmente e nós duas caímos na risada.

Ela pediu duas tequilas para nós, o que me deixou em pânico.

– Sou fraca com bebidas – comentei.

– Prometo que não vou deixá-la fazer besteira.

Antes da nossa bebida chegar, Am começou a falar do seu caso atual.

– Eu estou lidando com um _monte_, mas um monte _mesmo_, de casos de possessão demoníaca. Parece uma festa do pijama.

– Onde isso?

– Nessa cidade aqui mesmo. – Ela deu de ombros.

A cidade em que estávamos ficava a uns 25 km do bar de David e de minha casa provisória.

– Uou... Descobriu o motivo? – perguntei, interessadíssima no assunto.

– Não, não entendo nada... Simplesmente _não tem explicação_. Os demônios só estão aqui, deixando claro que estão aqui. – Ela parecia frustrada.

– Foda isso. Não tem ninguém para ajudar?

– Não! Quem tinha contatos era o Richard... Eu não tenho muitos amigos caçadores. – Richard era seu ex-namorado ou namorado falecido, tanto faz.

– Aí é mais complicado ainda.

Ela parou e pensou por um instante. Depois deu um pulo e começou a falar exaltada.

– Você!

– Hmm, eu o quê? – Olhei, dando uma risadinha, sem entender nadica de nada.

– Você pode me ajudar, oras! – explicou, batendo palmas.

– Eu? Eu não posso... Não posso caçar, fiz um acordo com os dois, lembra? – Franzi o cenho.

– Ah! – Amanda fez um beicinho. – Por favor... É mancada isso. Só você pode me ajudar agora. Eu tento descobrir um tanto sobre demônios, mas não seria preciso se você me ajudasse, já que você sabe muito mais do que eu... Os meninos nem iam saber...

As tentativas de persuasão dela estavam me atingindo mais do que deveria. Não era para eu me sentir tentada a caçar com ela, não era... Porém, eu estava quase_ me coçando_ para ajudá-la nesse caso.

– Hmm, não sei não...

– Mas olha só: Você trabalha mais dois ou três dias e recupera o seu dinheiro... Depois sai comigo no horário de trabalho! Fácil e com certeza daria certo.

– E se o Sam de repente decidir me fazer uma surpresa no bar e David fala que eu não trabalho mais ali? – perguntei, balançando a cabeça.

– Oras, aí você explica que estava saindo comigo, mas não sabia se ele ia gostar de saber que você tem uma nova amiga e tals... Vai, Rê, por favor, por favor, por favor? – implorou, puxando meu braço.

Ela estava parecendo uma criança birrenta, daquelas que só cala a boca depois de conseguir o que quer. Se eu não quisesse, eu poderia negar facilmente.

O problema é que eu não queria.

– Ok, Am, ok. Satisfeita? Eu te ajudo sim, mas nem Dean nem Sam podem ficar sabendo! É injusto com eles.

Ela deu um gritinho e me abraçou.

– Você é a melhor, amiga! Não acredito que eu vou ter uma parceira, sério. Eu _tô_ tão feliz, você não tem noção! – Ela me abraçou de novo. – Vem cá, vamos fazer um brinde.

– Um brinde a essa minha nova parceira louca! – falei, pegando meu copinho de tequila com uma mão e limão com a outra.

– Um brinde ao caso que nos uniu! – Ela bateu o copo no meu e consumamos o brinde.

Amanda me deixou em casa umas duas horas depois. Eu estava meio bêbada, tipo aquelas bobas alegre que riam de tudo, mas conseguia me controlar. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, pelo menos. Só não sabia andar direito.

E sabia que eu estava bem fodida quando fechei a porta e encontrei os dois irmãos na sala de jantar, me encarando firmemente.

Ok. Fudeu mesmo.

– Oi – eu disse, meio que passando o efeito da bebedeira. Nada como se meter em encrencas para nos tornar sóbrios de novo...

Cada Winchester teve uma reação peculiar e diferente. Sam suspirou "Becca" com muito alívio e me abraçou, me tirou do chão, me apertou, me beijou, agradeceu por eu estar bem. Dean continuou parado me encarando com cara de "Eu vou te matar".

– Onde você estava? – os dois perguntaram juntos, fazendo um tom de voz oposto.

– Eu saí com uma amiga. Te mandei uma mensagem, Sam – me justifiquei.

– Ok, mas você nem explicou nada. Nem explicou quem era essa amiga, para onde ia... Você tem noção do quanto é inusitado ter amigas aleatórias quando se entra nesse mundo? – Dean começou a esbravejar.

Eu fiz um beicinho e abracei a cintura de Sam, que colocou a mão na minha cabeça e começou a afagar meus cabelos.

– Mas, Dean... Eu só fiz uma amiga nova. Eu não estava correndo perigo, em certifiquei que não era um demônio primeiro. – Dei de ombros, começando a usar chantagem emocional para me defender (uma tática muito óbvia, mas que fazia os dois caírem na minha rapidinho). – Pensei que quando a gente combinou que ia tentar ter uma vida normal nesse meio tempo, queria dizer que eu podia fazer amigas também.

– Oh, meu amor... – Sam me apertou contra o peito. – Lógico que sim, ok? Você está certinha... só avisa da próxima vez. Vamos dormir.

– É, Becca... Tudo bem. Dorme lá e me conta mais da sua amiga amanhã. – Dean balançou as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse interessado nela. Não gostei.

– Boa noite, Dean – falei, saindo com Sam para nosso quarto. Ele me deu um beijo na cabeça enquanto abria a porta para nós.

– Você me deixou preocupado – comentou, me ajudando a tirar a roupa. – Mas te perdôo, tá?

– Tá. – Levantei os braços para que ele pudesse colocar um camisão velho dele em mim, de pijama. – Me desculpe.

– Tudo bem, amor meu.

Sam me deitou ao seu lado, cuidando para que eu estivesse confortável. Eu me aconcheguei a ele facilmente, entrelaçando nossas pernas e abraçando sua cintura. Ele ficou fazendo carinho nas minhas costas.

– Eu te amo, Becca. Boa noite. – Sam me deu um beijinho na testa.

– Também te amo, Sammy. Sonha comigo? – pedi, um pedido de gente bêbada, mas eu estava totalmente consciente quando o fiz.

– Sonho. Você fica engraçada quando bebe.

– Eu só sou mais sincera quando bebo – reclamei.

Sam deu uma risadinha.

– Verdade, verdade. Bem, vamos dormir agora... Tomara que você não passe mal amanhã.

– Não vou não – suspirei, então não me lembro de mais nada, só dormi lindamente.

Acordei com Sam me apertando contra o seu corpo. Era bom poder suspirar e me aconchegar a ele sem me preocupa com o resto do mundo.

– Te acordei, né? – perguntou.

– Sim. – Eu ri da minha sinceridade. – Mas tudo bem. Me sinto descansada.

– Ótimo. – Ele acariciou meu rosto com seu nariz, um toque bem íntimo. – E a ressaca?

Abri meus olhos para encará-lo.

– Não estou de ressaca... Bebi só duas doses de tequila. Prometo. – Dei um beijo rápido nele, me levantando da cama em um pulo.

– Aonde vai?

– Me trocar – respondi, separando uma troca de roupa e entrando no boxe para tomar banho (já com a escova de dentes na boca).

Eu estava de boa debaixo do chuveiro quando Sam se juntou a mim.

– Hmm, festinha surpresa? – comentei, o puxando para mim.

– Na verdade, vim só aproveitar que você esquentou a água, mas já que você sugeriu... – Sam me abraçou também, começando a empolgar.

– Admita, por favor... Você não veio na inocência.

– Ok, não mesmo. Pelo menos consegui te enganar _um pouquinho_? – Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e não consegui evitar arranhar suas costas.

– Nem um pouco – arfei, antes de tirar meu atraso.

Uma semana se passou para fortalecer minha amizade com Amanda. A gente se encontrava todas as noites para discutir o caso dela, quer dizer, o _nosso_ caso.

E, naquela noite, foi diferente.

Assim que o bar abriu, Am entrou pela porta e veio direto a mim.

– Você precisa sair daqui comigo agora. Achei o lugar que os demônios estão – ela avisou baixinho, já me puxando.

– David, eu preciso ir. Não sei se volto hoje, ok? – Deixei o avental sobre o balcão, ignorando as reclamações do meu chefe, e saí às pressas, já pulando para dentro do Corcel de Amanda. – Onde fica o lugar, a casa, sei lá?

– Na verdade, é um bar... Um bar meio abandonado no centro da cidade.

– Como você sabe que é lá? – perguntei, carregando as armas de sal e arrumando a mochila que eu levava comigo todos os dias quando ia trabalhar. Sim, eu sou organizada, ou seja, me preparava para o caso de Am me buscar correndo para caçar (que nem hoje).

– Bem, usei sua dica de capturar um demônio e forçá-lo a dar as informações... No começo, achei que era loucura, porque você sabe que eu acho que é muita maldade, mas aí pensei melhor. Demônios não são humanos, então achei que deveria pagar na mesma moeda.

– Exatamente, Am. Já _tá_ aprendendo a ser que nem eu – comentei, dando uma super risada. Era irônico saber que ela era caçadora há anos e eu, que era há meses, tinha um modo de caçar muito mais eficiente do que o dela. Se bem que isso acontecia porque eu fui treinada pelos melhores.

– É bem ali. – Ela apontou para uma espelunca, completamente decadente, frequentada apenas por velhos decrépitos que não tinha como gastar seu dinheiro a não ser alimentando seu vício por álcool.

– Que nojo – murmurei, já pegando a água benta e saindo do carro.

Nós fomos lado a lado entrando no local, aguentando o elogio dos homens imundos que tinham por lá. O plano era sair tacando água benta em todo mundo para diferenciar quem era e quem não era demônio, mas, antes de fazermos isso que nem loucas, eu tive uma impressão.

– Espere aí, Am... _Tô_ sentindo uma coisa meio estranha com isso tudo – falei, andando para o lado do_ barman_ (que provavelmente era o dono do bar). – Com licença... Onde tem um banheiro por aqui?

– Depois daquela porta, à esquerda, delícia...

Ignorando completamente o comentário dele, puxei Amanda comigo até a porta. Quando eu a fechei e ficamos sozinhas no fundo do bar, procurei a ducha de incêndio.

– Para quê ducha de incêndio? É só a gente chegar e fazer do nosso jeito – Am disse, batendo o pé enquanto eu despejava minha garrafa de água benta na ducha.

– E se esse pessoal todo não for demônio? Eu sei que você pegou a informação direto da fonte, mas demônios mentem... Eu não acho que tenha algum por aqui. Se fizermos do nosso jeito, vamos parecer loucas. – Fechei a ducha. – Agora eu vou lá para frente e começo a conversar com alguém. Você aperta o alarme daqui a exatamente 50 segundos. Se alguém começar a fumegar, te grito lá na frente. Do contrário, saia por alguma janela e me encontre no carro.

– E se ninguém fumegar? – perguntou. – Como vamos achar os demônios?

– Nisso a gente pensa depois, tá? Eu estou indo lá para frente já. – Deixei Amanda para trás e voltei para o bar. – Por acaso você não é o James, é?

O dono, que havia mexido comigo, fez uma careta, pensando no que eu havia dito.

– Não... Eu sou Garry.

– Ah, que pena. Haviam dito que alguém chamado James era o dono daqui... Pelo jeito, me enganaram certinho. – Torci a boca, mentindo super bem.

– Não tem problema... – começou a falar, mas foi interrompido com as duchas de incêndio soltando água sem parar.

Fingi uma careta e comecei a tampar meu cabelo, deixando o moço super sem graça.

– Que diabos... Essa ducha dando problema de novo. Me desculpe, moça, já vou desligá-la.

Ele foi para o fundo, ignorando comentários maldosos de todos os homens do bar. E, não, nenhum deles estava fumegando, ou seja, eu estava certa.

Aproveitei a brecha para sair daquele lugar. Encontrei Amanda no carro.

– Que bosta que foi pular aquela janela, puta que pariu. Principalmente porque eu conseguia ouvir o dono do bar indo ver o que estava acontecendo! – ela começou a reclamar, dando partida no carro.

– Não reclame. Não é você que está ensopada em plena noite fria – respondi. – Pelo menos eu estava certa...

Eu estava ciente de Am falando alguma coisa, totalmente cabisbaixa e desesperada, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção nela. Naquele momento, meus ouvidos tamparam-se e a única coisa que eu realmente conseguia escutar era a voz de um homem, dizendo um endereço.

E eu sabia o que isso significava.

– Am, Am, Am. Por favor, me dê um minuto. Já sei para onde vamos – falei, procurando me concentrar na voz para anotar o que ele dizia em um recibo do posto de gasolina. Eu, nem a pau, ia falar à Amanda que eu escutava a voz do demônio-mór. Ela ia achar que eu era uma aberração, disso eu tenho certeza.

Amanda tomou o papel da minha mão, fazendo uma careta.

– De onde você tirou essa porra? – perguntou, me encarando.

– Hmm, ouvi alguém suspeito dizendo isso hoje lá no bar... Só agora que pensei que pode ser o nosso lugar. – Não gostava de mentir para ela, mas, bem, eu também não gostava de mentir para Sam e olha o que eu fazia com ele.

– Ok, garota. Então vamos agora mesmo.

Ela deu partida no carro, nem desconfiando de mim, o que me entristeceu. Eu queria poder ser totalmente sincera com ela, mas...

Aí eu pensei em outra coisa totalmente nada a ver com o que eu estava pensando: Quais os motivos de o demônio de olho amarelo ter passado o endereço da festinha dos filhinhos dele tão fácil assim?

Me lembrei de quando ele passou o nome dos_ Daevas_. Também foi super fácil e foi algo que me ajudou. Então deixei passar, novamente.

Não demorou muito tempo para chegarmos na casa do endereço que me foi passado. Bem, Amanda era uma pé quente do caralho.

– É, aqui está bem quietinho comparado com o bar que acabamos de sair – ela comentou.

Estreitei meus olhos para o lugar.

– Hmm, sei não... Melhor a gente examinar o lugar. – Eu me virei para encarar minha amiga, querendo que ela concordasse comigo.

– Ok. – Ela estacionou o carro na rua de trás e fomos a pé até a casa. – Eu vou ver os fundos. Espera aí.

– Espera aí o caralho. Eu vou com você – protestei.

Amanda revirou os olhos.

– Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha. Não sou tão boa caçadora que nem você, por isso preciso treinar. Volto em um minuto.

Ela me jogando chantagem emocional não dava certo. Eu derreto fácil desse jeito.

– Tá. Rápido.

De fato, ela demorou menos de um minuto para voltar, o que me deixou orgulhosa.

– E aí? – perguntei.

– Tem uma movimentação no segundo andar, provavelmente o quarto... Como a gente vai fazer isso?

– Não sei ao certo... Seria mais fácil com os Winchesters aqui. – Torci a boca. – Mas a gente consegue. Você está pronta?

– Sim! – Ela sorriu e pegou a arma de sal. – Quer ir na frente?

Eu ri do medo na voz dela.

– Pode ser, bobona.

Entrei silenciosamente pela porta da frente, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nada. Tudo bem que eu esperava uma sala super ampla e chique, visto o lado de fora da casa, mas não parecia tão anormal assim um cômodo com uma mesa e umas cadeiras.

A coisa realmente só ficou estranha quando Amanda entrou também e acendeu a luz.

– Am, amor, não queremos que saibam que a gente está aqui... Apaga isso – sussurrei.

Ela revirou os olhos e fechou a porta.

– O dono já sabe que estamos aqui. Na verdade, _eu_ sou o dono. – Ela piscou e seus olhos se tornaram de outra cor.

Visto a minha experiência de possessão, eu esperava que a cor dos olhos dela ficassem negros. Pelo menos foi como os meus ficaram.

Mas não foi bem assim. Os olhos de Amanda ficaram amarelos.

– Você! – gritei, tampando minha boca. Já era de se ver que ele não tinha sido boazinho dessa vez. O demônio de olho amarelo me fez cair em uma armadilha.

– Eu mesmo, fofinha. – Antes que eu levantasse e atirasse nele ou tacasse água benta, ele me fez sentar em uma cadeira só com um gesto. – Você é mais linda pessoalmente do que eu esperava. Agora sei como conseguiu segurar os dois Winchesters.

Fechei a cara.

– Ok, não é um assunto que você goste, né? Você tenta ser uma boa garota, mas é caidinha por dois homens ao mesmo tempo...

– Cala a boca.

– Querida, não fale assim com o papi... Vou ficar chateado. – Ele se sentou na mesa, de frente para mim.

– Você não é muito convincente quando está no corpo da minha melhor amiga. – Dei de ombros.

Ele deu uma risada.

– Então Rebecca está bravinha porque foi enganada pelo papi? Desculpa, amore meu, mas é que eu precisava fazer você entrar nessa casa. Te juro que não estou te enganando por muito tempo... Só entrei aqui no corpo dessa loirinha quando ela foi verificar o fundo da casa. Loiras...

– Aff, não vem com essa de 'loiras' não... Am foi muito corajosa de tentar sozinha – falei, tentando não soar muito puta, porque eu estava incrivelmente puta. Eu odiava enrolação.

– Eu nem completei meu comentário sobre loiras, não coloque palavras na minha boca, _baby_. Hmm, agora que me lembrei, o seu Dean adora loiras... – Ele deu uma risada enorme, feliz. – Você fica confusa sobre como eu sei de tanta coisa sobre sua vida, né?

Permaneci em silêncio, encarando-o.

– Ok, então vai ser um monólogo mesmo. Eu sei sobre seu caso com os dois rapazes porque eu sei tudo o que você sabe, amor. Estou dentro da sua cabeça quase o tempo todo. É só eu querer saber o que você está pensando, que eu já me comunico com sua mente. É por isso que consigo conversar com você, tipo telepatia. Interessante, né? – Ele cruzou as pernas.

– Por que Sam não tem essa... ligação... com você? – perguntei.

– Porque você é especial, é única, é sem devolução. – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Não sei por que, talvez você tenha ingerido mais quantidade do meu sangue, ou sei lá, mas você sempre foi mais especial, querida... Mais próxima do papi...

– Meus pais não tinham que morrer! – gritei, aliviando minha raiva e começando a chorar. – Não precisava disso.

– Lógico que precisava. Se eles continuassem vivos, você continuaria uma burguesinha sem noção de nada... Você era especial demais para continuar intocada – disse.

– Você é cruel.

– Eu sei... E isso faz minha fama, não?

– Eu sou uma armadilha para os Winchesters, né? – perguntei ao invés de respondê-lo.

Ele suspirou.

– Você é a mais esperta também... Rebecca, eu invejo Sam, viu? Ele tem sorte de ter você como namorada. Logo ele já estará aqui, não se preocupe.

– Eu não o quero aqui! Ele não pode vir. Por favor, faça o que quiser comigo, mas não machuque meu Sam! – gritei, desesperada, começando a chorar. – Sam, não...

– Shhh, minha querida... Shhh. Deixe rolar.


	17. CAPÍTULO 08 O grande final

**CAPÍTULO 08 - O GRANDE FINAL**

**Sam's POV**

_Rebecca estava do outro lado do balcão, no bar de David. Eu estava sentado em uma das mesas, admirando de longe. Ela não me conhecia, mas eu amava ir ali só para ficar a olhando horas e horas, observando cada detalhe do rosto dela, cada gesto, cada sorriso. Aquela garota não sabia quem eu era, muito menos sabia que eu era completamente apaixonado por ela._

_Ela me viu e já estava vindo me atender quando alguma coisa aconteceu._

_A voz fina de uma mulher invadiu o meu sonho, desviando minha atenção. Quando olhei em volta, o bar de David e até mesmo Rebecca haviam sumido. Eu estava parado em frente a uma casa que eu nunca havia visto antes, mas eu sabia que a voz vinha de dentro dela._

_Observei todos os detalhes daquele local, já sentindo alguma coisa estranha. Meu sonho não mudava de uma hora para outra desse jeito._

_Depois de guardar tudo na memória, me aproximei da casa, espiando pela janela. O que eu vi me deixou com arrepios._

_Rebecca estava sentada normalmente em uma cadeira, olhando para uma garota loira que estava sobre a mesa de costas para mim. Elas conversavam fazia algum tempo, dava para ver, e parecia que Becca não estava gostando muito do que elas estavam falando. Foi então quando eu comecei a realmente_ ouvir_ o que elas estavam dizendo._

_– Você é cruel – Becca disse, o rosto retorcido em ódio._

_– Eu sei... E isso faz minha fama, não? – A loira deu de ombros._

_– Eu sou uma armadilha para os Winchesters, né?_

_A loira suspirou._

_– Você é a mais esperta também... Rebecca, eu invejo Sam, viu? – Franzi o cenho quando vi que a loira me conhecia_ e me invejava._ – Ele tem sorte de ter você como namorada. Logo ele já estará aqui, não se preocupe._

_– Eu não o quero aqui! Ele não pode vir. Por favor, faça o que quiser comigo, mas não machuque meu Sam! – Becca gritou, parecendo realmente desesperada. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto dela e todos meus extintos gritavam para que eu a ajudasse. Eu não a queria sofrendo! – Sam, não..._

_Nesse ponto, a loira se virou para mim na janela como se soubesse que eu estava ali o tempo todo. Ela sorriu, colocando o dedo indicador sobre a boca, pedindo silêncio. Foi quando eu vi seus olhos..._

_Amarelos._

– Rebecca! – gritei no sonho, mesmo sabendo que ela não ia me ouvir. Então eu percebi que gritei na vida real também. – Dean!

Dei um pulo da cama, colocando a primeira troca de roupa que eu vi, sem me importar com mais nada no mundo. _Rebecca estava correndo perigo!_

– Que diabos você está armando? Eu estava quase dormindo... – Dean começou a reclamar assim que abriu a porta do meu quarto, mas se calou quando viu que eu estava me trocando que nem um louco. – O que aconteceu?

– Eu tive um sonho, mas acho que não é bem um sonho.

– Conte-me – pediu.

– Não temos tempo... Becca... – Eu comecei a passar a mão no cabelo, completamente desesperado.

– Sam! Se controla. Precisamos pensar antes de agir. Me conte.

Sentei na beirada da cama, balançando a cabeça como se para acordar de um pesadelo.

– O demônio de olho amarelo pegou Becca para servir de isca para nós – consegui falar. – Temos que ir. Eu sei o endereço.

– Mas, Sam... Desse jeito, vamos cair certinho na armadilha, como ele quer.

– Dean, presta atenção! É Rebecca lá. Não é alguém qualquer, é a garota que eu amo! Ele já matou uma, não vou deixá-lo matar outra. Prefiro ir lá e morrer a deixá-la nas mãos dele. – Totalmente insano, eu já fui pegando a chave do carro e correndo em direção ao Impala.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

– Por que essa armadilha do nada? – perguntei, desistindo de pensar que eu tinha alguma chance de fugir.

– Ah... Vocês vêm me procurando há tanto tempo, decidi aparecer. – Vendo que fiquei em silêncio e que não acreditei em uma palavra do que ele disse, ele suspirou. – Tá, esqueci que você sabe quando estou mentindo ou não. Ser a filhinha especial dá capacidades a você também. Enfim, é que você sabe que eu tenho muita curiosidade para ver como ficaria a sua genética junta com a de Sam, mas tem alguém atrapalhando o meu sonho de se realizar...

– Aff, aquela coisa do meu filho com Sam de novo? Desiste, Alastair. Eu não quero crianças.

– Bem, mas é mais fácil você decidir ter uma família com Sam quando não tiver um certo cunhado te seduzindo... – Ele olhou para as unhas bem feitas de Amanda, como se só tivesse feito um comentário qualquer.

– Não! Você não vai machucar Dean...

– Querida, você não manda em mim. – Ele deu de ombros.

– Não! – Comecei a me mexer na cadeira, tentando sair, quando a porta se abriu com Sam. – Não! – gritei para ele.

– Meus convidados começaram a chegar! – O demônio de olho amarelo bateu palmas e Sam ficou preso à parede. – Pode ir dar um beijinho nele, querida.

– Sammy! – Consegui sair da cadeira e corri direto para ele, pegando seu rosto entre as mãos. – Por que veio? Dava para ver que era uma armadilha!

– Eu cairia em mais mil armadilhas por você, meu amor – disse, tentando dar um sorrisinho.

Antes que eu ou Alastair conseguíssemos dizer alguma coisa, a porta se abriu de novo e Dean apareceu.

– Pessoal, obrigado mesmo por responderem o meu convite. – O demônio de olho amarelo prendeu Dean na parede com a outra mão, antes que ele conseguisse atirar nele ou algo do tipo. – Está vendo, filhinha? Sam é o cara para você. Você tem que esquecer Dean.

Fiquei vermelha na hora. Como Sam interpretaria as palavras de Alastair? Afinal, ele não estava bem ciente que eu o traía com o irmão.

– Querida, não fique envergonhada... Ter dois homens não é uma coisa vergonhosa. Aposto que os dois aqui amam ter você, mesmo que em comum – ele continuou, me martirizando.

Não consegui olhar para Sam. Dirigi meu olhar para Dean e ele só estava com uma careta de raiva para o demônio.

– O que você quer? – gritei, segurando o choro. – Por favor, fala logo e para com seus joguinhos.

– Ah, se minha filhinha preferida está pedindo, então vou fazer o que ela quer... – Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. – Nada contra você, Sam, mas Becca sempre foi minha preferida. _Sempre_.

Me retraí com seu toque, o que deixou Alastair "magoadinho".

– Não faz assim, querida... Já estou chegando na hora H da minha festinha. – Ele me virou de frente para ele e me deu um beijo, o que foi totalmente repugnante, visto que ele estava no corpo de minha melhor amiga.

– Primeira vez que um beijo entre mulheres não me excita – Dean brincou, o que era bem típico dele.

Alastair deu uma risadinha, achando totalmente irônica a situação.

– É, mas foi só um beijinho de consentimento. Rebecca, amore meu, agora eu te dou o poder da escolha: Está vendo aqueles dois caras na parede? – Ele pegou meu rosto e me obrigou a olhar para os Winchesters. – Eu vou deixar um deles vivo para você.

– Co-como assim? – choraminguei, não gostando do que ele estava falando.

– Você vai até o cara que você quer que eu deixe vivo. Não, não vou deixar os dois para você. Está na hora de você fazer sua escolha.

– Você não pode fazer isso! – gritei. – Não é justo me pedir para escolher.

– Bem, se você não escolher, eu faço isso para você. E eu acho que você já sabe qual eu escolheria. – Ele deu de ombros, me jogando para os dois irmãos que me olhavam desesperados.

Olhei para Sam primeiro. Ele me encarava normalmente, só sem saber o que fazer. Ele não parecia ter raiva de mim por causa da traição, mas, mesmo assim, _eu tinha vergonha de mim mesma_. Então desviei o olhar para Dean, que sorria para mim. Então eu entendi o que tinha que rolar.

– Dean... – Eu fui para o lado dele, pegando em sua mão. Seu polegar apertou suavemente a palma da minha mão, um código só nosso. Ele fazia isso durante o dia para falar que queria me ver a noite, de modo que era um gesto simples que Sam não sacaria. Na hora, eu entendi o plano de Dean.

– Você tem certeza que vai escolher _esse_ Winchester? Você sabe que você só é apaixonada por ele, não sabe? Sabe que quem você _ama de verdade_ é Sam, não sabe? – Alastair perguntou, olhando Dean com desdém. – Paixões passam, amor não.

– Eu sei.

– Hmm, filhinha... O problema é que eu quero _mesmo_ é que Sam sobreviva, você sabe. Então nunca foi sua escolha. Não é Dean que eu vou deixar viver para você.

Enquanto ele dizia isso, eu enfiei minha mão por baixo da blusa de Dean, tocando um objeto que valia mais do que diamante naquela hora. Era o objeto que definiria o curso das nossas vidas por ali.

Eu sabia que Alastair deveria ter pensado sobre isso, mas ele não achava que eu faria alguma coisa com ele porque ele estava no corpo de minha melhor amiga. Ele não acreditou que eu teria coragem ou, até mesmo, ousadia.

Ele realmente deveria ter tomado mais cuidado comigo.

Tirei a Colt que estava debaixo da camisa de Dean (e presa na cintura da calça) e mirei direto para a cabeça de Amanda.

– Tchauzinho, papi.

A última coisa que o demônio de olho amarelo pôde fazer foi arregalar seus olhos. Ele não teve tempo de deixar o corpo. Então a bala o acertou.

O corpo de Amanda caiu no chão, se debatendo conforme Alastair ia morrendo dentro dele. Depois de alguns segundos, portanto, ele estava morto. E Am também.

Ainda bem que na hora de atirar eu não estava pensando racionalmente, porque o medo de perder Dean era enorme. Se eu tivesse pensado um pouquinho só, eu não teria atirado nela.

– Am! – gritei, abraçando o corpo, vendo que ela não tinha mesmo pulso. – Am...

Fiquei choramingando por algum tempo até Sam aparecer e me abraçar. Eu havia matado minha melhor amiga. Tudo bem que era por "uma boa causa", mas mesmo assim eu a havia matado.

_Ela vai estar mais feliz agora com Richard... A vida dela era muito sozinha_, eu pensava, tentando aliviar a culpa, mas eu não conseguia.

– Você foi muito corajosa, Becca. Estou orgulhoso de você, meu amor – Sam sussurrava no meu ouvido, sendo fofo como sempre.

Eu não merecia isso. Eu havia traído aquele garoto. Ele tinha que estar puto comigo.

– Becca, não fica assim. Vamos beber muito hoje. Amanhã você vai ver que tudo vai estar melhor – Dean também começou a falar depois de um tempo, quando eu não quis largar o corpo de Amanda.

Eu também não merecia aquela fofura dele. De jeito nenhum. Eu havia matado alguém.

– Me deixem! – Eu me levantei em um pulo, soltando dos braços de Sam. – Eu a matei! Eu não mereço nada de vocês!

– Becca, mas é normal isso na nossa vida, meu bem... A gente tenta exorcizar, mas em casos como esse, não tem como... – Sam me olhou com pena.

– Que seja. Não mereço vocês mesmo assim. – Saí da casa, correndo com tudo para o carro de Amanda. Dei a partida. Não, eu não ia ficar com o carro dela, mas eu precisava chegar até a rodoviária.

– Rebecca, para onde você vai? – Sam perguntou, batendo no vidro do carro.

– Deixe-me ir – respondi simplesmente, fazendo o carro andar.

_Eu deveria ter ajudado a enterrar o corpo de Amanda certinho_, eu pensava, com a testa encostada no vidro do ônibus, os olhos fechados, o pensamento à mil. _Eu deveria ter demonstrado respeito_.

O carro dela estava estacionado na frente da rodoviária, com as chaves dentro. Eu tinha tido o cuidado de tirar tudo o que indicava a quem o carro pertencia. Logo logo ele seria guinchado e leiloado.

Em menos de cinco horas, eu estaria de volta a Natalia, a minha cidade natal, onde tudo começou. Eu estava ansiosa para encontrar Nicholas e saber das novidades.

A gente tinha se falado há uma hora por telefone. Eu ainda estava na rodoviária, esperando o ônibus, e peguei o troco do meu jantar para ligar para ele.

– Alô? _– A voz de Nich parecia mais agradável do que a nossa despedida._

_– Nich? – perguntei, apesar de saber que era ele mesmo. – É a Rebecca._

– Rê! Está tudo bem com você? Você está bem?_ – desatou a falar, preocupado, o que era muito típico dele._

_Dei uma risadinha._

_– Eu estou bem, sim, amor. É que... Eu estou voltando para a cidade._

– Para sempre? _– perguntou._

_– Hmm, não sei, mas por tempo indefinido._

– Tudo bem. Quando você chega?

_– Em umas seis horas... Meu ônibus sai daqui a pouco._

– Vou te pegar na rodoviária quando você chegar, tudo bem?

_– Tudo bem. – Segurei o choro, me confortando com o carinho incondicional daquele garoto. Eu o amava, um amor puro, talvez mais puro do que o por Sam. Era mais puro tipo... amizade. – Até mais, Nich..._

E em breve eu estaria lá e eu nem sei para quê. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu precisava de um tempo de Sam, de Dean, da caça, das lembranças...

Graças aos Céus, eu consegui dormir durante a viagem. Também, com o tanto de coisa que eu tinha na cabeça, foi uma dádiva esse tempo de descanso.

Assim que desci do ônibus, encontrei Nicholas à minha espera. Estava quase amanhecendo de tão tarde que estava e mesmo assim ele ainda estava sorrindo só de me ver, parecendo nem estar com sono.

– Desculpe atrapalhar você – pedi, quando me aproximei.

Ele não disse nada, só me abraçou, super forte.

– Nem comento nada sobre o que você acabou de falar – disse. – Cadê suas coisas? Suas malas? Você foi embora com tudo o que tinha...

Dei de ombros.

– Bem, acho que não tenho mais nada agora.

Ele ignorou essa parte esquisita e foi me levando para seu carro, super animado, contando sobre tudo. Ele me levou para ver um monte de lugares que eu sentia saudade, me levou para comer a comida da sua mãe (que eu amava de paixão). E depois me levou para a casa dele, para descansarmos.

Vários dias se passaram, vários. Foi muito divertido e, sim, consegui deixar de lado muita coisa que eu não aguentava mais apitando na minha cabeça. Eu tive bons tempos com ele, tempos reconfortantes, mas que depois de três semanas, começaram a não fazer sentido mais.

– O que você tem? – Nicholas me perguntou um dia, quando estávamos sentados na beira de um lago, observando o dia lindo que estava.

– Saudades da minha nova vida – confessei. – Saudades do amor da minha vida e de um garoto irritante. Saudades da confusão em que eu estava metida e que eu preciso resolver.

– Você veio para fugir um pouco disso tudo, não é? – falou, torcendo a boca.

– Acho que sim.

– Mas isso é errado. Essa nova vida se tornou parte de você. E não dá para fugir de quem a gente é.

Eu o encarei, vendo a veracidade de suas palavras.

– Verdade, Nich... Você está _completamente_ certo.

Eu me levantei que nem louca, o levando comigo.

– Para onde você vai? – gritou, duvidando da minha sanidade.

– Eu vou voltar para a minha vida! Me leve para a rodoviária. – Saí rindo, percebendo que ia ter minha vida de volta.

O momento de despedida foi triste, mas eu prometi a ele que ia visitá-lo sempre que pudesse. Pelo menos ele pareceu estar feliz por eu estar achando minha felicidade de novo.

Em muitas e muitas horas, eu estava em Carolina do Norte, batendo na porta de Bob Singer.

– Quem diabos está aí em uma hora dessas? – reclamou, espiando pela janela.

– Sou eu, Bobby! – gritei, me abraçando por causa do frio.

Ele abriu a porta como se não acreditasse que _eu_ estava _bem ali_.

– Garota! – Ele me deu um abraço. – Entre, venha, vou te dar um café.

– Bobby, eu... eu não tenho tempo. Preciso saber onde os garotos estão.

– Calma aí, garota... Eu também não sei. Entre, passe a noite e amanhã eu ligo para eles e vejo, tudo bem?

Pensei sobre isso. Parecia um bom negócio.

– É, pode ser.

A gente conversou bastante. Ele já sabia do caso do demônio de olho amarelo, sabia que eu o havia matado. Sabia de tudo, na verdade.

– Acontece com todo mundo matar alguém próximo da gente. Eu matei minha mulher, por exemplo. Demorei muito para me perdoar – disse. – Você tem que se perdoar.

– Eu já me perdoei. Por isso estou aqui, correndo atrás dos garotos. Eu preciso deles e da minha nova vida. – Dei de ombros.

– Isso aí, garota. Agora sim.

Bob fez questão de me acordar cedinho para ligar para os Winchesters na minha frente. Ele não contou que eu estava ali pedindo a informação, só conversou com eles naturalmente. Só de ouvir a voz de Sam pelo telefone, meu coração palpitou.

– Vou te levar para a rodoviária, garota. Você vai estar lá logo, logo.

E ele estava certo. Os meninos estavam em uma cidade ali pertinho, o que não facilitou o meu discurso. Eu ia ter que improvisar... Não sabia o que falar.

Mas quando cheguei ao hotel em que eles estavam, não me importei. Era Sam, era Dean. Eram _meus garotos_. Então bati na porta e olhei para baixo, enquanto ouvia a porta se abrindo.

Ficou silêncio por alguns segundos, até que eu finalmente tomei coragem e levantei minha cabeça. Sam me examinou cuidadosamente por um instante, então me abraçou com uma verocidade enorme. Pena que também só durou alguns segundos.

– O que há com você? – murmurou. Eu esperava essa pergunta. Eu esperava que ele jogasse tudo na minha cara e me batesse, com tanta força que eu não sobreviveria. – Machucaram você?

Confusa, analisei seu rosto: Estava pasmo, desesperado, sem nenhum traço de fúria. Isso me deixou revoltada.

– Não. – Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. – O que há com _você_? Era para você me chutar daqui. Era para você me xingar de tudo, de todos os nomes existentes. Era para me acusar...

– Acusá-la? De quê? – ele parecia indignado.

Eu sorri.

– Eu sei que já faz várias semanas desde _aquilo_, mas você se lembra. Eu tenho _certeza_ que você se lembra tudo o que o demônio disse.

– Eu me lembro de todas as palavras dele – afirmou, com o mesmo tom de voz.

E então eu caí no choro.

– O que foi? O que foi? – perguntou entre os meus soluços.

– Sammy... Sam, você se lembra de _todas_ as palavras, não é?

– É.

– Então! Você o ouviu dizer a verdade, a verdade que eu queria te dizer há muito mais tempo._ Eu_ deveria ter lhe dito aquilo...

– Aquilo o quê? – sussurrou.

Enxuguei uma lágrima.

– Que, enquanto eu estava com você, eu também estava com o Dean. Você deveria ter me chamado de vagabunda, deveria ter me dado um tapa na cara e perguntando o que eu vim fazer aqui e não me receber de braços abertos.

O rosto dele enrijeceu-se um pouco.

– Bem, eu sabia disso há mais tempo do que você imaginava, bem antes dele falar.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

– O quê? E por que você não tomou uma atitude? – falei.

– Que tipo de atitude? – Ele fez uma careta.

– Podia ter me dado uma bronca, coisas do tipo. Ou terminado comigo.

Sam segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me encarou ofegante.

– Você é livre para fazer o que quiser. Você escolhe seu destino e eu não ia interferir nele.

– Mas, Sammy. Eu não posso continuar com os dois, nem se eu quisesse.

– Eu sei – murmurou, quase inaudível. Eu tive que fazer um esforço para ouvir. Ele respirou fundo. – Então você voltou para decidir um de nós dois.

– Não – retruquei. – Eu não vou escolher ninguém.

– Então por que veio? – A voz de Sam não era rude. Dava para ouvir a curiosidade nela.

– Porque eu precisava conversar com você, eu precisava colocar tudo a limpo. Eu não conseguia dormir direito mais, pensando em como eu fui estúpida. – Eu fiquei mexendo no cabelo dele. – Você nunca mereceu isso. Eu deveria ser a garota perfeita porque eu tive a sorte de você dar bola para mim.

– _Você_ teve a _sorte_ de _eu_ dar bola para você? – Ele riu.

– Não ria, Sam!

– Tá bom. – Ele tentou parar o riso. Depois de uns cinco segundos, conseguiu. Nisso a gente já estava dentro do quarto; Dean não se encontrava ali. – Bem, o que eu quis dizer com isso foi que: Dean e eu disputamos esse tempo todo você, com um monte de outros homens, e você está dizendo que_ você_ teve a sorte de _eu_ dar bola para você.

– Você e o Dean o quê? – indaguei, com a boca escancarada.

– Quando você e eu...

– Transamos – completei.

– Isso. Quando nós transamos pela segunda vez e Dean ficou sabendo, ele ficou furioso. Desde quando encontramos você em Natalia ele sonhava em estar no meu lugar. E, bem, ele conversou comigo e eu falei que, para você ficar com ele, Dean teria que lutar bastante. Quando vocês dormiram juntos, começou tipo uma "aposta". O melhor ganhava você como prêmio.

– O quê? – gritei. – Eu era um prêmio? – Suspirei, com os dedos na ponte do nariz. – Se eu não tivesse te traído e entrado na de vocês dois, eu estaria furiosa. O que vocês tinham na cabeça? Vocês não ligaram para meus sentimentos, para a culpa que eu senti traindo você?

Sam fechou a cara.

– Desculpa, eu nem pensei nisso.

– Quando tudo isso começou? – Levantei uma sobrancelha.

– Quando Bobby ficou um tempo lá na casa, você se lembra? Naquele primeiro dia do nosso relacionamento, que eu acordei primeiro e você foi para a cozinha fazer um café da manhã delicioso para nós três – admitiu, tenso.

– Certo. Enquanto eu preparava comida para vocês, você e Dean resolveram fazer uma aposta. – Meu tom de voz continuava cínico.

– Exatamente. Mas... Eu realmente amo você, Rebecca. Amo mesmo. Tanto que eu não me importei quando você ficava com Dean porque se era o que você queria...

– Fala sério. – Revirei meus olhos.

– Tá, eu me importei um pouco. Mas fiquei aliviado quando você não me trocou por ele.

– Eu nunca te trocaria por ele. – Uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto. – Eu amo _você_, Sam.

– Então volta pra mim. Por favor, Becca, eu quero ficar com você. Nem dá para comentar o tanto que esse mês sem sua companhia foi desagradável. Sem você para nos ajudar a resolver algum caso. Sem você para dormir comigo...

– Não sei se posso voltar para a mesma situação de antes, Sammy.

– Não estou pedindo para voltar à situação de antes. Estou pedindo para voltar para mim.

– Conviver com você quer dizer conviver com Dean e isso quer dizer Dean me tentando. – Comecei a me levantar, mas a porta do quarto do hotel se abriu.

– Já acordou, Sammy? – Dean entrou rindo, com uma sacola nas mãos, que eu sabia direitinho que era o café da manhã deles. Provavelmente algum lanche com muito bacon para Dean e um copo de café preto normal para Sam. Eu sabia exatamente a reação que ele teria ao me ver. E estava totalmente certa quando ele se virou, me encarou, deixou a sacola de lado e retorceu seu rosto. – Rebecca?

– Oi, Dean – respondi, nem conseguindo sorrir. Pensei que ele ia fazer alguma gracinha ou, até mesmo, me repugnar, mas ele só deu três passadas enormes e me agarrou em um abraço forte.

– Becca, sentimos sua falta – disse simplesmente, me dando um carinho enorme e me senti novamente como parte da família.

– Senti falta de vocês também. Acreditem. – Eu me separei dele rapidamente e enxuguei meus olhos, na tentativa de conter algumas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair em meu rosto. Vi que não enganei ninguém, ambos os garotos perceberam que eu estava chorando.

– Você vai voltar para a gente? – perguntou, esperançoso. Vi que os olhos de Dean também estavam molhados. Então olhei para Sam e lá estavam mais dois olhos contendo as lágrimas.

– Eu... eu não tenho certeza. – Eu ia usar uma evasiva, mas já estava na hora de isso acabar. Contornei a situação por muito tempo, agora era hora de ser sincera e botar tudo a limpo. – Precisamos conversar. Nós três.

– Tudo bem por mim. – Sam deu de ombros, enquanto seu irmão ia se sentando ao seu lado, concordando com a cabeça.

– Eu fui uma vadia com vocês, _com os dois_. Se eu estava com Sam, eu deveria estar só com o Sam. Se eu estava com Dean, eu deveria estar só com o Dean. Mas eu estava com os dois e isso foi muito errado. E... E eu não quero mais isso, essa situação.

– Não precisamos voltar àquela situação – Sam me prometeu, calmamente, em total acordo com Dean.

– Eu não vou escolher um de vocês, simplesmente não consigo – choraminguei.

– Becca. – Dean se levantou e levantou o meu rosto, de modo que eu olhasse bem para seus lindos olhos esverdeados. – Eu sei que você ama Sam de verdade. Você sempre me deixou isso muito claro. – Dean sorriu para Sam, que olhou para mim com olhos brilhantes. – Eu sei que você será muito feliz com ele.

Então entendi suas palavras e mordi meu lábio com força, franzindo o cenho.

– Não, Dean, não quero magoar você!

– Shhh, você nem vai me magoar. Eu percebi esses dias que eu estava mantendo algo com você principalmente porque meu extinto de competição é enorme – continuou.

– E o seu ego também é enorme, não se esqueça disso – Sam interrompeu, provocando.

– Tá. – Dean revirou os olhos. – Ele é enorme mesmo.

Dei um sorrisinho tentando não demonstrar o tanto que fiquei magoada com isso. Caramba, Dean havia me dito há dois meses que sentia realmente algo por mim. E eu acreditei. Sim, eu amava Sam de verdade, mas gostava muito de Dean também, algo bem próximo de paixão. Agora ele dizia que foi tudo meramente competição... Não havia palavras para descrever a minha tristeza.

Talvez ele tenha visto tudo isso em meus olhos, porque acariciou meu rosto (de um jeito bem parecido com o que ele fazia quando eu dormia com ele) e deu um sorrisinho contido.

– Logicamente, eu gosto de você, Becca. Não pense que não. Eu gosto muito, tanto que eu até penso em você sempre. Mas acho que eu gosto de você de um jeito parecido com..._ família_, como uma prima muito gostosa ou algo do tipo. Só acho que não é um amor tão forte quanto o de Sam, por isso estou dizendo que não vou mais te provocar, acredite.

– A gente nunca mais vai ter nada? – perguntei, convicta que ele estava brincando.

– Nunca. Você vai ser minha cunhada, minha irmã. – Seu tom de voz foi todo sério e eu me orgulhei realmente.

Sam parecia nem estar ali, de tão silencioso. Ele escutava tudo com muita atenção, não tirando os olhos de mim por nenhum segundo. Ele queria saber minha reação. Queria saber se eu estava sofrendo e se eu concordaria em ser toda dele novamente.

Tentei ignorá-lo um pouco quando respondi Dean:

– Mas... nós dois vamos conseguir agir como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido? – Oras, eu tive que perguntar. Não ia adiantar nada voltar a ficar com os dois e o clima com Dean fosse totalmente bizarro.

– Lógico, ué. Eu vou ser o de sempre. Sempre fui o de sempre, não é? – brincou, sorrindo e me dando um abraço. – Bem, acho que agora é você e o Sam. Se quiserem, posso... ir comprar alguma coisa...

– Não, Dean. – Balancei a cabeça, olhando para baixo, totalmente sem graça.

– Ok, então. – Ele pegou seu lanche e foi para perto de uma mesinha, fingindo estar em outro mundo. Mas eu sabia bem que ele estaria prestando atenção na conversa minha e de Sam.

E essa foi a deixa para o Winchester mais novo se aproximar de mim, pegar minhas mãos e me olhar nos olhos de um jeito bem profundo. Como sempre acontecia, me perdi naquela imensidão, como se eu conseguisse olhar diretamente a alma dele.

– Becca, eu amo você mais como nunca amei ninguém. Só quero você de volta. Você me quer?

– Eu quero. Eu amo você muito, mais do que tudo. Mas...

– Mas? – perguntou, inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

– Você não me ama como amou a Jéssica. – Naquela hora, eu tive que falar. Eu sempre tive essa sensação e, como estávamos ali falando toda a verdade, eu precisava desabafar.

Surpreendentemente, ele deu uma risada e me abraçou.

– Eu amei, sim, a Jess. Mas ela está morta e eu tenho você agora. O amor por ela já é passado. O que eu sinto por você é único.

As lágrimas caíram pelo meu rosto e eu o abracei mais forte e mais forte, como se pudéssemos nos unir para sempre.

– Eu amo você, Sammy.

– Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. – Ele encostou seus lábios nos meus, bem calmamente, delicadamente, reatando nosso namoro e nosso amor de uma vez por todas. Eu passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e me entreguei de alma e tudo para ele. A partir daquele momento, eu não conseguia mais imaginar minha vida sem aquele garoto.

– Hmm, se não se importam de deixar isso para depois, eu estou comendo – Dean reclamou, soando como o velho Dean que eu tanto senti saudades.

– Dean, você é absurdo! – brinquei, rindo e limpando as lágrimas de felicidade que eu deixei escapar.

– Ele é totalmente absurdo – complementou Sam, abraçando a minha cintura e beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

– Vocês que são absurdos – reclamou o outro, mas também riu.

– Senti tanta falta disso! – confessei, mordendo o lábio.

– Eu também, Becca... Senti falta da família completa. – Sam sorriu.

– Aaawn! – murmurei, dando um abraço nele.

– Nem vem que eu não vou participar do momento "família feliz" – resmungou Dean, quando olhei para ele sugestivamente.

– Você é chato demais. Já tinha até me esquecido! – Então abracei o pescoço dele com o meu braço esquerdo enquanto abraçava Sam com o meu braço direito. E desse modo, a família estava completa para sempre...

Ou não.

* * *

**Epílogo – Rebecca's POV**

– Não sei para quê a pressa – reclamei para Sam. Estávamos namorando firme (e caçando firme) havia dois anos. Já éramos praticamente casados. Mas não casados o suficiente para Sammy, logicamente.

– Eu quero ser seu marido _de verdade_ – insistiu.

Estávamos nós dois no carro, de modo que ele pôde falar firmemente sem se importar com o olhar de "Cara, cala a boca" que Dean fazia. Falando nele, ele estava comprando algumas coisas para comermos na viagem. Sabe como é, a gente nunca parava em um lugar só. Surgia um caso e lá íamos nós novamente. Como eu havia escutado de Dean certa vez: "[i]Salvando pessoas, caçando coisas... Os negócios dos Winchesters".

– Tudo bem, nós _vamos_ nos casar... Mas você não podia esperar a gente pegar algum caso próximo de Las Vegas? Lá a gente se casa rapidinho e bem oficialmente. E, além do mais, podemos nos concentrar nos prováveis vampiros de Ohio.

– Você sempre diz isso! "_Pegar algum caso próximo de Las Vegas_"... Parece que as coisas sobrenaturais fazem de propósito comigo, pois você me enrola com esse papinho faz seis meses e até agora só tivemos casos do lado contrário do país, nunca tão perto de LV – continuou reclamando, levando a sério.

– Sammy... – suspirei. – Não precisamos assim de pressa.

– Você não quer ser uma Winchester oficialmente? – perguntou, fazendo aquela chantagem emocional que sempre me seduzia.

– Você sabe que eu quero me chamar Rebecca Thompson Winchester, mas, como eu disse, não precisamos de pressa. Vamos nos casar e continuar a caçar normal, não é? Então não tem nada muito empolgante – continuei argumentando.

– Lógico que tem. Quando nos casarmos, poderemos construir uma família.

As palavras dele foram simples, mas me assustaram como se tivesse caído uma bomba bem ao meu lado.

– Ãhn? Você nunca me disse que queria uma família – comentei, tentando não soar tão confusa igual eu me sentia.

– É... Hmm, era um desejo secreto – disse, envergonhado. Ele deu de ombros, mas eu vi que era algo que realmente importava para ele.

– Sam... Nós somos caçadores. Você sabe que não é fácil ter filhos e tudo mais. – _Eu não acredito que estou tendo essa conversa com ele. _– Olha, você cresceu com a ausência de seu pai, porque ele era um caçador. Você deseja o mesmo para um filho?

– Não! – exclamou. – Mas não vamos abandoná-lo...

– Vamos levá-lo com a gente nas caçadas, para deixá-lo bem exposto e vulnerável? Você faria isso? – continuei, sabendo que estava mexendo com a cabeça dele.

– Pode ir parando com essa lavagem cerebral de psicóloga – resmungou. – Eu não quero dizer isso... só quero dizer que não vou caçar para sempre. Poxa, Becca, eu estou nisso desde pequeno. Antes era muito emocionante, mas hoje em dia eu só quero uma família, uma casa, um trabalho normal.

– E Dean? – perguntei. Ele era mesmo como um irmão para mim, de modo que pensar nele caçando sozinho me deu uma dorzinha no peito.

– Ele vem morar com a gente, se quiser... Se não quiser, pode simplesmente caçar com Bobby e ir lá para casa de vez em quando. – Sam deu de ombros. – Nós três já somos bem adultos, meu amor. Eu, você e ele. Sabemos o que queremos da vida. Eu quero me casar com você e ter uma vida. O que você quer?

– Eu... Eu não sei o que eu quero – confessei. Oras, o papo dele me desarmou. Eu queria sim uma vida normal outra vez. Era muito legal caçar, era simplesmente o meu trabalho, mas era desgastante e muito muito perigoso. – Só sei que, se tivermos essa vida, e os filhos... Vamos esconder deles a vida que levamos?

Sam pensou por um minuto. Provavelmente não havia pensado sobre isso antes.

– Não. Vamos contar que já caçamos e deixar claro que saímos dessa vida – respondeu.

– Ah, tá. Eles provavelmente vão querer caçar também, você sabe, sede de aventura e perigo.

– Se eles quiserem caçar, que cacem. Um dia, não irão querer mais. – Ele foi bem lógico.

– Só de pensar em futuros filhos em perigo, já me arrepio – reclamei.

– Se ensinarmos os nossos truques de mestres, eles vão saber se defender.

– E se eles forem muito poderosos e isso colocar pessoas em perigo? – me lembrei de repente de quando Meg me possuiu, querendo um filho com sangue totalmente demoníaco.

Obviamente, Sam não havia pensado por esse lado. Ele franziu os lábios.

– Acho que vamos ter que correr os riscos. Você está disposta? – perguntou.

Também pensei sobre isso. Eu amava Sam e tudo o que eu sempre quis foi um filho com ele... Um menininho lindo de covinhas maravilhosas. E de repente eu vi. Sim, estava bem claro.

– Estou disposta – respondi, sorrindo maravilhada.

– E aí, cambada! Trouxe lanche para todos nós – Dean interrompeu de seu modo pouco sutil, entrando no carro e jogando as sacolas no colo do irmão. – Hmm, qual a estrada vamos pegar agora?

Sam sorriu lindamente ao responder, parecendo mais animado do que nunca:

– Vamos fazer uma ligeira mudança na rota. Pegue a estrada para Las Vegas.

**FIM**


End file.
